Naked Pit and Palutena
by Woody K
Summary: They're back for more. A continuation of Naked Pit, there'll be some more one shots of the married angel and goddess being completely naked in public as husband and wife. Pit and Palutena really love being romantic together while wearing nothing but a smile, especially because Pit also loves Palutena like a beautiful mom and Palutena also loves Pit like a handsome adult son.
1. Return of the Nudists

Pit was sleeping completely naked with Palutena, who was also completely naked. Both of them savored the feeling of each other's soft bare skin. Their bodies were as silky as the sheets of their bed. When it was morning, they lovingly stared into each other's eyes as they woke up, Pit smiled, "Good morning, honey."

Palutena smiled back, "Good morning, sweetie."

The naked angel and goddess were naked husband and wife, they had been married for almost a year and remained nudists all throughout their marriage. Looking at their wedding rings, Pit and Palutena shared a kiss and got out of bed. Once they were up, Pit and Palutena stood naked in front of each other and admired the other's naked body. Palutena giggled, "Pit, you're completely naked."

Looking down at his fully naked body, Pit giggled back, "I already know that. I'm totally naked in front of you, Lady Palutena. Can you see my penis?"

Because Pit's cock was hard, Palutena smiled, "Yes, Pit. Your pee-pee is harder than a rock and my wetness won't be able to dry up."

While they marveled at each other's nakedness, Palutena smiled brightly while seeing Pit nude from head to toe. Pit asked with a cute smile, "Lady Palutena, what do you see when you look at your angel not wearing any clothes?"

Thinking, Palutena looked at Pit's penis, it was so tiny being only a half inch when flaccid and a whole inch when erect, it was also very smooth and had no pubic hair. Palutena also admired Pit's toned chest, his flat stomach, his small nipples, his little belly button, his hairless arms and legs, his cute ticklish feet and finally looking at Pit's young cute face with sexy brown hair.

As Palutena complimented a naked Pit, she slowly walked towards Pit, cupped his cheeks in her palms and said softly, "I see a very sweet and cute naked boy with a really smooth body, a baby penis and a boyish bottom. Pit, you're just so adorable with spiky brown hair that always smells like flowers and cupcakes. Your cute young face has big blue eyes that are so cute because they are big enough to look like anime eyes, and your face has soft and silky cheeks that are too irresistible to not pinch or kiss. You also have an adorable smile that brings joy to the hearts of women, the way you giggle and blush makes their hearts sing too."

Pit grinned, "Go on, Lady Palutena."

Palutena added, "You've got a very toned midsection with small nipples on your pectorals, a flat stomach, a six pack and an innie belly button. Plus, your face, arms, legs, chest, stomach and back lack body hair, so your smooth and silky skin feels wonderful when I caress you. Furthermore, your bare feet are so dainty for a boy like you with such cute little toes. Your penis is so tiny with little testicles in a hairless scrotum, so tiny that it's so adorable."

"What else, Lady Palutena?"

Moving behind Pit, Palutena was amazed by Pit's bare bottom, "Wow. Undoubtedly the cutest pair of male buttocks I have ever laid my eyes on, they are so smooth, firm and bouncy in my hands."

Back in front of Pit, Palutena concluded, "Pit, you are so handsome and adorable when completely naked. You're over 13,000 years old and still look like a young adult. With your youthful appearance, your pure heart and your childish personality, you're a young stud and a sexy pervert with a penis and a bottom that don't need coverage."

Pit giggled and blushed, touched by Palutena making him feel good about his physical appearance, "Thank you, Lady Palutena. Those were some of the most loving words I've ever heard."

When Pit held his hands behind his back, looking innocent while giggling and blushing, Palutena cooed, "Awwwwww."

Now, Pit ogled a naked Palutena from her head to her feet. The naked boy was fascinated by the naked woman's G-cup breasts and her pink areolas, her pink nipples, her exposed wet vagina with a trimmed green bush, her flat creamy tummy, her navel, her smooth arms, her sexy long legs and her dainty feet before looking at Palutena's beautiful face with long green hair. Pit felt his cock harden just by looking at Palutena and giggled, "Lady Palutena, you're butt naked."

Staring down, Palutena smiled from seeing nothing but bare skin. She giggled back, "That's right, Pit. I'm buck naked with you looking at me. Are my breasts and vagina showing?"

Just by looking at Palutena's lady parts, Pit's dick was throbbing like crazy as he smiled, "They are, Lady Palutena. My penis really appreciates you showing your vagina and breasts, given my erection."

Then, Palutena asked, "Pit, it's your turn. What do you see when you look at your goddess wearing only a smile?"

Pit spoke honestly he hugged Palutena's neck, "I see a wonderful, motherly and beautiful naked woman with a silky body, huge boobs and a thicc ass. Lady Palutena, your naked body is really stunning to the naked eye. Plus, your long green hair always smells like fresh laundry. On your young, beautiful and motherly face, your big green eyes are as cute as you say my eyes are because they are big enough to look like anime eyes, just like mine. In addition, your face has equally soft and silky cheeks that are too irresistible to not pinch or kiss. You also have a beautiful smile that brings joy to the hearts of men, the way you giggle and blush makes their hearts sing too."

Palutena grinned, "Go on, nudie cutie."

Pit added, "You've got very big and beautiful G-cup breasts with small nipples on them, a curvy hourglass figure, a flat stomach, an innie belly button and loving arms that make me feel cute and little when you hold me like a mother. Plus, your whole body with extremely smooth and silky skin feels wonderful when I caress you. Furthermore, your bare feet are so dainty with such cute little toes, you have delicately small and pretty princess feet. Your vagina boasts a neatly trimmed patch of green pubic hair that's the same shade of green as the hair on your head, it tickles my face sometimes."

"What else, nude dude?"

Moving behind Palutena, Pit moved her hair to be mesmerized by Palutena's bare bottom, "Wow. Undoubtedly the sexiest pair of female buttocks I have ever laid my eyes on, they are so round, tall, fleshy and doughy in my hands. I swear it's like touching a mother's bottom."

Back in front of Palutena, Pit ended by saying, "You're so beautiful, Lady Palutena. You are so stunning in the nude, you're like a slutty supermodel, you're like a hypersexual MILF. No one can be more beautiful than you. Your breasts, vagina and buttocks are too lovely to censor."

"That's so nice, Pit. You're such a sweet little angel."

After appreciating each other's nudity, Palutena held her arms out so she could give Pit a big hug, saying, "Come here, nudie cutie."

With Palutena's arms around Pit's waist, the nude angel had his arms around the nude goddess's shoulders as they hugged and kissed. Since Palutena was roughly six inches taller than Pit, she could kiss his brown hair first.

While making out in the nude, Pit would moan as Palutena caressed his back and squeezed his bare bottom, Pit's penis pressed against Palutena's vagina while her huge breasts smushed into his chest.

Also, Palutena would make mwah sounds every time she kissed Pit's lips and cheeks as she held her angel in a motherly embrace. Palutena whispered, "When both of us are naked in a hug, it feels more intimate and erotic because we feel nothing but warm skin."

Pit whispered back, "Of course it does, Lady Palutena. I love being naked in your loving arms. The way you hold me like a mother holding her son makes me feel so adorable and little."

"Aw. Give me a kiss, little Pit. Kiss me like a cute naked boy that loves his beautiful naked mom very much."

The way Palutena called Pit little made him giggle as Pit eagerly kissed Palutena's lips and cheeks.

Once they felt shortness or breath, they stepped away from each other to be ogled some more. Pit grinned, "Wow. Look at me, Lady Palutena. A completely naked boy that's so handsome and cute married to a completely naked woman that's so beautiful and motherly. I bet other men are jealous to not have a sexy wife like the one I have."

Palutena grinned back, "Meanwhile, women envy me for having a cute husband like you."

"Do you want to see my naked bottom again, Lady Palutena?"

"Please."

Pit turned around to expose his cute butt to his goddess again, Palutena was happy to see Pit's buttocks up close as she grabbed two handfuls. His ass was so soft, round and firm that Palutena couldn't stop groping it. Aroused, Pit asked with a giggle, "Lady Palutena, did you grab my ass?"

"Hee hee. I sure did."

To Palutena, Pit's butt was so cute that she didn't want to let go of it. However, she had to eventually as she offered, "Ok, nude dude. Now it's my turn to show you my naked butt again."

They both turned around again, Palutena's buttocks were obscured by her long green hair, so she moved it out of the way to let Pit see them in all of their beauty. Pit was delighted to be shown her beautiful bottom. His hands were feeling the flesh on her rump and it was clear that her ass had more dough, hers was rounder and bouncier. He even jiggled the butt cheeks around for a while.

Now that Pit and Palutena exposed their nude bodies to each other, front and back, they began masturbating in front of each other. While Pit fondled his penis, Palutena fingered her vagina. They both smiled at each other as they touched themselves.

As soon as they climaxed, Palutena sprayed her cum on the floor, Pit aimed his cock to squirt his semen in that spot. Then, they used their hands, arms, feet and legs to mop up their cum. Now, they were ready to start the day. Eager to head out, Pit asked, "Are you ready to be naked in public and have sex in public, Lady Palutena?"

"Ready when you are, but first..."

Before they left, Pit and Palutena looked at themselves in the mirror to ensure that they had nothing covering their bodies. They wanted to be fully naked, meaning nothing would cover Pit's nipples, belly button, penis, testicles, buttocks or even his feet. It also meant nothing would cover Palutena's breasts, navel, vagina, butt cheeks or even her feet either.

Once Pit and Palutena let their hands caress up and down their bodies and felt nothing but bare skin, they verified that they were completely nude.

To prepare for their naked walk, Pit's right hand held Palutena's left hand. Before they left the temple, they stopped at the master bedroom to take a shower. There were two shampoos that Pit and Palutena used for themselves, the one Pit used made his brown hair smell like flowers and cupcakes while the one Palutena used made her green hair smell like fresh laundry. After showering and drying off, Palutena spritzed some perfume on herself and Pit too, making him giggle while asking, "Lady Palutena, shouldn't I use cologne?"

Giggling, Palutena's response was, "Don't worry, Pit. Perfume is perfect for you because of how feminine you are."

"I'm feminine?"

"Of course, Pit. You're definitely more feminine than masculine, you're not only childlike, you're also ladylike. You giggle and blush like a girl, you like to be submissive for me, your skin is as smooth as a lady, you said you feel so adorable and little when I hug you, your feet seem as dainty as mine and you looked effeminate when you held your hands behind your back in an innocent pose."

"Wow. I never realized that my mannerisms made me come across as girly. Hee hee. Do you... think I'm more feminine than you?"

"Don't worry about it."

Now officially ready, Pit and Palutena headed off into public territory.

* * *

As Pit and Palutena walked all around That First Town, they had their heads held high, not flushed with complete embarrassment at all with their private parts uncensored. All around them, men and women and gawked and did double-takes, saying things like...

"Dude!"

"They're naked!"

"That is so hot!"

"What the fuck?!"

"Oh my God!"

"What a small penis!"

"Such big boobs!"

"No way!"

"Forget something?"

"The hell is wrong with you two?"

"Oh my god, are they serious?"

Other such exclamations sounded around Pit and Palutena as they were walking nude, punctuated by laughter, giggling, gasps, grunts of disgust or the rapid clicking of camera phones. Giggling, Pit whispered in Palutena's ear, "Lady Palutena, we're totally naked in public."

Whispering back in Pit's ear, Palutena giggled, "We sure are and everyone seems to like seeing our private parts fully exposed."

Pit and Palutena were romantically walking naked in the city, wearing nothing but their wedding rings and a smile as they streaked down sidewalks. They didn't feel like they needed to protect their dignity by covering up with their hands and arms, they felt like dignified nudists and exhibitionists. Furthermore, Pit and Palutena didn't even have shoes, sandals or socks, which meant their bare feet would touch the ground.

While romantically streaking, Pit and Palutena smiled, waved and blew kisses to everyone as they listened to every pervy comment. Often, they would look down to see their privates. It was blatant that Pit's cock was hard and wagging before him, waving to everyone merrily like a morning wood that refused to quit. Palutena's pussy was dripping wet and leaving a trail wherever they walked, and her breasts eagerly jumped up and down for all to see.

As the nude boy and woman kept walking naked in public, the expression on everyone's faces included guys making exaggerated displays of wanting to make a pass at Palutena and girls having huge grins while giggling at Pit. More cameras went off as they proceeded. At least one girl and one boy were clearly recording a video. Pit and Palutena happily acknowledged their paparazzi as they were walking forward by smiling for the camera, waving, blowing kisses and striking some sexy poses.

They got all possible eye contact that they could, Pit's dick throbbed out in the open while Palutena's cunt was leaking to the point where her lady juice trickled down her inner thighs, legs and even her feet. Also, Pit and Palutena's bare bottoms remained in plain view and they smiled as they heard a few more camera clicks and rounds of wolf whistling echoing down the streets. They could feel dozens of eyes on their bare backs and bottoms as people kept coming and going, some gathering to stare in amusement or disbelief.

Now, they had just entered a public park with grassy green fields while Pit and Palutena were exposing themselves to more people. There were still plenty of eyes and cameras on them at a given time. The bare angel and goddess happily showed off to nearby parents. Those parents responded by shielding the eyes of their children and fleeing.

When Pit and Palutena sat their bare butts on a bench, they kissed for a while before someone approached the naked couple. A voice sounded not too far away, "Hey, uh... um... what the hell, exactly?"

However, Pit and Palutena clearly did not hear because they were still making out naked. The voice repeated, "Can one of you explain what you both are doing?"

Palutena stopped to turn and look the person in the eye, Pit also looked at him and said, "We're just being nude in public and having sex."

The person raised a curious eyebrow at them, gave them a quick up and down as if to confirm that Pit and Palutena were in fact still nude, then raised his hands and shoulders in a what-the-hell gesture as he asked, "Why?"

Pit explained, "We're hypersexual nudists, it's what we do every day."

Their onlooker just scratched his head for a second, then said, "Dude, I'm amazed the police haven't already grabbed you and sent you both to jail! No way they're going to let a stunt like this fly!"

Palutena stated, "It's just nudism and exhibitionism. Nothing to get pissy about."

Sighing in defeat, the clothed individual let the two naked ones be.

Standing up, Pit hugged and kissed Palutena with his arms around her shoulders like a nudist boy that loves his nudist mom very much. He popped his left leg up, making Palutena giggle, "It's adorable when you pop your leg up."

Noticing people approaching them, Pit said to Palutena, "Lady Palutena, people can see us making out naked, it looks like we are about to have an audience watching us have public sex."

With a bright smile, Palutena responded, "Then let's give them what they want, Pit. Let's show everyone how much we love each other and how much we both enjoy being completely naked in public for all to see."

Soon, Pit and Palutena were greeted with a roar of cat calls. The nudists showed their love by hugging and kissing as another dozen camera clicks were heard. Some citizens who'd seen them earlier must have notified others.

As Palutena hugged and kissed Pit with her arms around his waist like a slutty mom that loves her horny adult son very much, more exclamations were heard such as...

"Oh my God!"

"You weren't kidding!"

"Oh, gross!"

"No way!"

"Dude, cover yourselves!"

By now, at least twenty curious eyes were laid on the naked duo as Palutena fondled Pit's manhood while Pit fingered Palutena's womanhood. Four or five of them kept glancing back, despite their aversion. One woman asked Pit, "Hey, nature boy. What's with the new wardrobe?"

Pit moaned his answer, "Who needs a wardrobe?"

A man asked Palutena, "Hey, is this like an exhibitionist thing with you two?"

Palutena replied with a moan, "Yes. My cute husband has a total boner right now that hardens at the sight of a beautiful naked woman like me."

Pit added, "My beautiful wife is soaked down there. A handsome naked boy like me gets her all wet down there."

While touching each other's genitals, Palutena whispered, "To be naked like this in front of guys is such a turn on. Isn't that right, Pit?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena. To be nude in front of girls with my hard-on waving in front of me, hearing them giggle and watching them grin as they take my picture, God, I just want to cum! I never want to stop hugging and kissing my slutty and motherly naked wife in public."

"I know, Pit. Make your MILF of a wife cum in front of all these men while I hug and kiss my perverted and childlike husband that I also love like a son and make him cum in front of the ladies."

Another man asked them, "What kinda perverts are you?"

That was when another woman burst out laughing, "They're probably going to try climaxing right here!"

Palutena laughed, "Great idea!"

Minutes later, Pit's hard cock twitched noticeably after being fondled by Palutena's delicate hand, Pit said, "Honey! I'm going to cum!"

In response, Palutena said back, "Me too, sweetie. Let's cum together."

Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina kept being pleasured by delicate hands, it took 15-30 seconds before Pit and Palutena orgasmed. The people watching them stepped out of the way as the nudists came.

Letting it all out, Pit and Palutena had their loads squirt over the path and onto the grass. Everyone who saw was astounded to witness a nudist couple cum in public. They collapsed on the grass and Pit giggled, "Slutty wife."

That made Palutena giggle, "Pervy husband."

Then the naked boy and woman whispered, "I love you."

They all clapped and let Pit and Palutena have some alone time. As Palutena lied on her back, Pit cuddled on top of her, sleeping on her breasts like a pillow.


	2. Romantic Nudism

When Pit and Palutena woke up, the naked angel and goddess kept walking naked in town, Pit smiled at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, girls are seeing my penis flopping around."

With a giggle, Palutena smiled back, "I know. At the same time, boys are developing an erection from looking at my breasts and how much they bounce."

Pit and Palutena were both happy to be naked in public with men smiling in bemusement and women giggling, Pit's right buttock bumped Palutena's left buttock as they held hands, he said to her, "Women are seeing my genitals wherever we go, Lady Palutena."

"Yes, every girl wants to see that cute little pee-pee. You're so handsome that women can't help but have erect nipples and wet vagina when your nakedness is in their sight, my nipples are hard and my vagina is wet because you're naked in front of me."

The girls were all focused on Pit right now. One asked the naked boy, "Is your lover really that hot when she's nude? She must be, look at your fucking dick."

Pit looked down and was happy to see his one inch erection being rock hard, happily aware of the added arousal it was inflicting on him, like a puppy just excited to be getting any attention at all. His private twitched at the realization that Pit was naked in front of clothed women, as if responding to some unseen jolt or flick. He heard several snickers and Pit felt his cock twitch again from hearing, causing even more snickers. He stated, "Yes, she's too hot to ignore."

The next several minutes went by with many glances at Pit. He noticed a lot of smirks, sniggers, stares, chuckles, pointing and camera clicks. Hearing the cameras, Pit thought to himself, "The ladies must need a whole lotta pictures."

As Pit and Palutena committed romantic public nudity by strolling nude down every block, Pit garnered a lot of female attention while Palutena attracted a lot of males, one smirked at the naked woman while questioning her, "I can see your nipples are rock hard, is being naked in public like a fetish of yours or something?"

Palutena said, "Yes."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Well, it's been super fun. I like to touch my private parts in public."

"So what's the deal? You two are naked in public every day?"

Pit chimed in, "It's our favorite pastime. I just enjoy touching myself when I'm hard."

Later, Pit and Palutena entered a shopping mall, people that were more clothed than the nude angel and goddess gawked at the nude couple. Palutena then made a jack off motion with her hand and asked Pit, "You want to get your rocks off, nudie cutie?"

"You bet. As soon as we find a good spot."

Just like the outside, people inside the mall were giggling and smiling at the nudies, who felt chills from feeling their bare feet on the cold floor. There were some comments at how perverted Pit was since his penis was still hard and hadn't gone soft all day. A few girls giggled at Pit, asking him, "Doesn't it ache, being hard all the time? Is it really always like that? I bet you like to masturbate in public. Is that true? Do you have sex with your wife, does she also let you jerk off for her?"

As the ladies gave Pit a slow up and down glance, he happily answered, "My penis doesn't ache, but yes to all the other questions. I'm already naked, so no need to undress me with your eyes."

The girls just giggled, looking at Pit just as a few boys looked at Palutena, who stated to them, "I know, I'm naked and beautiful, my boobs are huge and my nipples are erect."

Pit giggled at Palutena, "You're so beautiful that just looking at your nudity makes a man's penis hard, like my penis."

Those boys then asked, "We noticed a trail of wet stuff behind."

Palutena smiled, "My vagina is wildly aroused, it must be dripping all the way down to the floor, my inner thighs are wet too."

They left. A naked Pit and Palutena kept walking and sat their naked butts down on the floor, right of the middle of the mall.

Pit's legs around Palutena's waist are his arms around her shoulders, Palutena's legs were wrapped around Pit's butt and her arms were around his waist. Softly kissing each other's faces, Palutena hugged Pit like a mother hugging her son. After kissing him, she reached out and grabbed Pit's cock, Palutena's grip held tight and she gave him a few rhythmic squeezes, Pit couldn't help but gasp to his wife, "Don't let go."

It turned Palutena on as she touched her husband inappropriately and she now outright grabbed his balls, caressing them while Pit's fingered his goddess. Aroused, Pit was moaning nonstop from how Palutena was groping him and how he was pleasuring her, right there in the mall.

A small crowd was gathering to watch as Palutena caressed Pit's buttocks softly and noted how he shivered, she let her hand drift away from Pit and tickled her angel's butt lightly with her fingernails.

Pit yelped from the ticklish sensation and bucked forward, thrusting his cock into Palutena's hand. He made another gasp as his cock flexed and Palutena grinned, "This is so sexy, honey. Look at you, you're so sensitive."

Palutena gave Pit a couple quick strokes, and he flexed in her hand once more. Her one hand kept its grip on Pit's testes while her other still tickled at his bum. That made Pit writhe in Palutena's grip as he kept fingering her, "Hahaha, ah, d-don't stop, st-stah, ah! Haha."

Before Pit and Palutena knew it, a good number of shoppers crowded around them now, transfixed by the sexual display as Pit stiffened and gasped sharper, "Oh yes! "Keep going, you're g-going to make me—AH!"

Suddenly, Palutena let go, backing off just as Pit's cock clenched hard. Everyone watched, transfixed as his hips bucked once in the empty air, his cock jerked and a slow dribble of semen spilled out. After a few more weak pulses pumped, Pit reached down to grab himself instinctively. Female squealing erupted around Pit and few catcalls, they all saw his hands on his cock.

The guys that had been watching were either fascinated, mortified, or were clearly being made to watch by their own girlfriends. A few giggles and pokes showed Pit wasn't the only one sporting an erection at the moment, though the males were mostly focused on Palutena.

Pit groaned loudly as his cock stayed stubbornly hard, while he sat naked with his balls exposed for all to see. It always felt awesome for Pit to orgasm in public, though he still had to make Palutena climax as well. As Pit's hands latched onto Palutena lightning quick, one grabbing her breasts, while the other was still in her vagina.

Palutena yelped as Pit moved two fingers in and out of her pink cave, grinning as his rubbing sent electric jolts of intense pleasure through her. It made Palutena cry out, mewl, moan and writhe against Pit.

There was more pervy appreciation, all male. At the site of a naked boy touching a naked woman, Pit knew how to touch Palutena in all the right ways. Some boys were clearly taking mental notes. A male voice said, "You're really making her feel good."

Another said, "Yeah, come on! Give her that orgasm!"

Finally, a nude Pit fingered a nude Palutena long enough to make her cum. He pulled away as she gushed her white liquids on the floor.

Then Palutena collapsed onto the floor, gasping and landing on her back. Pit happily cuddled on top of her as the surrounding crowd dispersed. He asked, "While we're down here, should we clean up our little mess, sweetie?"

Palutena replied, "Don't worry, nude dude. It's not our problem. Let's just go home and contemplate where to go tomorrow."

"Ok."

Pit and Palutena stood up, gave each other a playful slap on their asses and walked off, heading home while leaving their juices for someone to mop up.


	3. More Romantic Nudism

The next morning, Pit and Palutena were being naked in front of each other, putting their hands on their hips and smiling as they saw how sexy their bodies were. Pit said, "I'm so turned on, Lady Palutena. Look at me, a cute and handsome boy completely naked in front of his equally naked and beautiful wife."

Clearly, Palutena was enjoying the attention they were paying to each other. She giggled, "Pit, your penis is getting erect in front of me."

Pit giggled back, "I know, Lady Palutena. It makes me happy knowing how much you love to look at my cute little pee-pee."

"I'm also flattered by how much you enjoy gazing at my luscious breasts and delectable vagina."

"Shall we be nude in public again, honey?"

"We shall, sweetie."

Pit's right hand held Palutena's left, and they were off again, ready to greet the day in the raw. Their romantic naked walk was still very hectic as always, Pit and Palutena's naked bodies were exposed to the whole of the town. The naked angel's exposed penis was still smooth and hairless as always while the naked goddess's exposed breasts and vagina proved quite head turning too, once again making many people look their way.

As the naked boy and woman walked in public with no clothes, they would often stop so Palutena could kneel down and make Pit feel the sensations of her licks, flicks, strokes and sucks on his dick. She kept them brief, but every one was a jolt to Pit's nerves. He stumbled, he gasped, and his hips bucked as the little teases worked him up. Women passing on the street giggled, pointed and waved to a naked Pit, pleasured by a naked Palutena in public.

A few men chuckled at Pit's plight and a few probably even looked a little jealous, probably not really getting the context and just thinking the young lad was playing a kinky game. Most men, however, just focused on Palutena.

It was arousing for Pit and Palutena to be stark naked in public, there was no place in the world they wouldn't express their love for each other. There was also no place in the world where they wouldn't make love either. While Palutena sucked on Pit's private, his hips were jerking forward while she teasingly tickled his balls to make Pit laugh.

While Pit felt his nudist wife tickle his testicles, her mouth on his private part felt like a sensually searing phantom mouth closed over Pit's cock as she gave him several seconds of powerful, loving suction. Soon, Palutena began squeezing Pit's buttocks while her nudist husband felt like a phantom tongue was rubbing sinuously along his shaft.

Palutena's mouth made Pit let out a small moan as he almost stumbled into the wall of a nearby shop. His hips thrust at the air, his hands and arms were pressed against the wall for support, and Pit's naked body was shuddering. To Pit, it seemed like Palutena's mouth was about to bring him right to the brink of climax, only to stop just before he could reach it. Pit gripped the wall, white knuckled, as he moaned, "Lady Palutena, why did you stop?"

Looking around, Palutena said, "It doesn't look like anyone saw our show. We should go to a place where plenty of people can see us naked and like it, don't you think?"

"Where?"

Pit and Palutena saw a nearby lake, so they streaked all the way there. After a full lap of exposing themselves to people on the concrete path, they stopped near a tree. Palutena reached out and put a hand on Pit's chest.

With a gentle push, Palutena forced Pit back against the stone wall. Then, as if by instinct, her hand whipped out and lightly slapped Pit's pee-pee, making yelp while jumping back and giggling, "Lady Palutena, why did you do that?"

Giggling back, Palutena winked and responded, "Because you're so vulnerable and cute!"

Pit let the sting fade, then retaliated by lightly slapping Palutena's vulva, making her laugh, "Hey!"

"Now we're even."

Suddenly, Palutena tickled a nude Pit all over, making him emit high pitched yelps as he laughed, Palutena smiled, "Oh, Pit. You are too cute!"

"L-Lady Palutenahahaha! I'm going to pee!"

"If you have to pee, don't hold it in. Tickle me so I can pee too."

Pit tickled a nude Palutena back, she laughed with Pit as the two of them tickled each other in the nude, mostly tickling their backs, stomachs and under their hairless armpits.

When Pit and Palutena felt like they needed to urinate, they let go of each other and they both peed at the same.

While peeing, Pit and Palutena stood in front of each other and smiled from seeing the other pee in front of them. The nude angel and goddess adjusted themselves so their urine would land at the same spot on the grass.

Both nudies glanced around. They were right in the open, men and women were watching the naked husband and wife pee in public with genuine interest. What Pit and Palutena were doing was so insane, and they loved it, Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, we're completely nude in public and now people at watching us peeing in public."

Palutena smiled back, "This is sure to make the crowd go wild."

Once Pit and Palutena stopped urinating in front of people while naked, Pit held his hands behind his back. He giggled and blushed as he asked Palutena, "Hug and kiss me, Lady Palutena. Hug and kiss me like a mom so I can feel small and delicate in your arms."

As Palutena's arms went around Pit's back, Pit's arms went around Palutena's neck. They shared a very soft kiss on the lips as Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, I like when people see us hug and kiss while committing public nudity."

Caressing Pit's back and bottom, Palutena smiled back, "Me too. Everyone enjoyed seeing us expressing our love and making love too."

Pit felt Palutena gently push him up against the three, holding him in place with one hand to his chest. Her other hand reached down and grasped his cock, saying, "Now that we have peed in public, let's cum in public."

Nodding, Pit agreed as Palutena's fingers worked his small cock with unrivaled skill. She was very well practiced, she and Pit were most likely pent up. Either way, Palutena's fingers felt amazing on Pit's penis.

The pattern was that Palutena stroked Pit quickly at first, then very slowly, then quickly again, then slow again. Her process of fast and slow fondling went on for a few minutes. Then Palutena paused her strokes, holding Pit's cock taught while running her finger along the sensitive nerve, then stroking again.

It only took a few minutes before Pit felt like some bodily fluid was going to spill out of his penis. He hissed and gripped the tree as his hips jerked. Pit felt like he was going to pee again, but he then erupted cum in Palutena's hand. She stroked Pit steadily, milking every drop out of him before saying, "Your turn."

The naked couple switched places, Pit kissed Palutena's beautiful face while rubbing the skin on her crotch, then on her pubic bush. Feeling Palutena leaking her juices and getting her inner thighs wet, Pit moved his mouth down to one of Palutena's nipples while fingering her pussy with one hand and fondling her other breast with the other hand.

Before she knew it, Palutena felt a need to pee again, but this time, she spewed out cum on Pit's hand. When they were finished, Palutena sagged against the tree and moaned, "Thank you, Pit. You do not understand how good that feels."

Pit said, "You're welcome, Lady Palutena. Frankly, I'm a little amazed over letting people see us nude and peeing in public."

Palutena smiled and looked down at Pit's cock. It was still hard, announcing to every woman around that it still wanted to be played with and the boy it was attached to would gladly welcome more fondling on his cock, she said, "There's no act too raunchy for us to do."

"What do you want to do now?"


	4. What Was That?

It was nighttime as Pit and Palutena kept walking all around as if they were just out for a leisurely walk. Both Pit and Palutena completely nude and didn't have a care in the world.

As Pit and Palutena streaked, they thought it might have been fun to streak on a college campus. There was clearly no one there as there were no cars in the parking lot and since it was summer, no one would come by in the morning.

With every step, Pit and Palutena could feel the cold pavement, concrete and grass on their bare feet. It made them realize they were naked with every step, they giggled to themselves.

Pit was wondering, "Lady Palutena, what would people say knowing that we're here completely naked?"

Palutena replied, "They'd probably think we look great, that's for sure."

Pit and Palutena tried to enter a bathroom, but it was locked, so they warped inside and turned on the lights. The naked angel asked the naked goddess, "Uh, Lady Palutena? Are we in the bathroom for men or women?"

"Does it matter, Pit?"

"You're right, never mind."

Pit giggled as he glimpsed at his reflection in the mirror, "I love seeing myself just as much as everyone else."

The naked boy admired his body in the mirror, the naked woman was too before skipping over to Pit, slapped his bare butt and said, "Hey there, hard body. What are you looking at?"

"My nipples, my belly button, my penis and my testicles. I like to admire myself naked in any mirror. What about you, Lady Palutena?"

"My breasts, areolas, nipples, belly button, public hairs and vagina. I like your smooth skin, Pit."

"As you can see, Lady Palutena, I'm hairless all over, so I shave myself to feel as smooth as you."

Pit and Palutena smiled at each other as they put her hands on their nude hips, Pit asked, "If you had this body, would you want to cover it up?"

"Of course not, I look better nude than I do in clothes and so do you, so we figured we would show off our best looking outfits."

Palutena was right about that. She and Pit looked better naked than in clothing, they hadn't seen each other in clothing for years now. Pit and Palutena spent all their time in the nude. They couldn't remember the last time they had actually seen each other in clothing, but they knew they looked better without clothes.

A naked Pit and Palutena both boasted sexy bodies. To Palutena, Pit's naked body was so cute that it put other men to shame, he was tanned all over and hairless all over, his midsection looked toned with his six pack, his micropenis made women go awww with how small it was and his bottom was dreamy with how soft and firm the butt cheeks were.

Similar praise could be said about Palutena's naked body in Pit's eyes, one most women wished for. Complimenting her all-over tan, Palutena had long green hair that went down past her butt. She also had big full breasts and a big round butt. Palutena had curves in all the right places and looked amazing in the nude. So did Pit, who said, "Alright, let's head down the hall some more."

Turning off the lights, Pit and Palutena left the bathroom and headed down the hallway, passing different classrooms when Palutena suggested, "Let's check one out."

Pit and Palutena warped into one at random, then sat their naked butts down on two front row seats, feeling chills from sitting in seats while completely naked. Then, Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, what on earth are we doing, coming to school like this?"

Smiling back, Palutena giggled, "I think you know, Pit. We just didn't feel like getting dressed."

"You got that right, Lady Palutena. Being nudists, we don't like wearing clothes, so we came to school in our most comfortable outfits."

Palutena rose out of her chair and said, "As you can see, it's also my best looking outfit, yours too."

Both of them laughing hysterically now. As Pit got up, Palutena pulled him in for a kiss. They made out naked like two horny college students for a few minutes.

Then, Pit and Palutena left the classroom and walked more around the campus, both of them kept loving the feeling of walking around naked somewhere people spent so much time clothed, Pit said, "I wish we had a camera with us, some pictures we could take in here would be great for reliving this moment."

That made Palutena laugh a little, "Well, maybe we can come back sometime and relive it for real."

The nude angel and goddess then explored more of school eventually coming back around to where they came in. Pit and Palutena left the college and ventured into unfamiliar territory with boarded windows and dilapidated building as Pit asked, "Do you think we can masturbate in front of each other, Lady Palutena?"

"I don't see any reason why we should feel uncomfortable about doing that in front of each other. We both had spent a lot of time naked together. It really is not that big of a deal in my view. We've seen just about everything of each other and have actually masturbated in front of each other before."

"Great, because I really need to cum, Lady Palutena."

"Me too, nudie cutie."

Pit and Palutena sat their asses down on the sidewalk while facing each other. A nude Pit fondled his own penis while a nude Palutena started fingering her vagina. He had one hand going up and down his cock while she two fingers inside her pussy and two fingers rubbing her clit. They stopped when heard a brief noise that sounded like a man yelling, but they didn't hear it again, so they carried on.

The nude boy and woman looked like porn stars as Pit jerked off while Palutena rubbed her clit and went at her pussy. At one point, she pulled her fingers out of her pussy and sucked on them, tasting her own juices, something that turned Pit on. Also, Palutena had big enough tits that she could get her nipples into her mouth and suck on them while she rubbed her clit. Pit was amazed at all she was doing and Palutena was just happy to look at her angel's penis.

Both Pit and Palutena started moaning loudly as they touched themselves harder and faster until they came.

Finally having orgasmed, Pit and Palutena were short on breath because of their climaxes as Pit moaned, "Oh my god, that was amazing."

Palutena smiled, "Yes it was, thank you for doing that in front of me. You're quite a sight when you're getting yourself off like that, nude dude."

"You too."

Before Pit and Palutena could kiss again, they heard another noise that sounded like a woman shrieking, Pit asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes. Should we find out what it is?"


	5. Naked Pit and Palutena to the Rescue

While Pit and Palutena were out streaking, Viridi was kidnapped and enslaved by humans while she went streaking with Phosphora. Viridi woke up in a dark and empty room, tied to a chair with huge, leering men who were planning to reach out to grab her body wherever they could. Also, her staff was way out of reach. One of them spoke, "Hello, Viridi."

Viridi was shocked to hear someone say her name, "How do you know my name?"

The lights turned on, revealing a few familiar faces, people who attempted deforestation but were thwarted by Viridi. Another person asked, "Remember us, nature goddess? You ruined our lives? If I recall correctly, you hate humans to the point where you try to wipe them out?"

Viridi stammered, "N-not anymore. I-I've learned to tolerate humans, but I think all of you are overreacting because I fought for plants and animals everywh-"

Suddenly, a hand slapped Viridi's face and spread her pussy, saying, "Whoa, this bitch is already wet."

A finger traced along Viridi's slit, finding the source of that moisture and pressing its way in. Then, a third voice wickedly cackled, "Hmm, not as tight as other girls we've had, but I guess that means she won't scream so loud when we ram our monsters in there, huh?"

The guy fingering Viridi added another finger and began finger fucking her roughly. After a few seconds, he added a third finger and commented, "That feels tighter, I guess we're getting near her limits, lets see how much this little brat can take."

Then, he pushed a fourth finger into Viridi's vagina, stretching her wider than she had ever been stretched, creating a burning pain, but also a small amount of pleasure which increased as he fucked her cunt with his fingers, she whimpered, "Please. Stop."

However, everyone roared, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Viridi knew she was getting wetter now and could feel the beginnings of an orgasm. She was horrified to think that such rough treatment could produce such a reaction in her naked body.

Even though the goddess tried to hold the orgasm back, Viridi could bot because fingers filled her so much that there was no way and when he felt her body contracting and shuddering, he laughed and licked Viridi's clitoris, intensifying the feelings and hurrying her orgasm to its peak.

Soon, Viridi was thrashing around and moaning like an animal, cumming harder than she ever came before. As Viridi came down and her body cooled, she was untied, pinned down and she felt something pressing against her ass.

What Viridi felt was a finger. It slipped in slowly and the tip was worked in and out of Viridi's buttocks a little at a time. Then, somebody spat on her and the finger worked its way in further and moved around, trying to widen her channel. Viridi begged, "Please, stop. I can't take it there, I'm too tight."

The three captors laughed, "We'll see."

A fly zipped open as the finger was gone. Viridi felt the head of a cock against her pussy lips and knew it was huge, at least as thick as a soda can. She couldn't resist looking back to see who it belonged to. One of Viridi's enemies stood behind her, holding his cock against her body and licking his lips greedily. Viridi didn't want to know who it was.

The person with his cock out pushed forward, but Viridi's outer lips blocked his entry, so he reached down then and parted them with his thumbs, sliding the head of his cock past the lips and just entering Viridi's cunt. It was hard for Viridi to believe how full she felt from such a shallow penetration, even after the four fingers which opened her up less than ten minutes ago. Her aggressor continued to push into Viridi, opening her wider and deeper, slowly filling her with his monster cock.

Then, the rapist withdrew his cock very slowly until only the head remained between her lips, then he plunged into her up to the hilt with so much force. He grabbed Viridi's hips and began fucking her so hard that she was screaming in pain each time his cock slammed against her cervix. While the other two were watching him, they looked at each other, chuckling while asking, "Should we silence her?"

However, the guy pounding Viridi said, "NO! I want to hear this bitch scream as I ruin her cunt."

Viridi hoped and prayed that he couldn't keep this pace up for long and her prayers were answered when he briefly sped up. However, his thrusts got shallower and she knew he was cumming. He told the other men watching, "I'm going to fill this bitch with my juices."

They said, "Us too."

That was when three stuck their cocks into Viridi's butt, cunt and mouth. It was difficult for them to get into a comfortable position, but they found a way.

Soon, Viridi felt everyone's warm juices shoot into her as their fucking finally slowed down and stopped. All of them held their cocks inside her for a few moments while their last remaining seed was pumped into her, then they pulled out. Viridi simply fell down and was lying on her back, apparenty tired out from the rape.

Once they got their fill, the three bad guys dumped illicit drugs on either side of Viridi's unconscious body. There was crack, cocaine and marijuana. They told her, "Help yourself to some stuff to make you feel good. You'll need to feel really good later."

As they walked away to do whatever, Viridi simply laid there, unable to move a muscle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pit and Palutena heard the noises getting louder and louder until they finally tracked the building in which the noises were. They knew the screaming felt familiar to them as they traced it, Pit looked through a small opening and gasped in horror, "Lady Palutena, look!"

As Palutena did, she was equally horrified to see what Pit saw. They saw Viridi naked with the three kidnappers. They had missed the part where she was raped, but not the part they gave her drugs. Palutena spoke, "That is messed up. Viridi needs our help."

Pit and Palutena waited for the masters to leave, before they broke in and tried to wake Viridi up. Pit performed CPR while Palutena did mouth to mouth, Viridi eventually regained consciousness and opened her eyes. She gasped happily, "Pit! Palutena!"

Viridi hugged the naked couple tightly, saying, "Thank heavens you came for me!"

Returning the embrace, Pit and Palutena hugged back, the latter asking, "What happened, Viridi?"

"It was terrible! I was kidnapped by three people, I think they were an animal poacher, a tree cutter and a lumberjack. They all ganged up and wreaked their unholy revenge on me!"

Pit reassured her, "It's ok. You're safe now. You should probably get home before they come back, Phosphora may be worried sick."

Viridi found her staff and Palutena told her, "Tell Phosphora we said hi."

"I will."

Once Viridi was gone, Pit and Palutena warped home before the three villains came back. When they saw that Viridi had fled, they all screamed in frustration.


	6. Before Sleeping

At home, before bedtime, Pit's penis became erect and Palutena's vagina was wet as she hugged him behind and used both hands to massage his cock. Pit moaned while his wife kissed the back of his neck, "Your hands feel good, Lady Palutena."

With a cute smile, Palutena asked, "Don't you like it when I touch your little pee-pee?"

"I never tire of my penis being in your hands, mouth or vagina."

"Likewise, I never tire of you making love to my breasts and vagina."

Turning Pit around, Palutena looked at her adult son's penis and giggled, "Hee hee. Pee-pee."

"Lady Palutena, can you give your son's pee-pee a kiss right on the head?"

"Sure thing, Pit."

Pit smiled as Palutena kneeled down and touched his favorite body part. She felt more fluids coating her vagina as she pressed her lips onto her husband's penis. It made her feel aroused and the naked angel loved it too. He asked, "That's it. Now can you kiss the shaft from top to bottom?"

Nodding, Palutena's lips made their way from the tip across the hard shaft of Pit's cock. Palutena was not shy about it at all. At first, she went slowly and then she sped up, leaving traces of saliva marks across his hard-on. Pit asked, "Are you enjoying yourself, honey?"

Inbetween kisses, Palutena replied, "Mmm hmmm. It's a sexy feeling, your hard cock against my lips. Your skin is so soft. I'm enjoying it."

"Me too. Put it in your mouth. Start sucking. Do it in any way you like."

Pit moaned as the naked goddess kept giving her angel more oral sex. Instead of taking her time to relish the moment, Palutena dove right in and took the whole thing in her mouth and sucked. It felt exciting and was still everything Palutena dreamt it would be.

Palutena sucked as hard as she could on Pit's penis and slowly bobbed her head up and down. The thought of his wife's undying sexual attention filled a naked Pit with arousal as he moaned, "Mom, you look so beautiful sucking on my penis in the nude."

Pit knew that Palutena was skilled at oral sex. A naked Palutena looked Pit straight in the eyes as she gave him a super wild cock-sucking. Seeing Pit's jaw drop, his eyes close and his mouth emit more moans only made Palutena suck harder and take all of his penis in her mouth. Palutena couldn't see herself, but she knew it was a sight for Pit to behold.

The childlike angel known as Pit and the motherly goddess of light known as Palutena were completely naked and having potentially incestuous sex. Her cheeks were caved in with his cock inside in her mouth. It was a sight for any man to behold as Pit panted, "Oh my god. I'm about to blow a serious load in your mouth if you keep this up..."

Palutena asked, "Is that what you want?"

Making a loud plop noise when she lifted her head, Palutena giggled as she questioned Pit, "Do you want that or is there anything else you want your naked mom to do?"

"I'd love to have you on my lap. I've fantasized about that position with you so many times."

"Then let's make that fantasy a reality."

The naked boy sat down on the bed and watched as the naked woman stood up and climbed onto her angel's lap. Palutena's legs were spread, and she used her fingers to further open her labia, so that the head of Pit's throbbing cock could easily make its way inside.

Pit and Palutena were close enough so that they could feel each other's breath and her vagina moistened with even more fluids as Pit entered Palutena, who lowered herself further and his cock penetrated her body. Feeling so good, Pit encouraged her, "That's it, Lady Palutena. Start rocking your hips back and forth, do it slow."

Compelled by Pit's words, Palutena did everything she was asked to do. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she began to slowly move her hips in a rocking manner. She even clenched her vaginal muscles tightly to enhance both of their sexual enjoyment.

Rhythmic slapping noises from Palutena's rear end hitting Pit's thighs filled the room as they fucked passionately. Several minutes later, Pit warned Palutena, "Holy shit. Okay, I'm about to blow."

"It's okay to finish inside me, Pit. Oohhhh."

Pit suddenly put his hands on Palutena's hips to pause her motion, saying, "Wait, stop. Get down on your knees. I have a better idea."

Getting down on her knees on the floor, Palutena watched Pit get off the bed and stand in front of her. She knew full well what was expected of her as she was kneeling down in front of Pit.

Taking Pit's saliva covered cock in her hand, which was now coated with her vaginal fluids, Palutena stroked it. His hands rubbed her hair as he looked on. She said in a sexually depraved voice, "You can be a little more aggressive with me, sweetie. I don't mind."

"Really?"

"As your mother, I give you my consent."

Pit took his goddess's words to heart and rubbed Palutena's long green hair with even more strength, then he pulled her head forward. Without missing a beat, Palutena took the wet cock in her mouth and sucked and stroke it at the same time. Then, Pit said, "Play with yourself while you suck my cock. I want to watch you orgasm."

"Mmm Hmm..."

Palutena fondled her pussy while she had a mouthful of hard cock. Her pussy was dripping wet and her fingers were instantly messy. She rubbed herself furiously and messily while they were experiencing the sexiness of being naked together. As she was sucking off Pit's manhood, Palutena's womanhood felt like approaching an orgasm was easy.

While moaning loudly, Palutena was not letting Pit's dick escape from her lips. Continuing to suck, Palutena's head was still bobbing, her body quivered and she came. It felt like the perfect storm and she knew that Pit was getting a serious show as he groaned, "Oh fuck. Shit. Lady Palutena!"

Pit was on the verge of an intense orgasm of his own, so Palutena did the motherly thing and pushed her own post-orgasmic feelings aside, focusing on Pit's need instead. She stroked Pit fast with the same hand that was covered in her pussy juice. Then he came.

Spurt after spurt of Pit's cum shot to the back of Palutena's throat, forcing her to swallow or else she would gag. Palutena looked up at her naked boy and loved seeing the intense pleasure that she was giving Pit written all over his face.

However, Palutena didn't stop sexually pleasuring Pit, continuing to fondle and suck Pit's pee-pee until he was completely drained and his raging hard cock turned flaccid. He gasped before collapsing back onto the bed and breathing, "Oh my god. That was fucking amazing, Lady Palutena."

In a second, Palutena got up and let Pit sit on her lap this time. They were practically face to face while catching their breaths.

Pit's adorable blue eyes were locked with Palutena's beautiful green eyes, and she finished licking her lips clean of fresh, warm cum. With a smile, Palutena said to Pit, "Glad you liked it, sweetie. I love giving my naked son oral sex, us being naked and streaking in public, fucking in public, masturbating in public, cumming in public, everything. My mouth is covered in your cum and my vagina just got a nice workout."

They both started laughing at their light hearted moment as Pit asked while giggling, "Mommy Palutena, can I jump on the bed?"

"Only if you let mommy join you."

"Ok. Let's jump on the bed."

Now, Pit and Palutena began jumping on the bed, laughing like little kids on a trampoline. Both the naked boy and woman liked how their genitals flopped around, they even hugged and kissed and while jumping. A few minutes later, Pit and Palutena stopped jumping on the bed and lied down.

Pit smiled at Palutena, "I'm glad we do things naked every day as husband and wife/mother and son, you're the perfect woman and mother figure for me, Lady Palutena. It's times like this that naked me happy that I'm married to my own naked mom."

"Thank you, Pit. I enjoyed every second of this. Using my mouth on you and us having sex was incredibly more intense than any wet dream. It doesn't even compare. You are the boy and son of my dreams. I'm proud to have married my own naked son.""

They turned off the lights and went to bed, Pit whispered, "You're a natural, Lady Palutena."

Palutena whispered back, "I know, we'll always be sure to put our mouths, hands and private areas to good use. Pit?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"Give mom a goodnight kiss."

Pit kissed Palutena's cheeks and then her lips, then Palutena kissed Pit's forehead and his cheeks as he cuddled his mother's arms.


	7. Naked Love In Public

Pit and Palutena went streaking around town. They felt like they were completely naked in public for several hours when it had only been several minutes. At every intersection on every street, Pit threw his arms around Palutena's neck and pressed his torso tightly against hers in a full naked body hug.

As they hugged, Palutena pushed Pit against the streetlight and kissed him. His mind was suddenly swirling with sexual lust for his goddess as Pit was kissed by Palutena in a very sexual way. Pit closed his eyes and returning her kiss with his own.

Then, a naked Pit felt an equally naked Palutena reach her horny hand down to feel his cock. She was groping Pit in how he always wanted Palutena to grope him, and in how Pit always loved to grope Palutena. Feeling his hardening erection turned her on. Pit moaned as Palutena touched, felt and fondled his little prick.

It was so much fun for Pit and Palutena to be totally naked and have sex in public, Palutena parted Pit's lips and French kissed him, making him moan, "Lady... Mmm... Palutenaah!"

Soon, Pit's erect, naked prick was being fondled by his goddess. Pit moaned as Palutena was stroking his hard, little naked dick in her soft, warm and motherly hand. French kissing her angel while stroking Pit's exposed cock, Palutena could hardly believe she was French kissing Pit while stroking his erect penis.

While Palutena stroked Pit harder and faster, he moaned to her, "Oh, my God. You're going to make your son cum, Lady Palutena. Every time we're having sex while naked in public, my sexual fantasies come true, I especially enjoy you French kissing me while stroking my cock."

Kissing and kissing Pit while fondling the head of his growing, naked erection, Palutena stopped making out with her angel to tell him what she needed him to tell him by whispering her sexual desires in Pit's ear. "Would you like me to suck your penis in public, Pit?"

Pit smiled as Palutena looked in a seductive way and she told him while stroking his cock, "I'd blow you in public all day, Pit. You can even cum in my mouth and watch me swallow your cum."

Palutena gave Pit a devious look while sliding a slow tongue across her full lips, she added while giving Pit a sexy smile, "Would you like for Lady Palutena to stroke you while blowing you?"

Pit eagerly nodded his head, saying yes to her giving him a blowjob. The naked angel then felt his naked goddess blowing in his ear before continuing to kiss him. She stopped kissing him again only to tell him sexy things, "We need to be naked while doing this. Since we're completely nude in public, I'll suck your prick."

"Do it, Lady Palutena. Blow me, suck my cock, allow me to cum in you beautiful mouth, let me watch you swallow my cum."

"Feel free to call me mom, since you often think of me as one."

Pit giggled, "Ok, mom."

Palutena smiled, "Does Pit want his mom to make him cum?"

"Yes, make me cum, mom."

At that point, Pit had a raging erection. His morning wood was nothing new, he always awakened with an erection. Moreover, because of his MILF of a sexy goddess constantly flaunting his cock, Pit would tease Palutena and dare her to touch it, suck it and fuck it. He always walked around their home naked with an erection while she sported a wet pussy.

Both Pit and Palutena were horny and sexually excited. The naked boy and woman would be always be naked without shame, guilt, and/or remorse.

Pit was always fascinated by seeing Palutena naked and loved to show his naked goddess his naked body too. Plus, Pit loved to show Palutena his naked prick all the time, just like how Palutena loved to show Pit her naked ass, her naked tits and her naked pussy.

Before sucking Pit's penis, Palutena held Pit around his waist and gave him a sexy smile while reaching around him with both her hands to grab Pit's buttocks and hump him as if she was the man and he was the woman. As if Palutena was giving Pit a not-so-subtle hint for him to fuck her, she sexually humped Pit while cupping Pit's bare bottom in both her horny hands.

In how Pit liked to hump Palutena, especially when she was bent at the waist to show off her ass, Pit moaned as Palutena sexually humped him.

Wild with sexual excitement, Pit was tempted to hump Palutena back, albeit harder and faster while they were both naked. Palutena giggled, "As if giving you a not-so-subtle hint to fuck me, you must be turned on from how I am humping you. Aren't you, Pit?"

Horny now, Pit wanted to grope Palutena's buttocks, then hump her naked pussy and fuck her doggie style from behind. Giving Pit a big, sexy smile, Palutena said, "Pit, before I suck your penis, give me some kisses on the lips, nudie cutie."

Leaning towards Pit, Palutena puckered up her lips before she kissed him. She started with some motherly pecks before she parted his lips with her tongue again.

The way Palutena kissed Pit was with love, passion and sexual desire. Pit loved to be completely naked in Palutena's arms as she gave long wet kisses and French kisses, Pit didn't want to stop making out naked with Palutena.

While Pit was staring at Palutena with his eyes wide open as he was kissing and kissing her, he moaned, "Lady Palutena, I love being completely naked in public when we hug and kiss."

As married nudists and exhibitionists, Pit and Palutena were making out with sexual passion desire. Not stopping him, Pit felt Palutena's big breasts press against his chest and her erect nipples poke his while Palutena squeezed Pit's shapely butt.

Turned on from feeling each other's sexy and shapely naked bodies, Palutena had her tongue was buried in Pit's mouth. Kissing and groping each other, Pit and Palutena acted more like horny teenagers than mature adults.

After a while of kissing, Pit stared at Palutena's naked breasts with the pink areolas and pink nipples as she posed seductively for her angel, "What do you think of my breasts, Pit?"

Inhaling a big breath to puff out her naked chest more, Palutena turned one way and turning the other way. Modeling for Pit in the nude, she acted as if she was a naked model auditioning for a part in a fashion show, like an actress auditioning for a nude part in a movie.

Palutena took as much pride in showing Pit her naked boobs as much as Pit took pride in seeing them uncensored. As if looking to see his reaction, she looked down at herself before looking at him. Staring at Palutena's breasts as if they were best ones he had ever seen, Pit said honestly, "You have amazing breasts, mom. They're so big, so round, so full and so shapely. The nipples and areola are a sexy shade of pink."

Pit smiled as Palutena took his hand in hers and pressed it to her chest, she placed Pit's hand on one naked breast before she placed his other hand on her other boob. Feeling how big and soft Palutena's rack was, Pit smiled at Palutena as he moved his hands to fondle her breasts and finger her nipples, circling the areolas as he said, "Lady Palutena, I'm touching your naked breasts and they feel wonderful."

It was amazing for Pit to touch them, it was equally amazing for Palutena to let Pit to touch, feel and fondle her naked tits. She stared at him, touching, feeling and fondling her naked breasts in the same way that he stared at her while grabbing them. Palutena smiled at Pit, "Touch me, nude dude. Feel my tits, my horny son. I want you to touch me while kissing me. Feel my breasts, fondle my breasts, finger my nipples and suck my tits like a baby."

In Pit's horny eyes, no one could be more beautiful in the buff than Palutena, whose tits he knew were way better than anyone else's. Perhaps because they were his goddess's breasts and Pit was biased towards her, but Palutena had breasts that were better than any Playboy Playmate in any Playboy magazine.

Genuinely, Pit loved Palutena with all of his heart, not just as a wife, but also like a mother. Pit loved every inch of his mom's nudity, especially her big naked tits that he could not get enough of. They were so round, so full and so shapely with her having the breasts of a younger woman, her big breasts barely sagged at all. She had amazing breasts for a woman her age.

Also, Pit wanted to finger Palutena's vagina while licking her pussy, he wanted her to stroke his cock while sucking his cock and he wanted to make love to her before fucking her. Palutena then said, "One more thing before I blow you, Pit. Feel free to look at your mom's vagina and her round, firm naked butt."

Pit kneeled down to see Palutena's pussy up close and while staring, Pit's penis was so hard because Palutena's vagina was so wet. Her inner thighs were wet too as Pit felt Palutena's trimmed green pubes.

Palutena giggled at Pit before turning around and moving her hair to expose her buttocks, saying, "Slap my naked ass hard, Pit. Slap it as hard as you can."

That was what Pit did, with no hesitation. The more that a nude Pit slapped a nude Palutena's bare bottom, the more she wanted him to keep doing it. Pit admired how much dough was in Palutena's bum and how much it jiggled when Pit slapped it. Soon, Pit began kissing the cheeks, then squeezing them.

When Palutena turned around again to show her cunt, Pit fingered her pussy while licking it too. Fingering her while licking her, Pit gave Palutena an orgasm rather quickly with his mouth, his tongue and his fingers.

After Pit ate Palutena's cunt, he stood up while she kneeled down and stroked Pit's erect prick while sucking it. Palutena blew him. She loved to blow him while stroking him. When he was close to cumming, she whispered, "Cum in my mouth."

The nude angel ejaculated his warm, oozy cum in the nude goddess's mouth. Not only did Palutena allow Pit to cum in her mouth, but she also swallowed Pit's cum. Pit was aroused from how much Palutena blew him from cumming in her mouth and the fact that she swallowed his cum too.

They may have orgasmed, but they maintained their stamina as Pit asked, "You're not tired yet?"

Palutena grinned, "Nope."

"Good. Me neither. Where next?"


	8. More Naked Love In Public

After several more intersections where they made out naked, Pit and Palutena jaywalked across the street with their bare feet slapping the pavement as they crossed halfway and stopped on a thin line of concrete in the middle of the road.

Erection at full hardness, Pit smiled at Palutena while staring and leering at her big, naked breasts, "Lady Palutena, your breasts are showing. I love seeing your shapely breasts with your pink areolas and your erect nipples."

With a sexy smile, Palutena gave Pit a naughty look and smiled back, "I'm sure people driving by will get a glimpse of us naked too."

Pit and Palutena were standing naked in front of each other again, between several lanes of traffic. As the naked angel saw that the naked goddess's breasts were only a few feet away from his horny hands, Pit giggled, "People in cars are going to be seeing my penis and your exposed breasts."

Then, a naked Pit rubbed a naked Palutena's stomach. His hands played with her belly button before sliding down her tummy, over her round buttocks, down past her green, trimmed pubic hair and all the way down her long, shapely legs. People driving by saw that Pit was completely naked in public and that Palutena was completely naked in public too.

After seeing his MILF of a goddess in her birthday suit, Pit hugged Palutena with his arms around her neck as he whispered, "You are a sight for sore eyes. Your nakedness is unbelievable. Lady Palutena, you are a beautiful and sexy goddess with your naked butt, your naked pussy and your naked breasts. I love you very much, you're more than my wife, you're like a mother figure."

Moved by Pit's appreciation, Palutena giggled, "Then hug and kiss your naked mommy."

Drivers couldn't believe their eyes, they couldn't believe Pit and Palutena were naked. Some saw Pit's penis on one side on the road and Palutena's vagina on the other.

Pit grinned as Palutena stepped close enough to him to take hold of his erect, naked prick. Palutena stepped close enough for Pit to feel her naked tits, fondle her naked breasts and finger her erect nipples, she was also close enough for Pit to slap her naked ass. Stepping close enough for Pit to finger her trimmed pussy, he also gave Palutena a deep, wet kiss and making out in the nude.

Moans escaped Pit as Palutena wrapped her manicured fingers around Pit's cock and slowly started stroking him. Parting Pit's lips with her tongue, Palutena kissed Pit while stroking his naked penis. She whispered in her angel's ear, "We're both nude in public and I'm about to take my son's erect prick in my mouth."

The naked boy saw the naked woman moving to her knees to take his engorged prick in her mouth again. Pit looked at Palutena as if he was dreaming or was having a sexual fantasy.

To Pit, there was no naked woman that was more beautiful, sexy and shapely as Palutena, the goddess of light. He stared down at her staring up at him, Pit watched Palutena stroke his pee-pee while sucking it too. His sexual fantasy was coming true once again, Pit was enjoying how he having sex with his naked goddess in public.

While Pit's big blue eyes were staring down at Palutena's big green eyes, she stared up at him with her mouth stuffed with his prick, he moaned, "It feels awesome when Lady Palutena is sucking my cock and blowing me."

Stroking Pit's dick, Palutena was blowing him and giving him oral sex. Pit smiled as Palutena was on her knees and sucking his little cock again. Even though Pit appreciated Palutena sucking his prick while staring up at him, albeit not just wanting a blowjob, Pit wanted more.

Not ready to cum just yet, Pit wanted to eat his mommy's pussy, he wanted to make love to Palutena before fucking her, Pit wanted to give Palutena orgasms with his fingers, his tongue and his cock.

Palutena felt Pit pull her up to a standing position. French kissing Palutena, Pit could taste himself on her tongue. It sexually aroused Pit to taste his own penis in Palutena's mouth. Now, Pit couldn't wait to eat her pussy so that Palutena could taste herself on his tongue too. Pit kissed Palutena while fingering her nipples and rubbing her, ready to have his wild, wicked, sexual way with his goddess again as she said, "I love you, Pit."

A nude Pit stared at a nude Palutena as if she was his dream woman, his soulmate. With her long green hair, big green eyes and very soft skin on a naked female body, Pit stared at Palutena as if she was Cleopatra and he was Mark Antony, like she was his Juliette and he was her Romeo.

Pit and Palutena felt not only like husband and wife, but they also felt like son and mother. Palutena knew Pit was so cute and sweet, if somewhat childish. She admired his spiky brown hair, big blue eyes and smooth silky skin on a naked male body. Returning Pit's stare with as much sexual lust as he was staring at Palutena, she shivered when Pit whispered, "I love you too, Lady Palutena."

Seeing that Palutena was already so wet, Pit thought she was wet enough for him to mount her. He couldn't wait to make love to Palutena again, Pit couldn't wait to fuck hard and fast and fast again in the way they do every day. The nude angel couldn't wait to really pound the nude goddess's pussy and really bang her cunt, to give Palutena an orgasm with his cock, to cum in her cunt before cumming in her mouth and then Pit would give Palutena's face, hair and tits a cum bath.

After Palutena had Pit lie down, she mounted Pit's head and sat on his face. Palutena lowered her naked, warm and wet pussy over Pit's mouth. Also, she was rubbing her wet cunt all over Pit's face. His nose, mouth and cheeks glistened with her vaginal secretions. She then said reaching behind him to circle his nipples while rubbing her vaginal secretions all over her angel's face again, "Lick me, Pit. Eat my cunt. Lick me harder. Lick me faster. Don't stop licking me until you make me cum."

Licking Palutena faster and licking her harder, Pit went as deep as his tongue would reach. Pit nibbled on Palutena's clitoris in between licking her pussy hole as fast and as hard as he could.

Even though Pit's tongue was tired and his jaw hurt, he didn't want to stop eating Palutena's cunt until she screamed out her orgasm, "Pit! I'm cumming! Oh, my God. Don't stop. Lick me faster. Lick me harder. Lick my pussy, Pit. Eat my cunt!"

Collapsing after her sexual, oral orgasm, Palutena leaned forward to kiss Pit with deep, wet kisses before she moved her pussy from his face. In how Pit tasted his cock on Palutena's tongue, obviously sexually pleasing her when he did so, he regurgitated his saliva and filled her mouth with her pussy juices.

Then, mounting Pit again, but this time mounting his cock, Palutena reached down to take his erect prick in her hand before Pit's manhood was positioned in Palutena's womanhood.

In just a few gentle humps, with Pit eventually humping Palutena as much, Pit was already deep inside Palutena's vulva. He was making love to her, and she was making love to him. Having sexual intercourse in public with people seeing them naked amped up their sexual desires.

Wanting to do more than just make sweet and gentle love to Pit, Palutena humped him, she banged Pit and fucked him as if she was riding a mechanical bull. Pit returned Palutena's hard humps with his.

Within just a few minutes, Pit and Palutena needing to cum again, the nude boy and woman were having a sexual orgasm together, Palutena cried out, "Pit! Pit! Oh, my God, Pit. I'm going to cum. Don't stop, my son. Fuck me harder. Fuck me faster. Fuck me, Pit. Fuck me. Oh, God."

Once they came, Palutena collapsed on Pit again after they had their sexual orgasm. Pit kissed Palutena and giggled, "Lady Palutena, can you imagine what people driving would think when they see two young naughty adults naked and fucking in public?"

Looking around, Pit and Palutena saw a few car accidents, Palutena giggled back, "Guess our nakedness was too sexy for them to keep looking at the road."

Pit and Palutena warped home before a few more car accidents happened.


	9. Fighting Enemies Naked

One day, Pit and Palutena went streaking in That First Town and saw a few hordes of enemies causing property damage, Pit pointed out, "Look, Lady Palutena! Forces of evil! I thought they were all gone!"

This surprised Palutena, who said, "I thought so too. Guess there were a few we completely forgot about. Looks like we have a new mission after over a year of peace and silence. You ready, Pit?"

"Ready when you are, Lady Palutena. I've always wanted to be naked while fighting enemies."

"Me too, nudie cutie. Then again, we want to be naked while doing anything at all."

* * *

First, a naked Pit and Palutena encountered a few Monoeyes. However, these enemies didn't even put up a fight. They just stared and had hearts in their eyes, clearly enraptured by how amazing Pit and Palutena looked in the nude. Pit shot blue arrows at them while Palutena whacked them with her staff. After defeating all of them, she said, "I actually feel a little bad for killing them. They seemed to genuinely like our naked bodies."

Next, the naked angel and goddess dealt with some Wave Anglers that spit out blades of dangerous energy that swiftly cut through the air. Both horizontally and vertically, the energy blades missed. It seemed like seeing Pit and Palutena completely naked had caught them off guard and unable to concentrate. The enemies were eliminated quickly.

Then, the naked boy and woman fought some Kerons.

Pit and Palutena had an idea. They sat their butts down on the ground and masturbated while the winged frogs jumped towards them. As Pit kept fondling his penis and Palutena kept fingering her vagina, they worked themselves towards an orgasm.

Just when the Kerons got very close to Pit and Palutena, they climaxed, squirting cum in their eyes and blinding them before they exploded. With a giggle, Pit said, "That was awesome, we defeated enemies in the buff with our private parts."

Finally, Pit and Palutena faced Octos, enemies that sprayed ring-shaped jets of ink from its mouth that looked fun to fly through, but avoided to keep themselves from getting hurt. They reached the Octos and killed them easily, but not before saying, "In the mood for some tentacle porn? Too bad!"

Once all the enemies were defeated, Pit and Palutena were cheered by the people. Everyone carried them and threw them up in the air while saying, "Hip hip hooray!"

To celebrate a job well done, Pit and Palutena took a well deserved naked stroll through town. They wiggled their bare bottoms as they waved goodbye to the townsfolk.

To Pit, Palutena looked wonderful without her dress, she was not wearing a bra or panties. She didn't even have footwear to cover her bare feet. As Pit stared at Palutena's fully nude body, he knew she was perfect in his eyes.

Pit knew Palutena was so beautiful, just like how Palutena knew Pit was so handsome and adorable, knowing very well that he didn't need to wear a tunic, tank top, shorts or underwear. Like Palutena, Pit was barefoot too, and as she ogled Pit, she believed no other naked boy could look better than him.

With every step, Pit and Palutena felt the sun on their bare bottoms, Pit felt a breeze on his bare dick while Palutena felt a breeze on her exposed cunt and boobs. Pit and Palutena still felt proud to be seen naked, Pit was prouder knowing was with him and she was as naked as he was and vice versa. They were wearing nothing but their wedding rings and a smile as they made sure they went to every part of town naked.

Stopping at a big water fountain, Palutena spread her arms out, displaying her naked self proudly and asking Pit, "What do you think, nude dude?"

Pit answered honestly, "Lady Palutena, I don't know the words to describe how beautiful you are in the raw."

When Palutena came up to Pit, mashing her bare breasts into his bare chest, Palutena put both hands on Pit's buttocks and kissed his lips. As Pit put his arms around her shoulders, he smiled at Palutena, "Look at us, Lady Palutena. Young lovers who have raging libidos and a constant need to stay naked."

Palutena giggled, "I know, right? Two horny youngsters that are always in their birthday suits, always looking for trouble and seeking attention."

After all, Pit knew how beautiful Palutena looked completely nude with her breasts and vagina showing for all to see. Likewise, Palutena was so entranced to see what Pit looked like naked with his small penis being fully visible to the public and freely dangling between his legs in plain sight.

Pit moaned as Palutena gave him motherly soft kisses all over his cute face. His moans increased in volume as Palutena gently pecked other areas of Pit's nakedness, squatting down as she went.

When Palutena had reached Pit's six pack, her knees were on the ground and her face was just above Pit's dick, Palutena smiled, "That still looks as nice as I remember it."

Turned on, Pit said to Palutena, "You and I are going to fuck in public again. Why don't we do it right here, right now? Let anybody passing by look at this erotic display of public sex."

People approached Pit and Palutena. Placing her soft and silky hand on Pit's private part, Palutena closed her eyes and gave Pit's cock a few little flicks with her tongue and before softly kissing the tip. This made Pit moan, "Lady Palutena, what are you doing to me?"

Smiling at Pit, Palutena's reply was, "I'm making my cute naked boy feel good. I'm tickling your cute little pee-pee with my lips, tongue and mouth."

A while later, Palutena stood up and beckoned Pit to grab her beautiful bare ass by having it face him.

Pit smiled as his palms massaged Palutena's buttocks, squeezing and pinching the cheeks. Then, Palutena turned to face Pit again, whispering, "I want to do this in public with people watching us. I want them to see you see me and see me feel you."

Palutena reached out to take Pit's small and cute penis in her hand, "I still want to keep touching this. Ever since I stole all of your clothes a long time ago, my love of touching your penis has never died down."

Pit put his hand between Palutena's sexy long legs and began gently fingering her, "I don't want to stop doing this, Lady Palutena. Since you stopped wearing clothes, my love of playing with your vagina is still strong as ever."

Lying down on her back, Palutena spread her legs while saying to Pit, "I want you above me. Right above me with your little dick in me."

Pit kneeled down on the ground, Palutena took Pit's manhood in both hands and it was guided into Palutena's womanhood. The look on Palutena's face as Pit entered and pounded her was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Pit could not believe that sex with any other woman could be better than sex with Palutena, who knew that seeing Pit naked far outshone any other boy in her eyes.

Finally, Pit and Palutena warned each other, "Here it comes! We're about to climax!"

Right on cue, Pit and PAlutena orgasmed. Cum squirted out of Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina, it formed a big cum puddle beneath their feet and some of their fluid dripped into the water fountain. Everyone cheered as Pit smiled at Palutena, "It was pretty awesome to fight enemies without our clothes, Lady Palutena."

"It sure was. At least now we can go back to having nothing to all day except streak in public without monsters wreaking havoc for a very long time."


	10. Pit and Palutena Enjoy Showing Off

On a warm and sunny afternoon, Pit and Palutena had a large crowd when they streaked in a shopping plaza. The mass of people in the parking lot dwarfed the crowd from the water fountain.

Seeing that all the stores were pretty packed, Pit said as he looked at the crowd, "Wow! Look, Lady Palutena! Women are looking at my penis!"

Pit's penis was painfully hard, Palutena teased, "They're all here to see you because the ladies want to look at your penis, Pit."

"I hope that I don't disappoint them, Lady Palutena."

"You won't, your small penis is so adorable because of how teeny tiny it is."

Pit and Palutena stood naked in the middle of an adoring crowd, facing each other. For a moment, the naked angel and goddess just stared lovingly into each other's eyes before sharing a kiss that all husbands and wives do while the crowd looked at their bare bottoms.

After Pit and Palutena kissed on the lips for at least a minute, they stopped so they could ogle each other's body parts as they stood nude in the early afternoon sun.

Palutena saw Pit looking innocent by giggling and blushing with his hands behind his back. He looked so bashful and it was adorable to all the ladies in the vicinity, Pit giggled, "I love you, mom."

Cupping Pit's cheeks in her palms, Palutena softly kissed his lips and cheeks as she giggled back, "I love you too, my naked son."

While Pit and Palutena looked at each other's nakedness some more, Palutena knew from the bottom of her heart that Pit was the cutest naked boy alive. From his adorably tiny penis to his cute young face to his soft and round bottom, Pit was so huggable and kissable in the nude, especially with no body hair at all. Pit being naked wasn't just irresistible to Palutena, but to women in general as he made himself look adorably shy yet again.

Similarly, Pit strongly believed that Palutena was the most beautiful naked woman he had ever had the pleasure of being naked in front of and sex with. Palutena boasted some huge G-cup breasts with little nipples, a trimmed vagina that was always ready to quench Pit's thirst for nudity and sex, and a motherly bare butt that was tall and mature enough to classify her as thicc. All of these features made Palutena being nude stunning in not only Pit's eyes, but also the eyes of all pervy men.

Finally, Palutena smiled and asked Pit, "Ready, Pit?"

Pit nodded, he knew that Palutena looked more beautiful with no clothes at all and she knew Pit looked more handsome when he was completely in the nude. Devoid of shirts, pants, dresses, undergarments or even socks and shoes, the sun felt good on Pit and Palutena's naked bodies.

The naked boy and woman kissed. Holding hands and wearing nothing but bare skin, Pit and Palutena walked in one direction into the crowd.

A normal person would have supposed that the natural reaction to being completely naked and being confronted by a large crowd of clothed people would be an embarrassment, but that was not what Pit or Palutena felt.

Pit felt empowered and very proud to be there, completely naked in public with the love of his life. Looking at Palutena, Pit could tell that she had similar feelings since she was beaming. There was a gleam in her eye and her nipples were very erect as she streaked in public with her angel. While Pit giggled at his mom's breasts, vagina and buttocks, Palutena giggled at her son's penis and ass.

One stop was inside a sporting goods store. Inside the store, Pit and Palutena saw that roughly around eleven or twelve male football teammates were there in the store, standing as a group. Most of them probably did not share Pit's opinion that Palutena was the most beautiful woman alive, but there was consensus that she was definitely one of the most attractive women in town.

Those jocks were certainly not going to miss the opportunity to see a beautiful woman like Palutena walking around with no clothes on. One wolf whistled at her and said, "Hey! Hot lady! Nice jugs!"

Palutena noticed the football players and their lust was blatant. Pit walked her over to the teammates so she could introduce herself to some guys she didn't know. Another player said, "Mind if I touch your melons?"

Smiling, Palutena giggled, "Not at all."

Moans escaped Palutena's mouth as male hands fondled her breasts. Once the guy touching them let go, the men formed a semi-circle around her, staring at Palutena's bare breasts, her smooth butt cheeks and her cleanly shaved triangle.

Pit was pleased to see his goddess drinking up all the attention her nudity brought her. He smiled as the men all caressed his wife's naked body. Palutena giggled, "Can you believe this, Pit? Men are looking at my breasts and vagina."

It all made Pit's penis painfully hard again as he giggled, "They're all here to see you because the guys want to look at your boobs and vagina, Lady Palutena."

"I hope that they like what they see."

"Believe me, they do. Your huge breasts and dripping vulva really get their dicks hard, Lady Palutena. Your private areas get my dick hard too."

After a few minutes of being naked in front of football teammates and causing bulges to form in their pants, Palutena said, "Let's go what else there is to see, nudie cutie."

As Palutena led the way, Pit moved her hair so the jocks could see his mother's buttocks one more time.

Going down a few steps, Palutena stopped, looked at her dainty bare feet on the ground and slowly bent over to touch her toes. With her legs slightly apart and her naked ass sticking out, she fully exposed herself to those football players while Pit grabbed her fleshy and doughy buttocks. When Palutena straightened, she just looked at Pit with a smile and waved goodbye to the jocks.

Pit then led Palutena over to a beauty salon, where Pit being naked was greeted warmly by the ladies. He shook hands with the women there and a couple gave him hugs. They were nice women, groping Pit's butt was nice too. Palutena grinned as women felt her husband's nudity.

There were at least a dozen and a half women inside the salon, waiting to get manicures, pedicures, haircuts, etc. All the women inside were staring at Pit's body, and he knew what Palutena had felt a moment ago with those football teammates. It felt fantastic to Pit because he was naked and adored by women. A tall red-headed woman giggled at him, "That is a nicely shaped dick, young man."

Palutena said with a laugh, "It also feels great in my pussy."

Another woman, a blonde was reaching her hand towards Pit, the woman asked "May I?"

Pit smiled, "Go for it. Do it as much as you like."

The blonde grasped the head of Pit's dick in her hand. With her index finger, she stroked the underside of his head twice before she let go. A brunette asked the naked angel, smiling nervously while trying to keeping a straight face, "How can you be naked in front of all of these people? Aren't you the least bit mortified?"

In response, Pit grinned, "Are you kidding me? Being naked is more fun than anything. You really need to do this sometime."

The look on her face suggested that the brunette was not exactly eager to try it out.

Exiting the salon, Pit and Palutena headed into a bar that was so crowded that it was impossible to move without rubbing against other people. Some blonde chick whom Pit didn't know reached out and cupped his balls. Pit also felt several playful slaps and pinches on his bare bottom and he could see men using their hands to grab Palutena's butt and breasts.

In a convenience store, more women openly stared at Pit's cock while more men stared at Palutena's pussy and boobs. Both Pit and Palutena loved every second of it. A breeze had come up from the air conditioning and it felt great blowing across Pit's naked penis and exposed rear end. Plus, Palutena's bare breasts, erect nipples, uncovered vagina and bare bottom were excited from the cool air too.

Pit and Palutena also walked nude in a few restaurants before they walked back to where they started, Palutena stopped and pulled Pit to her.

Naked in the middle of a huge crowd, Pit and Palutena embraced in the buff with both of Palutena's hands on Pit's bare bottom while Pit's hands were around Palutena's neck and shoulders. The nude angel and goddess kissed passionately and held that for several beats, looking like a nudist couple that would streak and fuck anywhere. When they broke, they gave the crowd a wave and blew kisses.

Being naked in front of people, Pit said, "What we did was so fucking hot. God! I'm hard and horny, honey!"

Palutena put a hand between her legs and giggled, "Me too, sweetie. I am soaked."

Then Palutena reached out and began stroking Pit's penis. Because of the way Palutena played with Pit's cute little private part, he had developed an almost painful hard-on. Looking at Pit's boner, Palutena joked, "I see that you are having a lot of fun."

Pit then joked back, "I can tell you are too. Your sexy inner thighs are getting wet, Lady Palutena."

Palutena had an idea. She pushed Pit into a sitting position on a nearby bench, then she straddled Pit, took his cock in her hand and guided it into her as she sat down in his lap. Immediately, Palutena began riding Pit hard.

Making love to Palutena was always an intensely pleasurable experience for Pit. Every time they did it in public was even better than at home. Both Pit and Palutena so horny from being nude in public and their horniness only skyrocketed because over a hundred people were watching.

It wasn't long before Palutena was moaning loudly. Pit felt her body convulse several times just before he shot into her so hard that it actually hurt a little.

Once Palutena came, she collapsed onto Pit's chest while panting. A few minutes later, she regained some measure of control. Still sitting on Pit's lap with Pit's penis inside her, Palutena giggled mischievously, "I just couldn't take it any longer. I had to get off, nude dude."

Pit, who was smiling, replied, "Perfectly understandable, Lady Palutena."

After a short silence, one onlooker said, "Holy shit! That was the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen."

The nude boy and woman laughed from hearing that remark. Palutena got off of Pit and they wiped up his cum from her pussy lips and thighs before wiping off his dick.

Pit and Palutena sat naked on the bench, just making out, kissing and caressing each other. When they needed to stop kissing and breathe, Pit smiled at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, what we did was so sexy. I think that people can tell how we both enjoyed such a romantic public streak."

Palutena smiled back, "This may sound incredibly slutty, but all of those people seeing my whole body naked in public is still one of the most enjoyable things I've ever done. Having a crowd of people watch us fuck in public as husband and wife was so incredible. That's what great about us being married exhibitionists."

"Well said, Lady Palutena. We sure enjoy being seen committing public nudity every day."

Soon, Pit and Palutena kissed again, sharing a soft kiss that all sons and mothers do. Their hands went between each other's legs, Palutena lovingly stroked Pit's penis while Pit delicately caressed Palutena's vagina.

Several minutes of kissing and touching each other's genitals was all it took for Palutena to lie down on the ground on her back with her legs spread. Seeing that Pit's cock was rock hard now, it was one of the most beautiful sights Palutena had ever seen and she grinned, "We need to fuck, son."

"Please, mother."

Pit got on top of her and put his head between Palutena's legs to go down on her. He moved up over Palutena, who guided Pit's dick into her, and Pit began his motion, very slowly.

This wasn't just another frantic fuck they had done in front of people, Pit and Palutena were truly making love as well and they were trying to make it last as long as possible. As Pit and Palutena moved their pelvises in tandem, they just looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Just before Palutena came, she wrapped her legs all the way around Pit and crushed him into her. She began a low moan and as her body convulsed, she gasped, "I love you."

It wasn't long before Pit shot another load into Palutena and he did it hard.

After they both came, Pit and Palutena lied naked on the ground together, kissing and playing with each other. Finally, Pit said, "Today was so much fun, Lady Palutena! God, that was great, the two of us being completely naked in front of all those people."

Palutena teased, "That was a smooth move for me to bend over in front of those manly jocks and show them my ass."

Pit teased, "I knew you'd enjoy that. It was also a smooth move to let those ladies in the salon touch me. Fucking in front of a crowd of people was even better. Lady Palutena, are we shameless exhibitionists or what?

Palutena replied, "It is just one of the many reasons we love each other."

"It thrills me, Lady Palutena. We need to do all of this again."

"We will, Pit. Since we're both nudist husband and nudist wife, we can keep doing it together again as many times as we want over the rest of our lives."

Pit knew very well that Palutena was extraordinary and that he would find no one else as beautiful, sexy, smart, kind and compatible as her. Palutena also knew that Pit was the boy of her dreams and that he was more handsome, cute, childlike and playful than anyone else.

A naked Pit and Palutena looked straight into each other's eyes again, she said to Pit, "Oh, Pit. Our love of public nudity and sex is why I married you."

Then, Palutena kissed Pit. They held the kiss for a very long time. When they finally parted, Pit giggled, "Getting married in the nude was the best part."

As Pit cuddled on top of a sleeping Palutena, he used her breasts like a pillow and said, "Naked love is the best type of love."


	11. Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day. Pit and Palutena commemorated the occasion by streaking through town like two nudist lovers. While Pit's right hand held Palutena's left, Pit's right buttock bumped Palutena's left. The naked angel and goddess waved and blew kisses to all the other couples out there.

Out of all the couples in town, Pit and Palutena were the only completely naked couple, and they liked the attention. Palutena giggled at Pit's penis, "It's so cute. From a half inch to a full inch of naked boyish cuteness."

In the middle of a Valentine's Day carnival, Pit's cock was stiffening in public while Palutena's pussy dripped. Naked in the middle of a carnival, Palutena was standing naked in front and Pit was standing naked in front of Palutena.

There was a gradually increasing number of people forming a circle around the naked boy and woman. While staring at Palutena's naked body, Pit mostly stared at his mother's breasts, "You're so beautiful, Lady Palutena."

Running her hands through Pit's smooth chest, Palutena said, "Thank you. You're quite a hunky young man yourself."

Pit wrapped his arms around Palutena's shoulders while she hugged Pit's waist and pulled him to her. They kissed, and it was a very deep, long and wet kiss, it was a kiss between lovers, between boyfriend and girlfriend, between husband and wife. Also, it might be thought of as a kiss between a mother and her son.

People watching the naked couples had a fantastic view of Pit and Palutena's buttocks. While being hugged by Palutena, Pit smiled, "Mom, I can't help it. You're just so beautiful. Men seeing me must be jealous while I make out with my beautiful naked mom."

Pit was reaching down to feel Palutena's breasts and finger her nipples. He smiled, "I love how your boobs feel against my chest, Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled back, "I love how your penis feels against my vagina. Women watching me are probably envious when they see me hugging and kissing and my handsome naked son."

"I love the two of us being 100% naked in front of each other, Lady Palutena. I also love when we hug and kiss while we're 100% naked in public too. When you hold me in your arms, I like to feel little and adorable."

"The way we make out is even sexier when it's done in public where people can see us naked."

"Lady Palutena, with you as my mother figure, I want to make you happy so you'll think I'm a good boy."

"My sweet little Pit, you've never stopped making me happy. You'll always be a good boy in my eyes."

"I want to touch my goddess's breasts."

"I want to touch my boy's pee-pee."

On the pretense of celebrating Valentine's Day, Pit and Palutena were expressing their love by being totally naked in public together. Frowned upon by most sophisticated societies, yet hidden away behind closed bedroom doors, normally a mother naked with her son and a son naked with his mother was nasty business.

Yet, somehow, seeing Pit and Palutena be naked together looked right to everyone watching them. With Palutena looking much younger than forty, she seemed to be as young as twenty and with Pit looking a little younger, but still at least eighteen in a mortal's eyes.

Pit and Palutena's ages and maturity levels met somewhere in the middle. If one was to see them naked on the streets, in a park or at a shopping mall, they'd never suspect that they were mother and son, especially if someone was to walk in on them now that they were naked. With a sweet smile, Pit asked, "May I touch your pussy, Lady Palutena?"

"Of course, if you let me fondle your little penis."

When Palutena moving her feet apart to give Pit better access, he commented, "You're so wet, mom."

"You make me that way, Pit."

Pit felt Palutena giving him a peck on the lips as she asked, "Does my son want me to touch his cock?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena. Your son would really like for you to touch his cute little pee-pee."

Palutena took Pit in her hand and wrapped her fingers around his erect little prick, Palutena giggled at Pit, "You're so hard, Pit."

"You make me that way, Lady Palutena."

Pit smiled as Palutena cupped his testicles before wrapping her fingers around him again.

Slowly, Palutena started stroking Pit while he probed her fingers deeper inside of her cunt. The pattern he used was slowly withdrawing two fingers from his mom's vagina after five seconds inside, then he inserted them back in five seconds later. This act was making Palutena moan, "You're exciting me, Pit."

While looking Pit deeply in his eyes, Palutena warned with a giggle, "If you excite me too much, I'll have to fall to my knees and suck you."

Then, Palutena whispered more of her sexual desires for her angel, cooing in Pit's ears, "Then, after I suck you, I'll fuck you."

That excited Pit, who encouraged Palutena, "Please, mother."

"Would you like me to suck you, nudie cutie?"

"Yes. Lady Palutena."

"After I suck you, would you like me to make love to you?"

"Yes, I would. You look so hot when we're both nude with my penis in your mouth."

Pit watched Palutena fall to her knees, take him in her hand and stroke him, but not before Pit asked, "May I cum in your mouth, Lady Palutena?"

Laughing, Palutena said, "Of course you may cum in my mouth, Pit. You look so cute when your small penis squirts in public."

"Will you swallow my cum, Lady Palutena?"

"It won't be much of a blowjob if I didn't swallow you, Pit."

Palutena softly kissed Pit's penis and licked his cock before taking the head of his cock in her mouth. She looked up at Pit's blue eyes with her green eyes, he was watching her while she sucked her angel and Pit humped Palutena's mouth. As if they were two virgins having sex for the first time, Pit felt like he never had sex and Palutena felt it's been forever since she's had sex too.

Dozens of clothed lovers watched the two naked ones put on a show. They watched as Palutena gave Pit the blowjob that no other couple on Valentine's Day dared to perform. People on roller coasters and ferris wheels stared during the ride, people in the bounce house jumped without observing their surroundings and bumped into each other repeatedly.

Not sucking him for more than a few minutes. It didn't take Pit very long to cum in Palutena's mouth. Instinctively, with a gentle hand to the back of Palutena's head, Pit pushed her head more forward while he fucked her face.

Once Pit was done cumming in Palutena's mouth, she removed her son's penis from her mouth and licked him clean. Then, she took Pit's hand and had them fondle her breasts while she caressed Pit's cock some more. He moaned, "Lady Palutena, there's nothing more romantic than a handsome boy and a beautiful woman being naked and having sex in public."

"I know, nude dude. We like to let people see us see each other's naked bodies while touching and feeling each other's private parts. I like to let people watch me blow you. Now, I plan on fucking my horny adult son."

Pit was asked to lie on his back on the ground, then Palutena mounted him as he grinned, "Mommy, I'm so excited."

"Me too."

Reaching down, Pit's cock was moved to Palutena's pussy, she grinned back, "Just let your mommy do all the work and return my humps when I hump you. Okay?"

"Okay."

Palutena inserted Pit's cock inside her, slowly humping him deeper as Pit moaned, "You're so warm and wet, Lady Palutena. I always imagined intercourse feeling this good."

"I enjoy having public sex with, Pit. I also enjoy allowing you to fuck me."

"I enjoy fucking you after you just blew me, Lady Palutena."

"Fuck me, Pit. Fuck me. Make me cum. I want you to cum inside of me."

"Lady Palutena, I want to cum inside you too. As married nudists and exhibitionists, we love to walk around naked and have hot public sex every day, multiple times a day."

"Fuck me, Pit. Fuck me. Make me your bitch in the way you do every day."

Looked deeply in each other's eyes, Palutena moaned when Pit's cock was buried deeply inside of her. She was holding on tight to Pit so she could keep them stable.

A few minutes later, Pit and Palutena climaxed. Pit's penis filled Palutena's vagina with cum as her womanhood spilled her own juices onto his manhood. They even separated to let their audience see their cum splash everywhere. Everyone stepped back a little to keep their clothes clean.

Once Pit and Palutena stopping cumming, they stood up and hugged. Pit hugged Palutena's neck while she hugged him around his bare back and grabbed his butt. They shared several long loving kisses before they said, "I love you."

Everyone said, "Aw."

The crowd dispersed. The two naked lovers kept holding each other and while kissing. Then Pit would nuzzle his mother's neck.

Palutena held Pit in her arms and whispered in her son's ear, "Good boy."


	12. Hitting The (Not Nude) Beach

In a parking lot, Pit looked at Palutena, who was smiling and staring at his crotch. Looking down, Pit knew what Palutena was looking at because Pit was standing naked right in front of Palutena with a serious hard-on. His one inch was pointing proudly right at her.

As Pit stood proudly there for a moment, Palutena's eyes never wavered from Pit's dick. She seemed to be in some kind of trance. Pit smiled because he knew what was going on, "I know, Lady Palutena. I'm completely naked in front of my equally naked wife/mother in a parking lot."

When Palutena put her hand on Pit's stomach, dangerously close to his still rock-hard cock, she smiled back, "Oh, Pit. I've seen everything there is to see on you. The fact that you have nothing to be embarrassed about is admirable."

"I'm not at all embarrassed about standing naked in front of you with a hard-on, Lady Palutena."

"I know, my naked son and husband. Being erect is perfectly normal, especially in a young man your age. I'm your wife and mother, I love you and nothing you do can embarrass me, sweetie."

Pit stepped towards Palutena, put his arms around his mom's neck and gave her a big hug. As Palutena hugged her's son bare back and bottom, Pit felt his cock pressing against her crotch as she said, "I love you, Pit."

"I love you too, Lady Palutena."

Palutena let go of Pit, who exited the parking lot, which led to a beach. This beach was not clothing optional, so Pit and Palutena would be the only ones naked. Pit was feeling Palutena's eyes on his butt as he led the way.

Before their bare feet would feel sand instead of pavement, Pit and Palutena sat their butts on the pavement and jacked off in an empty parking space.

While Pit and Palutena masturbated, Pit was thinking about how Palutena's eyes had been glued to his erect cock. When they came, the force of it almost made them fall over and rendered them unable to bring themselves to move until an impatient driver wanting to park honked his horn.

Pit and Palutena walked across the sand until they found a spot. Then Pit then looked at Palutena, who was staring at Pit's hard-on again. Her eyes quickly moved up to his as Pit's gaze went between his mom's breasts and vagina, Palutena smiled, "I know, Pit. I am completely in the nude too."

It aroused Pit to look at Palutena's genitals. He smiled back, "I appreciate how you're not embarrassed to be naked around your equally nude son."

Pit's eyes couldn't help straying down to Palutena's crotch and rack again. They both had been the exhibitionist type, Pit always enjoyed being naked around Palutena and vice versa. Like always, Pit got a thrill from Palutena enjoying the sight of his penis, and it gave Palutena a thrill that Pit enjoyed looking at her boobs and vagina.

Turned on from their nudity, Pit gave Palutena another hug, once again feeling his erection pressing into her while hugging her neck. She hugged him back and gave Pit's naked bottom a little pat that turned into a caress.

Looking at each other some more, Pit knew already that Palutena was a knockout. Long, toned legs. Slim waist. Beautiful, full, firm breasts. Her nipples were erect, meaning she was aroused. As they continued to stare at each other, Pit's penis, which had been soft and hanging down against his legs, now hardened.

The erection Pit was developing was noticed by Palutena, who watched as it slowly thickened and hardened to a full inch and pointed directly up at her. Pit giggled, "We enjoy being naked, Lady Palutena. I don't hide my naked body from my own wife/mom/goddess. You don't hide yours from me. You're so beautiful that you could be a porn star or a supermodel."

Palutena giggled and blushed, then did a little pirouette that let Pit see her gorgeous, bodacious booty. When she had turned all the way back around, Pit saw that there were no tan lines anywhere on her body. Plus, Pit saw that Palutena's flawless breasts and buttocks were uniform like the rest of her. She smiled at his compliments, "Thanks, Pit. We do try to stay in shape, after all."

"I know, mom. You're hot!"

Seeing Palutena's beautiful naked body made Pit so hard that he felt a slight pain in his penis. Although Palutena was talking to her son, she was staring at Pit's dick and he could tell. Also looking down, Pit and was so excited that his erection was actually pointing up at a 45-degree angle, rather than just jutting straight out in front of him.

Every time his heart beat, Pit's cock would bounce up and down a little. It felt harder than it had ever been before. As he and Palutena watched, a little drop of pre-cum oozed from the tip and slowly dripped towards the sand, trailing a long thin line behind. When Pit looked back up at Palutena, she was licking her lips involuntarily.

Pit grinned as Palutena walked with him towards the water. However, they briefly stopped so Pit could mention, "Good thing I don't have any hair down there. I have had no pubes in a very long time. Did you use your staff to wax me, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena's reply was, "Yes, it would be harder to see your pee-pee if I didn't. Surely, the Brazilian wax makes you feel really clean and sexy, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena."

While Pit happily let his hand enjoy how smooth his crotch was, Palutena hand moved down and unconsciously rubbed her mons. A little gasp escaped Pit's lips, and he thought he would cum right then and there. He knew a hairless penis was a happy penis and that Palutena touching him down there gave him more tingles.

The nudists shared another hug, Pit's erection pressed up against Palutena's bare vulva. Feeling Pit's pre-cum against her bare skin made Palutena give a little shiver, then her hand moved to pat Pit's buttocks. Aroused from how his bottom was being groped, Pit moved his own hand down and rubbed Palutena's buttocks too. Both of them shivered, then kept walking towards the water, his hard-on leading the way.

Pit had a rock-hard erection and Palutena couldn't get any wetter as they splashed in the water. They skinny dipped and playfully splashed each other for about a half hour before going back to their spot. When Pit and Palutena got out, they took things up a notch.

Since Pit still had a raging hard-on, he jacked off in full view of everyone with his nude body exposed. He closed his eyes almost all the way and slowly started rubbing the length of his erect shaft.

As Pit slowly jacked his erect cock, Palutena's eyes were riveted to his prick as she just stood there and watched. Palutena fingered her vagina with two fingers after being aroused from seeing Pit masturbate.

Keeping his eyes almost closed, Pit moved his other hand down to the base of his cock, then caressed his balls. Pit heard Palutena moan a little and watched as her left hand moved down and stroked her pussy while her right hand moved up and stroked across the tips of her erect nipples.

Pleasuring themselves made Pit and Palutena incredibly excited. They were jacking off in front of each other in public, it was making them horny as they turned each other on. From Palutena's perspective, she looked down at Pit's erect cock and licked her lips before she smiled at Pit, "What you're doing is natural and healthy for a man your age."

Pit smiled back, "Thanks, Lady Palutena. Same for you."

Palutena then suggested, "Why don't we touch each other's intimate parts?"

"Ok."

Pit let go of his dick and watched in anticipation as Palutena's hands moved towards his pulsating cock. When Palutena's hands touched Pit, he couldn't help moaning, it felt so good.

First, both of Palutena's hands caressed Pit's little erection, moving up and down and twisting lightly around. Then, she moved one hand down to caress his balls. Pit looked at Palutena's face. She was staring at her hands moving up and down his erection and gently moving his small balls. She was also breathing in short little pants and her nipples looked hard enough to cut glass.

Meanwhile, Pit was having a blast fingering Palutena's pussy, moaning, "Don't stop, Lady Palutena! Oh, please, it feels so good on my penis!"

Staring at Pit's little pee-pee in her womanly hand, Palutena nodded at him. Again, Pit had to moan as Palutena began working her hand up and down his shaft. After a while, Pit felt the familiar tingle, "Lady Palutena, I'm going to cum!"

Palutena's response was to moan a little, kneel down and to give Pit a blowjob. The feeling started in his groin, spread up his stomach and went down his legs. He watched as the first shot of his cum erupted from the tip of Pit's cock and shot into Palutena's mouth as he moaned, "Ohh! Aaaaah! Aaaaah! God! Aaaaah!"

Pit bucked and moaned as he continued to shoot his cream into Palutena's mouth. He placed his hand on her head as his orgasm overtook him. The orgasm was so strong that Pit saw stars, and for a moment, he was afraid that he might pass out.

Slowly, Pit's vision cleared and his dick stopped pumping its jism. It felt incredible, Pit was in heaven. When Palutena removed his boner from her mouth, she asked, "How was that?"

Still in a daze, Pit let out a shaky breath, "Mother, that felt amazing. You look beautiful when you ingest my semen while we're naked."

That answer made Palutena smile radiantly as she looked at Pit while rubbing the head of his dick with her thumb, then she stood up. Palutena led Pit back to their spot, Pit watched her naked ass move and her tits jiggle. Once they got back, Palutena smiled, "You're still hard, Pit."

Pit smiled back, "Yeah, well, this was pretty exciting for me, sweetie."

"Me too, honey."

Hugging and kissing another time, Palutena let both of her hands grab onto Pit's butt cheeks and pulled his body into her. As she ground her vulva into his erection, Pit moaned as he put his hands on Palutena's shoulders, they shared lots of kisses before Pit asked his wife and mother, "Does my mom want her son to fondle her breasts and vagina?"

Moaning, Palutena answered to her son and husband, "Yes, Pit. Mom wants you to touch her private areas."

Being a good boy, Pit caressed Palutena's breasts with one hand and played with her pussy with his other hand. Though his hard-on was aching for her touch, Pit knew it was Palutena's turn to get some manual stimulation.

After a few minutes of fingering and fondling, Pit kneeled down and took Palutena's cunt in his mouth. She moaned, "Oh, Pit!"

Palutena watched as Pit tongued her all over, wetting her pink folds and his lips were kissing her vulva, saying, "Pit, your mouth feels so good on my pussy!"

Pit's answer was a moan as he kissed and lick Palutena's vulva in earnest. While his head bobbed quickly back and forth, Pit's lips pecking her crotch intensified the feeling. Then, his tongue flicked and poked Palutena's clitoris like a love button. She felt the tingle start and warned Pit, "Pit, watch out, I'm going to cum soon!"

That was when Palutena exploded into Pit's mouth, moaning, "Aaaaaaah! God, Pit!"

Pit felt Palutena bucking, and she put a hand on his head to keep him steady. His mouth never left her pussy and Palutena knew that Pit was swallowing her cum.

Once Palutena's orgasm finally subsided, she stopped bucking as Pit pulled his mouth away from her pink cave and looked at her. It made Palutena giggled when she noticed a little trail of her cum dribbling down from Pit's lower lip.

As they looked at each other, Palutena's tongue flicked out and captured the cum droplet from Pit. Palutena moved it around in her mouth for a moment, savoring it, then she swallowed. Pit shivered a little, and she smiled at him, "You're still hard."

Hugging Palutena's neck, Pit whispered, "It's because you're so beautiful, Lady Palutena."

Suddenly, Palutena's hands moved down to caress Pit's naked butt, and he giggled as they kissed. Her eyes closed as their lips met and her lips parted as Pit's tongue found Palutena.

Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood were grinding as they passionately French kissed. She then whispered back, "You're so handsome and cute, Pit. My vagina can't stop being wet because of that."

They relaxed on the beach for a little longer, sometimes going back to play in the water.


	13. Skinny Dipping in the Pool

At the pool, Pit moved to Palutena and engulfed her in a hug, making sure that his erection pressed into her vulva. Pit hugged Palutena's shoulders and pulled her naked body into him, moving his hips a little so that Pit's penis would rub against Palutena's vagina. The way Pit kissed Palutena made her moan, "You look so beautiful when you're naked and exposing your breasts and vagina in public, Lady Palutena."

Eyes closed, Pit used his tongue to part Palutena's lips, and they ground against each other as they French kissed. Palutena moaned back, "Thank you, Pit. You also look so handsome being naked, showing your naked penis and bare bottom in public."

Pit felt Palutena grab his butt with both hands and she pulled him against her as she moved her own hips to increase the rubbing contact against Pit's rock hard dick. When they stopped kissing, Palutena grinned at Pit, "It's going to be a beautiful sunny day and I thought we'd get some sun."

Before sitting their naked bottoms down on two empty lounge chairs, Pit and Palutena put some towels on the chairs and laid face down on top of them. Palutena asked Pit, "Doesn't the sun feel good on your young naked bum?"

Pit grinned, "Yeah, I have to admit that it does."

Palutena then got a bottle of lotion. She squirted some onto her hands and rubbed it onto Pit's back, legs and ass, giggling, "We can't have you burning that fine little butt of yours.

"Lady Palutena, it flatters me that you think my bare butt is nice."

Once Palutena stopped rubbing and looked into Pit's eyes, "Pit, you have the nicest male body I've ever seen and I'm not saying that just because I'm your wife. You genuinely have a gorgeous naked body, you hunk!"

Pit giggled when Palutena patted his bottom to make her point, then handed him the lotion. While lying back down, she said, "Now me, I don't want to burn my thicc butt either."

Agreeing, Pit squirted lotion onto his hands, then moved Palutena's hair to massage the lotion into her back. Palutena sighed as Pit worked on her shoulders, then moved down to her middle back.

Soon, Pit's hands lingered over Palutena's breasts, which were smushed against the towel and sort of pushed out on either side of her. He asked, "We don't want these boobies to burn either, right?"

"Nope, sure don't!"

With that, Pit spent as much time fondling Palutena's boobs as he pleased, then moved on to her lower back. Getting more lotion, Pit worked it into Palutena's naked butt cheeks. She sighed again.

As Pit moved further down, Palutena parted her legs a little and Pit had a beautiful view of her bare pussy mound. He stroked lotion into one fine, toned leg and then into the other. Down and back up, one hand on each side of the leg, Pit slowly moved up each leg while his inner hand would sometimes brush up against her pussy and Palutena would give a little shiver.

Pit squirted a little more lotion onto his hand, then placed it gently onto Palutena's pussy mound and rubbed, making her moan, "Uhhn."

Palutena's pussy was wet, so Pit knew that Palutena was horny. He rubbed harder, up and down her pussy lips and lingered over her clit and she made a noise, "Mmmmm."

The naked boy smiled as the naked woman propped her butt up a little higher to give Pit better access, Pit gave up all pretense of spreading lotion and started rubbing Palutena's clitoris directly, making her groan, "Mmmm, Pit."

Pit continued to stroke Palutena's clit for a bit before he wiped the lotion off of his other hand and slowly inserted first one, then two fingers into her pussy. In response, Palutena began grinding her mound against Pit's hands and said, "Oh, Pit. Faster, deeper."

Fully compliant, Pit was fingering Palutena faster and deeper, his cock was hard as granite and dripping pre-cum onto Palutena's butt as she moaned, "Pit! Ohhh... OH! God, aaaaahhh!"

Palutena felt her body tense and her moan became almost a scream as she climaxed, "Ahhh, AHHH, Oh God, oh, oh, AHHHH!"

A little stream of cum shot out of Palutena's pussy and onto Pit's hands.

Pit slowed down, but continued to gently stroke Palutena's clit and pussy lips. First, her body relaxed as she came down off her orgasm, but then it tensed again and Pit felt her vagina tighten around his fingers. He knew Palutena was having another orgasm. This time, she bucked like crazy and really screamed a little. His hands were dripping with her juices and the towel beneath her was soaked.

As Palutena came down from it, Pit removed his hands from her pussy and gently stroked her back. She looked around at Pit and said, "Oh, Pit, that was certainly the best suntan lotion application I've ever had. I wonder we got any attention, given all the noise we made and stuff."

Pit touched Palutena's naughty area and smiled, "I enjoyed it a lot, Lady Palutena."

Palutena shivered at Pit's touch. Then Pit brought his hand, covered in her juices, up to his nose. Watching Pit inhaling her wonderful scent, putting one finger at a time in his mouth and sucking her delicious moisture off made Palutena shiver again.

Now, Pit went back to his own chair and lied on his stomach. They went back to getting some sun. People looked at the naked boy and woman, Pit and Palutena were the only ones naked, they didn't have any bathing suits on at all.

The eyes of several women never left Pit's buttocks, being ogled had given Pit a hard-on, and he even gave them a good show. While the women watched, Pit turned over to lie on his back. Pit heard giggles from the women because his small erection was standing proud and high, sticking up in the air.

Meanwhile, several men looked at Palutena's buttocks. She smiled at how they were staring. Turning over to lie on her back, Palutena let them see her breasts and vagina. Looking closely, she even noticed the men having bulges in their swim trunks from seeing her erect nipples and wet pussy.

Because of women giggling at Pit, he was so turned on that he grabbed himself and start jacking a bit. At the same time, Palutena fingered her own cunt for the men and their viewing pleasure.

Once their watchers left, Palutena walked to the side of Pit's lounge chair and knelt down next to him. Her face was six inches from Pit's cock, which was bouncing up and down a bit in time with his heartbeats. Eagerly, Palutena licked her lips and put her hand on Pit's thigh, so close to Pit's cock and balls, Palutena kissed his lips and then went to work.

To start, Palutena slowly moved her other hand onto Pit's rigid prick. The naked angel couldn't help moaning a little as the naked goddess began inspecting Pit and scanning his naked body in earnest.

Pit moaned as Palutena's hands kept played with his rock hard penis, moving up and down and around the shaft and moving the skin around, she went to Pit's ball sack and played with the loose skin before moving each testicle around a little.

Then back to Pit's penis. Palutena encircled the shaft with both hands and jacked him off. He didn't want her to stop and he moaned, "That feels good, Lady Palutena."

Pit put his hand on Palutena's back and asked, "Ohhhh, Lady Palutena. What are you doing to me?"

Palutena whispered her answer, "I want to see more stuff come out."

"More stuff? You mean, my cum?"

"Yeah, I want to see you cum in public once again, Pit."

Looking deeply into Pit's eyes again, Palutena's hands started moving on Pit, who moaned again as Palutena said softly, "Let me make you cum, Pit."

"Please make me cum, Lady Palutena."

Pit reached down and showed her how to hold him for the greatest effect and what rhythm to use as Palutena jacked Pit off. When she got the rhythm right, her hands started making a familiar slap-slap-slap sound, and she asked, "Is this right, Pit?"

"It's perfect, Lady Palutena. Out of all the ways you fondled me, this feels the greatest. You're a natural. I'm going to cum in no time."

Palutena smiled at the compliment. Then they looked down at Pit's dick. Both of them could see that pre-cum was streaming from the tip of Pit's cock, Palutena giggled, "Looks like you're making some pre-cum and a guy's dick always makes some when he gets excited."

Next, Palutena grabbed some of Pit's pre-cum onto her fingers and used it to lube up Pit's sex organ. It felt so good that Pit moaned yet again, Palutena continued jacking him off with one hand as she raised the other hand first to her nose to smell his juice, then to her mouth. Her tongue darted out and tasted his pre-cum, that was almost enough to make Pit cum right then and there. She smiled, "Salty, but tasty."

Pit felt the tingle start with Palutena jacking him hard again using both hands now, and he told her, "Lady Palutena, you're doing real good. I'm about to cum."

Quickly, Palutena moved her head directly over the tip of Pit's pee-pee, so as not to miss the show. They were wondering how far Pit's cum would shoot, but they weren't really concerned about distance, they just wanted to see it happen. Feeling something in his wiener, Pit warned, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Right now! Aaaagh!"

Pit's naked body started bucking, and he watched as the first ropy wad of his cream shot directly into Palutena's face. The second spurt landed right in her open mouth.

However, Palutena never stopped fondling Pit. What a sight for a horny naked boy like Pit, a beautiful naked woman like Palutena, both hands working up and down Pit's spurting prick and a big wad of his cum slowly dripping down her forehead and cheek. Palutena said, "Ith's in my mouf, Pit!"

Still, Pit's body was bucking, and he was straining to get the most pleasure out of his orgasm. He kept his eyes on Palutena's face and was rewarded by seeing her swallow a big mouthful of Pit's semen.

Finally, Pit's climax was over and Palutena stopped touching his private area, then used a finger to wipe his cum off of her cheek and forehead, then popped it into her mouth and sucked it down. A little tired, Pit asked, "How does it taste, Lady Palutena?"

"I like it."

Palutena scooped a little more cum from her face and held her finger in front of Pit, wagging it near his mouth while asking, "Would you like some?"

Pit answered by wrapping his lips around Palutena's finger, sucking and pulling his head back. Her finger made a little popping sound when it left his lips and Pit had some of his own cum in his mouth. Palutena giggled at Pit as she asked, "How does it taste?"

"Good."

When Pit and Palutena noticed more stared at them standing there stark naked, the naked couple held hands and romantically walked towards the pool. Along the way, Pit's hard-on and Palutena's boobs were bouncing in front of them.

Pit and Palutena skinny dipped for an hour or two, often splashing each other, peeing in the pool without people noticing and just enjoying the cool the water felt on their intimate parts.

When Pit and Palutena got out of the water, they dried off. Once they were dry, Palutena immediately bent down and took Pit's entire soft cock into her mouth.

Pit quickly hardened as Palutena worked on him and in no time at all, she had Pit moaning, bucking and shooting his cum into her soft, warm mouth. Looking up at Pit, Palutena let her mouth open a little so he could see that she was swirling a mouthful of his cum around with her tongue.

Closing her eyes, Palutena swallowed Pit's seed, then licked her lips and looked at Pit, who smiled, "Everything's more fun when we're both naked in public. I really like looking at your beautiful body, Lady Palutena. Your big breasts, wet vagina and fleshy buttocks feel great in my hands."

Palutena smiled back, "I like looking at your handsome and cute body too. Your cute little pee-pee and firm bum are fun to touch."

Once Pit and Palutena laid back down next to each other, Palutena turned to spoon into Pit and he pushed his butt back against her. Then, Palutena whispered in Pit's ear, "Pit, I want you to know that any time you want me to get you off, I'll be there for you. Hand job, blow job, anything at all. I'll do you as many times a day as you need."

Pit moaned as Palutena put her hands over his cock and it hardened again. He snuggled back even tighter against her, pressing her cunt against his butt crack. Palutena played with both of his nuts as he said, "Lady Palutena, if you need to me to make love to your vagina with my hands or mouth, just let me know."


	14. Husband and Wife Masturbate

One day in their room, Pit and Palutena were looking at their computers and masturbating side by side in the nude to pornographic pictures and videos.

Pit sometimes turned his head, laid his eyes on Palutena, who smiled from watching Pit touching his own penis and Pit liked seeing Palutena finger her vagina with one and fondle her breasts with the other.

With the two laptops next to each other, Pit was on the left and looked only at naked women. He watched women be naked in public with their breasts and vagina and watched women have lesbian sex. Palutena was on the right and looked only at naked men walking around with their cocks fully exposed and men having gay sex. Pit commented to her, "Those naked men look sexy, Lady Palutena."

Palutena said, "Thanks, those naked women look hot."

It felt so good for Pit to slide his hands around penis and testicles, moving slowly so Pit can really feel his own naked skin. He felt so good that he could have spent a lot of time just doing what he did. Up his neck with both hands, over his shoulders and arms, Pit felt the muscle under the skin, up and down his arms, back and front, under and over, around and around his own bottom.

As Pit's buttocks bounced around whenever he caressed them, that always made him smile. After all, nudism and sex were sensual food for Pit's naked body. Meanwhile, Palutena's hands started running down her flat belly, around her sides, twisting to reach her ass, around and around each side.

While Pit was grabbing a handful of each butt cheek and squeezing it, Palutena liked seeing that and mimicked his actions. They loved it when they got to jiggle each other's butt cheeks, so Palutena's give Pit's bottom a little tweak now and Pit returned the gesture by tweaking hers, a giggle bubbled up from both of them and they told each other in unison, "Your bare bottom is so cute."

Pit and Palutena shared a kiss as they touched their own privates again, Pit fondled his smooth and shaven dick while Palutena delicately rubbed her cunt with her palm. Their hands slid and rubbed. It was a mesmerizing sensation, utterly luxurious both to Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina.

The way Pit caressed his cock and the way Palutena and caressed her pussy made their eyes close as they leaned towards each other and sighed. Both the naked boy and woman were in a trance of pleasure. With their eyes closed, Pit and Palutena shared another kiss.

Next, Pit and Palutena aroused themselves and ran their soft hands down their legs to their feet and back up, stopping again to slide their smooth hands through their crotches, over their inner thighs and their private areas. Pit and Palutena's naked bodies had been turned on by porn and now were tied together by sensation and arousal.

Continuing their viewing of dirty videos, thought of Palutena start to run through Pit's mind and vice versa. They both had very specific and vivid thoughts, one of Palutena's pussy on Pit's face and one of Pit's balls in Palutena's mouth. There was a tingly, alive feeling in Pit and Palutena's genitals now, tension and pressure both building deliciously.

Pit and Palutena pinched their nipples, rubbed their tummies and poked their belly buttons. Those sensations really felt so good. Then, the naked angel and goddess stopped looking at porn and turned to face each other. An electric pulse slammed from their guts right to their crotches as Pit smiled, "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Palutena smiled back. Her answering smile told Pit everything and said, "I'm incredibly turned on that you were watching me, Pit."

"Me too, Lady Palutena."

Facing each other, Pit and Palutena, they were displaying themselves and offering their nude bodies to each other. Pit put his hands on his hips and smiled as Palutena looked at his penis. At the same time, Palutena's shoulders rolled back and her hands behind her, her tits pushed out towards Pit as she was arching her back slightly.

Being fully exposed made Pit's cock throb. It was hard and now aching for Palutena, who licked her lips while she looked at it. Also, Palutena's pussy throbbed too, it was wet and ached for Pit, who told Palutena, "I want you so much, so much."

Pit and Palutena were slowly running their eyes up and down each other's bare bodies. With Pit's cock being hard and standing out, it was swaying slightly as he slowly walked towards Palutena. His hand took his cock and Pit stroked it, Palutena loved seeing that and said, "I want you too, Pit. I want you badly."

"I want you too, Lady Palutena."

Sex, sex and more sex was in the air between Pit and Palutena, making it thick and slow like honey. Every move felt slow and exquisite. Happily, Pit stroked his cock and it got even stiffer as Palutena sat her butt on the floor while facing Pit. She spread her legs as widely as possible, exposing her pussy to his view. When Pit's eyes fixed on Palutena's pussy, she felt it like a hand on her skin.

Pit's hands on his penis felt so good while Palutena's hands on her vagina almost felt like Pit's mouth. Palutena ran her fingertips lightly up and down her inner thighs, then she pinched and pulled her pussy lips so Pit could see her clitoris, the petals that opened into her body, his way into her.

Dipping her fingers into the well of fluid in her vulva, Palutena looked Pit in the eyes as she put them in her mouth, she smiled at Pit's reaction as she then reached back down to hold her pussy lips open and move to her clit with the other.

Rubbing, rubbing, up and down, side to side, slow with a fingertip around and around it, slow stroking then quick, over the little hood, directly on the tip, then down to bury fingers inside, stroking slowly within and pulling up, reaching deep to hit that special spot inside Palutena. It felt wonderful.

Palutena could not take her eyes from Pit's cock. The sight of Pit's hands on his penis was one of her favorite things, seeing how sure they were. Seeing one of Pit's hands stroking the shaft and the other on his balls made Palutena wetter and wetter, driving her own hands to frantic motion, turning Pit on.

Pit heard Palutena and his breathing become slow and deep. He also heard the wet sounds of their hands, Palutena's voice moaning and Pit's voice sighing to her, "You're sooo hot. God, look at that. It's so hot, honey..."

One hand was deep in Palutena's cunt and the other was rubbing her clit as fast as she could. She was watching Pit's hands holding strong and tight. Both of them were moving fast, driven to release.

Suddenly, Pit's thighs and hips tensed. There was the slightest catch in his rhythm. His stomach muscles tensed and Palutena's head curled up, and she moaned, "Oh god, look at you! It drives me crazy to watch you and at the same time I know you are rising higher and higher, watching _me_."

Pit stroked the whole length of his little cock, then quickly on the shaft.

A life of nudism meant that Pit and Palutena were totally exposed to each other. They were completely naked and pleasuring themselves, getting off to the overwhelming pleasure of the other and losing control together.

As Palutena was looking at Pit's cute young face now, she saw the desire there, the open mouth and saliva, the focus that she knew was in her own eyes as well. She felt how she and Pit were locked in on each other, then Pit's breath caught and Palutena heard Pit make a cute high-pitched whimper, Pit's butt clenched once, then twice before the cum pumped out.

Clinging to his hand, Pit had a thread connecting the tip of his cock to the puddle of cum on his thigh. The sight of it tipped Palutena over and she stopped breathing. Even though she wanted to still see Pit, but her eyes closed on their own. Her toes were pointed hard, her calves are tight, and her hips were thrusting. Then, Pit said, "Don't stop, don't stop... cum for me, Lady Palutena. Cum for me, cum for me, don't stop..."

Hard and fast, the contractions started, Palutena's smooth long legs suddenly straightened out and all the joints popped in her hips, knees and ankles. Both of her arms jerked fast and rhythmic as the powerful succession of clenches continue deep within her and Pit too.

All it took was a final contraction when Pit and Palutena cried out, finally drawing a breath. Their brains and bodies flooded with pleasure, a warm wave reached their toes, fingertips and faces. Every cell in their body suffused with intense well-being. Cum blasted out of Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood, forming a big puddle on the floor.

At some point, Pit and Palutena open their eyes and reentered the world. The first thing they saw was each other's faces. Pit sat down to move his body between Palutena's legs. His face was filled with love and wonder. One of Pit's hands caressed Palutena's and the other hand went down to cup her pussy, covering it completely and holding her.

Palutena's mouth and lips felt padded and plumped up with the power of her cumming. Her pussy was swollen and throbbed with her heartbeat under Pit's hand. She took Pit's face in her hands and when they kissed the connection vibrated and hummed like a living thing.

In the end, Pit held Palutena by a boob and her pussy, she held Pit by his cock and balls. They pressed their foreheads together, rocking gently back and forth for a while.


	15. Nudists at Play

Pit and Palutena were once again taking a naked walk, a walk to nowhere in particular. The air outside was clean and sweet smelling, the breeze blowing the trees only slightly. The naked angel and goddess were mostly streaking past houses, exposing themselves to people sitting outside, staring out of windows or driving in their cars.

Birds were singing, settling for the evening, and frogs were coming out to serenade.

Pit and Palutena were wearing nothing but a smile and both of them were barefoot too, walking hand in hand while completely naked in public. The sun was on its way down for the night and the sky was orange.

Both nudists stopped to sit naked in the middle of the road to watch the sun settle behind the trees, meaning people driving would have to drive slower and very close to the side of the road to avoid hitting them. With people having to drive around them carefully, Pit commented, "At least they'll get to see a boy and a woman making out naked in public."

Palutena said, "Hopefully, they'll like what they see."

"I'm sure they will."

As Pit and Palutena felt their bare bottoms on the pavement beneath, Pit turned to look at Palutena's beautiful face and then met her with a kiss. Not just any kiss, a long, slow and oh so passionate kiss.

Very gratefully, Palutena returned the kiss and she could feel her heart beat a little faster while she could feel Pit breathing on her face at a steady pace. Pit moved the kisses from Palutena's lips to her cheeks as she took Pit's head in her hands. Slowly, Palutena kissed Pit's cheeks and moved down to his neck. Both of them felt themselves becoming aroused and their muscles loosened.

In a bit, Palutena gently leaned Pit back, keeping the soft kisses steady and slow while moving down Pit's neck to his chest. Her lips ventured off in their direction as Pit fondled Palutena's breasts, his hands then explored her nipples, then his lips and tongue came to pleasure as well. By now, their chests were heaving, and they were moaning in delight.

Pit felt Palutena's knee gently press between his knees to open up his legs. She wanted to feel his bare skin on hers, Palutena saw that Pit's nipples were erect and that he too was breathing heavily.

Soon, Pit stood up and had Palutena lie down, she then drew her legs up as she felt Pit's hand slowly slide up her outer leg and moving in towards her inner thigh. Palutena could feel the muscles in Pit's back and sides tense as she teasingly tickled Pit's penis with her fingertips.

While enjoying their play, Palutena could feel that Pit's dick was hard and liked how it was not covered by underwear. After all, Pit and Palutena always made sure nothing on their bodies was censored, even their feet were bare.

Pit's lips moved down a little further, Palutena felt them and she also felt gentle bites on her ribs and tummy. Her back arched in the pleasure of it all. She felt the grip Pit had on her hips tighten as they couldn't help but writhe in result to Pit's kisses. He spread Palutena's long and sexy legs to reveal her now aroused, wet and throbbing flower as much as possible. Even though Pit knew Palutena wanted him as much as he wanted her, he kept himself from her a little longer.

As Pit's lips and tongue move to Palutena's inner thighs, she trembled a little. The nude angel's soft tongue caressed the inner lips of the nude goddess's delicate flower. It circled the opening and did a figure eight all the way up to her green pubic hair. Palutena moaned, "Oooh, that is the spot..."

Over and over, Pit brought Palutena to the point of ecstasy, it was almost unbearable. She pulled Pit back up to her level after she could bear it no longer. Pit smiled as Palutena grabbed that perfect ass of his. While kissing, Pit slowly entered Palutena. It was soft, wet and tight. At a steady pace, Pit pulled back and pushed forward, allowing himself to be surrounded by it all.

Palutena's flower gripped onto Pit's hard little dick, pulling it in, not wanting it to pull out. However, when it tried to keep hold, Pit was too strong. Not to worry, it was right back in shortly after. Her legs moved up and down Pit's naked body as he worked the magic that he did so well. Hitting that spot, making Palutena tingle all over, she feel something in her belly even. Pit's hard dick, though tiny, fit Palutena like a hand to a glove.

The sun was all the way down at that point.

Pit and Palutena were making love in the middle of the road, on the hard pavement with headlights letting them know that people were watching them as they carefully maneuvered around them. With the wind picking up a little, Palutena felt it tease her hard nipples as she felt the pleasure building up deep inside of her.

It would not be long now. Pit realized that Palutena was not far away as he quickened his pace slightly and moaned, "Ohh, you feel so good inside. My penis loves your vagina, Lady Palutena."

Tasting each other's necks, Pit and Palutena knew that both of them tasted of salty sweat.

Then, Palutena heard those little grunts escape from Pit's throat as she clenched her legs around his body and pulled Pit deeper and deeper inside of her. Pit did not realize it, but it was those grunts that let Palutena know that he was not far either and she was pleasing him as well. At that moment, Pit and Palutena were sent closer to the edge. Beads of sweat appeared on their brows, the muscles in their arms and legs trembled as Pit and Palutena felt the orgasm welling inside of them.

Pit and Palutena's breathing deepened, getting heavier and heavier as the moans became more frequent and increased in volume, Palutena said to Pit, "Ohhh, here I come, ohh, I'm gonna come..."

Tighter and tighter, Palutena was gripping Pit's hard and tiny member. Pulling Pit deeper, he was like, "Ohh, I am going so deep. There, right there."

Both of them could feel each other reach their climax and the timing could not be more perfect, Palutena felt her naked body release as Pit himself exploded inside of her. Sweat from Pit's nakedness dripped down onto Palutena's and his body unwillingly collapsed onto her. Both of them were breathing heavily, lying naked on the road while recovering from the aftershock of their session. It was wonderful.

After a moment, Pit lifted his head to meet Palutena's gaze, and they shared a smile before kissing. Pit fell over to lay beside Palutena and they shared an intimate moment together, completely naked in front of people watching from their houses and cars. They both whispered to each other, "I love you, you are my one, my only one for always."


	16. Library

The exhibitionist angel and goddess were naked in town. They were looking for another place for people to see them naked, then Pit and Palutena found a library nearby.

Pit and Palutena loved being naked outside and in public places where people could see them, it was just so exciting to be naked in public. To them, there was nothing more thrilling than walking along naked and being seen, they particularly loved showing themselves to people more clothed than them. Also, Pit and Palutena liked to hold hands and look romantic while streaking in public together.

Also, Pit and Palutena had nothing at all to cover up with if anyone saw them, but they needed nothing, they wanted to be naked. The warm afternoon air felt good on their bare skin and it raised goosebumps all over Pit and Palutena as they felt the sidewalk with their bare feet as they walked, every step reminded Pit and Palutena that they were naked.

Sharing a love of public nudity, Pit and Palutena had been naked together in so many places that they could really remember them all; they remembered parking lots, parks, lakes, malls, shopping plazas, outside of houses, stores, hotels, porno sets, forests, gyms, strip clubs, buses, water parks, pools and beaches.

However, Pit and Palutena doubted they had been to a library before, so they tried it out. Being nude outside in town excited the naked duo. Their nipples stiffened at the realization of being totally naked outside.

Both the naked angel and goddess had been naked outside and had actually walked naked through the neighborhood. Pit and Palutena felt liberated to walk on the sidewalk in front of all the houses with Pit's penis as well as Palutena's breasts and vagina completely exposed. It made Pit hard and Palutena wet.

Several people on the streets watch Pit and Palutena show their private parts on their way to the library. The nudies smiled and blew kisses while waving. Both the naked boy and woman could almost feel their eyes on their nude bodies, it made them so hot to know that people were seeing all of them.

Nipples were throbbing, Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina were throbbing too, they could barely stand it. When Palutena rubbed Pit's bottom, he giggled. That was something that always turned Pit on and being outside naked, he and Palutena were already very aroused. Palutena smiled at Pit and asked, "Did letting people see your penis turn you on, Pit?"

Pit smiled back, "Yes, Lady Palutena."

"It really turned me on to let people see my vagina, I am so wet that my thighs are sliding together."

Before entering the library, Pit and Palutena touched themselves lightly as they walked, Pit was stroking his cock and Palutena was pushing her fingers on her clitoris.

Finally, Pit and Palutena got to the library and walked up to the nearest table that was empty, Palutena sat on the table while Pit sat on a chair in front of her. Feeling their naked butts sitting down on something was so hot, Pit and Palutena were naked in a library and had nothing to wear.

Palutena's pussy dripped, and she started playing with herself right on the library table. Pit grabbed her and buried his face between her legs. As Pit started tonguing her clit and sucking on it, Palutena played with her nipples, pinching and pulling on them. The whole experience of being totally nude and having sex right in the library made them horny.

While Pit was tonguing Palutena right in front of people, she looked at them as Pit ate her on the table. At first they seemed shocked, but then they just stood there, trying to keep quiet because they were in a library. The nudists were so turned on that they couldn't think.

Pit touched and licked Palutena's clit with his tongue, she started moaning quietly, looking right at their audience. Moaning softly to avoid violating library rules, Palutena jammed Pit's head between her legs, humping her pussy at him.

People were right next to the library table, watching the nude angel and goddess fuck. The fact Pit's tongue was on Palutena's pussy was enough to make her cum. She was almost there as Pit ate her, swirling his tongue around Palutena's clitoris as she said as silently as possible, "Oh god... Pit."

After Palutena grabbed Pit's head and jammed his face into her, she came while holding Pit's face between her legs as people watched her cum hard, humping her pussy at Pit's mouth and pulling his head to her crotch, wrapping her legs around his head. He flicked his tongue over Palutena's clit, then he actually sucked it into his mouth, sending her totally over the edge.

Trying not to moan so loudly, Palutena covered her mouth and shot her cum all over Pit's face. Then, Pit pulled his head away and let Palutena reach between her legs to rub her clit hard and fast, masturbating through another orgasm as everyone watched.

Now, Pit was cuddling with Palutena as he waited for her to regain her energy. Then, a woman who watched spoke up and asked softly, "Do you two do this a lot?"

Pit grinned, "Pretty much every day."

A man whispered, "That was pretty hot."

Palutena remarked, "Thanks. Public nudity and sex are the most exciting things of our lives."

In a minute, Pit and Palutena got up to walk naked around the library, making sure they streaked in every aisle of books and computers.

Once they were naked everywhere in the library, Pit's cock throbbed and Palutena's clitoris pulled. They masturbated lightly in front of each other. Both of them were very excited to walk naked through a library. After all, Pit and Palutena liked to walk around naked anywhere in the daytime a lot and even masturbate in front of people.

Pit looked at Palutena and knew that she was very curvy and stunning. He adored her curves, her perky G-cup boobs that would make other men think she got breast implants and Pit liked her dripping wet vulva. Also, Pit liked to inappropriately smell Palutena's long green hair that always smelled fresh from the shower. Her hair was amazing. To Pit, Palutena was a very beautiful naked woman.

Likewise, Palutena knew Pit looked muscular and toned. From her perspective, Pit had some nice pecs, a six pack and an adorably tiny pee-pee. It was a half inch when flaccid and one full inch when erect, small enough to make other women think Pit took steroids. With a voice was just a whisper, soft and kind, Palutena said, "You're so cute, Pit."

Palutena reached one hand up and strokes gently over the back of Pit's neck, spreading her fingers through his lovely brown hair that smelled nice too, Palutena smiled and told Pit, "You have nice hair. You seem to take after me."

When Palutena said that to Pit, he smiled back, "Thank you. You're beautiful, Lady Palutena. You have nice hair too."

With others around, Palutena then touched Pit's privates and brushed her hands over his soft skin. Pit then felt Palutena hug him from behind and kiss his neck. That always felt so good. Given how arousing it was for Pit to feel Palutena touching him like that, he ached for her to do it more.

After a little while, Palutena wanted to hold Pit like a son. She wrapped her arms around Pit's waist while Pit had his arms around her shoulders. As Pit and Palutena hugged like that for a little while, their warm skin felt so soft against each other.

Pit then felt Palutena's fingers circle lightly over the skin of his stomach, it felt so nice when she did that and Pit never wanted her to stop doing that. Palutena told Pit, "I just love touching your sensitive and girly skin, my cute naked boy."

Giggling, Pit said back, "I love touching your soft and smooth skin too, Lady Palutena. You really think my skin is girly?"

"Yes, for a boy, you feel hairless and smooth all around."

Exceptional softness from Palutena's touch made Pit feel loved, his naked body relaxed against hers. Then, her lips pressed lightly against Pit's mouth. It was a very soft and motherly kiss. She looked at Pit again to ask softly and quietly, "Don't I make you feel nice, honey?"

As Pit stared lovingly in Palutena's eyes like how she was staring into his, Pit whispered, "I love you, Lady Palutena. It makes me feel wonderful, I feel a great leap of joy in my heart when you hold me in your arms."

"Me too."

Palutena's touches seemed a little more deliberate now, as she made circles across Pit's stomach. All of Pit's senses were trained on her and her touch. Pit felt Palutena's fingers edge up slowly as she moved her touch across his nipple. It sent a tremor through Pit, there was something about Palutena touching Pit like that that made it feel like more than a simple physical touch, Palutena wanted Pit to feel pleasure and vice versa.

When Palutena moved to kiss Pit again, her lips were open just a little. She was still touching Pit while still stroking his nipple with the tips of her gorgeous fingers. Her lips were soft and moist. Palutena had kissed Pit like that before. As Palutena broke the kiss, there was a slight pause before Pit leaned his face towards Palutena and pressed his mouth to hers. Not forceful or urgent, it just felt deliberate.

While kissing, Pit and Palutena talked dirty to each other, saying things like, "Sometimes, I like touching myself while thinking about you, imagining my mouth against yours and imagining the taste of you."

The next kiss was a little longer than the last, Pit and Palutena made it feel gentle and warm. As it ended and their mouths parted, Palutena waited a few seconds before pressing smaller kisses against Pit's lips, as if she wanted the moment to be slower and more gradual.

Pit suddenly felt Palutena's hand move lightly across his crotch, she was touching Pit. Palutena's hand rubbed across Pit's penis and something inside of Pit triggered a deep and rich emotion. Her touch against him felt exquisite. She stared sexily at Pit as she rubbed his hardness, Palutena even used her fingers to pinch the tip of Pit's cock before pulling back slightly so that he got a rush of deep sweetness.

Feeling like Palutena needed him to do something, Pit raised his own hand up and pressed it against one of Palutena's breasts. The feel of the stiffness of her nipple aroused Pit as his palm pressed over it. He heard Palutena let out a little gasp as he did that, then she took Pit's other hand and rested it against her naked skin. Palutena's hand was pressed gently against Pit's, holding his touch to her stomach to lovingly rub it.

In the library, Pit could see that Palutena's nipples were erect. She moved Pit's hand upwards and pressed it against her other breast, closing her eyes as she did that. When Palutena covered her hand over Pit's, she pushed his fingers so that they squeezed against her nipple.

Staying like that, Pit felt the round firmness of Palutena's breasts and saw her mouth open just slightly as she savored his touch before she placed her hands firmly yet lovingly on the back of Pit's head and drew him to her chest. The nudies both enjoyed the bond as Pit's mouth closed around Palutena's nipples.

Pit sucked gently at first, it was instinctive and natural. His tongue and lips were just enjoying the feel of Palutena's hard nipple and delicate areola in his mouth. Her breast felt beautiful in Pit's mouth and Palutena embraced Pit, holding his head in her hands. She moaned slightly and softly. It excited Pit to know that Palutena was aroused by him doing this.

Palutena opened her eyes and pulled Pit away from her, reaching to hold his face with one hand. Both of her palms were either side of Pit's mouth, pressed into his cheeks as she pushed her mouth against his and kissed him again.

While using her fingers to manipulate Pit's mouth, Palutena moved them so that she could pull Pit's lips apart as she plunged her tongue into him. She swirled it around the inside of Pit's mouth, like Palutena was greedy and needy for their kiss.

Whenever Pit's tongue connected with Palutena's, it was a feeling of being taken in to somewhere they had never been, but that had always been waiting for them. They tasted the inside of each other and feeling their way to somewhere magical, given how incredible it felt for Pit and Palutena to kiss and touch each other while naked in public.

Pit felt Palutena use her hand to twist his mouth onto hers before licking and biting softly across his lips.

Meanwhile, onlookers were turned on by seeing the intense sexual experience unfold in the public library.

After Palutena's hand returned to Pit's body as they kissed, there was no pretense now. She laid her palm flat against Pit's stomach and then slid down until her hand rested against the swollen flesh of Pit's dick. They moaned a little as their bare skin met.

There was only the slightest movement as Palutena's fingers played and stroked lightly around the exposed head in a delicate motion. Palutena then planted tiny kisses across Pit's face until her tongue flickered across his ear and she spoke to him, "It's so sexy, we love each other, so let's orgasm in front of our audience."

Pit moaned as Palutena kissed his nude body. He also nodded in agreement to what she just said.

First, it was Pit's face, the plush velvet of Palutena's lips caressing Pit's cheeks and chin. Her hands continued to stroke and gently masturbate Pit as Palutena's head moved downwards and her mouth trailed across the flesh of Pit's chest with her tongue brushing over his nipples.

Palutena's head sunk a little lower as her lips made a line of teasing kisses down Pit's chest and stomach. Once her hand released Pit's cock, he soon felt the lush sensation of Palutena's lips sweeping sweetly over the tip of his penis. At first, she just rubbed them across Pit in a slow and comforting touch. Then, as if to reassure Pit, Palutena pressed a very soft kiss against the flesh.

Looking down towards Palutena as she turned her face up towards Pit, the nude boy and woman could see into each other's eyes. They were both perfectly still for a moment as they were acknowledging the other's sexual excitement.

Pit's hand reached down to touch Palutena's face, Pit wanted her to know, "I love you, Lady Palutena. I want you to know that I feel this excitement too and that I want her to do this to me after what I did for you."

Nodding, Palutena then moved slowly as she turned and Pit could feel the hot wetness of her mouth as it enfolded him. It felt like silk around Pit and Palutena sucked tentatively over the head of his gland, gliding her mouth down his shaft. Holding Pit steady in her hand, Palutena worked Pit's pee-pee between her lips in a steady motion as her mouth moved up and down him.

Now and then, Palutena released Pit and her soft lips rolled across his crown, lubricated perfectly by the pre-cum oozing from him. Pit felt the jagged thrill as Palutena took him back inside of her. His thoughts ran with the sexual arousal of Palutena sucking him in public. When Pit's hands held Palutena's head, she seemed to like that, increasing her momentum and drawing him deeper with each movement.

The gentle mouth that has softly kissed Pit a thousand times was his to fuck whenever he wanted it. Palutena told Pit, "I love doing this for you. I love the taste and sensation of your cock against my lips and tongue, Pit."

Pit's naked body relaxed as his senses once again explored the experience of oral sex. He told her, "This feels so good, Lady Palutena. I love you and I never want this to end."

It lasted for quite a while and Palutena seemed to know the exact points in her movement at which to suck Pit a little more tightly and when to pause, licking gently across the head of his dick. Her tongue danced and flicked like a feather over the swollen tip of Pit's boner. Palutena told Pit, "It should feel just like a butterfly fluttering over your little pee-pee. A butterfly kiss."

"That's how it feels every time."

Also, Palutena seemed to know when Pit needed her to take him back inside of her. Drawing Pit back in and letting him experience the fullness of her sweet mouth, Pit slipped gently towards orgasm and instinctively drew his hips back just a little.

Palutena just held Pit there, letting him release spasms of thick cum into her and swallowing down each spurt. Once Pit stopped cumming, Palutena giggled, "I love your cum, Pit. I love to have that part of you inside of me so that we are joined in the way that we always should be. An unbreakable bond between us."

Pit smiled, "It's amazing how quiet we kept in here."

Their audience just stood motionless as Palutena let Pit rest and empty himself, the delicious sensation of his orgasm slowly fading. Palutena prolonged Pit's pleasure by cleaning him with her tongue, gently lapping and washing Pit's penis and skin with her mouth. Cleaning up after her boy, like a perfect mother would.

When Palutena was done, she raised her mouth back to Pit's, and they kissed again. Her mouth was warm and still wet. The taste and scent of Pit's own sperm passing between our lips and tongues was beautiful. Palutena was beautiful and gave Pit a loving and gentle goodnight kiss before they slept.


	17. Driving Naked

While walking naked down the street in the midday sunshine, Pit and Palutena enjoyed being naked outside. This was something they did every day. The sound of nearby traffic, a breeze blowing through the trees and their bare feet on the warm sidewalk made the angel and goddess very aware that they were naked in public.

As Pit and Palutena walked in the nude, they wiggled their hips to make his right buttock bump her left. Shivers shot through their bodies and goosebumps rose up on their skin even though it was warm outside. Looking up into Palutena's eyes, Pit giggled and blushed, "Lady Palutena, I'm completely naked in public."

That made Palutena grin and giggle back, "I'm completely naked in public too, Pit. Your penis is throbbing hard and its squishy pink head is glistening with your excitement."

"I can see your excitement dripping out of your vagina, Lady Palutena."

Pit and Palutena often stopped to look at each other's smiling faces, Palutena liked seeing Pit's stiff penis and Pit liked seeing Palutena's wet vagina.

Their exhibitionism knew no bounds, Pit and Palutena's desire to streak in public would never die down. The idea of them showing their naked bodies to anyone was always their premier fantasy. Pit knew he was the type of guy any woman would want to see naked, just like how Palutena knew men loved seeing her naked body.

Naked, Pit's pale body was toned and his little penis without pubic hair was far from masculine. No, it was cute. That was the only word that Pit and Palutena would ever properly describe it. As Pit's penis was fully erect and stood proudly at only one inch, Palutena was unmistakably excited and thrilled, saying, "Oh my God. Pit, you're adorable."

Pit stood there naked, looking down at his nakedness and giggling, "Thank you."

Palutena giggled back, "I'm not kidding. You are the cutest boy I've ever seen. Can I see your butt?"

Showing their naked bodies to the public always felt like a dream come true to Pit and Palutena. Turning around, Palutena looked at Pit's bare bottom. The way Palutena enjoyed seeing his ass made Pit's very erect penis even more erect. A few minutes later, Pit turned around again so the naked angel and goddess could stare at each other.

Still standing naked in front of each other, Pit's cock was still mostly stiff when Palutena's pussy dripped on the sidewalk. Besides people they don't know, Pit and Palutena also liked to show their nude bodies to each other.

Pit loved exposing his toned and pale body with his little erection to Palutena. As Palutena's eyes wandered up and down Pit's naked and pale body and Pit ogled her back, he liked seeing her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing. Even while standing there casually, both Pit and Palutena looked like they were posing for a bodybuilder competition. He smiled at Palutena, "We need not wear anything. I think we look perfect just the way we are, Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled back and took several slow, measured steps toward Pit, who giggled and laced his hands behind his back to keep from covering himself with them.

While Pit's blue eyes were looking deeply into Palutena's green eyes, she gently took hold of his arms and looked into his eyes while saying, "I know we don't need clothes, Pit. I've seen no one that is even close to being as cute as you are. You are perfectly adorable. I think it's sexy that you're not covering up at all."

As Pit blushed and giggled while standing there, he was glancing between Palutena's face and her chest. His voice sounded a little squeaky when he uttered, "I never want to stop doing this. You know, being naked in front of someone, especially you, Lady Palutena."

Taking Pit's hand in hers, Palutena sat down on a nearby bus stop bench and pulled Pit down so he sat across her lap. She wrapped one of her arms around Pit's back and rested her other hand on his naked thigh, halfway between his knee and his groin as Palutena asked Pit, "Are you turned on from exposing your cute naked body to me, nudie cutie?"

Biting his lip, Pit slowly nodded his head and whispered, "Yes."

Leaning in close, Pit could feel her warm breath against his cheek and ear. He felt Palutena's soft and warm hand slowly moving toward his erection.

When Palutena squeezed Pit's thigh gently, his back arched as Pit squirmed on her lap. She leaned in closer and felt her lips brush against Pit's neck below his ear, kissing that spot. He moaned softly and snuggled against Palutena, whose hand was close enough that her index finger was touching Pit's little pouch of balls.

Pit parted his legs to give Palutena enough room to do whatever she wanted to do. Turning his head so he could look at Palutena, Pit whispered, "Lady Palutena. I want to cum in public."

With a smile, Palutena slid her hand up Pit's bare back to rest on his neck, then gently pulled Pit toward her while whispering with their noses touching, "Me too, nude dude. I'm going to kiss you now."

Pit whimpered softly when their lips touched, Palutena kissed Pit very gently several times before sliding her tongue into his mouth. One hand was behind his neck and the other was so close to Pit's desperate dick.

The naked boy was in heaven and he slipped his skinny arms around the naked woman's neck as Pit tilted his head to the side a little. Now, Pit and Palutena's tongues were dancing together. Both the nude boy and woman sat there for quite a long time, kissing each other and not saying a single word.

Palutena never moved her hand up high enough to touch Pit's throbbing penis. Instead, she only slid her hand up and down between Pit's legs, letting the side of her finger brush against his pouch.

Pit and Palutena's make-out session eventually ended, but they remained close enough that their noses were touching and their lips brushed against the other's. While Pit's arms were still looped around Palutena's neck, he couldn't stop himself from giggling as she spoke softly, "I could get used to this."

"You could get used to what, Lady Palutena? Us kissing naked in public?"

Grinning, Palutena kissed Pit's lips gently before answering, "All of it. Everything. Being naked in public while kissing, having you hug me like I'm your mom, teasing your..."

Mid-sentence, Palutena paused and looked down at Pit's erection before continuing, "... body and your penis."

Pit giggled, "I could get used to this too."

Palutena's lips brushed against Pit's and he felt her warm breath on his skin. Then, Pit rose up off of her lap, Palutena smiled at Pit as they were standing naked before each other and said, "With drivers seeing us naked, that makes me wonder..."

Looking at Palutena, Pit asked, "Wonder what?"

"We should drive naked."

"You mean be naked in a car?"

"Yes, clothed people driving would see the two of us naked on the sidewalk. What if clothed people walking down the street saw a nude angel and goddess in a car, driving with no clothes on?"

Pit's skinny erection was rising as he grinned, "Sounds like a great idea, but we don't have a car. We don't need to because we usually warp everywhere."

"No worries, we'll just find an automobile dealership and test drive a car. There's one a few miles down the street."

As Palutena reached around and cupped Pit's stiff erection in her palm, her other hand cupped Pit's buttocks. Pit moaned as Palutena held all of his private parts in her hands. While feeling Pit squirm under her touch, she whispered, "It would be an awesome feeling to have our naked butts touching the car seats."

With Palutena's left hand holding Pit's right hand, they made their way to the auto dealership. Along the way, Pit's penis throbbed and Palutena's vagina dripped as they casually made their way there.

Once Pit and Palutena arrived, a female worker stood there, frozen in place while watching Pit wiggle toward her. When Pit stood just in front of the woman, Pit bounced on his toes and giggled, "Hello."

The employee's eyes wandered over Pit's naked body with his erection in plain sight as she was joined by a male worker who was ogling Palutena. They uttered, "Can we help you two?"

Palutena spoke up while the workers devoured their bodies with their eyes, "We want to test drive a car."

Both Pit and Palutena held their arms up and turned around in a slow circle so the employees wouldn't miss a thing. The male worker's voice sounded deep and raspy when he asked nervously, "What...car would you like to try out?"

Pit giggled, arched his back and squirmed as Palutena cupped his cock with her gentle touch. He returned the affection by holding Palutena's breasts in his hands. They loved that people were there to witness them being fondled.

For a while, the employees stood there with their mouths hanging open, watching Pit and Palutena grope each other right in front of them. Once they released each other, Pit smiled brightly and quickly chirped while pointing, "That one."

What Pit selected was a hybrid, one that only had two doors and required people to fold down the seat to let people get in the back. It was white in color.

As the naked couple approached the car, the workers grabbed the keys, unlocked the car and opened the passenger doors for Pit and Palutena. Completely naked, not wearing a single thing, Pit stepped into the hybrid and sat his bare bottom down on the driver's seat while Palutena sat on the other side, then kissed Pit's lips as he started the engine, not bothering to buckle up.

Pit drove slowly and carefully out of the parking lot. Before he turned onto the street, he said, "I can't believe we're doing this, Lady Palutena! We're totally naked outside and we're driving away naked in a car! I am so horny right now."

Palutena laughed, "Me too, Pit. Does the car seat feel good on your naked skin?"

"It feels so good that I could orgasm right now."

Pit and Palutena spent at least an hour driving naked on surface streets. They went through several shopping districts, parking lots and anywhere else where there were pedestrians and traffic ambling. Also, they rolled all the windows down so they could hear and see the traffic and people. There were countless pedestrians, cars, trucks and SUV's that saw Pit and Palutena sitting there naked.

A few people even called out and honked their horns. It made the bare boy and woman happy to know that dozens of strangers saw their naked bodies that day. While driving, Pit looked over intently at Palutena, who giggled, "Pit, keep your eyes on the road, naughty boy."

Looking down at his lap sheepishly, Pit giggled back, "I can't help it, Lady Palutena. You're so beautiful, your nipples are poking out and I can see your cunt dripping on the car seat. I can't help it if it is turning me on."

After all, Palutena was beautiful with her breasts and vagina fully exposed that Pit was actually distracted and almost got in a few accidents. Her hand pressed against his hardness as she slowly moved her fingers along the length. She said, "Oh Pit, I just love touching your pee-pee in public."

Palutena fondled Pit with one hand as he continued to drive in the nude, his rock hard, pink shaft now standing like a sentinel between him and the steering wheel.

Meanwhile, Palutena's other hand was between her thighs, touching her fully exposed pubic area. Her hand slowly started moving up and down and Pit smiled from seeing Palutena rubbing her clit. She continued in her sexy voice and an occasional shudder, "I love rubbing my clitty like this in public. I love the feeling as I run my finger around and around my clit. Oh fuck! God, this feels soooo good."

By that point, Palutena's breathing was becoming slightly labored as she looked over to see Pit's left hand surreptitiously stroking up and down the length of his erect shaft, he said, "I'll stroke it kind of like you're doing and then we'll see some pre-cum ooze out on the head and you'll know that I am so turned on, Lady Palutena. I'll even smear it over my luscious cock head."

With Palutena's right hand still teasing her sex, she reached over with her left arm and dabbed the clear pre-cum on Pit's cock head with her finger and slowly spread it around the velvet smoothness of the head. He moved his hand from his penis to her beautifully rounded mounds.

Pit's eyes were darting from Palutena's exposed breasts and swollen nipples to her hand massaging the sweet spot between her legs. He had trouble bringing his eyes back to the road, "I think we better pull over, Lady Palutena. One more second of this and we could crash."

"Good idea."

Quickly pulling into a parking lot, Pit switched off the ignition and turned to watch Palutena, whose eyes were watching him and his swollen shaft as he moved his seat back.

Spreading her legs, Palutena fully exposed her glistening lips and aroused clitoris to Pit's view. Her firm and smooth thighs made a welcoming V as her hand moved between them, Palutena's mouth was partially open and her eyes were fixed on Pit as she darted her tongue out to wet her lips.

Soon, Palutena's hand was moving in unison with Pit's hand as they watched each other masturbate in the car. Palutena took the index and middle finger of her right hand and, parting her swollen lips, pulled her clitoral hood back to reveal her pink rosebud clit. It stood out prominently, eager for the touch of her finger on it.

Meanwhile, Pit's fingers were tightly clasped around his hard penis, moving up and down. His smooth, mushroom cock head was shiny with the copious pre-cum of a male totally aroused. His eyes were transfixed by what he saw on the seat next to him as he moaned, "Lady Palutena, you are so fucking hot. I want to touch your breasts and vagina in public all day."

At that point in their arousal, there was no way that Pit and Palutena were eager to pursue any route of reasonableness or caution. Releasing his cock from his right hand, Pit reached over and put his hand on Palutena's smooth thigh. He moved it tentatively toward her inside thigh and the waiting, swollen labia. Palutena took Pit's hand and brought it down onto her sex. Pit could feel her wetness under his fingers as Palutena pressed his hand hard onto her.

Moving his hand up toward her now undulating belly, Pit's middle finger slipped between the engorged lips of Palutena's naked pussy. Taking the copious wetness from her slit on his fingertip, Pit moved his finger up and over her swollen nub.

Slowly, Pit rubbed Palutena's clit around and around and then over and over, her hips pushing up against his hand eagerly. The sound of the squeaking leather of her seat mixed with their now ragged breathing. Palutena moved her left hand over to grasp Pit's cock and started stroking him tightly as he fingered her. Looking into Pit's eyes, Palutena begged in a voice tinged with desperation. "Oh god, Pit. I want to fuck you. Please fuck me."

Pressing the seat back release lever, Palutena pushed on the back of the seat until she was in a nearly prone position. Her naked body invited Pit to taste of her sweetness. Climbing over the console, Pit moved on top of Palutena. His hard cock was pushing insistently at her inner thigh. The urgency of their need would not allow any delay.

Pit let Palutena direct the dick head between her lips and into the tight inner warmth of her cunt. While Pit pumped in and out of her feverishly, Palutena whispered breathlessly, "You can cum in me, Pit. I want you to cum in me. Let's get this car messy."

As Pit looked down at Palutena, her breasts heaving with passion, his wet cock was moving in and out of her and her swollen lips tugging at it with every withdrawal. She was running her hands over her bare breasts and her nipples were springing up from her beautiful mounds every time her hand moved over them.

Soon, Pit was crying out as his orgasm wracked his sexy body, his hips pounding into Palutena as stream after stream of his milky cum erupted from him. Palutena was moaning loudly with pleasure until she came as well. Her right hand, now a blur, was feverishly rubbing her clit above the cock still embedded in her tight tunnel.

Pit collapsed onto Palutena, trying to brace himself a bit with his arms pressing into the seat back on each side of her still heaving chest. Lovingly, Palutena wrapped her arms around Pit's sweaty back and pulled him tightly against her, moaning, "Ooooo, god, Pit, that was so fucking good. You feel wonderful in me. It's awesome how we fuck and make each other cum while people see us."

Lifting himself up slightly, Pit looked at Palutena, smiling, "I like to finger you and suck your nipples, Lady Palutena. Public nudity and sex are our passions."

Palutena looked into Pit's eyes and said softly. "They really are, Pit. Streaking and fucking out in the open makes our love life sexier and more exciting."

Pit giggled and looked up and down Palutena's nude body beneath him, his semi erect cock still embedded in her, "I think we can be fairly safe in saying that we're definitely intimately connected."

Withdrawing from Palutena, Pit cupped his penis to catch the mixture of his and her cum dripping from it. Then Pit let Palutena move to the driver's seat and let her drive on the way back. As they situated themselves in their seats, Pit grinned, "Look, Lady Palutena. Drops of my semen are falling on the car seat."

Palutena grinned back, "That's sexy. My cum is also leaking on the driver's seat. Now let's drive back and let people know that we don't have any clothes on."

"I'll leave my cock out so you can touch it now and then, Lady Palutena. We're nudists and this is just how we like to drive."

The naked duo didn't fasten their seat belts around their nude bodies. While heading back to the automobile dealership, Pit would masturbate as Palutena would pay more attention to the road than Pit did. Palutena reached over with one hand to give Pit's softened penis a gentle stroke between her fingers whenever they came to a red light, she playfully cooed to Pit as his cock gave a sudden jump, "Driving in the buff was pretty damn fun, Pit."

Pit smiled and said, "Let's just hope no one wants to buy this car."

Back at the auto dealer, Pit and Palutena exited the car and told the two employees that they didn't want to buy it. As the nudies left, the workers could feel their jaws drop to the ground as they saw Pit and Palutena's mess.


	18. Naked Jogging

Pit and Palutena were out for a naked jog in town. While running, Pit and Palutena's private parts were bouncing and jiggling uncontrollably. As they ran, Pit couldn't help giggle, "Men jog without a shirt, but I'm jogging with nothing on."

This made Palutena giggle back, "Meanwhile, I don't have a sports bra or gym shorts."

"We also have no undergarments."

"Not even socks and running shoes for our feet."

"I like how my penis flops around when we run, Lady Palutena."

"My breasts look sexy jumping up and down on my chest."

"Don't forget our bare bottoms."

"I know, our butt cheeks look sexy."

Pit and Palutena continued to jog topless, bottomless and barefoot all around town. The naked angel and goddess surprised everyone with their naked exercise.

Most women had their eyes glued on Pit and men stared at Palutena. Their exhibitionist running lasted for roughly an hour, Pit just loved showing his penis and bottom in public while Palutena enjoyed exposing her breasts, vagina and butt in public.

After a while of running naked, Pit and Palutena stopped at a pond as they lied down next to the water. While Pit wrapped his legs around Palutena's waist and his arms around her shoulders, Palutena wrapped her legs around Pit's buttocks and her arms around his waist. She cradled Pit's naked body in her arms as she showed affection like a mother to her son.

Looking up at Pit, Palutena smiled and kissed Pit on his lips. They looked into each other's eyes and with their eyes sparkling, Pit spoke, "Even though you're my wife, you're also a mother figure to me, Lady Palutena."

Palutena spoke back, "Hee hee. Oh, Pit. We're thousands of years older than mortals, but there is a noticeable age difference between the two of us. Even though you are my adult husband, you are like a son to me, Pit. A horny adult son with wings married to a MILF goddess."

Pit smiled as Palutena kissed his head and pressed her breasts into his chest, "MILF is right, Lady Palutena. You're so stunning that men want you as much as I do."

"And you are a SILF to women, Pit."

"SILF?"

"Son I'd like to fuck, you're so good looking that women want you, I certainly want you all the time."

"Thanks, Lady Palutena."

As Palutena's arms and legs tightened a little, Pit eagerly and quickly kissed Palutena all over her face as he was held in her motherly embrace. The way Palutena's hands were touching Pit's soft flesh, caressing his bare back and sometimes pinching his butt made him moan.

Both the naked boy and woman felt each other's warm skin, Pit liked being naked in Palutena's arms as she slowly planted soft motherly on his cute face while pressing her breasts into his chest and letting her nipples poke Pit's. Palutena smiled as she felt Pit's cock poke her stomach around her belly button. She heard the laughter in Pit's voice as he said," Lady Palutena, am I a good boy?"

"I know you are, Pit."

Pit then took Palutena's left breast and took the tip between his hungry lips. He felt her nipple rise against his tongue, so Pit licked and sucked at the flesh until he felt the hard nut of it in his mouth.

Then, Pit heard a deep sigh escape Palutena, and she moved back a little to part her legs, Pit allowed Palutena and himself to realize for a moment that they were naked from head to toe. Leaving Palutena's nipple, Pit admired her legs and the flesh between them. Their nudity hardened Pit's cock.

Laying beside each other, Pit and Palutena arranged themselves for their mutual pleasure using their mouths, then Pit got on top of Palutena. Pit's head moved between Palutena's parted legs and he felt her pubic hair on his lips.

Naked, Pit and Palutena were wonderfully uninhibited in their pleasures and Pit felt Palutena's breath upon his cock, only for it to be quickly followed by her lips that touched his glans. While he groaned with delight, her tongue licked in the slit of his penis and drank his pre-cum as her lips slipped over the swollen bulb.

Palutena gave Pit pleasure, his head was bent between her legs and Pit buried his face in Palutena's green pubic hair, Pit smelled the musk of her juice as his tongue and fingers parted Palutena's swollen lips that were ready with lust and desire.

Pit tasted Palutena as he felt the heat of her pinkness on his tongue, he felt her passion as Pit thrusted his tongue in and out of Palutena's lips with a rapidity and skill he had not known he had before. Then, Pit felt the gush of Palutena's cum as she closed her thighs around Pit's head to hold him to her.

Even as Palutena came, Pit felt his dick thrust between her lips into her cheek and felt his cum gather. Pit felt it gather in his balls, ready to shoot into Palutena's mouth. He licked and sucked harder until Pit came closer to his orgasm and found the thing that he wanted in Palutena's body. Feeling the ridge and the hill of Palutena's clitoris, Pit's tongue curled about it and Pit licked each ridge and valley until he felt the tremor of Palutena's naked body as she squirted cum into Pit's mouth after the assault on her clit.

Pit heard Palutena's muffled cries and then felt his testicles erupt in liquid cum that washed into her mouth. He pumped his cock frantically into Palutena's mouth and Pit felt her swallow the bittersweet liquor. Also, Pit felt her suck hard on his cock and her slim hand milked Pit's flesh for every drop she could get out of his cock.

The cum dribbled to a stop and Pit grew flaccid in Palutena's mouth, Pit pulled away from Palutena's lips and kissed around her inner thighs, tasting dried cum and juice there.

Crawling around so that they could face each other, Pit kissed Palutena's cum-stained lips, tasting himself there. Then, Pit and Palutena softly cradled each other's naked bodies in their arms and let their hearts grow quiet from how fast they were beating during their love making. Whispering, Pit said, "Thank you, Lady Palutena."

In response, Pit was rewarded by Palutena's motherly smile and the feel of her hands between his legs. At first, it was just the touch of Palutena's nails at the glans of Pit's cock and Pit felt his soft flesh begin to stir, harden and become the spear to thrust into Palutena's body. The desire was there again and Pit's manhood was hard in Palutena's hand, a hand that guided Pit to her waiting pussy lips.

Palutena watched Pit get on his knees and slide his cock smoothly into her, Pit felt Palutena's muscles cradle him inside her as Pit pushed deep into her passionate body. Pit's penis easily slid in and out of Palutena's vagina, her legs crawled over Pit's bottom and held Pit tightly to her.

As Pit pumped his spear into Palutena hard and fast, their passions merged and grew. He pumped his cock into her and her body would grind hard against Pit, who again felt the spasms of Palutena cumming and pumped even harder. His dick was the piston that stoked her passion, and the reward was Palutena having an orgasm that rocked her body and burst like the sighs and cries of her lips. Plus, Pit nibbled at her lips and ears as he felt her cum deep and hard.

Again, Pit erupted into Palutena and his cum blasted into her wet pussy. Pit's cock was drained very quickly and Pit softened again. Satisfied, Pit and Palutena rested nude against each other with their clothing nowhere to be seen.

Looking at Palutena again, Pit was amazed that she was so passionate, Pit felt blessed to have a beautiful, motherly and slutty naked goddess as his nudist wife. Palutena looked at Pit and sighed with contentment, happy that her nudist husband was a cute and naked young angel with a childlike demeanor.

After a while of relaxing, Pit asked, "Wanna go for another jog, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena said, "Sure thing, Pit."

They got up and ran some more.


	19. Naked Bike Ride

One day, Palutena used her staff to make two bicycles appear out of thin air, she told Pit about the machines before him, "I thought today, we would ride bicycles naked."

Pit said, "Great idea, Lady Palutena."

The naked angel and goddess laughed as they wheeled the machines into town. Then, swinging their legs over the saddles, Pit and Palutena pedaled the bicycles in the nude.

Biking naked in town distracted clothed people on their own bikes and almost made them crash and fall off. Turned from feeling his naked ass on the seat, Pit said with a smile on his face, "This is awesome, Lady Palutena. Being naked while riding on bikes means we'll have no problem with garments."

Palutena smiled back, "Exactly. Since you don't your tunic on and I don't have my dress on, they won't be caught in the chain and that means the chain won't damage our clothing."

"Of course, riding bicycles in the buff means no impediment to our travel. It also turns on my penis."

"I think my vagina is dripping on my seat."

Pit and Palutena laughed at that. They were free thinkers and often would challenge much that society would consider proper. Being completely nude out in the open with each other seemed so delicious. After all, Pit and Palutena wanted to always be naked in public together, for they had shared a love of lovemaking outside of their home. Pit giggled, "Lady Palutena, I love seeing you as naked as I am."

Palutena giggled back, "Me too, nudie cutie."

A few minutes later, Pit and Palutena stopped underneath a shady tree and got off their bikes to enjoy being naked in front of each other. The naked boy and woman were already disrobed and left their clothes behind.

Smiling, Palutena stood before Pit in her birthday suit and put her hands on her hips to look sexy while Pit ogled Palutena's body and admired her curves. Besides seeing her without her dress, Pit also liked seeing Palutena without a bra or underwear, even Palutena's dainty feet were not covered by any footwear.

Pit felt a straining at his groin that he knew that Palutena was looking at his penis. He did not try to hide it. Palutena admired how nonchalant Pit was about his cock being fully exposed to the public, just like how Palutena had no problem showing her breasts and vagina. She liked seeing Pit without his white tunic or underwear. He even left his sandals behind so his bare feet could feel grass, concrete and pavement.

There Pit and Palutena stood, completely naked. It was so erotic to both of them that they wanted to take each other right then and there. As Pit looked at the bicycles, he said, "You were right, Lady Palutena. Riding bicycles is better when doing it naked."

Saying that, Pit noticed Palutena sauntering towards him and saying as she gave him a big hug, "Everything is better when we do it naked."

Palutena stood naked as Pit was mesmerized by the sight of her breasts and the pink nipples that seemed to be excited for a while, Pit gazed at the green tufted pubis and he saw her glistening lips. Pit was given a soft kiss by Palutena.

Then Pit stood before Palutena with his cock naked and erect. Staring at each other's nudity, Pit and Palutena wondered if they could control their passion for each other at all. They so wanted to touch themselves.

As Pit and Palutena climbed back onto their bicycles and did some more naked biking, more people riding bikes were distracted by seeing Pit's cock and Palutena's pussy. Occasionally, Pit would quickly touch his dick with one hand while keeping his other hand on the handlebars, Palutena did the same thing with her cunt.

Trying to bicycle and masturbate at the same time was difficult because it caused Pit and Palutena to move unsteadily. Also, Pit and Palutena watched each other's athletic legs pump on the pedals and their naked bodies laid over the handlebars.

Before Pit and Palutena knew it, there was a slight scream from both of them as they fell onto some soft grass by another shady tree. They rushed to each other, brushing off the grass that clung to each other's bare skin. Pit asked, "Are you ok, Lady Palutena?"

The answer from Palutena was, "Yes. I'm alright, Pit."

"Me too. Aside from falling, riding bikes naked was wonderful, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Are the bicycles damaged?"

A quick glance convinced Pit and Palutena that there was nothing wrong with the machines.

Wonderfully naked, Pit and Palutena sat down to face each other and touched each other's thigh, getting dangerously close to each other's genitals. Pit let his lips find Palutena's and he pressed his to them in obvious passion. His tongue darted out and parted her lips as they kissed.

Soon, Pit felt Palutena's breasts pressed to his chest and the nipples poking into his flesh. He felt that his cock was erect and hard as Pit felt Palutena's hand on it. Deftly, Palutena laid Pit back onto the grass and straddled his hips.

Feeling Palutena brush her cunt lips across the glans of Pit's cock, Pit wanted to thrust into her wet pussy. Taking a deep breath, Palutena pushed back onto Pit's penis, allowing it to split her swollen lips and then feeling the hard spear push deep into her body.

Pit smiled as Palutena was pressing fully down on him, squeezing Pit's sex organ with her pussy muscles. His hands caressed and cradled Palutena's breasts while his thumbs twirled and played with her nipples until Palutena groaned with the pleasure with Pit groaning too.

Then, Palutena's body rose and dropped as she rode Pit's cock. He slipped a hand between them and exploring the small forest of pubes, Pit found a slight hill between Palutena's lips. When Pit touched it, Palutena exhaled as he touched and massaged her clit.

Pit rubbed harder while looking for the right spot, Palutena let one of her own hands help Pit so that they both circled and massaged her clitoris with great energy. With one hand still on her clit, Pit's other hand returned to playing and tormenting Palutena's nipples.

Palutena's body stiffened and Pit felt her pussy muscles spasm as she came. Pit thrust as hard as he could and Palutena rode him harder until Pit's cum rushed and filled her pussy. Dripping, Palutena dismounted and purred into Pit's ear as she rubbed against his flaccid cock, "Hmmm, that was nice. I think I can go again. Can you?"

Pit replied, "Sure. If you continue doing that, so can I."

Even as Pit spoke, his cock rose, Palutena wrapped it in her hand, then pulled and pushed the skin until Pit was once again ready to play their games of public love making. What Pit did next was have Palutena on her hands and knees.

Ready and hot, Pit thrusted deep into Palutena. He knew that she was hot and ready for him to take her. Palutena wanted their sex to be hard and strong, and Pit wanted further release in her dripping pussy.

Thrusting into Palutena hard and deep, Pit was feeling her response and saw that she was pleasing herself with her fingers at her clit. Her body stiffened as Pit felt the orgasms shoot through Palutena like small explosions in her body.

The feel of Palutena's pleasure came to Pit and panting heavily, Pit thrusted deeper and harder into Palutena as she cried out for more passion. Squeezing Palutena's heavy nipples and feeling her cum hard against him, Pit concentrated on pleasing her as he kept thrusting. With his manhood being really hard in Palutena, Pit's nuts felt ready to explode.

Finally exploding, semen rushed from Pit's penis to Palutena's vagina. His thrusts would shoot cum into her welcoming pussy and Pit thrusted hard as he cried out his delight into the back of Palutena's neck. Pit slowed, stopped and slipped from Palutena, feeling the stickiness of his and her cum as he pulled out.

Once they were satisfied, Pit and Palutena stood up, kissed and caressed each other's naked bodies like the exhibitionist lovers they were. While riding bikes again, Pit said to Palutena, "Your sopping wet pussy is leaking on the leather seat."

Palutena said, "I know, I can see your cock dripping on the seat too."

They both laughed and kept riding.


	20. Palutena's Dildo

One enchanted evening, Pit and Palutena decided to take a trip to a small, fairly private beach. It was not 100% safe for anyone to do anything there without any trouble, especially if they were naked, but no one they knew was likely to come by since its almost sunset.

Pit and Palutena stood naked as they watched the waves splashing on the shore and the sun setting in the distance. Being completely naked, Pit and Palutena knew they were hotter than the sun.

After a relaxing nude walk down the beach to a nice spot, the naked angel and goddess laid out some blankets they brought with them and then dropped some other things including water, towels, a dildo and some beach toys.

Pit and Palutena then ran out into the waves. They skinny dipped a few meters and played around with a frisbee for a while before a bit of kissing and stroking in the water. To both of them, hugging, kissing and caressing felt sexier when both of them were naked, Pit moaned, "Lady Palutena, I like how we feel nothing but each other's bare skin when we make out naked."

Palutena moaned back with a smile, "Mmm, Pit. I like it too. Your naked skin is smooth and warm."

"Yours is too."

Pit and Palutena were turned on from feeling each other's warm skin, they were so aroused as they were anticipating what to do next. They left the water a short while before the sun set. Lying down on a large beach towel, the naked boy and woman slowly caressed each other again, smiling because neither Pit nor Palutena had a swimsuit or even sandals on.

By that time, Pit and Palutena didn't much care if anyone was around. Even though it was just the two of them right now, Pit and Palutena would welcome any chances to be seen naked by anyone passing by.

Pit began kissing and licking his way from Palutena's forehead, he kissed and licked her eyelids, ears, nose, lips, cheeks, chin, neck, breasts, nipples, arms, hands, fingers, stomach, belly button, legs, feet, toes and finally her inner thighs. He spent the next few minutes tantalizingly licking and poking Palutena's crotch with his tongue and fingers until she came.

Once Palutena climaxed, she lied there a bit and took some time to recover from her orgasm, Palutena giggled at Pit, "You're a great kisser, nudie cutie."

Palutena's compliment made Pit giggle back, "It's my turn to lie down. Why don't you rub me down for a while before taking my cock in your mouth and nibbling on it to keep it at the edge of explosion?"

Smirking, Palutena had Pit get on his knees and said, "I have a better idea."

Reaching over, Palutena pulled out a strap-on dildo she brought without Pit knowing until now. It was six inches long as Pit asked, "What's that?"

Pit saw Palutena strap the toy it around her butt as she answered, "A strap-on dildo, it can go in your butt. Now I can know what it's like to do to you what you do to me."

"Have we done this before?"

"I don't remember."

Pit was gestured by Palutena to suck on it. Looking up into her eyes, Pit slowly took a few quick kisses. Short kisses turned to long licks while their eyes continue to meet.

Soon, Pit took the dildo into his mouth while Palutena did short thrusts as she stroked Pit's brown hair. Pulling back, Pit dropped from his kneeling position to lying on his back, Palutena mounted him in a 69 and they shared their cocks with each other. Quickly, Palutena orgasmed, while Pit came shortly afterwards.

Despite the large amount of saliva on her strap-on, Palutena pulled out some jelly to lubricate it while Pit rolled over onto his stomach and lifted himself to a doggie position. Pouring some jelly onto Pit's buttocks, Palutena placed the tip at his asshole and rubbed it up and down.

After a few rubs, Palutena pushed it slowly into Pit, an inch popped in and she slowly pulled it out, then pushed in again. A few minutes later, Pit was on all fours while taking all of Palutena's new cock inside him.

Past Pit's head, Palutena could see the beach and the reflection of the sun setting all spectacular variations of red, orange and the blue of the water and sky as she said, "Oh, Pit. How does it feel, nude dude? This time, I'm you and you're me."

Pit's reply was, "Oh my god. I have a penis in my ass."

The pace changed then and Pit adjusted to Palutena as she felt more comfortable in the motion. Slow strokes became faster as Palutena reached down to feel Pit's cock and it slowly hardened again in her hand again from the feeling of Palutena touching Pit's prostrate and innermost places.

Palutena eventually lied on her back and had Pit descend on her, her dildo was in Pit's bottom and Pit was facing Palutena, who laughed, "Pit, you look so cute bouncing on my penis!"

Soon, Palutena was slamming up and down while Pit bucked to meet her and then away. Their naked bodies came closer and closer to reaching their peak, and minutes later, they reached that peak and exploded over it. Shivers of her orgasm transmitted through her body as she collapsed. Pit fell on top of Palutena shortly after.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Slowly helping each other up, Pit and Palutena kissed and caressed again as she removed her strap-on from her body.

Then, they walked naked into the water and washed the sweat from each other with their hands as brushes. The strap-on floated beside them until they washed it off.

After washing off, Pit and Palutena headed to our towels and dried off. As they did, Palutena felt happy to finally fulfilled a fantasy of hers and asked Pit, "Was it fun being fucked hard with my strap-on, Pit? I certainly felt like a man with my dildo in you."

Pit smiled, "Yes, I certainly felt like a woman with your dildo in me. The whole role reversal sure was fun, Lady Palutena. About as fun as having Pittoo's penis in my bottom."


	21. Public Porn (Part 1)

The nudists/exhibitionists were streaking in the town square. Today, Pit and Palutena had their laptops so they could look at porn together. As husband and wife, Pit and Palutena loved to be naked together, exposing themselves as they loved showing off their naked selves, but now they were kicking it into high gear.

Pit and Palutena both strutted their nudity along the way, Pit's bald cock and Palutena's big boobs swinging and bouncing with no hint of subtlety back and forth as well as up and down.

Looking down, Pit smiled at the testes below, bouncing in their shaven glory. Also, Palutena giggled as she looked back to see a trail of her vaginal drippings. As they walked along, Pit and Palutena slowed their walks so they could watch each other's bottoms as they strutted their asses from side to side.

Being nude, Pit loved to show his penis to women while Palutena loved to show her breasts and vagina to men as they both let their exposed flesh be warmed by the sun's rays.

Now, Pit and Palutena were going one step further with their dirty lifestyle by watching porn in public while touching themselves, reveling in the exposure of their entire nude selves to strangers, all intent on staring at Pit and Palutena's totally naked bodies for hours.

While Palutena had wide shoulders, a flat stomach and the thighs of a bike racer, Pit looked like a triathlete. He looked like a swimmer, a runner and a bicyclist all in one, leaving Pit with pure muscle and a chiseled midsection with a six pack. Pit also had no pubes, so his one inch cock was bare. Yet another little muscle in a package of fit, nude and tanned male nakedness.

As nudists, Pit and Palutena felt empowered by their hot bodies, free of tan lines or pubes. They liked to let people in the view, their imaginations reeling at the thought of Pit and Palutena naked in full display in front of people more clothed than them.

Pit and Palutena sat their butts down on the ground with their backs touching, Pit asked his naked wife, "Ready, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena answered to her naked husband with a beautiful smile, "Ready, Pit?"

Soon, Pit was looking at videos of naked women while Palutena watched videos of naked men. The naked angel and goddess caressed their nude selves in front of maybe 35 watchers.

Pit felt his erection swelling as he touched his cock and balls while Palutena touched her breast with one hand and fingered her vagina with the other. The nudies were loving their unabashedly and explicitly naughty behavior, winking at the crowd while being absolutely unashamed.

Both Pit and Palutena had their legs spread so women could see Pit's cock and men could see Palutena's pussy. Because Pit's penis was totally shaven, there was zero hair to hide an erect penis and two testicles. Ladies would say "Awwww" as they saw how small Pit's dick was.

Meanwhile, men were treated to a set of pouty pussy lips and a larger than average clit. As men ogled her, Palutena looked down and smiled at her exposed labia as she felt it. Pit moaned at Palutena, "It's much more fun to see my cock engulfed in a pussy or mouth when people can see us. Look at us, Lady Palutena, we are very good looking, charming and fit. We're very popular in town."

That made Palutena moan back, "I know, Pit. We're so comfortable in our own skin. We spend most of our days and nights nude here, nude at home and nude anywhere."

As Pit and Palutena continued to touch themselves, their private parts were in plain view so everyone could take in the view they were offering. Women would say to Pit, "Love the view."

Pit smiled, "My pleasure."

Men said to Palutena, "You look great."

Palutena smiled, "Thank you."

The naked boy and woman were soon running their hands up and down their legs slowly as Pit giggled at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, I love when we're wild and naked, being out in public with nothing to cover ourselves."

Then, Palutena giggled back, "It's so naughty, I love it too."

After a while of Pit masturbating to naked women and Palutena masturbating to naked men, the naked husband wife moved their laptops aside so they could cum without getting their messes on their devices. People were stunned to see a nude angel and goddess squirting in public.

Pit and Palutena turned around and smiled at each other. She leaned back while spreading her legs wide and lifting her feet in the air before she reached around her ass to pull her pussy wide open. Palutena had a lusty smile on her face as Pit briefly had hearts for eyes.

Before Pit was the gaping hole of his lusty naked mom, Palutena's cunt was wet and waiting for Pit, a wanton sex resort for him to enjoy. Without even realizing it at first, Pit's hand now uncontrollably started stroking his raging hard on as Palutena brazenly played with her clit for her naked son's enjoyment. His eyes were lasers focused on her naked flesh as her eyes looked at his flesh too.

Both Pit and Palutena were acting like freaks, they knew it, and they weren't hiding it. Pit loved to be a naked pervert, Palutena loved to be a naked slut, and they knew what to do about it. Palutena asked Pit, "How do I look, nudie cutie? I just love rubbing my vagina in public. Cumming in public while men check me out is always such a rush."

Pit answered, "You look amazing, Lady Palutena. I always love to jack myself off in public all the time and let women ogle me as I do. Most. Fun. EVER."

Now, Pit was unashamedly giving Palutena a jack off show and as she stared, Pit went, "Wap, wap, wap."

The smell of Palutena's sex filled the air as Pit grinned, "We have awesome bodies, Lady Palutena. Does mom want Pit to feed her his cock right now?"

Palutena grinned back and responded, "Yes, Pit. Mom wants to suck your dick."

There was no starting slow as Palutena had Pit lie down and took his little cock in her mouth. Her right hand was pumping Pit's cock in her mouth and her left hand was playing with her clit. He loved it when Palutena sucked his dick, she had championship skills as she took it down and then stick out her tongue to lick his balls, all without taking Pit's cock out of her mouth.

With Palutena's mouth balls deep on Pit's dick, moaning from the joy of it filling her face, she let one hand feel her big breasts and the other one caress her wet vagina.

Back and forth, drool was gushing out of Palutena's mouth and her eyes were watering, so Pit pulled out of her mouth, standing up while grabbing his cock and jerking off in front of Palutena while she got on her knees and diddled her cunt, moaning, "Oh yes, that's so hot."

Pit widened his stance so that his balls could bounce free from his strokes. Stepping forward, Pit pulled Palutena's head to him and she opened her mouth to continue sucking. However, Pit first rubbed his pee-pee all over Palutena's face slowly. Palutena was in heaven with her eyes closed, she moaned as Pit's cock smeared pre-cum on her cheek, Palutena said seductively, "You're a bad boy, Pit. Rub your cute little pee-pee on my face. Rub it, rub it on my face. Mmmmmmm. Give me that penis, I need it... "

As Palutena went back to work now with even more passion, she made a noise as she sucked Pit's pee-pee again, "Guh, guh, guh, guh..."

During the cock sucking, Pit turned his head to keep looking at pornographic videos of naked women. In a minute, Pit moaned, "I want to cum on your face, Lady Palutena."

Pit pulled out while Palutena tilted her head back, stuck her tongue out and begged, "Do it, nude dude. Give me all your cum. I'm your slut and I want you to shoot that cum on my pretty face."

That was when Pit let go. He missed Palutena's face with the first stream, splashing a gusher on her tits and chest. Rope after rope of cum are released from Pit's testicles as he and Palutena loved every moment of their unashamed exhibitionistic display. His final spurt covered Palutena from her eyes to her cheek and chin, sealing her eyes shut.

Palutena looked up at Pit with her eyes covered in semen, pointing to her face and saying, "Nice work."

Scraping the load from her cheeks with her fingers, Palutena then sucked her fingers to slurp up Pit's jizz.

Then Palutena went back to work on Pit's cock. This time, she was a bit slower, Pit put a hand on Palutena's head as she was not just sucking Pit's cock, she was practically worshipping it. She was licking from the tip to his balls, savoring the smell and taste.

While sucking Pit's nuts, Palutena jacked him off with her hand, looking right at Pit with his balls in her mouth and winking. Her head was bobbing back and forth while Pit jerked off in Palutena's mouth. It put Pit into a state of pleasure that he just could not describe.

Pit pulled his cock out and jacked off some more as Palutena diddled her clit. Given the speed she was moving her fingers, they were a blur in and out of her twat. The sounds they made while Pit and Palutena masturbated made a sloppy symphony.

Replaying Pit's filthy rub on her face, Palutena grabbed his erection with both hands and rubbed it on her face, her eyes were closed, she was moaning. Back and forth, back and forth, Palutena was in ecstasy was covering her face in Pit's pre-cum, she moaned, "Mmmmmm, cock."

Palutena looked up at Pit and asked, "Does my nudist son want to cum again? In mother's mouth this time? Does Pit want his nudist mother to eat all his delicious cum?"

Pit nodded, "Yes, Lady Palutena. I want to cum in my mom's mouth."

Now Palutena was pumping Pit's cock with her right hand and squeezing his testes with her left while her head was bouncing up and down and she made that sound again, "Guh, guh, guh, guh..."

Then suddenly, Pit declared, "Oh shit! I'm going to cum!"

Palutena told Pit, "Give it to me, let me eat your cum."

"Here it comes! Gah!"

Pit felt Palutena's mouth wrap tightly around his cock and he unloaded in her mouth. While having mouth filled with his seed, Palutena muffled, "Mmmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm"

Once Pit stopped cumming, Palutena opened her mouth to show her prize and one more stream of cum erupt from Pit's cock on to her upper lip and tongue. His load was not as big as before, but it still had quite a bit of cum that she was rolling around in her mouth before making a big show of swallowing it.

Lying down on her back, Palutena once again spread her legs and opened up her pussy with both hands, revealing a dripping twat that she instantly stuck three fingers into. All the while looking right at Pit with a devious grin and feeling like a bad girl. The heightened blood flow to Pit's cock had his head in a bit of a daze, but when Pit opened his eyes from masturbatory bliss, he leaned down to look at Palutena's vagina.

Smiling, Pit looked down again as he put his right hand on her clit, feverishly rubbing her slit with pussy lips covered in girl goo. His left hand stroked his sex organ. Pit had been sucked off by Palutena dozens of times, but he felt that masturbating to porn in public with her would be seared in his brain years later as a "best of" moment in his sexual history. Palutena moaned as Pit kissed and licked her vagina while she watched more videos of naked men.

Pit kept eating Palutena's pussy as she whispered, "You're a dirty boy and I'm a dirty woman. You must really like showing off your cock and cumming in public. I really like exposing my breasts and pussy too, I also like cumming in public as much as you do."

Then, Pit asked, "Are you going to cum on me, Lady Palutena? I've emptied my balls all over you and I came all over you. It's only fair I let you cum on me."

With that, Palutena cried out, "Yes! You and I are naked fuck toys. I'm cumming!"

Finally, Palutena orgasmed all over Pit's face. He put Palutena's cum in his mouth and Pit like it, "Mmmmm, so much cum. I love it."

When Pit stood up, Palutena playfully flicked his cock a few times, making Pit empty his balls on her face before she stood up and they smiled at each other again.

Pit and Palutena were covered in each other's cum on their faces and chests. It looked a little like a bottle of suntan lotion had exploded on them. They saw a couple strings of cum, glistening in the afternoon sun like spider webs from their cheeks to their chests.

With a shit-eating grin on Pit's face, he knew that everyone who saw them together knew full well what just happened. Everyone saw the jets of their cum on each other. Looking around, Pit got a couple thumbs up from some guys while Palutena noticed women giggling at her.

The naked son and mother noticed their audience was walking away in a strange manner, Pit asked, "What's wrong with them, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena guessed, "Maybe everyone came in their pants, what we did must have been too exciting for them."


	22. Public Porn (Part 2)

Right now, Pit and Palutena were just standing naked in front of each other, smiling at each other because they both looked so sexy. No clothes, no undergarments, no footwear, no nothing.

Pit and Palutena didn't want to stop being naked in public, streaking on public streets. Nude in parks, lakes, places of business, everywhere they could be nude. They felt like nude models that were basically naked 24 hours a day, always ready for more wild experiences. Being naked as married exhibitionists was a big part of their lives.

Putting their hands on their hips, Pit and Palutena smiled at each other as they kept looking at each other's privates.

Looking at Palutena, Pit knew he said it before, but he wanted to say it again. His wife/mother had a very beautiful body with perky tits, absurdly long green hair and sexy long legs with a perfect bubble butt. Staring at Palutena's nude body, Pit remembered that her pussy hair was as green as the hair on her head. Also, her vulva had soft curls that didn't hide much since she kept her pussy lips trimmed with a patch of hair above.

While ogling Pit, Palutena admired his cute body, his six pack, his toned chest, his tiny penis and his boyish bottom. His hairless skin felt as smooth as Palutena's, if not even smoother. It especially turned Palutena on to see that Pit's penis was hairless, like it was given a Brazilian wax.

Palutena knew she was a slut, but she was Pit's slut. She loved sex and didn't care who knew it; she was a sex freak who knew what she wanted, which was to cum as many times as she desired. All the times she and her husband/son shared in bed were wilder and wilder and wilder as the weeks and months went on.

Pit knew he was a pervert, but he was Palutena's pervert. He loved streaking and letting people see his junk; he loved squirting and blasting his seed in Palutena and on grass, roads and sidewalks.

Soon, Palutena lovingly hugged and kissed Pit. When Palutena grabbed Pit's buttocks, the brunette boy giggled like a school girl. Pit's arms went around Palutena's neck as he smiled at his motherly wife, "Lady Palutena, we're naked all day and all night, we're both nudist professionals! What a hoot!"

That made Palutena smile back at her childlike husband, "Oh, Pit. We both seem to go pro at it, being naked, being seen in the nude. Why shouldn't we be bare? You and I are both hot pieces of ass. I show off my breasts, vagina and buttocks all day, every day.

Purring, Palutena leaned over to kiss Pit again, "Mmmm, the memories of committing public nudity together with my nudist husband have my little kitty very excited. I don't want to cover up my cunt."

Pit giggled, "I don't blame you, Lady Palutena. Given our exhibitionistic lifestyle and how fit we are, we can show off our bodies without shame. As nudists, we don't wear any clothes, fuck for hours and play with ourselves. Like you, I have an exhibitionistic kink and like to push sexual boundaries in lots of erotic ways. My penis, testicles and butt cheeks just love the fresh air."

In a minute, Pit and Palutena walked naked down the streets again as if it was nothing, laptops in hand. The naked angel and goddess were once again acting horny sex maniacs, Pit's cock was at full attention and so were Palutena's nipples.

After all, Pit and Palutena's experiences as exhibitionists, nudists, swingers and fuck sluts made them want to push boundaries and have fun without the inhibitions of conventional opinion. Their romantic, intimate (and potentially incestuous) relationship was a perfect gem of lust and personal freedoms. In other words, Pit and Palutena were perfect for each other. Both were nudist sex addicts with lots of fetishes.

Along the way, Pit and Palutena even watched each other's perfectly round asses while they were practically bouncing with each step. Their excitement was like the excitement of a child awakening on Christmas morning.

As the two naked sex maniacs entered a public park, Pit and Palutena romantically strolled down a concrete path, basking in the attention before stopping near a statue.

Pit and Palutena were soon staring at each other again with their hands on their hips, then they started masturbating. Seeing Palutena watch him touch his own penis made Pit feel attractive and handsome while Palutena felt beautiful as Pit looked at her fingering her vagina. With a smile, Pit said, "My nudist wife touching herself is a really a nice view, Lady Palutena."

Palutena was rubbing her slit in front of Pit. She increased the tempo on her clit as she said to Pit, "It's hot to see you touch yourself too, Pit. We're nudist fuck sluts and we know it."

Drawn together like sex magnets, Pit and Palutena's naked bodies met and their mouths were exploring. It was an incredible release of hormones as they felt their flat and smooth bellies create friction.

When Pit grabbed Palutena's breasts, she responded by stroking Pit's raging hard on. They were merely touching each other before fucking wildly in public.

Neither Pit nor Palutena knew what was hotter, the heat of each other's bare skin or the crowd gathering around the naked boy and woman to see another raw wanton sexual adventure that they were having. Pit was showing off his dick and Palutena was showing off her cunt and boobs while they were performing for an audience once more.

Pit's cute face was peppered with soft and motherly kisses from Palutena as he moaned, "I love showing off my naked body. It's such a rush that I'm erect pretty much all day every day. I just love to be naked all the time, letting people see my penis, my testicles and my buttocks."

Palutena moaned back, "I know you love being naked, Pit. I do too, so I want us to be naked together every minute that we can and I want you to fuck me while I fuck you with my breasts, vagina and butt cheeks exposed for all to see. You're a young, handsome and cute angel and husband."

"That's exactly what I want too, you beautiful, motherly and slutty goddess and wife. I want to let people watch us. Sometimes, I even want us to make our own pornos as we fuck and suck each other on camera while people more clothed than us enjoy the show."

A couple minutes later, Pit pounded Palutena, whose orgasm occurred after a dozen thrusts and caused her pussy to clench Pit's cock tighter.

Spent, Palutena was now spinning around as she dropped to her knees and inhaled Pit's penis, Palutena's vagina was also being fingered by her as she sucked. She moaned while looking up at Pit, "I want people to watch us fuck in public. I want you to cum on my face in the park while people watch."

Pit grinned, "That's exactly what I have in mind too, Lady Palutena. Suck my cock so we can make it happen."

While sucking Pit's cock, Palutena's pussy was so wet as she fingered herself that it didn't take them long to come close to cumming right in front of everybody. Her moans were now seamless, from one to the other as their orgasms approached, "Pit, let them watch us cummm!"

Noticing that he and Palutena were about to climax, Pit moaned, "Gaaaahhhhh!, Oh God, Oh God, we're going to fuck in public, we're going to fuck in public, Lady Palutena!"

With the naked duo now in full throttle, Pit's penis was throbbing and his balls were bouncing as their orgasms were building. Right before Pit came, Palutena exclaimed, "Please give me your cum, nudie cutie!"

Obeying, Pit came in her mouth while she came on the ground, Palutena swallowed some of his seed before letting some splash on her chin and onto her G-cups. Wiping up the overflowing cum and licking it from her fingers, Palutena moaned, "I'm such a naked slut."

As Pit was wringing out the last of his orgasm on her tongue, he moaned back, "You and me both. We both come and go in the nude anytime and anywhere we want."

Pit then saw Palutena stand up with her hands on her hips, smiling from ear to ear as Pit kissed her before dropping to his knees. His hand slid down his shaft and up her smooth legs, his lips were kissing every inch of Palutena's vulva. In about a minute, Pit's dick was harder than Chinese arithmetic and Palutena's cunt was wetter than a waterfall.

Palutena momentarily stopped Pit so she could lie down on her back, spread her legs wide open and have her cunt lips pout open, exposing her pussy lips to the blue sky. He gasped, "Damn. That's hot, Lady Palutena. Let me get some pics of our sexiness. Don't move."

The laptops were beside Pit and Palutena and they also brought their cell phones, Pit grabbed his phone and Palutena smiled seductively for him as he took pictures of her smiling face, her luscious rack, her stomach and her pussy lips that were spread wide open. Pit then suggested, "I have a great idea. Finger yourself with your other hand."

Two fingers went into Palutena's twat, making Pit's sex organ harder than ever as he saw that her skin looked the same from head to toe, not a tan line anywhere and her pussy lips were pink from her stroking. It was now Palutena's turn to take pictures of Pit, she took pics of Pit's young face, his sexy pectorals, his six pack and his little cock.

Continuing their naughty and lusty exhibitionist show, Pit was eating Palutena's folds while jerking his cock with his right hand and squeezing his balls with his left for everyone else to watch. While licking her pussy, Pit soon moved his left hand away from his testes and had two fingers go inside to rub her G-spot, his tongue was in a fever on her clitoris as Palutena groaned, "Ohhhhhh, I'm naked in public getting my pussy eaten yet again!"

Pit's tongue was now in her slit, licking the wetness. As Pit licked Palutena, her breath quickened, and she gasped, "You're going to make me cummmm."

"Cum all over my face, Lady Palutena."

Palutena ground her pussy on Pit's mouth, raising her ass up as she announced, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh Goddddd!"

That was when Palutena's orgasm started coming in waves of pleasure and after it stopped, Pit looked around to see that guys were high-fiving each other while women were giggling as they stared at the naked couple.

Pit was told to lie down while Palutena got up, his cock pointing straight up as if to stare at the sun. She crawled up Pit's legs, her hands were ambling and Palutena's mouth was making butterfly kisses on each as she climbed.

Both of Palutena's hands wrapped around Pit's shaft, her mouth was now sliding down to the base with her tongue out, licking his nuts. Palutena was worshipping Pit's pee-pee with her mouth, licking his balls while she jerked him off and gently kissing the head of Pit's cock before she impaled her face down to his balls. As they watched the show, the crowd cheered, "BLOWJOB! BLOWJOB! BLOWJOB! BLOWJOB!"

Those who saw Palutena's buttocks facing them and the view of her puffy cunt and asshole felt like they were being driven crazy.

It was such a turn on for Pit and Palutena, they had nothing on their bodies except their rings. There was no way that they could hide their brazen exhibitionism, and they were loving every fucking second of it. No towels to cover up, no anything anywhere. Pit and Palutena were both being completely naked in public and having sex while an audience watched them.

Moaning, Pit felt like he was in another world, lost in the lustful experience of Palutena's mouth, her hands and her moaning. While stroking Palutena's hair, Pit's mind reeled as he groaned, "Honey, everyone is watching you suck me off. They can see every part of your pussy and are watching your mouth on my cock."

Slamming her mouth on Pit's cock now, Palutena mumbled, "I want your cum on my face, I want your cum. Please cum on my face while they watch, nude dude."

"Let me stand up first."

Pit rose to jerk off on Palutena's face. She was on her knees, got her head tilted back and her tongue was out while she diddled her clit. They both felt euphoric at that point because Pit and Palutena were both naked as the day they were born, Pit was jerking his cock off as he wanted to cum on Palutena's face for an audience who was cheering them on.

As Pit stuck his cock in Palutena's mouth, he masturbated with his dick halfway in. That way, Pit got the best of everything, Palutena's mouth on his dick and his hand jacking himself off.

Finally, the moment almost arrived and Pit stated, "God! I'm cumming, I'm cumming on your face, Lady Palutena!"

The whole experience of being watched and on the verge of cumming caused Pit to release a huge load of cum, almost covering Palutena's face completely. He had hardly ever seen so much of his own cum from a single orgasm. She was in heaven, eyes welded shut by Pit's sperm, Palutena loved how her mouth was filled with the creamy release she had worked for.

Everyone clapped and left Pit and Palutena alone, she smiled at Pit, "I think I need to refill my tank, I lost a lot of fluids if you know what I mean."

Pit smiled back, "Me too."


	23. Pit and Palutena's Anniversary (Part 1)

Pit made a Palutena a homemade cake in the kitchen, making Palutena ask, "What's the occasion, nudie cutie?"

Smiling, Pit giggled, "Our anniversary, Lady Palutena."

"Hee hee, that was a rhetorical question, nude dude. Happy anniversary, Pit."

"Happy anniversary, Lady Palutena. Like the cake? It's my gift to you."

"Aw, that is sweet, both literally and figuratively."

It was chocolate. Pit and Palutena ate it all in the nude, occasionally getting some on each other as an excuse to lick each other's exposed skin. When they were done, they both said in unison, "Mmm, delicious."

The naked angel and goddess waited a little to digest, then Palutena suggested, "Pit?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"Why don't we go for a romantic naked stroll? We could use the exercise after all that cake we ate."

"Sure, Lady Palutena. As long as we get to expose our completely naked bodies to people in public, count me in."

Naked, Pit's right hand was holding Palutena's left hand, they shared a kiss and Pit smiled at Palutena, "The best part about walking completely naked in public together is how romantic we look, Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled back, "Of course, Pit. We look like a nudist and exhibitionist couple that love each other very much."

They began their romantic streaking, Pit's cock and Palutena's nipples were hard as they walked naked in town, always pointing in front of the naked boy and woman.

Every half hour or so, Pit and Palutena would stop to wipe pebbles, grass and gravel off the soles of their bare feet. The naked duo noticed that the number of people who had no problem with seeing a naked couple outweighed the number of people that had a problem.

Walking nude in public, Pit looked like a horny frat boy and Palutena looked like his slutty wife. They could not help but feel like they were on a runway. Some eyes were watching Pit's hard cock swing left and right while others gazed at Palutena's big bosom bouncing up and down as they walked.

Pit and Palutena stopped at a park bench and sat their naked butts down on it, Pit giggled at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, it's so romantic when we're both nude, I just love getting a blowjob in public and having your face covered in my cum."

That made Palutena giggle back, "I enjoy having your dick buried deep in my cunt and experiencing cunnilingus from you while covering your face in my vaginal spray.

When Palutena smiled and giggled at Pit's still hard prick, Pit wagged his cock back and forth at her, smiling, "Lady Palutena, it warms my heart to see you smile and giggle at my cute little pee-pee."

"It also makes me happy to see you enjoy staring at and wanting to touch my sexy naked twat."

"Let's fuck in public, Lady Palutena."

"We're totally naked, Pit. We'd be crazy not to."

After all, Pit looked like a body builder with a little erection as Palutena stared at him. He stared back and grinned, "You have the body of a nude stripper."

Palutena grinned back, "You have the bod of a nude model."

Suddenly, a woman who was just passing by stopped and gasped, "Holy shit. BOTH of you are completely nude? WOW!"

Pit looked at her and explained, "Yes, we're nudists. Lady Palutena and I are both naked all the time, and it's a total rush."

"How did you get in to that?"

"It was actually easy. We love to be naked and stay naked. We also like to streak and fuck anywhere and everywhere."

Palutena chimed in, "We do pretty much everything naked. A long time ago, Pit was too uptight about taking his clothes off, so I stole his clothes. Now he doesn't want to put them back on and neither do I. I helped him come to terms with being a naked exhibitionist and now he loves it as much as I do. Since then, we have been naked in public so many times that we can't remember. awestruck."

Pii added, "I wasn't originally into nudism, but I have Lady Palutena to thank for making me feel attractive and comfortable with no clothes. Nudity the most fun you can have short of having sex all the time and we have acted like wild animals by streaking and fucking in every possible location. It's fucking awesome. We love it! Eventually, we got married in the nude."

"That's why we're here, to have as much sex as possible and to be naked as much as possible. We're going to fuck a LOT as nudist husband and wife with people eager to watch us. It's soooo awesome when they do."

"Knowing that we're totally naked doing things that others wouldn't dare do and knowing they can't take their eyes off us while we're doing it just makes us want to do it more."

Pit then noticed Palutena staring right at him with lust in her eyes as she said, "Last chapter, you ate my pussy in public. I came on your tongue, then you came on my face. It was incredible!"

A man saw them, walked to them and said, "I just can't imagine it. That's waaayyyy beyond my comfort zone. You're telling me you came here to fuck, you came here to be naked and get off on being naked? That's weird guys. Don't you know that's fucked up?"

Palutena was beaming as she replied, "Yep, husband and wife fully naked, fucking each other all the time."

Pit giggled as Palutena now shaking her tits for effect. The clothed woman said to the man next to her, "Lighten up. I see nothing wrong with what they're doing. It's obvious they love each other and both of them are having fun. Let them go for it. If it feels good, they should do it. Nobody gets hurt, so who gives a shit?"

The nudists said, "Bingo."

Once their viewers left, Palutena had her massive breasts swaying in front of Pit as they got off the bench and sat down on the grass. By now, Pit's penis was harder than ever as he saw that Palutena's vagina was gaping open while they spread their legs wide.

As Pit fondled himself, his face had a mischievously playful grin. Pleasure swept over him while Palutena was idly playing with her clit as she watched Pit touch himself. Looking at Pit, Palutena increased her speed and was now rubbing her pussy with a purpose.

Looking at each other, Pit saw that Palutena was a naked chick with a trimmed pussy, Palutena saw that Pit was a young stud with a small and cute member. Soon, Palutena moaned at Pit, "I really want to suck you off."

Pit smirked, "Don't just say that, do it if you really want to."

Palutena got up, walked toward Pit and they grabbed each other bare bottoms, Palutena giggled, "Mmm, a tight ass and a little cock, I'm lucky alright."

Pit giggled back, "Mmm, bubble butt, stripper boobs and trimmed green pubes on a sexy vagina, I'm lucky too."

Easing toward Pit, Palutena put her hands on his legs and smiled, "I love to suck cock, so you just enjoy it, baby."

Nodding, Pit had his arms behind him to prop up his body as he looked down to see Palutena lick his shaft from top to bottom. She was savoring the experience and so was Pit, who pitched his head back as she engulfed every millimeter of Pit's cock in her mouth.

In a minute, Palutena rotated her body to be on top of Pit, spread her pussy and asked Pit to finger it. He had one hand reaching around to rub Palutena's clitoris and had two of his fingers buried in her cunt. Looking down, Pit saw Palutena doing a combo twist and suck with her mouth as she worked to make him cum.

It was midday, the sun was high in the sky, the breeze was blowing, Pit and Palutena were totally nude in front of about 50 people by now, Pit was getting his cock sucked by Palutena while eating her out. The sexiness they were displaying put them over the edge. Pit looked down, smirked and warned Palutena, "You're going to make me cum if you keep doing that, Lady Palutena."

Without taking Pit's cock out of her mouth or slowing her cock sucking fever, she moaned, "Ditto."

Before he knew it, Pit unloaded, filling Palutena's mouth with his cum and shooting what he felt like was a huge load down her throat. She didn't fade, slow or stop as Pit's dick erupted in her mouth.

Palutena wanted to swallow Pit's semen. That was what she was doing, and she was superb at sucking cock. Pit could tell it was a little like seeing a professional athlete, totally effortless, the result of constant training and practice. Likewise, Palutena knew Pit excelled at eating her pussy as she came in his mouth too.

Sated, Palutena got off of Pit. They opened their mouths to show each other their prizes, swirled their tongues around and swallowed every drop. Out came their tongues to show each other proof as Palutena said, "I need a nap. I think you sucked the life out of me."

Pit moaned, "Exactly what I was thinking."

Getting on top of Pit, Palutena kissed his forehead before joining him in a naked slumber.


	24. Pit and Palutena's Anniversary (Part 2)

Pit and Palutena streaked to a nearby restaurant. The servers were flustered to some degree over seeing a naked boy and woman, but they could keep their cool and seated them in a booth. People were seeing them and it distracted them from eating.

Once their orders were taken, Pit kissed Palutena while cupping her breast and rubbing the nipple with his thumb and forefinger. He looked down and saw those beautifully big boobs with their pink nipples that were already hard. They weren't the only things that were hard, Pit felt Palutena's hand find his crotch. She squeezed tightly, but her fingers felt soft compared to his excitement. His free hand slipped down and paused at her hip, his fingers feeling how silky her bare skin was.

Soon, Palutena's hand was eagerly wriggling like a snake down Pit's shaft and wrapping her fingers around him. Her fingers stretched down to his balls and pushed playfully at them. Pit gasped, already breathless with the building heat.

Still kissing Palutena in a passionate rush, Pit moaned as she pulling on his cock as his fingers slid along and between her folds, gliding in the liquid silk. He vaguely heard himself breathe, "Oh god."

Pit and Palutena's intimate moment was cut short because their dinner was ready. After eating, their waiter told them it was on the house. As they walked out, Pit giggled, "What happened to no shirt, no shoes, no service?"

Palutena giggled back, "I guess we're so irresistible that they make an exception for us."

Pit and Palutena sat near a lake to watch the sunset and the water.

A few minutes later, Palutena eased to her knees in front of Pit. Her eyes didn't flicker as she gazed at her husband. It was plain to see that Pit was completely naked and his penis was very erect, beautifully shaped and adorably small. She licked her lips involuntarily as she kissed his cock, then continued to survey it without touching it, watching it twitch with anticipation less than six inches from her face.

When Palutena placed a single finger on the underside of Pit's pee-pee and ran it down his length, she gave it a playful flick and then traced her finger around his balls.

A naked Pit looked down as a naked Palutena quietly worshipped him. He saw a huge smile on her face. As Palutena leaned towards Pit, she kissed the tip of his cock before she said, "Pit, you are the most handsome and adorable naked boy I've ever looked at. You look so sexy wearing nothing at all, I like how every inch of your soft skin is uncovered and smooth. You have sexy brown hair that smells shampooed and a cute face with pretty blue eyes. I especially like kissing your cute cheeks and soft lips. Your little nipples and your innie belly button look good on your midsection, which looks so toned with your six pack on your sexy stomach. Your tiny and hairless penis is too cute to not put in my mouth with those little testicles in a little sack."

Reaching around to grab Pit's buttocks, she continued, "What a cute little bare bottom, those firm boyish butt cheeks feel smooth and have a cute jiggle when you walk. I like how hairless your arms and legs are, they look muscular too. Finally, your bare feet and toes are delicately small and ticklish. You're the cutest and sexiest nude boy I've ever been naked in front of."

Those compliments moved Pit, who said, "That's so nice, Lady Palutena."

Palutena took the weight of Pit's balls in one hand and used the other to grip Pit's cock firmly at its base. Then, she took the head into her mouth, clamping her lips around the rim and teasing the underside of the head with her tongue, rubbing it back and forward just under the tip.

Pit closed his eyes as his balls retracted, Palutena then stopped the rubbing with her tongue, pulled her mouth off Pit and licked at the underside of his shaft. Her hand closed a little tighter around Pit's nuts now, squeezing them gently and sending sparks up his shaft before Palutena closed her mouth over the head again, clamping him tight and rubbing her tongue back along the underside of the tip.

Again, the wave of pleasure built as fast as Pit had ever known, and Palutena knew exactly when to lift her mouth away from his private. She stood up slowly, running her hands up the outside of Pit's legs, until their lips met again. When they broke the kiss, Pit whispered, "Can you lie down, please?"

After Palutena lied down on her back, Pit looked down and saw Palutena totally nude with huge breasts and a look on her face he recognized. It was the look that said, "Nothing else in this world matters but you, me and our sex."

As Palutena settled with her legs apart, her swollen sex was showing glistening pink as her chest heaved with the anticipation. Pit eased down to his knees and spoke to her, "Lady Palutena, you are the most beautiful naked woman I have ever had sex with. You look amazing wearing only a beautiful smile with luscious lips on a beautiful face. Your long green hair smells good, like it was shampooed AND conditioned. Those G-cup breasts are so big and sexy with delicious pink nipples, that flat tummy looks healthy and has a cute navel. That vagina with trimmed green pubes is so beautiful with those pink folds, a clitoris and labia."

Pit's hands groped Palutena's buttocks. She lifted her hips a little as he resumed, "Man, your smooth butt is so thicc, soft, round, firm, fleshy and doughy. The way your ass bounces around when you walk is probably even sexier than mine. I admire the hairlessness of your arms and sexy long legs. Lastly, your bare feet are so dainty, like the feet of a naked princess. When I kiss them from both sides and kiss those little toes and those soles, it undoubtedly makes you giggle because my lips tickle them. Your the hottest nude woman I have ever exposed myself to, Lady Palutena."

Palutena was flattered by Pit's praise and smiled, "Aw, that's so sweet, Pit."

Now with Pit's eyes locked on Palutena's pussy, his tongue ran around his lips as he savored the coming taste. Closing on Palutena, Pit added, "Another thing I enjoy is seeing your legs spread so I can see and touch those inner thighs."

Pit twisted his head sideways a little before he brought the tip of his tongue to softly touch Palutena's pussy lips. His eyes closed as he lapped his way up the outer folds of her pussy. She tasted the same as the first time Pit ever put his mouth on her vulva.

To Pit, Palutena was so wet that she seemed to wash over his tongue with every slow run it made up her slit. With another long stroke of his tongue, Pit arrived at Palutena's clitoris and began probing it gently. Each touch from him triggered the writhing of her hips.

Just as Pit was about to push a finger into Palutena, he felt her hands on the sides of his head, easing his face up from her sex. Her face burned with wanton desire and he knew it was time.

Pit let his fingers continue to rub Palutena as he crawled two knee-steps up towards her to hear her moan, "I need you."

Palutena reached for Pit, grasped his hard-on and guided it straight to her pussy. With her legs even wider apart now and ready for Pit, he felt harder than normal and was on the verge of bursting.

Holding himself above Palutena while she guided the head of his cock to her pussy lips, Pit pushed and slid home. His eyes were closed as all other senses closed down so he could feel the moment at its finest. When Pit reached the end of the tunnel, he opened his eyes and saw Palutena looking intently at him.

Pit brushed a stray hair away from Palutena's face, then withdrew his cock a ways so he could feel himself moving inside her. Even on that first stroke, Palutena was pushing her pelvis up to meet Pit.

While Palutena was grinding herself against Pit, he felt her hands come along his sides and gently rest against his hips, starting to guide and encourage his thrusts. Her face took on that look of giddy passion and need he would never forget. She pulled a little harder on Pit's hips and he plunged deeper into her warm ocean. His balls were tingling already when Palutena whispered urgently, "Switch."

It was a request Pit knew only too well. Immediately, Pit rolled over and allowed Palutena to straddle him, all without them becoming uncoupled. As Palutena shook her hair away from her face, she let her fingertips draw slowly down his chest and worked her pussy all around him.

Palutena's technique for moving up and down on Pit was simply to pinch her thighs together, move up a few inches, and let herself fall slowly back down. The first time Palutena settled back onto Pit's cock, a broad smile spread across her features. She spoke slowly, "Ready to cum, Pit?"

Never breaking contact with Palutena's widening eyes, Pit nodded before he reached up and took hold of her nipple, pinching it hard. His other hand eased along to explore the open contours of her pussy, pausing as he found the unmistakable button that was Palutena's clitoris.

From Pit's point of view, Palutena seemed swollen down there, and she was riding Pit harder, so Pit allowed his fingertips to move with her, stroking her and teasing her. When Palutena reached behind and found Pit's balls, he knew she hadn't forgotten their timing and how to make this all work the way no one else ever could.

With a hand on Pit's testes and Palutena's rhythm on his cock, the sensations told Pit exactly how much to touch Palutena. At the same time, Palutena knew she could sense Pit's moment by how tight his balls got and when his pelvis lost control. She controlled his moment by drawing her fingernails across his scrotum. It was all physical, yet felt telepathic.

Pit saw Palutena's eyes close slowly and felt her fingertips run along him. He thrust up one time to meet her descending body, and it was enough to tip the balance for his climax. Just as the boiling pleasure rushed through Pit's naked body, he felt the first contraction of Palutena's pussy as it clamped around his twitching cock.

Now on autopilot, Palutena continued to squeeze herself up and down on Pit, her head thrown backwards as Palutena's naked body took the full jolt of each orgasmic wave. Pit pulled hard alternately on her nipples and massaged her clit while she moved, urging her pleasure to last with his.

Grunting at the crescendo of his climax, Pit felt the first shot of cum pulse into Palutena. He continued to gush into her and each stream was another turn on the pressure-release valve of Pit's orgasm. Palutena's cunt pulled tight one last time, then she slumped forward, one hand on his chest, breathing deeply as she felt royally fucked.

The lake went quiet again when Palutena rolled off and lied down beside Pit. He reached for her hand and their fingers found familiar slots between each other. Pit looked over to see Palutena staring at the sky, her chest rising and falling, her nipples still hard, he smiled and said, "Lady Palutena, there's no one I'd rather be completely naked in public with and let play with my penis to than you."

Palutena smiled back, "There's nobody I'd rather streak fully nude in public with while also having my vagina eaten and fingered by than you, Pit. You want to know what my anniversary gift to you is?"

"What?"


	25. Pit and Palutena's Anniversary (Part 3)

Pit and Palutena stood up, then she pointed her staff at his cock, a light shined on it as his penis finally got bigger and Pit happily gasped, "Lady Palutena, my penis..."

Full of pride, Palutena said, "My anniversary gift to you, Pit."

"Thank you, Lady Palutena! How big is it?"

Palutena had a ruler appear in her palm, then measured, "Around normal size, maybe below average. Let's see, 3 inches when flaccid..."

When Pit's penis was erect, she said, "5 when erect."

Pit was amazed and hugged Lady Palutena like a boy eagerly hugging his mom after getting his favorite birthday present, saying, "This is the best anniversary gift ever!"

Palutena hugged Pit back and said, "You're welcome, Pit."

Then, Pit smiled at his newly sized penis and said to Palutena, "Why don't we go on another walk and show off this bad boy?"

"Let's do so."

With Pit's right hand holding Palutena's left, Pit and Palutena did some more naked walking in town, looking romantic as Pit enjoyed showing women his enlarged cock with normal sized testicles. When women giggled at Pit, he blew kisses in response. He especially enjoyed seeing his exposed penis slap his inner thighs as he smiled, "Naked boy and woman coming through."

Once Pit and Palutena got back to the lake, it was almost sundown. Pit was now seeing Palutena's big breasts as she grinned, "Touch mom's big breasts like a good boy."

While Pit did so, he couldn't stop touching, feeling, fondling, groping and sucking while pulling, turning and twisting Palutena's erect nipples. As soon as the naked angel felt and fondled his naked goddess's exposed tits while fingering her nipples, Palutena grinned at Pit, "Pit, do you want to suck on your mother's boobs?"

Giggling and blushing with his hands behind his back, Pit asked Palutena with a bashful smile, "Would I look so sweet and adorable if I sucked on your nipples, mom?"

"Yes, you would look cuter than cute."

A naked Pit started sucking Palutena's nipples and grabbed her ass. While he was enjoying how he was sexually touching a naked Palutena, he soon felt her hand stroke his hair and her lips kissing his head. Soon, her fingers were on Pit's throbbing erection and he moaned, "Lady Palutena, keep feeling my cock. My erect prick is bigger, and it feels better than ever."

In how Pit had caressed Palutena's naked tits, she was fondling his cock as it was fully exposed to her sexually aroused and motherly eyes. He pulled away and smiled at her, "Mother, you're looking at my naked penis. If it's not enough that I saw, touched and felt your bare breasts, you're staring at my throbbing and pulsating erect prick."

Pit was turned on as Palutena's fingers felt so warm and so soft when she wrapped them around his stiff penis. It made Pit aroused to see Palutena ogle and fondled his prick while staring down at his throbbing and pulsating penis. She fondled the head of Pit's cock with her manicured fingertips before she slowly stroked him, Pit told Palutena, "Keep fondling the head of my cock, Lady Palutena. Don't stop stroking my dick. I love how you masturbate me."

Staring down at Palutena's hand and fingers, Pit smiled as she stared back up at him. Palutena was so beautiful and sexy that Pit was soon feeling as if he was already ready to cum.

Never had Pit been as sexually excited as he was now. Making him even bigger and harder, Palutena stroked him faster. She said while continuing to stare down at Pit's prick before looking up at him with a sexually aroused smile and a dirty laugh, "I love having a hard cock in my hand. You have a beautiful penis, Pit. In how you love my naked breasts, I love your naked penis."

Then, Palutena leaned her head down to his lap and kissed Pit's cock while licking the head of his stiff prick. A minute later, she stared up at Pit with her big green eyes while smiling, Palutena leaned her head down again to take him in her mouth. Moaning, Pit was all like, "My prick is in Lady Palutena's mouth. I can't believe she is sucking on a larger dick. It turns me on to see this beautiful MILF of a goddess blowing a childlike angel like me."

Temporarily removing Pit's dick from her mouth to speak, Palutena said, "Cum, Pit. Cum in my mouth."

Palutena continued sucking Pit while he fondled her naked breasts and pulled, turned and twisted Palutena's erect nipples. She removed his cock from her mouth again to speak, "I want you to cum in my mouth, Pit. Mommy wants to taste and swallow your cum."

Stroking Pit harder and faster while sucking him deeper, Palutena was giving Pit what he thought was one of the best blowjobs of his life so far. The naked boy knew very well that the naked woman was such a great cocksucker, Palutena removed Pit's prick from her mouth to speak again with a sexy smile and a naughty look, "It's an awesome blowjob with your bigger pee-pee and be sure to cum in my mouth so I can swallow my son's cum."

Pit moaned as Palutena continued stroking him while sucking him. While stroking him faster while stroking him harder, Palutena was determined for Pit to cum in her mouth. He continued feeling and fondling Palutena's breasts while playing with her erect nipples.

In the way that it didn't take Palutena long to cum when Pit masturbated her, it didn't take Pit long to cum in Palutena's mouth with her blowing him. Putting a gentle hand to the back of her pretty head while humping her mouth, Pit said while ejaculating a huge load of his warm, oozy cum in Palutena's mouth, "Oh my God. Lady Palutena, I'm cumming."

After swallowing her nude angel's cum, the nude goddess sucked Pit dry and licked him clean. Then, Pit and Palutena lied down and cuddled naked together, both having achieved their need of loving and sexual affection yet again.

Soon, the nude duo stood up and smiled at each other. Both Pit and Palutena were completely naked, they wanted to be seen naked and see each other naked. Pit wanted Palutena to see his erect prick out in the open, he smiled as she got a good, long look at his naked prick. As if sexually teasing her, Pit took his cock in his hand while slowly stroking himself. Palutena smiled back and stated the obvious, "Pit, you're naked."

Smiling down at his cock before staring up at his goddess with lustful love, Pit giggled, "You're naked too, Lady Palutena. We need to make love and fuck in public. I need to fuck you and cum in your pussy. I want you to make love and fuck someone who loves you. I want you to make love and fuck your angel."

Pit stared at Palutena's big breasts, her pink nipples and her symmetrical areolas. It was like she had a fire burning inside of her as Pit stared at Palutena's trimmed pussy. Being naked, Pit was so handsome and cute to Palutena and she was so beautiful and sexy to him. Palutena was such a MILF as she had the bod of a young woman in her early 20s.

Making out with Palutena again, Pit was French kissing her while feeling her naked breasts, fingering her erect nipples and rubbing her clit while fingering her pussy. She was already plenty wet. Then, they sat down as Pit mounted Palutena, who immediately reached down for his erect prick and moved it to her pussy.

While continuing to kiss one another, Pit slowly humped Palutena and she slowly humped him. Then, returning his harder and faster humps with hers, they were doing more than making love, they were fucking and eventually climaxed. They screamed at the sky as cum squirted out of their private parts. Pit moaned as they stopped cumming, "Oh, my God, Lady Palutena. I love you."

When Pit wrapped his arms around Palutena's neck and his legs around her back, Palutena's arms went around Pit's waist and her legs went around his butt as she said, "I love you, too, Pit."

Palutena then whispered something in his ear that sexually excited Pit, "I want to streak in public with you every day and fuck you everywhere. Happy anniversary, Pit."

"Happy anniversary, Lady Palutena. My bigger cock will surely be an epic new chapter in our love life."


	26. Dreaming of the Past (Pit's POV)

At night, Pit and Palutena were getting ready for bed. He looked at his penis and smiled, "I'm going to enjoy exposing you to the public."

Pit liked looking at his cock grow from three to five inches, Palutena giggled, "I'm going to enjoy touching your penis in public. It's still a little smaller than average. That way, the ladies will still think it's cute."

"Maybe I'll dream about the first time you laid eyes on it my penis when it was tiny."

"Me too."

"I can even narrate it you'd like."

"I would, then I might do the same when your narration is done."

* * *

Sometime around midnight, I didn't hear my goddess of light, my girlfriend and my mother figure, Lady Palutena creep in my room. Apparently, she was planning to play a dirty trick on me, one that would utterly embarrass me because it involved something I really didn't like to do…

Slowly, Lady Palutena tiptoed to my bed, where I was asleep, removed my covers and snickered as she carefully removed my white chiton, white scarf, navy undershirt and navy shorts. Then she took off the brown and gold bracers on my wrists, the gold bracelet on my upper left arm and the gold ring on my right thigh. My brown sandals were already off and near the bed, leaving me in just a pair of white underwear.

Lady Palutena slowly took my underwear off, leaving me completely naked. With me entirely unclothed, Lady Palutena giggled lightly while looking at my little private area and she must have been using a ruler to measure my penis because that was what I felt. If I recall correctly, my penis is about one inch when flaccid and my testicles are smaller than grapes. It used to be bigger, but overtime, Lady Palutena shrunk it little by little without me noticing. Also, it was circumcised, so it always looked like a little mushroom, whether it was flaccid or erect.

Just before Lady Palutena could take another step, I stirred and looked like I was going to wake up. To avoid waking me, Lady Palutena kissed my forehead, lips and cheeks while whispering, "Shhhh. No need to wake up, Pit. Sleep like an angel."

It worked because I stopped moving and went back to sleep, Lady Palutena quietly sighed in relief and put the covers back on me.

After taking off all of my clothes, I didn't hear or see Lady Palutena raid my drawers to take the rest of them, so I wouldn't be able to put anything on, and she quietly snuck out with everything.

* * *

By morning, I woke up and let out a huge yawn before I felt that something was missing. I noticed my chiton, undershirt, shorts and underwear weren't on me. Lifting my covers, I saw his small and cute penis, implying that I had nothing on at all. That discovery made me gasp, "EEK! I'm naked!"

Quickly, I covered myself back up, I was completely naked! I didn't remember taking my clothes off before going to bed, I would never violate the Angel's Code of Conduct. Calming down, I said to myself, "Maybe I accidentally took my clothes off while I was tossing and turning in my sleep and they're on the floor."

However, my clothes weren't on the floor, so I checked under the covers and under the bed, but found nothing. Looking in the drawers of my nightstand, I found nothing to wear. As I looked around his room, I covered my pee-pee that had become erect from being exposed for so long. Still no clothing anywhere. No chitons, no undershirts, no shorts, no underwear, no sandals. I was wearing nothing my but laurel crown, but it was useless for censoring my genitals.

Nervously, I called for Lady Palutena. Calling for help, I said, "Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena? It's me, Pit. I think I have a bit of a problem because all of my clothes are missing and now I can't put any on."

No response. Lady Palutena took all of his clothes and now she wasn't going to help me. Maybe she's just too busy at the moment.

Blushing wildly, I reluctantly headed for the door, opened it and poked my head out, calling, "Lady Palutena, help me. I'm naked and I need clothes."

Still no response, I gulped as I knew what I had to do. I had to streak around the temple to look for my clothes, so I sighed. Seeing that the coast was clear, I left my room and began my naked run as I kept my boner out of sight by covering it with my hands.

While running in the nude down one long hallway after another, I noticed my bare feet making slapping sounds on the marble floor below me and that my butt was jiggling a little. Also, my penis and testicles jostled under my cupped hands. Sometimes I covered my member with one hand while covering my bottom with my other hand.

Being a naked boy, I tried to avoid being seen by any passerby that could have been walking by without notice by hiding behind what I could, mostly columns. At intersections, I scanned my surroundings to my left, to my right and straight ahead. If someone was in sight, I would flee in a different direction.

Whenever I thought about opening doors to other rooms, I worried someone might be in those rooms and report me for streaking, so I didn't open any. I also didn't take elevators for the same reason. While taking the stairs, I would listen carefully for any footsteps, only going up and down the stairs when it was safe.

* * *

In a minute, I saw an empty bathroom and rushed inside, thinking I could use a towel to cover myself. Unfortunately, they were all gone. That inconvenience made me quietly swear, "Fuck."

Since I was in the bathroom, I thought I may as well pee since I felt a need to. After urinating and washing my hands, I forgot that no towels meant I couldn't dry my hands. Seeing my naked reflection in the mirror, I saw all I had was my laurel crown. While placing it front of my penis, I lamented, "Too bad my laurels won't hide my unmentionables."

Putting my laurel crown back on my head and feeling trapped, I considered just hiding in the bathroom until Lady Palutena came to help me out. However, I knew I couldn't hide there forever, so when I poked my head out of the bathroom door and saw nobody, I ran with my hands still wet. Breathing shakily, I thought to myself as I kept looking, "I can't believe I'm being completely naked in Lady Palutena's Temple for this long. I'm streaking in places I don't want to be naked."

Then I had a realization, "Maybe my garments are in the laundry."

Going into the laundry room, I looked for any laundry baskets, but there weren't any. Plus, none of my clothing was in the dryer or the washer, causing me to sigh, "Well, it was worth a shot. Guess I better keep looking."

* * *

Before long, I was in the kitchen and my cock was flaccid. Thankfully, nobody else was present. While squatting behind the kitchen counter, I made sure my butt didn't touch the floor as my stomach growled, but getting dressed was a higher priority for me as I whispered to myself, "My meals can wait, I can't just eat breakfast naked."

Furthermore, I looked at silverware, plates, bowls, cups, glasses, pots, pans, containers and lids in the cupboards. Then I looked at the food and drinks in the refrigerator, but I didn't know if it was a good idea to take anything as I quietly told myself, "I probably shouldn't use any kitchenware or groceries for covering myself, the germs on my penis and bottom would probably contaminate everything."

When I heard my stomach growl again, I looked at a cereal box and decided, "Well, I can't search for my belongings on an empty stomach. Since I'm here, I may as well eat something."

Trying to be as quiet as possible, I stayed in a squatted position as I grabbed the cereal box, a tiny bowl and a spoon. I carefully poured the cereal into the bowl without making a mess and put the box back. Also, I didn't add milk because I wanted to finish his breakfast quickly. As I ate the cereal in a hurry, I mumbled, "I hope no one catches me eating breakfast in the nude."

It didn't take long for me to finish. When I heard the voices of two centurions, I panicked because I was close to being caught in my undressed state. Hastily, I put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, then fled before anyone could catch me.

* * *

Time passed by quick. I ran naked around Lady Palutena's Temple while covering my penis with both hands as I continued the search for my clothes. The temple itself was a huge maze with lots of floors, hallways and corridors where I often got lost very easily, and there were even a few times where I ran around in circles.

Now, I had spent about several hours looking without success, then I sighed as I thought to myself, "I've been streaking all over the temple for hours on end, I'm surprised Lady Palutena hasn't caught me yet. Really, I know she won't be happy about me running around naked. Lady Palutena might accuse me of being a gross pervert because I have nothing to cover my penis. I don't want my girlfriend and goddess to think I intentionally took my clothes off and disregarded the Angel's Code of Conduct."

Then I ran into a nearby bathroom to avoid being spotted by another centurion. Inside, I took another little potty break. After peeing in the toilet and washing my hands, I noticed that all the towels were missing in that bathroom too, so I just rubbed my hands on my bare skin to dry them.

Still, I couldn't do a thing about my sheer nakedness, I still had no choice but to be stuck with my indecent exposure. There was nothing that I could use to cover my cock and balls. Except for my hands, I had nothing at all that I could use to hide my private areas, I was still unable to cover my intimate parts.

* * *

I was still completely nude and still wandering around the temple, looking for my clothes. After a few more hours of searching, running around in the buff and narrowly avoiding detection from anyone who could have potentially caught me, I still could not find them and it was almost noon.

At 12 o'clock noon, I found himself back in the kitchen, my cock was still flaccid and the kitchen was still empty. Hearing my stomach growl again, I opened the fridge, grabbed a small container with salad in it and a fork as I said, "I suppose as long as I'm alone, I don't need to hide myself while I have some lunch."

Though I remained standing, I stayed behind the counter to prevent anyone from seeing below my waist as I ate the lettuce with haste, muffling, "I just have to make sure I don't get caught eating lunch naked."

In less than a minute, I finished and noticed some feeling in my lower region that I didn't notice before. Staring down, I saw that my cock was erect and wondered, "What's up with my penis?"

However, before I could comprehend why I had an erection, I was startled because I heard footsteps, meaning someone was coming. Hastily, I threw away the salad container, put my fork in the dishwasher and bolted before anyone could catch me.

* * *

Back to running nude down hallways and corridors, I often felt my penis and testicles flop around and touch my cupped hands as I pondered what could happen if I didn't put any clothes on soon, "Knowing Lady Palutena, she could be offended by me not wearing any clothes at all and even punish me for it. As her trusted servant and boyfriend, it definitely isn't proper of me to show her my penis or my butt."

Fear and worry ran rampant in my body as I hid behind a column, but then I assured myself that I would be fine by saying, "Maybe if I just explain myself, Lady Palutena will understand that it isn't my fault and maybe she can get me something to wear."

Quickly, I dashed to another column before asking myself, "What if Lady Palutena is just playing a mischievous prank on me? I don't think it's April Fools Day, but I know she likes to mess with me. If so, she'll probably admit it."

* * *

By late in the afternoon, I was still an unclothed boy. My legs and feet were killing me, so I stopped to take a break in a hallway right near where I started. While I just stood with my hands at my sides, I looked down at my penis.

Suddenly, I unexpectedly received a pervy greeting as Lady Palutena surprised me from behind and pinched my left butt cheek that had a mole on it, making me yelp, "Eep!"

Turning around, I saw Lady Palutena with a smile on her face from seeing me wearing nothing, I quickly covered my small penis and stammered, "L-L-Lady Palutena!"

I thought as the situation dawned on me, "Oh my God, I'm completely naked in front of Lady Palutena!"

Lady Palutena greeted me humorously, "Hello, Pit. It's appears that you are completely naked, no chiton, no undershirt, no shorts, no underwear, you do not even have sandals for your feet. Do you have a reason for this?"

Nervous, I stuttered, "H-H-Hello, Lady Palutena. I'm... just being naked..."

With a smirk, Lady Palutena asked me, "Care to explain why? Did you want to take off all of your clothes and walk around nude?"

Blushing, I tried to explain to my girlfriend, "No, my clothes were... stolen."

That made Lady Palutena shocked as she questioned me, "Really? How did that happen?"

"I don't know. All I know is I woke up completely naked this morning and my clothes were nowhere to be found, so I had to... streak all around the temple to look for them. Sadly, I searched everywhere and couldn't find them."

"I see."

"Do you... like what you see?"

"This may surprise you, but yes."

"Lady Palutena, by any chance, are you playing a trick on me?"

"I don't know what you mean, Pit."

"Well, can you help me find my clothes?"

Sadly, Lady Palutena couldn't help me, "I don't know where your clothes are either. Sorry I can't help you, Pit."

"Damn. Do you have any clothes I can put on?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Boys shouldn't wear a woman's clothing."

"Seriously? What do I do now?"

"You could let me stare at you."

Lady Palutena stared at my naked body from head to toe. She smiled at my chest, my stomach, my belly button, my shaved legs, my small feet, my bare butt that was hairless, my naked thighs and my nude hips. However, I didn't want Lady Palutena to see my exposed and circumcised penis, but I knew that my cock almost looked like it was Brazilian waxed. Under my hands, I felt that my dick was not erect at the moment.

In fact, everywhere on my body was hairless except for my head and my penis, I looked almost shaved like a girl. Just now, I noticed that Lady Palutena became seduced from seeing me nude for some reason.

As my cheeks became red with embarrassment, my goddess was taking in how I was completely nude. I also had some visible tan lines and Lady Palutena teased me, "Heeeey, what are you hiding, nudie cutie?"

Referring to my crotch, Lady Palutena wanted me to show her my pee-pee. Desperate to avoid exposing myself entirely, I denied, "Oh, it's nothing, heh."

I blushed with an embarrassed smile and my bare body turned bright crimson as I kept my penis hidden. Palutena probed him, "Come on, nude dude, open your hands."

"But-"

However, Lady Palutena firmly demanded, "Pit, I'm your goddess. When I tell you to expose your penis to me, you are to do that."

Defeated, I obeyed Lady Palutena and slowly exposed my tiny penis. It grew hard again after being relaxed for a while and I blushed even harder as I confessed, "It's... my penis... it's small... and I don't know why it's so hard."

Smiling, the goddess explained to me, "A penis gets hard from sexual arousal. You must be so turned on from being naked in front of me."

Humiliated by the erection I was having in front of his girlfriend, I stammered, "I... I'm not..."

"Penises don't lie, Pit."

As Lady Palutena looked at my junk, I thought, "Oh my God, I am showing Lady Palutena my private parts. I'm so embarrassed, I feel like a disgusting pervert."

Looking down, I saw my dick harden even more in front of Lady Palutena, who covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing at my tiny penis. Once she calmed down, she giggled, "Aw, what a cute little pee-pee, it's adorably tiny."

I was surprised that Lady Palutena liked his private area and I giggled softly at her compliment, "You... think my penis is cute, Lady Palutena?"

Lady Palutena nodded as she measured it, "Because of how small it is. It's one inch when flaccid and two inches when erect."

"I guess my penis is... adorable from how tiny it is."

Looking at my genitalia, I started touching it like a toy as I asked, "Do you also think my butt is cute?"

Getting behind me, Lady Palutena looked at my bare bottom and patted it as she said, "One of the cutest boy butts ever."

"You're not upset over me being naked, Lady Palutena?"

After Palutena kissed both of my nipples and my navel, she responded with a cute laugh, "Upset? Are you kidding me, Pit? I'm enjoying what I'm seeing. To be honest, I like you being naked, much more than you wearing clothes because you look so handsome and cute. Your toned chest, your cute little nipples, your tummy, your small innie belly button, your sexy long legs and your dainty feet make you look good without clothes."

"Does this mean you're not going to make me do something embarrassing and humiliating in the nude as punishment?"

"That's so silly, Pit. Why would I do such a thing to you?"

Acting shy, I said, "Because me having nothing to wear means I'm unintentionally violating the Angel's Code of Conduct."

"Don't worry about that, Pit. I know it's not your fault. Also, Hades is dead. Chances are the Code of Conduct is superfluous now, since I have no more missions for you."

"You really like my nakedness, Lady Palutena?"

"Absolutely."

"You don't think my nudity is gross? I mean, you're seeing parts of my body that are normally covered by clothing."

"Gross? Nonsense! Your hot body makes you an attractive nudist."

"Lady Palutena, I don't know what to say."

"You could say you want to get dirty. You're 13,000 years old, I'm 22,000 years old, you and I are legally old enough to have sex with each other as boyfriend and girlfriend."

I thought to himself as my facial expressions went from mortified from losing my clothes to being rather touched from Lady Palutena's compliments, "I'm completely nude in front of my goddess and mother figure. She loves my naked body, and it flatters me a lot. I guess I should embrace my nudism... for her."

Naked, I put my hands on my hips as I said with a cute smile, "I'm completely naked in front of you, Lady Palutena. I'd love to get dirty since naked as a jaybird. Look at me, I'm wearing only my laurel crown and a smile. Right now, I am in the mood for sex because of my lack of clothing. My small and cute penis is fully exposed and wants some attention."

Lady Palutena licked her lips in anticipation as she tried to reach for my penis, but I turned around before she could grope it and added, "My bare bottom is soft and firm. It also likes to be slapped and squeezed."

The goddess tried to reach for my buttocks, but I sat on the floor and circled my nipples and belly button as I gazed at my goddess with a sweet smile, "My nipples, my belly button and my bare feet want more of your motherly kisses. Come on, Lady Palutena. Have sex with your naked angel."

"I thought you'd never ask. First, let me do something."

What Lady Palutena did was point her staff at my crotch, shining a light beam on it that shrunk all of my pubic hairs until they were gone. Now I only had hair on my head and I asked, "What happened?"

"I gave you a shave. Now your cock is hairless. A shaved penis is a happy penis. Are you ready, Pit? Are you ready to be fucked by your cougar of a goddess?"

"What's a cougar?"

"A woman who likes to fuck younger men."

"Oh. Yes, your boyfriend is naked and desperate for sex right now."

Palutena giggled, "You're so cute."

Pit giggled back. He knew it was true, "You're cute too."

My clothed goddess walked to me. We smiled as we saw the tip of my cock lightly touch Lady Palutena's dress. She pecked my cheek as she cooed, "Come here, you sweet and cute naked boy. Let Lady Palutena make you cum."

"What's that, Lady Palutena?"

"Pee isn't that the only thing that comes out of a male's penis. Your pee-pee can also ejaculate semen."

"What's semen?"

"White sex fluid that comes out of someone's sex organs when they climax/orgasm. It's also called cum, jizz or spunk."

"Wow, sounds sexy."

"Glad you think so, Pit. Allow your girlfriend to tease you until you climax."

While I was in the nude, I hugged my goddess, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and feeling her clothed body against my naked one, telling her, "I'm a horny, butt-naked angel that wants to experience the pleasure of having my private parts touched inappropriately. Tease me like you're the dominant one while I'm your submissive naked sex slave."

Lady Palutena kissed all the orifices on my face, including my blue eyes, ears, nose, forehead and lips. As I did the same to her, I thought to myself, "This is so new to me. I've hugged and kissed Lady Palutena before, but this is the first time I've ever done it while I'm totally naked. The way she makes me feel good about myself makes me feel like an attractive, handsome and sexy young stud."

Sharing a passionate kiss, Lady Palutena groped my butt cheeks and stroked her hands across my nude body while I embraced and kissed her. Feeling my bottom being squeezed made me moan louder. I felt my toned chest, flat tummy and tiny cock against Lady Palutena's dress, clarifying that Lady Palutena was clothed while I was not.

Both of us broke away after a minute, I smiled wide as Lady Palutena squeezed my naked bottom, "Boy, you like my bottom, don't you, Lady Palutena?"

"Yes, I do. It's so cute, like your pee-pee."

I said with a sweet smile, "Lady Palutena, this feels like our first kiss with me as a naked boy."

"That's because it _is_ our first kiss with you as a naked boy. It feels like love at first sight."

"It's my first kiss where my penis, testicles and butt cheeks are fully exposed to you."

"How does it feel, Pit?"

"Lady Palutena, it feels so sexy and intimate. It gives me a sense of freedom."

"The intimacy and freedom comes from not wearing any clothes to cover your private areas."

Really, I was becoming more comfortable being naked in front of my girlfriend/goddess after seeing her admiration and was acting sexy for Lady Palutena as I playfully flicked my cock.

Then, I simply stood completely nude with my arms at my sides, Lady Palutena cupped my cheeks in her palms and kissed my cute face. As a brunette boy, it made me smile as the green-haired woman caressed my cheeks as she said softly, "Oh, Pit. You have such a sweet smile on a cute young face."

Those words made me giggle and blush, Palutena gushed, "That's so cute, Pit. I love the way you giggle and blush."

After rubbing my shoulders, Lady Palutena pinched my nipples. Before I knew it, she started touching my special area. Because of how heavenly it was for my penis to be fondled by Lady Palutena's feminine and motherly hands, I couldn't help but close my eyes tightly and open my mouth slightly to moan softly.

To Lady Palutena, the way I looked and the sounds I made must have been so heartwarming to her and she laughed, "Pit, that face you're making as I fondle you is so adorable and your moans are music to my ears!"

Eventually, Lady Palutena let go of my pee-pee, smelled my brown hair, kissed my forehead and waited for me to open me eyes and look at her. Being a naked boy, I smiled at the clothed woman I was exposing myself to as Lady Palutena and I shared another soft kiss. My blue eyes staed deeply into her green ones.

Beaming, Lady Palutena giggled at me, "Look at us, Pit. Like a clothed female meeting a naked male for the first time, our interactions and sexual intercourse would make for an awkward yet adorable romantic comedy. A shy boy loses all of his clothes, feels embarrassed about being nude in front of a beautiful woman until the woman flatters him with compliments, then he loses his inhibitions and becomes horny."

Playfully flicking my penis again, I asked Lady Palutena with a cute smile, "Do you want to fondle my cute little pee-pee, Lady Palutena?"

Lady Palutena said, "Yes, nudie cutie. I just want to say that with your naked body, hairless skin, small penis, bubble butt, sweet-smelling brown hair and cute blue eyes, all you need to wear is a radiant smile to make women fall in love with you. Pit?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, of course I do, Lady Palutena."

"Hee hee. I know you're not lying, I'm sure you really do. Erections also occur when a male thinks a female is beautiful."

"Mine could use a hand job, Lady Palutena. I'm nude and I want to be fondled."

"One hand job, coming up."

The goddess moved behind me to kiss the back of my neck, Lady Palutena then moved her hands across my naked front side. She pinched my nipples and poked my navel while rubbing my stomach, then playfully flicked my dick as she whispered in my ears, "Your penis is so small and cute with tiny testicles that I could touch them all day long."

I ground my backside against Lady Palutena's dress, reminding me how much more clothed she was than me. Then she moved in front of me and kneeled down to caress my penis lovingly and erotically as I moaned more and more with every touch, "Lady *moan* Palutena, please *moan* pleasure my *moan* naked penis."

"Oh, I will, Pit. Isn't losing your clothes a blessing in disguise?"

"Yes..."

"Who's my naked boyfriend?"

"Me, Lady Palutena."

"Who's my naked boyfriend?"

"Me, Lady Palutena. I'm your naked boyfriend."

Being Lady Palutena's naked boyfriend, both of us were aroused with how naughty I was being. Putting my erection in her mouth, she sucked and licked on it. She traced her finger around my scrotum and felt my tiny testicles. While I was experiencing a blowjob, I moaned while holding Lady Palutena's head and stroking her long green hair, "Oh my god, this is so hot. I'm completely naked in front of my girlfriend and now she has my penis in her mouth."

Two minutes later, Lady Palutena stopped before she asked me, "How about showing me your cute little bottom, Pit?"

In response, I turned around to give Lady Palutena a good view of my smooth bare behind and shake it, asking, "Lady Palutena, how cute do you think my bare butt is?"

Lady Palutena seemed allured from seeing me moving me buttocks up and down and she replied, "Absolutely adorable."

Squeezing my naked buttocks, Lady Palutena massaged them for a while as I stroked my little pee-pee, trying to climax.

Abruptly, Lady Palutena stopped as I stood in front of her, whining, "Come on, Lady Palutena, don't stop now. My bare body is eager to be teased and my nude penis wants to cum. Touch my uncovered skin, fondle my exposed genitals, make me moan, tease me, pleasure me, make me cum, please? I love you and I want to ejaculate for my girlfriend."

As my girlfriend, Lady Palutena was impressed with how desperately sexy I was being, so she laid me down on my back with my bare butt squished against the floor and opened my legs wide, responding, "Whatever you say, nude dude."

First, Lady Palutena trailed her right index finger across my nakedness, from my feet to my head to around my belly button and down to my adorably tiny pee-pee. My bare skin developed goosebumps as she stroked my unclothed body and as she then kissed and licked every inch of my naked form. After kissing my crotch, she sucked on and licked my dick harder and reached her hands under my buttocks to knead them as I moaned louder from the added pleasure, "Lady Palutena, make me cum!"

Soon enough, I felt a sensation building up in my crotch, like I had to pee. I screamed, "Lady Palutena, I... I... I never learned how to read!"

However, instead of pee, my penis let out a white fluid known as cum, I came and spilled a huge load of semen that puffed up Lady Palutena's cheeks. She swallowed it all in one gulp, saying, "Tasty."

I lied down and panted, "Did you enjoy seeing me naked, Lady Palutena?"

Lady Palutena giggled, "You bet I did, you're so cute when you naked. You should be naked all the time. I can convince Dark Pit and the centurions to tolerate your nakedness. With your hot body, you'll make a great nudist boyfriend."

Smiling at her compliment, I said, "Maybe I will, I'll show you more of my cute bubble butt and tiny little pee-pee. I'll streak in public and become a nudist, I'll fight naked in Smash Bros. and upload nudes of myself online. You might be right about me not needing clothes. Whoever stole them can keep them."

Grinning, Lady Palutena assured me, "Believe me when I say that you don't need any clothes. Keep exposing your adorable private parts, nudie cutie."

With that encouragement, I happily fell asleep in the buff, his boner slowly dying down to a relaxed state as he smiled, "I'm Lady Palutena's naked boyfriend."

Suddenly, I spurted cum again...

* * *

Pit woke up and saw Palutena fondling his penis, she apparently made him cum while he dreamed, which woke him up. Palutena then said, "Nice narration, Pit. Ready to hear mine?"


	27. Dreaming of the Past (Palutena's POV)

Pit smiled, "Sure. Going all the way back to the beginning was fun."

Palutena smiled back, "Now it's time to me relive the start of it all."

* * *

Sometime around midnight, I crept in the bedroom of my angel, my captain of the guard and my boyfriend, Pit. I was planning to play a dirty trick on him, one that would utterly embarrass Pit because it involved something he really didn't like to do…

Slowly, I tiptoed to Pit's bed, where my angel was asleep. Flashing a devilishly evil smile, I removed his covers and snickered as I carefully removed his white chiton, white scarf, navy undershirt and navy shorts. Then I took off the brown and gold bracers on his wrists, the gold bracelet on his upper left arm and the gold ring on his right thigh. His brown sandals were already off and near the bed, leaving Pit in just a pair of white underwear.

Smirking mischievously, I slowly took Pit's underwear off, leaving the angel completely naked. Briefly, I also considered taking his gold laurel crown, but decided to let him keep it, since it didn't cover any part of Pit's now naked body.

With Pit entirely unclothed, I giggled lightly while looking at his little private area and used a ruler to measure Pit's penis, being about one inch when flaccid and his testicles were smaller than grapes. It used to be bigger, but overtime, I shrunk it little by little. Also, it was circumcised, so it always looked like a little mushroom, whether it was flaccid or erect.

Just before I could take another step, Pit stirred and looked like he was going to wake up. To avoid waking my captain, I kissed Pit's forehead, lips and cheeks while whispering, "Shhhh. No need to wake up, Pit. Sleep like an angel."

It worked because Pit stopped moving and went back to sleep, I quietly sighed in relief and put the covers back on him.

After taking off all of Pit's clothes, I raided his drawers to take the rest of them, so he wouldn't be able to put anything on, and I quietly snuck out with everything. Once I hid it all in my bedroom, I went to sleep with a smile on my face, expecting some fun to ensue.

* * *

By morning, I eavesdropped outside of Pit's room to hear him wake up and let out a huge yawn before he felt that something was missing. His chiton, undershirt, shorts and underwear weren't on him. I heard him lift his covers to look at his small and cute penis, implying that he had nothing on at all. That discovery made Pit gasp, "EEK! I'm naked!"

Pit was completely naked because of me and he said to himself, "Maybe I accidentally took my clothes off while I was tossing and turning in my sleep and they're on the floor."

However, Pit's clothes weren't on the floor since I took them all. No chitons, no undershirts, no shorts, no underwear, no sandals. Pit was wearing nothing his but laurel crown, but it was useless for censoring his genitals.

Nervously, Pit called me, for help, Pit said, "Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena? It's me, Pit. I think I have a bit of a problem because all of my clothes are missing and now I can't put any on."

I chose not to respond or help him, determined to keep Pit naked from head to toe. Pit reluctantly headed for the door and opened it, but I hid as he poked his head out, calling, "Lady Palutena, help me. I'm naked and I need clothes."

Still, I insisted on not helping, Pit gulped as he had to streak around the temple to look for his clothes, so he sighed. Seeing that the coast was clear, Pit left his room and began his naked run as he kept his boner out of sight by covering it with his hands.

While Pit was running in the nude down one long hallway after another, I often heard his bare feet making slapping sounds on the marble floor below him and often peeked at his butt jiggling a little as he ran.

Being a naked boy, Pit tried to avoid being seen by any passerby that could have been walking by without notice by hiding behind what he could, mostly columns. At intersections, he would scan his surroundings to his left, to his right and straight ahead. If someone was in sight, he would flee in a different direction.

As he streaked, Pit didn't open doors to other rooms or take elevators, he was probably worried someone would report him streaking. While taking the stairs, Pit would listen carefully for any footsteps, only going up and down the stairs when it was safe.

I caught a lot of glimpses and Pit looked so cute while streaking. Being naked and embarrassed, he tried to avoid making his presence known.

* * *

In a minute, Pit saw an empty bathroom and rushed inside, thinking he could use a towel to cover himself. Sadly, they were all gone since I stole them.

After Pit was heard urinating and washing his hands, he forgot that no towels meant he couldn't dry his hands. Also, I heard him lament, "Too bad my laurels won't hide my unmentionables."

Because he was naked, Pit was probably feeling trapped. He seemed to be in there for a while, considering just hiding in the bathroom until I came to help him out. However, I had no intention of assisting and he knew he couldn't hide there forever, so I hid and when Pit poked his head out of the bathroom door, he saw nobody and ran with his hands still wet. Breathing shakily, Pit thought to himself as he kept looking, "I can't believe I'm being completely naked in Lady Palutena's Temple for this long. I'm streaking in places I don't want to be naked."

Then I heard Pit have a realization, "Maybe my garments are in the laundry."

Going into the laundry room, Pit looked for any laundry baskets, but there weren't any. Plus, none of Pit's clothing was in the dryer or the washer, causing him to sigh, "Well, it was worth a shot. Guess I better keep looking."

* * *

Before long, Pit was in the kitchen and his cock was flaccid. Thankfully for him, nobody else was present, though I was nearby and staying hidden while looking at him.

While squatting behind the kitchen counter, Pit made sure his butt didn't touch the floor as his stomach growled, but he felt that getting dressed was a higher priority as I heard him whisper to himself, "My meals can wait, I can't just eat breakfast naked."

I giggled under my breath, "Being naked while eating breakfast wouldn't hurt, Pit."

Furthermore, Pit looked at silverware, plates, bowls, cups, glasses, pots, pans, containers and lids in the cupboards. Then he looked at the food and drinks in the refrigerator, but he didn't know if it was a good idea to take anything as he quietly told himself, "I probably shouldn't use any kitchenware or groceries for covering myself, the germs on my penis and bottom would probably contaminate everything."

When Pit heard his stomach growl again, he looked at a cereal box and decided, "Well, I can't search for my belongings on an empty stomach. Since I'm here, I may as well eat something."

Keeping quiet, I smiled, "How about some eggs and sausage? I can see your little sausage and your two eggs."

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Pit stayed in a squatted position as I saw him grab the cereal box, a tiny bowl and a spoon. He carefully poured the cereal into the bowl without making a mess and put the box back. Also, he didn't add milk because he wanted to finish his breakfast quickly. As Pit ate the cereal in a hurry, he mumbled, "I hope no one catches me eating breakfast in the nude."

What Pit still doesn't know was that I was looking at him from a hidden corner. I giggled at the sight of my nude angel eating his breakfast in secrecy and said to myself, "OMG. Pit's naked. Look at him, embarrassed and trying to stay out of sight. The fun is just getting started."

It didn't take long for Pit to finish. When he heard the voices of two centurions, he panicked because he was close to being caught in his undressed state. Hastily, Pit put his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, then fled before anyone could catch him as I followed.

* * *

Time passed by quick. Pit ran naked around my temple as he continued the search for his clothes. The temple itself was a huge maze with lots of floors, hallways and corridors where he often got lost very easily, and there were even a few times where he ran around in circles. I even ran around in circles too.

Now, the streaking angel had spent about several hours looking without success, then Pit sighed while thinking about where to go next.

I was looking at Pit from another hidden corner, giggling at the sight of the nude angel streaking as I planned to keep it going a little longer, telling myself, "Isn't my boyfriend cute? Pit's body is so handsome with his penis and bottom all on display. Maybe soon, I'll give him a little CFNM action."

Then I watched Pit run into a nearby bathroom to avoid being spotted by another centurion. Pit could be heard peeing in the toilet and washing his hands again before he noticed that all the towels were missing in that bathroom too, so he just rubbed his hands on his bare skin to dry them.

Having thought of everything, I made sure no bathrooms had any towels for Pit and made sure he couldn't do a thing about his sheer nakedness. It was very clear that I went out of my way to make sure Pit had no choice but to be stuck with his indecent exposure by withholding anything that he could use to cover his cock and balls. Except for his hands, Pit had nothing at all that he could use to hide his private areas. Seriously, I did not want him to be able to cover his intimate parts.

* * *

Pit, who was still completely nude, was still wandering around the temple, looking for his clothes that I stole from him. However, he doesn't know that and after a few more hours of searching, running around in the buff and narrowly avoiding detection from anyone who could have potentially caught him, he still could not find them and it was almost noon.

At 12 o'clock noon, Pit found himself back in the kitchen, his cock was still flaccid and the kitchen was still empty (except for me, I stayed behind a hidden wall and spied on him). Hearing his stomach growl again, he opened the fridge, grabbed a small container with salad in it and a fork as he said, "I suppose as long as I'm alone, I don't need to hide myself while I have some lunch."

Though Pit remained standing, he stayed behind the counter to prevent anyone from seeing below his waist as he ate the lettuce with haste, muffling, "I just have to make sure I don't get caught eating lunch naked."

In less than a minute, Pit finished and I noticed him staring down, he saw that his cock was erect and wondered, "What's up with my penis?"

However, before Pit could comprehend why he had an erection, he was startled because he heard footsteps, meaning someone was coming. Hastily, Pit threw away the salad container, put his fork in the dishwasher and bolted before anyone could catch him.

Little did Pit know, I was the one made those footsteps to scare him off.

* * *

Back to having him run nude down hallways and corridors with me being stealth, I heard Pit ponder what could happen if he didn't put any clothes on soon, "Knowing Lady Palutena, she could be offended by me not wearing any clothes at all and even punish me for it. As her trusted servant and boyfriend, it definitely isn't proper of me to show her my penis or my butt."

I could see fear and worry ran rampant in Pit's body as he hid behind a column, but then he assured himself that he would be fine by saying, "Maybe if I just explain myself, Lady Palutena will understand that it isn't my fault and maybe she can get me something to wear."

Quickly, Pit dashed to another column before asking himself, "What if Lady Palutena is just playing a mischievous prank on me? I don't think it's April Fools Day, but I know she likes to mess with me. If so, she'll probably admit it."

Without letting Pit hear or see me, I eavesdropped on what he was saying while she was a few columns away from him and giggled under my breath, "Pit's right. I sure like to mess with him."

* * *

By late in the afternoon, I saw Pit slowing down. His legs and feet were probably killing him, so the unclothed boy stopped to take a break in a hallway right near where he started. While he just stood with his hands at his sides, he looked down at his penis.

Suddenly, Pit unexpectedly received a pervy greeting as I surprised him from behind and pinched his sexy left butt cheek that had a mole on it, making him yelp, "Eep!"

The naked angel was finally caught, Pit turned around as I had a smile on her face from seeing my servant wearing nothing but his laurel crown. Pit quickly covered his small penis and stammered, "L-L-Lady Palutena!"

As the situation dawned on Pit, I heard him quietly panic, "Oh my God, I'm completely naked in front of Lady Palutena!"

I greeted my naked boyfriend humorously, "Hello, Pit. It's appears that you are completely naked, no chiton, no undershirt, no shorts, no underwear, you do not even have sandals for your feet. Do you have a reason for this?"

Pit stuttered, "H-H-Hello, Lady Palutena. I'm... just being naked..."

With a smirk, I asked Pit, "Care to explain why? Did you want to take off all of your clothes and walk around nude?"

Blushing, Pit tried to explain to me, "No, my clothes were... stolen."

That made me feign shock as I questioned him, "Really? How did that happen?"

"I don't know. All I know is I woke up completely naked this morning and my clothes were nowhere to be found, so I had to... streak all around the temple to look for them. Sadly, I searched everywhere and couldn't find them."

"I see."

"Do you... like what you see?"

"This may surprise you, but yes."

"Lady Palutena, by any chance, are you playing a trick on me?"

Grinning, I lied to Pit, "I don't know what you mean, Pit."

"Well, can you help me find my clothes?"

Again, I told another lie, "I don't know where your clothes are either. Sorry I can't help you, Pit."

"Damn. Do you have any clothes I can put on?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Boys shouldn't wear a woman's clothing."

"Seriously? What do I do now?"

"You could let me stare at you."

I stared at the body of my naked servant from head to toe. I smiled at Pit's toned chest, his flat and sexy stomach, his innie belly button, his sexy long legs that were shaved, his small and ticklish feet, his bare butt that was hairless, his naked thighs and his nude hips. However, I couldn't see Pit's exposed and circumcised penis, but based on what I saw last light, his cock almost looked like it was Brazilian waxed.

In fact, everywhere on Pit's body was hairless except for his head and his penis, he looked almost shaved like a girl. Given Pit's physical appearance, I became seduced from seeing my nude angel with nothing but bare skin after stripping him. He seems like a hunk to me.

As Pit's cheeks became red with embarrassment, I just kept taking in how he was completely nude. He also had some visible tan lines and I teased the naked boy, "Heeeey, what are you hiding, nudie cutie?"

Referring to his crotch, I wanted Pit to show her his cute little pee-pee. Desperate to avoid exposing himself entirely, Pit denied, "Oh, it's nothing, heh."

Pit blushed with an embarrassed smile as his bare body turned bright crimson as he kept his penis hidden. I probed him, "Come on, nude dude, open your hands."

"But-"

However, I firmly demanded, "Pit, I'm your goddess. When I tell you to expose your penis to me, you are to do that."

Nervously, Pit obeyed me and slowly exposed his adorably tiny penis. It grew hard again after being relaxed for a while. He blushed even harder as he confessed, "It's... my penis... it's small... and I don't know why it's so hard."

Smiling, I explained to Pit, "A penis gets hard from sexual arousal. You must be so turned on from being naked in front of me."

Humiliated by the erection he was having in front of his girlfriend, Pit stammered, "I... I'm not..."

"Penises don't lie, Pit."

As I looked at his junk, Pit looked down and saw his dick harden even more in front of me as I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing at his tiny penis. Once I calmed down, I giggled, "Aw, what a cute little pee-pee, it's adorably tiny."

Pit was surprised that I liked his private area and giggled softly at her compliment, "You... think my penis is cute, Lady Palutena?"

I nodded as she measured it, "Because of how small it is. It's one inch when flaccid and two inches when erect."

"I guess my penis is... adorable from how tiny it is."

Looking at his genitalia, Pit started touching it like a toy as he asked, "Do you also think my butt is cute?"

Getting behind the nude boy, I looked at Pit's bare bottom and patted it as I said, "One of the cutest boy butts ever."

"You're not upset over me being naked, Lady Palutena?"

After I kissed both of Pit's nipples and his navel, I responded with a cute laugh, "Upset? Are you kidding me, Pit? I'm enjoying what I'm seeing. To be honest, I like you being naked, much more than you wearing clothes because you look so handsome and cute. Your toned chest, your cute little nipples, your tummy, your small innie belly button, your sexy long legs and your dainty feet make you look good without clothes."

"Does this mean you're not going to make me do something embarrassing and humiliating in the nude as punishment?"

"That's so silly, Pit. Why would I do such a thing to you?"

Acting shy, Pit said, "Because me having nothing to wear means I'm unintentionally violating the Angel's Code of Conduct."

"Don't worry about that, Pit. I know it's not your fault. Also, Hades is dead. Chances are the Code of Conduct is superfluous now, since I have no more missions for you."

"You really like my nakedness, Lady Palutena?"

"Absolutely."

"You don't think my nudity is gross? I mean, you're seeing parts of my body that are normally covered by clothing."

"Gross? Nonsense! Your hot body makes you an attractive nudist."

"Lady Palutena, I don't know what to say."

"You could say you want to get dirty. You're 13,000 years old, I'm 22,000 years old, you and I are legally old enough to have sex with each other as boyfriend and girlfriend."

The naked angel's facial expressions went from mortified from losing his clothes to being rather touched from my compliments. While Pit was completely nude in front of me, I openly stated that I love his naked body, and it must have flattered him a lot. Now it seemed like he would embrace his nudism... for me.

Pit put his hands on his hips as he said with a cute smile, "I'm completely naked in front of you, Lady Palutena. I'd love to get dirty since naked as a jaybird. Look at me, I'm wearing only my laurel crown and a smile. Right now, I am in the mood for sex because of my lack of clothing. My small and cute penis is fully exposed and wants some attention."

I licked my lips in anticipation as I tried to reach for Pit's penis, but he turned around before I could grope it and added, "My bare bottom is soft and firm. It also likes to be slapped and squeezed."

When I tried to reach for Pit's buttocks, he sat on the floor and circled his nipples and belly button as he gazed at me with a sweet smile, "My nipples, my belly button and my bare feet want more of your motherly kisses. Come on, Lady Palutena. Have sex with your naked angel."

"I thought you'd never ask. First, let me do something."

What I did was point her staff at Pit's crotch, shining a light beam on it that shrunk all of his pubic hairs until they were gone. Now Pit only had hair on his head and he asked, "What happened?"

"I gave you a shave. Now your cock is hairless. A shaved penis is a happy penis. Are you ready, Pit? Are you ready to be fucked by your cougar of a goddess?"

"What's a cougar?"

"A woman who likes to fuck younger men."

"Oh. Yes, your boyfriend is naked and desperate for sex right now."

I giggled, "You're so cute."

Pit giggled back. He knew it was true, "You're cute too."

Being a clothed goddess, I walked to my naked angel. We smiled as we saw the tip of Pit's cock lightly touch my dress and I pecked Pit's cheek as I cooed, "Come here, you sweet and cute naked boy. Let Lady Palutena make you cum."

"What's that, Lady Palutena?"

"Pee isn't that the only thing that comes out of a male's penis. Your pee-pee can also ejaculate semen."

"What's semen?"

"White sex fluid that comes out of someone's sex organs when they climax/orgasm. It's also called cum, jizz or spunk."

"Wow, sounds sexy."

"Glad you think so, Pit. Allow your girlfriend to tease you until you climax."

Eagerly, Pit hugged me, still unaware that I stripped him down to nothing, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and feeling my clothed body against his naked one, telling me, "I'm a horny, butt-naked angel that wants to experience the pleasure of having my private parts touched inappropriately. Tease me like you're the dominant one while I'm your submissive naked sex slave."

I kissed all the orifices on Pit's face, including his blue eyes, ears, nose, forehead and lips. As Pit did the same to me, the angel was probably thinking about how new it was to him. Pit has hugged and kissed me before, but this was the first time he has ever done it while he was totally naked. The way I made him feel good about himself undoubtedly made him feel like an attractive, handsome and sexy young stud.

Likewise, I thought to myself, "This feels great. I stripped my boyfriend naked with him knowing. It's a little surprising how easily I convinced Pit to make out with me while he's nude."

Sharing a passionate kiss, I groped Pit's butt cheeks and stroked my hands across the angel's nude body while Pit embraced and kissed me. Feeling his bottom being squeezed made him moan louder. I felt Pit's toned chest, flat tummy and tiny cock against my dress, clarifying that I was clothed while Pit was not.

Both of us broke away after a minute, Pit smiled wide as I squeezed his naked bottom, "Boy, you like my bottom, don't you, Lady Palutena?"

"Yes, I do. It's so cute, like your pee-pee."

Pit said with a sweet smile, "Lady Palutena, this feels like our first kiss with me as a naked boy."

"That's because it _is_ our first kiss with you as a naked boy. It feels like love at first sight."

"It's my first kiss where my penis, testicles and butt cheeks are fully exposed to you."

"How does it feel, Pit?"

"Lady Palutena, it feels so sexy and intimate. It gives me a sense of freedom."

"The intimacy and freedom comes from not wearing any clothes to cover your private areas."

Pit was becoming more comfortable being naked in front of me and was acting sexy for me as he playfully flicked his cock.

Then, Pit simply stood completely nude with his arms at his sides, I cupped Pit's cheeks in her palms and kissed his cute face. It made the brunette boy smile as a green-haired woman like me caressed his cheeks as I said softly, "Oh, Pit. You have such a sweet smile on a cute young face."

Those words made Pit giggle and blush, I gushed, "That's so cute, Pit. I love the way you giggle and blush."

After rubbing Pit's shoulders, I pinched his nipples. Before Pit knew it, I started touching his special area. Because of how heavenly it was for Pit's penis to be fondled by my feminine and motherly hands, he couldn't help but close his eyes tightly and open his mouth slightly to moan softly.

To me, the way Pit looked and the sounds he made were so heartwarming and I laughed, "Pit, that face you're making as I fondle you is so adorable and your moans are music to my ears!"

Eventually, I let go of Pit's pee-pee, smelled his brown hair, kissed his forehead and waited for him to open his eyes and look at her. As the naked boy smiled at the clothed woman he was exposing himself to, Pit and I shared another soft kiss. Pit's blue eyes stared deeply into my green eyes.

Beaming, I giggled at Pit, "Look at us, Pit. Like a clothed female meeting a naked male for the first time, our interactions and sexual intercourse would make for an awkward yet adorable romantic comedy. A shy boy loses all of his clothes, feels embarrassed about being nude in front of a beautiful woman until the woman flatters him with compliments, then he loses his inhibitions and becomes horny."

Playfully flicking his penis again, Pit asked me with a cute smile, "Do you want to fondle my cute little pee-pee, Lady Palutena?"

I said, "Yes, nudie cutie. I just want to say that with your naked body, hairless skin, small penis, bubble butt, sweet-smelling brown hair and cute blue eyes, all you need to wear is a radiant smile to make women fall in love with you. Pit?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, of course I do, Lady Palutena."

"Hee hee. I know you're not lying, I'm sure you really do. Erections also occur when a male thinks a female is beautiful."

"Mine could use a hand job, Lady Palutena. I'm nude and I want to be fondled."

"One hand job, coming up."

Moving behind Pit, I kissed the back of his neck before moving my hands across his naked front side. I pinched his nipples and poked his navel while rubbing his stomach, then playfully flicked Pit's dick as I whispered in his ears, "Your penis is so small and cute with tiny testicles that I could touch them all day long."

Pit ground his backside against my dress, reminding him how much more clothed I was than him. Then I moved in front of him and kneeled down to caress my boyfriend's penis lovingly and erotically as Pit moaned more and more with every touch, "Lady *moan* Palutena, please *moan* pleasure my *moan* naked penis."

"Oh, I will, Pit. Isn't losing your clothes a blessing in disguise?"

"Yes..."

"Who's my naked boyfriend?"

"Me, Lady Palutena."

"Who's my naked boyfriend?"

"Me, Lady Palutena. I'm your naked boyfriend."

Being my naked boyfriend, Pit and I were aroused with how naughty he was being. Putting his erection in my mouth, I sucked and licked on it. I traced her finger around his scrotum and felt his tiny testicles. While Pit was experiencing a blowjob, he moaned while holding my head and stroking my long green hair, "Oh my god, this is so hot. I'm completely naked in front of my girlfriend and now she has my penis in her mouth."

Two minutes later, I stopped before I asked, "How about showing me your cute little bottom, Pit?"

Pit turned around to give me a good view of his smooth bare behind and shake it, asking, "Lady Palutena, how cute do you think my bare butt is?"

Allured from seeing Pit moving his buttocks up and down, I replied, "Absolutely adorable."

Squeezing Pit's naked buttocks, I massaged them for a while as Pit stroked his little pee-pee, trying to climax.

Abruptly, I stopped as Pit stood in front of me, whining, "Come on, Lady Palutena, don't stop now. My bare body is eager to be teased and my nude penis wants to cum. Touch my uncovered skin, fondle my exposed genitals, make me moan, tease me, pleasure me, make me cum, please? I love you and I want to ejaculate for my girlfriend."

As Pit's girlfriend, I was impressed with how desperately sexy Pit was being, so I laid Pit down on his back with his bare butt squished against the floor and opened his legs wide, responding, "Whatever you say, nude dude."

First, I trailed my right index finger across Pit's nakedness, from his feet to his head to around his belly button and down to his adorably tiny pee-pee. His bare skin developed goosebumps as I stroked his unclothed body and as I then kissed and licked every inch of his naked form. After kissing his crotch, I sucked on and licked his dick harder and reached my hands under his buttocks to knead them as Pit moaned louder from the added pleasure, "Lady Palutena, make me cum!"

Soon enough, a sensation must have built up in Pit's crotch because he screamed, "Lady Palutena, I... I... I never learned how to read!"

However, instead of pee, Pit's penis let out a white fluid known as cum, Pit came and spilled a huge load of semen that puffed up my cheeks. I swallowed it all in one gulp, saying, "Tasty."

Pit lied down and panted, "Did you enjoy seeing me naked, Lady Palutena?"

I giggled, "You bet I did, you're so cute when you naked. You should be naked all the time. I can convince Dark Pit and the centurions to tolerate your nakedness. With your hot body, you'll make a great nudist boyfriend."

The nude angel smiled at my compliment, "Maybe I will, I'll show you more of my cute bubble butt and tiny little pee-pee. I'll streak in public and become a nudist, I'll fight naked in Smash Bros. and upload nudes of myself online. You might be right about me not needing clothes. Whoever stole them can keep them."

Grinning, I assured Pit, "Believe me when I say that you don't need any clothes. Keep exposing your adorable private parts, nudie cutie."

With that encouragement, Pit happily fell asleep in the buff, his boner slowly dying down to a relaxed state as he smiled, "I'm Lady Palutena's naked boyfriend."

However, I suddenly came in my underwear...

* * *

Palutena woke up and saw that Pit was fingering her vagina and made her cum. She giggled, "Bad boy."

Pit giggled back, "Bad girl. Can you believe how much our lives have changed ever since that day?"

"Yes. Look at us now, naked 24/7, showing our genitals to strangers, fucking outside of home, our horniness is limitless."

"We're only going to get hornier with my new cock size."

"Let's get some sleep. It'll be a big day tomorrow."


	28. Pit's Bigger Penis in the Park

Pit and Palutena were naked in a public park, she smiled at a naked Pit, "Why don't we both take a lap? We'll walk side by side, holding hands, romantically naked in public with you as my naked husband and me as your naked wife."

Smiling back, Pit said, "Lady Palutena, I'm having an erection in public because I love showing my penis in public. Now that it's closer to the average penis size, women can see it more easily."

Palutena smiled back, "I know you do, nudie cutie. I love showing my big breasts and trimmed vagina in public."

Pit added, "Don't forget our bare bottoms."

The naked angel used his right hand to hold the naked goddess's left hand, and they began. Out of all the people there, Pit and Palutena were the only ones who were completely naked as they strolled romantically in the nude.

As the nude angel and goddess held hands while walking naked in public, they smiled and waved as they were naked in front of dozens if not hundreds of people that were more clothed than them. Pit's right butt cheek bounced off of Palutena's left, Pit even kissed Palutena's lips and cheeks along the way.

After all, Pit and Palutena loved to be nude in public and put on a show every time. Now that Pit had a bigger cock, he wanted to show it off in every scenario they were in before, like parks, malls, lakes, etc.

Parents shielded the eyes of young children and awkwardly walked away. The people without kids thankfully were more supportive and liked what they saw.

Single women giggled at Pit, they thought he was a very cute boy, letting his willy hang out and about, Pit even wiggled his butt a little for them while playfully flicking his penis. Single men gave Palutena wolf whistles and Palutena blew kisses to them. They admired how beautiful a woman she was, seeing her breasts and buttocks bounce as she hugged her breasts.

After their lap was over, Pit and Palutena walked over to a grassy area where people were having picnics and Pit hugged Palutena, kissing her lips while wrapping his arms around her neck and shoulders, whispering, "Lady Palutena, I don't know what's more romantic than hugging, kissing and caressing each other."

Palutena returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Pit's back and waist, caressing his back and groping his butt while answering, "Hugging, kissing and caressing each other while we're both completely naked in public in front of clothed people."

Pit and Palutena kept kissing and holding each other, feeling bare skin. Also, they kissed each other's lips, cheeks and tongues, even sticking their tongues out of their mouths to lick each other's tongues and lips as Pit moaned, "I love your breasts on my chest."

A naked Palutena moaned, "I love your penis on my crotch."

"I love your hands on my butt cheeks."

"I love your hands on my butt cheeks as well. I also love your tummy rubbing against mine."

"Lady Palutena, the two of us streaking in public together is so romantic, especially when people come here to look at our naked bodies."

"Oh, Pit. Look at us, a cute naked boy with a normal pee-pee and a beautiful naked woman with amazingly large boobs, it's hard to imagine anyone who wouldn't want to see us express our intimate love for each other and then make love out in the open."

Pit looked around to see a circle of at least dozens of people forming around them. Men and women had cell phones to record everything. It seemed like there were more people surrounding them than there were at the lake. He smiled at his goddess, "Lady Palutena, you and I are butt naked in public in front of so many people, what should we do?"

Palutena smiled at her angel, "Put on a show, like we always do."

To start, Pit and Palutena struck some sexy poses for their paparazzi. One pose had them standing and smiling with their hands on their hips, another had them making hearts with their fingers and putting them on their stomachs with their navels in the middle, another had them bend over to show their bare butts and another had them grab each other's butts.

Once Palutena touched Pit's penis, Pit giggled as he touched her breasts with one hand and fingered her vagina with his other hand, "Lady Palutena, I love when you fondle my penis in public."

Sounding bubbly, Palutena giggled back, "Pit, I love when you fondle my breasts and finger my vagina in public."

Pit and Palutena kissed while touching each other. He smiled, "You're so beautiful, Lady Palutena. Such soft skin, perky breasts, squishy buttocks and a curvy, skinny body. No other naked woman can top you."

"Thank you, Pit. You are very cute. Smooth, hairless skin, an adorable penis that's slightly below average size and your round, firm butt cheeks make your toned body irresistible compared to other naked men."

"Lie on your stomach, Lady Palutena."

Palutena complied as she playfully made her way to her destination, moving her hair and squishing her boobs against the grass with her butt and legs presented before Pit.

Pit stood over his goddess for a moment, enjoying every scent, surveying every curve. Kneeling down, Pit caressed Palutena's dainty feet, massaging her arches, playfully tickling her toes, kissing her left ankle, then her right. The bare angel had his hands around her ankles.

With a sudden yet measured movement, Pit slid his hands up the length of Palutena's legs until he reached her buttocks. He rested his chest on her backside, laid his head on her back. His brain ignited with exhilaration as it tried to process every smell and every inch of her warm, soft skin that was touching his.

Pit shifted his weight such that his legs were between Palutena's. Sitting upright, Pit was caressing Palutena's thighs, her ass and the small of her back. Then, as he leaned forward, Palutena felt Pit's breath near her butt crack as his mouth settled on her cheeks.

A soft kiss was planted on each buttock. An inch higher. Kiss. A breath, then a firm kiss, repeated as Pit journeyed up Palutena's spine. Her belly felt warm and her inner thighs moistened as Pit settled on her neck.

Nuzzling the left side of Palutena's neck, her body was pinned beneath Pit's weight. After even more butterfly kisses, Pit's mouth opened slightly with each press of his lips.

Palutena felt Pit's teeth as he kissed her slightly harder. Kisses became nibbles across Palutena's neck, her shoulder and her ear from top to lobe. Pit slid his hand between them, pressing against Palutena's vulva, he could feel the intense warmth coming from beneath her pelvis. Locating her clit with his middle finger, Pit was first firmly pressing against it, then softly rubbing it in a circular motion.

The nudist angel expanded the motion such that Pit was now rubbing the entrance to Palutena's vagina. A soft, low purr escaped her lips as Pit teased her entrance with firm circles.

Pit meant to only tease Palutena's hole with slight pressure as he arched his finger toward her vagina, but Palutena was so wet that's Pit finger entered her completely. A nude Pit recovered enough to establish a slow, rhythmic pace as he gently worked his finger in and out of her womanhood.

Instinctively, Palutena's legs parted slightly, inviting Pit to do the same. He gently moved his finger out of her, sliding his chest across her back and down her bottom.

Between Palutena's legs again, Pit grabbed her ankles and gently lead his bare goddess to lie on her back. It was then that Pit was greeted with the sight of a nude Palutena, wanton and feral. Her eyes were wide, her breath was shallow, her breasts were heaving and her nipples were fully erect.

Pit shifted forward. His hands were on Palutena's hips as he leaned to kiss her, but paused just short. Palutena arched her back and kissed Pit so passionately that he lost his wind for a moment as he moaned, "Lady Palutena, I love when we hug, kiss and caress each other while we're completely nude in public."

"Me too, nude dude."

Moving his hand under Palutena's spine, Pit embraced her as their lips and tongues kissed, nibbled and nearly consumed each other. As Pit raised Palutena up, he pulled her as tight to his chest as he could, leaned to her left ear, brushed his upper lip against her earlobe and whispered, "I love being naked in public and having public sex with you, Lady Palutena."

Palutena whispered back, "I love being naked in public and having public sex with you too, Pit."

From Palutena's ear, Pit moved down her neck, past her clavicle and between her breasts. Then, Pit caressed his right cheek against her left breast, letting all sensations associated with the experience create a charge at the base of his skull that shot directly down Pit's spine. He held his mouth above Palutena's nipple, nearly gasping above it as Pit's heart pounded in his chest.

Pit's lips pursed as he took Palutena's nipple in his mouth, kneading it and sliding his tongue underneath it as Pit sucked on her tit. Palutena spread her fingers across the base of his skull, sliding up through his hair as she arched slightly and let out a deep, involuntary moan.

As Pit continued to work Palutena's left nipple in his mouth, his left hand gently cupped her right breast, massaging it softly, then slid down her ribcage to her hipbone. His lips moved to the underside of Palutena's breast, Pit was kissing down her left side as his tongue slid out of his mouth and Pit tasted Palutena's stomach.

Long, lapping motions were shortly replaced by more precise movements across Palutena's tummy, belly button and pubic bone. Sitting up, Pit looked into her eyes as he asked softly, "Would you like me to go down on you now, Lady Palutena?"

Only able to manage a meek whimper and the word yes, Palutena gazed at Pit longingly while stroking his arm.

In response, Pit lied on his stomach between her legs, pressed the bridge of his nose against her hood and slid upward, inhaling as he moved. Fragrances representing Palutena's passions and desires filled Pit's lungs as his cock pulsed beneath him.

Pit pursed his lips around her shaft and slowly sucked.

Startled by the directness of Pit's approach, Palutena's spine jerked as she let out a terse yelp that was music to Pit's ear. Relaxing his mouth and allowing his tongue to ease between Palutena's lips, Pit's own lips convened around his tongue as he caressed and suckled Palutena's labia. He rested his nose on her mound as his tongue glided across her perineum to her pussy. Entranced, Pit began to intently tongue the orifice, enjoying the distinct sensations of its forbidden fruit.

Palutena's opening widened as Pit penetrated her with his tongue. She could feel it inside her, probing and longing. Pit expertly replaced it with his finger as he rigidly massaged her g-spot while his tongue circled around her hood once more.

What followed was a constantly fluctuating mix of sensations. Pit purposely changed the rhythm, pace and motion of his finger as it worked Palutena's vagina just as he did with his tongue across her clitoris.

The combinations of stimuli this created in Palutena's pussy overwhelmed the goddess of light. Familiar pressure was felt in her belly, letting her know that nirvana was not far behind. However, this was different. Her toes, knees, palms, nostrils... every inch of Palutena's body tensed as Pit took her to the absolute brink.

Sensing Palutena's impending release, Pit had forsaken his random approach for one steady, throbbing beat. Tongue and finger moved in concert. Seizing the moment, her back arched, her toes curled and her vocal chords erupted in a symphony of ecstasy.

A rambling, repeating "Oh my God" was all that could be mustered as nearly every muscle in Palutena's naked body went limp. As Pit's finger effortlessly glided out of her just before she could climax as Pit give her another very soft kiss on her love button. He asked Palutena to get on all fours and spread her legs, then he smiled, "Pit's penis, meet Lady Palutena's vagina."

Pit gently placed the head of his penis against her soaking pussy and thrust into her, filling her cunt with his hard cock. Palutena moaned, "Oh, yes, that feels so good."

Now that Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood were together again, feeling their tools for love work together made them moan louder as Pit continued to thrust in and out for a couple of minutes, allowing the excitement to build in both of them. Palutena moved her ass back and forth to slap her skin against Pit's as he continued to shove his hard dick deep into her pussy, fucking his goddess hard and fast, keeping the waves of orgasm running through her.

A constant stream of incomprehensible sounds was all Palutena could make as Pit thrusted in and out of her dripping snatch. Pit rubbed his hands over her smooth butt cheeks and squeezed her nude ass hard as Pit resumed pushing into Palutena, causing her to gasp louder than ever, "Uh, huh. Cum, Pit. Fill me with your hot cum."

Pit continued thrusting, in and out, in and out as he moaned, "Please let me cum, Lady Palutena! I love the feeling of my penis in your vagina, I also love the feeling of your butt smacking and slapping my hips as we fuck doggy style in public."

Faster and harder, building ever closer. Faster, faster, faster until Pit could not take it any more, he announced, "I'm cumming!"

Gasps were emitted as Palutena felt the spurts of his cum shooting from his spasming cock. Cum also spilled out of Palutena's private area as they slowly come to a stop. Holding her steady as Pit rubbed her butt where he groped her, soothing her muscles, gently rubbing up along her back, calming them both.

Palutena collapsed forward as Pit's dick limply slid out, spent and tired. Pit slithered up her torso and kissed her intently. Eventually, their breaths slowed down. As their senses recovered, Palutena rolled Pit on his back and laid on his chest. Palutena caressed Pit, smiling, "Oh, Pit. It's just so romantic when we expose our private parts in public to people during our naked strolls."

"It's also romantic to make love in public, everyone else is wearing clothes, but we're not."

"It's nice to know we made their day super interesting. I also love cumming in public."

"Me too, Lady Palutena. After all, you and I would be naked and fuck anywhere and everywhere as a married couple."

They both whispered in unison, "I love you."

Everyone happily left, leaving the naked boy and woman to hug, kiss and caress each other in peace.


	29. Bigger Cock by the Lake

Hours later, Pit and Palutena were streaking by a lake. They felt their bare feet on the concrete path as the gentle breeze blew on their naked bodies. The naked angel and goddess happily flashed their genitals to all the adults in the vicinity as they were being romantic and wearing no clothes.

Pit especially reveled in how clearly women could see his penis since it wasn't so tiny anymore, ladies giggled at how Pit's penis and testicles jostled in a more blatant fashion like how Palutena's breasts bouncing was alluring to men. Sounding bubbly, Pit giggled, "Lady Palutena, my penis."

Palutena giggled back, "What about your penis, Pit?"

"My penis is showing in public and it's getting hard because of how exicted I am."

"That's cute. Likewise, my breasts have hard nipples and my vagina is dripping in public."

Soon, they were sitting naked by the edge of the water. Palutena planted soft kisses all over Pit, whose body climbed and then slid upon Palutena's lap. As Pit rested his head into Palutena's shoulders with the feeling of him just sitting in her lap, Pit whispered in her ear, "This is such a romantic moment and we do not have a care in the world."

Pit felt Palutena's soft feminine hands upon his bare skin, roaming about leisurely. One hand was rubbing up and down the base of Pit's spine, sending shivers within him while the other hand played deep within his spiky brown hair. The way Palutena stroked Pit's head made him purr into her neck, Palutena whispered in his ear, "My sweet Pit, I love holding you like a little dolly and making you feel so safe in my arms."

Given how Palutena's arms held Pit and how her fingers were circling Pit's nipples, Pit shivered as her fingernails were tracing the base of his neck as Palutena's mouth kissed Pit all over. Moans were heard from Pit as Palutena was peppering him with soft kisses that felt like eating a strawberry.

Then, Palutena alternated soft kisses with sloppy flat tongue licks while Pit was still lingering in her arms, enjoying the warmth or her naked body against his and nuzzling her.

When Pit shifted his bottom a bit over Palutena's lap, he was turning his body to press his lips against her. The naked boy and woman enjoyed the feel of their lips pressed so tightly against each other's. Pit's tongue escaped him and entered Palutena's warm and inviting cavity.

Both Pit and Palutena's tongues glided over each other's as their saliva intermingled and created such moisture. The taste of Palutena as Pit felt her breath within his lungs was filling him while he was sighing within her. His head automatically tilted in a position, causing Pit's face to touch against Palutena's as they kissed.

As Pit and Palutena's naked skin made contact, Palutena held Pit's cheeks in her palms and said softly to her cute angel, "You have a soft and cute face, Pit. I just love feeling your adorable cheeks."

Pit smiled and said just as softly, "Your face is so young and beautiful, Lady Palutena."

Softly caressing Pit's cheeks, Palutena made his lips pucker as their kiss grew more passionate. She gasped from Pit tugging on her green hair and their moans only echoed within their mouths as their passion increased. Looking down, Palutena smiled as Pit's hardness achieved full growth and was poking her stomach and kissing her belly button. Desire built as Pit and Palutena wanted each other.

With that desire, Palutena positioned her body, straddling Pit as his hands helped to guide her to meet him. The weight of Palutena pressing against Pit's lap and cock caused such pleasure. A squeeze here and there upon Palutena's soft thighs and bottom as Pit explored his goddess with his hands and fingertips made her legs open around him as her legs dangled over him from both sides of her thighs.

Palutena's pussy spread in front of Pit and entering his nostrils was the scent of juices from her loins. It surrounded them both, and Pit could feel the heat from Palutena. Pulling her body closer to him as her round full breasts rubbed against his chest, Pit had one arm move up Palutena's back again, this time more forceful, pulling her closer than two nudists could be.

Pit's other hand wanted to investigate Palutena's breasts, and that stirred a fire within her body. His left hand upon her right breast, kneading, caressing and squeezing upwards, creating a blaze as that hand explored. Her moans were out of control when Pit found Palutena's very hard nipples upon his palm and pinched ever so delicately with his thumb and index finger.

Holding onto Pit's head as they kissed hard, Palutena now wanted him to take her nipples within his mouth. There was no hiding that feeling and Pit sensed it, Palutena felt his body shift to do just that. How a shift of two naked bodies could make the nude angel and goddess feel as one.

The way Pit's sensual mouth glided down Palutena's neck and proceeded further down made her gasp. As he went further down, Palutena's long hair was tickling Pit's face. Finally, Pit suckled on Palutena, whose neck could only arch from the pleasure Pit gave her, and she let out a sigh.

Lots of anticipation was created for Pit to feel Palutena's full bare breasts within his mouth. Pit pulled one nipple within that warm moist mouth, making Palutena send out a moan as she was feeling Pit's teeth graze that very hard pink nipple of her. She was so sensitive and pleasurable as her body rocked to and fro over Pit's rock hard cock.

Steadfast, Palutena's pussy climbed over Pit's hardness and she feel the tip of Pit's cock hitting against her clitoris. The motion of her body bucked to no avail as Palutena humped Pit and was rubbing against him. Palutena moaned, "Pit, I can feel the pre-cum from you creating a sensation on my very hard clit."

Pit moaned back, "A burning agony is building as the moisture of our juices stir about mingling, Lady Palutena."

Both hips were in a grinding dance that only two could be part of and so close their nude bodies were. Right on the verge, Pit's dick was to enter Palutena's willing cunt. An uncontrollable yet pleasurable motion of Pit and Palutena's naked bodies as their hips went around and around with the hard tip of Pit's penis hitting Palutena's hard wet clit made for such pleasure.

Grass would tickle Pit's buttocks as Palutena's buttocks rose and then faltered upon Pit, allowing her extremely wet and slippery pussy lips to part for his cock.

Gently, Pit slid within Palutena, but he was not all the way in as they paused for a moment. Sighs were emitted from Palutena as she allowed Pit to climb deep inside her wanton walls simply to enjoy all of it as Pit entered further and further.

Pit's cock kept gliding and hitting Palutena's soft warm tissue as she felt the width of his hardness change as Pit entered her. Stretching and spreading Palutena's cunt lips and interior walls further apart as Pit's cock hit her inner core, her hips were bucking now as Palutena felt Pit's balls hit her ass.

Fully inside of Palutena, Pit smiled, "I'm sure your beautiful body wants more of me, Lady Palutena."

Palutena's response was, "I want you to climb all the way in and to keep you there."

Raising her hips up and down, Palutena's sex moved slowly over Pit's shaft. Feeling one of Pit's hands upon her butt, grabbing, holding, squeezing and creating a motion or rhythm, Palutena's body shivered as Pit's other hand paid attention to her sensitive breasts.

Pit's fingers pinched her right nipple and Pit's warm mouth flicked Palutena's left nipple within his mouth. His mouth was licking and traveling up Palutena's neck, and then her ear soon enabled Pit to hear her pleasure. Sweet sounds were escaping Palutena and traveling within Pit's ear canal. It only added to their excitement.

Nibbling the outer lobe before licking in Pit's ear and around it, Palutena recalled all the times she had shared her moans with Pit as their rhythm was animalistic now.

With Pit's cock driving deep within Palutena, her hips rose and lowered over him. Nothing else at that time could mean so much as the nude boy and woman were lost within each other. Their action seemed uncontrollable as Palutena's pussy squeezed tight around Pit's pee-pee and they just continued to move faster and faster. Then she released those muscles as Pit's rigid cock thrusted upwards.

Palutena wanted to fuck Pit hard now, her bodacious booty was hitting against Pit's nuts as their bare bodies slapped against each other like waves of the ocean hitting the shore. Soft lips continued to kiss deep and hard now, but they needed to part from time to time to take a breath. The sounds of their breaths sounded heavy as Pit and Palutena's nude bodies created such sweat and fires within.

Moans from the bare angel and goddess were only increasing in volume, echoing all around them as it added to their excitement some more and Palutena said, "Faster, Pit!"

Pit complied, Palutena was happy to know Pit could hear his name leaving her lips at this moment as she called out his name in passion. She called Pit's name out so many times and she was calling louder and louder with each thrust his name escaped her.

Soon, Palutena was hearing Pit call out her name too as their unclothed bodies were crashing and thrashing about. Hands were everywhere, but only upon each other.

Feeling each other's exposed skin was causing such sensation with little effort as Pit and Palutena continued to move towards that moment of release. Palutena's legs were tightly around Pit as her feet hit against his back with every motion, not wanting to let go.

Continuing to descend and rise upon Pit, Palutena caused her pussy to grind around Pit's penis in a circular motion. Round and round, Palutena's vagina moved over him.

With Palutena's butt against Pit's pubic bone, her body was very agile. Leaning back, she stared into Pit's eyes as their bodies pressed tightly against each other.

Sounds of their juices and the smells of their scents as the bare boy and woman continued to climb to that release multiplied as Palutena's body tightened from Pit's erection filling her up and he moaned, "My cock feels this tightness. It is hitting against your clit and then plunging deep within you, only to send shivers within that are music to my ears."

In response, Palutena told Pit, "I am so close for you as I am reaching behind me to find your balls. I feel them so tight, allowing my fingernails to scratch ever so. I know how close you are, Pit. However, it seems you cannot control that release as you thrust faster and my cum flows over your shaft."

Palutena's body shook, one loud chord escaped her, and she was lost for a moment in time. In harmony, Pit's body shook, and he came in spurts of wonderful fluid filling her inner walls.

That release of Pit's white, thick and oh so warm cum surging inside of Palutena's walls was creating more aftershocks within her body, she was so out of control from pure enjoyment and her body shook over Pit. Her pussy was so sensitive as cum hit within her and it only created more climaxes.

Slowly, Pit and Palutena were back in present time as their bodies trembled within each other and his cock lied within her. They held each other as their completely naked bodies regain some normalcy.

Slowly lifting up to release Pit, Palutena positioned her body back to let Pit sit on her lap. His legs dangled over her right side as his head fell within her chest. Pit felt Palutena's right hand caressing his lower back and spine as her left hand played with his hair.

Soon, they lied down on their backs and all was right with the world. Pit and Palutena just lounged naked by the lake without saying a word. They were only kissing and caressing for the next few hours.


	30. Larger Dick in the Mall

The next day, Pit and Palutena were walking naked in a shopping mall. As the naked angel and goddess streaked in every store they could, women stared at Pit while men gazed at Palutena.

Pit looked down as his somewhat normal sized cock and grinned, "Lady Palutena, my penis is showing in public and women are giggling at me while their panties get wet."

Grinning back, Palutena said, "I know, right? Meanwhile, my breasts and vagina are fully exposed in public. I can tell men are developing erections in their pants."

"I have an erection in public, Lady Palutena. You're a very beautiful naked woman."

"That's so nice, Pit. I'm wet because you're a very handsome naked boy."

After being naked in clothing stores, food courts, electronic stores and game shops, the naked boy and woman looked at a directory and went to the center of the mall on the lower floor.

Then Pit felt Palutena come up behind him with her lips kissing his neck and he closed his eyes. Softly, Pit felt Palutena's lips touch his skin and his breath caught in his throat. Tilting his head to one side, Pit moaned as Palutena kissed his neck softly. Her tongue also lingered slightly.

Pit felt Palutena place her hands on his hips and pull him back into her, she then wrapped her arms around Pit and told him softly, "I love you."

Smiling softly, Pit said to Palutena, "I love you too."

As Pit turned in Palutena's arms, they tightened as Pit kissed Palutena, whose lips were so soft and gentle yet demanding. They demanded something of Pit that he had given Palutena so many times in the past. What they demanded was Pit's love, his touch, and his devotion.

Palutena kissed Pit ever so softly on his lips and cheeks. In response, Pit raised his arms and wrapped them around Palutena's neck as he whispered, "Lady Palutena, you and I are completely naked in public and you're just so beautiful with your big breasts and wet vagina."

That compliment made Palutena smile as one of Pit's hands lingered and caressed her breast. Her nipple awakened and tightened for Pit's touch. Palutena then reached behind her angel and cupped Pit's buttocks in her palms. Pit kissed her shoulder softly as Palutena squeezed his smooth butt cheeks.

After Pit and Palutena shared another soft kiss, Pit lowered himself to his knees in front of his goddess, wrapped his arms around Palutena's waist and buried his face in her chest. Then, Pit inhaled a perfume Palutena spritzed on herself before entering the mall, it smelled so good that Pit said, "Mmmmmmm."

Suddenly, Palutena gasped as Pit's mouth took her breast and he suckled from her as if Palutena held the very thing Pit needed to live inside of her. She wrapped her fingers in Pit's hair and pressed him to her, Palutena moaned as she did and closed her eyes, it felt wonderful. Pit's touch always felt wonderful to Palutena and vice versa. He ran his tongue down her stomach to her navel.

Soon, Pit stood up so he and Palutena could look at each other's nakedness for a bit.

Pit and Palutena's naked bodies were so magnificent that they took each other's breath away. To Palutena, Pit's strong shoulders, small penis, toned stomach, hairless legs and cute feet caught her eyes as she stared at him. Meanwhile, Pit felt his penis harden more from looking at Palutena's hourglass curves, flat tummy, big boobs, smooth legs, dainty feet and trimmed pussy. Both of them were breathtaking to each other. Palutena was beautiful to Pit, and he was handsome to her.

When Palutena motioned for Pit with her hand to come to her, Pit was kissing down Palutena's hips and legs as she moaned softly. Grinning devilishly at Palutena, Pit started licking up the inside of her ankle all the way up to her knee, then started kissing her bare skin, making it tingle.

Kisses from Pit went almost all the way up inside Palutena's thigh as he pushed her legs apart, looked up at her and kissed one of the most delicate and sensitive parts of her. His tongue ran up and down, Pit licked Palutena and she whimpered as he found that special spot.

Pit took Palutena's clitoris into his mouth and sucked gently, which made her gasp as Pit ran his tongue around it, continuing his assault on Palutena's senses until she close to climaxing. However, Pit stopped when he sensed that Palutena was starting, she cried out, "Pit, please don't stop."

"Don't worry, Lady Palutena. I'm not, but there's something I want to do first."

Sliding up Palutena's body and Pit kissed her again. He tasted her, and she tasted him, mingled together in a heady flavor. Palutena moaned against Pit's mouth and as she did, Pit took that moment to enter his wife and fill her so completely. She felt herself stretch a little to accommodate her husband, Palutena was so tight around him that Pit gasped and gritted his teeth to keep control. Pit took a deep breath and moaned.

Once Pit regained his composure, he moved inside Palutena, who felt him slide in and out of her. The sensation felt so wonderful and Palutena was dizzy with the pleasure Pit was giving her. Also, Pit felt Palutena's nails as she ran them down his back and grope his bottom some more.

In a while, the nude angel and goddess separated, Pit kneeled and had Palutena lie down to wrap her legs around him so that she could take him deeper inside her.

It did not take long at all for Palutena to tense and cry out. Pit felt her body contract around him, which drove him almost to the brink too, but Pit was determined to hold off as long as he could.

Palutena regained herself as she kissed Pit everywhere she could reach before she pushed him off of her and asked him to lie down so she could on top now. She ran her hands down Pit's sides, softly tickling him. As Palutena slid her body down, she often kissed Pit's stomach and tongued his belly button.

Sliding down further, Palutena took Pit's hardness in her hand, kissing the tip softly to tease him, then stroking it once or twice to get it as hard as can be. Now, Palutena placed her lips on the tip of Pit's penis, gently sucking, running her tongue around in circles on the tip, then taking as much of it as she could into her mouth, running her tongue up and down the shaft.

Pit moaned as Palutena softly licked and sucked him while she gently massaged his tummy. He started moaning as he wrapped his fist in her hair and Palutena moaned. The vibrations made Pit jump and whimper softly as Palutena slid her hands up under his hips and squeezed Pit's bottom. His breathing got heavier and Pit told Palutena, "I have to be inside you right now!"

Nodding, Palutena squatted down on Pit so he could slip his cock into her and the instant Pit was inside Palutena, he almost sighed in relief and fondled her breasts as she rode him. Pit moaned as he felt Palutena bounce up and down until Pit started to cum.

Reaching up, Pit grabbed Palutena to him as he moaned louder and came inside her. She wrapped her arms around Pit and relaxed on top of him as she giggled, "Pit, you and I are completely nude in public, you are very handsome and cute."

Pit smiled as he asked, "Is my penis still cute?"

"Hee hee. Your pee-pee is always cute to me, Pit."

After sharing one more soft kiss on the lips, Pit and Palutena fell asleep with him still inside her and her breasts pressing on his chest.


	31. Party Animals

One afternoon, Pit and Palutena were making love in public like they always did when they were approached by a middle-aged couple. The man asked, "Aren't you two that couple that likes to be naked in public?"

Pit smiled, "Yes, can we help you?"

"I'm Stanford and my wife is Michelle. We were looking for someone to be naked entertainers at my retirement party."

Palutena said, "We'll do it."

Stanford said, "Terrific."

Michelle left their address, saying, "Here is where we live. Arrive at this location tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Pit and Palutena arrived at the given address. After a few knocks on the backdoor, the door opened, and they were greeted by Stanford, who grinned, "I'm very glad you two could make it."

Pit said, "Glad to be here."

"Please, come in."

As Pit and Palutena entered the house, they noted that it seemed large, but it was empty. Palutena asked, "Where is everyone?"

Michelle explained, "The party doesn't start yet. We still have a few hours."

Pit asked, "How do we entertain the guests?"

"Well, you'll be the only ones naked. People will be entertained just by looking at your private parts."

Stanford handed the nudies a check in advance for $1,000, saying, "Before we forget, this is for your services. In the meantime, help yourselves to some food if you wish."

An hour passed. Pit and Palutena ate and would even rub each other's stomachs in a sexy manner while smiling at each other's nakedness. The naked angel and goddess shared a kiss as Pit said, "We've been hired to appear naked in a room full of clothed people. This is going to be fun."

Palutena agreed, "We'll definitely be the highlight of this party."

With nothing on, not even wearing boxers, Pit could only cover his penis with his hands. Being without a bra meant that Palutena was exposing her bare breasts while not wearing panties allowed her to reveal her neatly trimmed pussy.

Pit and Palutena smiled as they stood in front of each other, both the naked boy and woman were unclothed and barefoot, they giggled at each other and said at the same time, "I'm naked."

Michelle asked, "People are arriving, are you both ready to show your stuff?"

The naked couple nodded, and they both said, "Yes, we are."

"Excellent. Here they come."

Soon, at least fifty people glanced at Pit and Palutena's nudity. Many of them turned their attention towards Pit and Palutena's naked bodies. Music was playing in the background as the nude angel and goddess smiled, waved, and blew kisses. With all of their skin and private parts uncovered, the nude angel and goddess felt their toes curl from the excitement as they started serving refreshments.

Everyone was scattered around the room, having different conversations with each other. Tea and pastries were being served by the nudists. Also, the dress code was relaxed, so people mostly just wore T-shirts and shorts.

The female guests knew Pit was super cute in the nude as he was letting them see his cock and balls while the male guests grinned and smiled at Palutena being bare and showing her boobs and her pussy.

All the guests happily watched Pit and Palutena walking naked among people who were dressed, Pit loved showing his penis, Palutena didn't want to cover her breasts and vagina. Their bare bottoms and their feet were completely exposed too, as all the men and women could get a nice look.

A man's voice said to Palutena, "You have a beautiful body. I can see why you're so proud of it."

A woman's voice said to Pit, "You're such a cutie."

More voices admired Pit and Palutena's nudity, more people turned their heads to look at them as the nudies kept serving food and drinks. With all the praise, Pit didn't want to stop exposing his penis, and Palutena wanted to keep showing her breasts and vagina to the crowd of people. They spent about an hour walking around the room nude.

Everyone in the audience reacted to Pit and Palutena in their typical manner. Some returned to their conversations. Others continued to glance or stare at the nude boy and woman. Both of the streakers felt that the guests were all used to seeing naked men and women at their parties.

Any opportunity to be naked in front of people was always an exhilarating experience to Pit and Palutena. They wore nothing but smiles on their faces as they continued to slowly walk around barefoot and bare butt through the room full of casually dressed people. A woman asked Pit, "Are you enjoying the party so far, young man?"

That woman appeared to be in her early 50s, and she was sitting on a couch next to another man. Pit replied with confidence, "Yes ma'am."

"Your sexiness is something to be admired."

"Thank you."

The man smiled at Palutena, "Do you two enjoy being the only people naked here? It must be liberating in many ways."

Feeling bold, Palutena answered, "Yes. Pit and I always felt that there's a certain sense of freedom in being undressed in front of others."

Pit smiled at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, I've had enough food and beverages for today. Would you let me have a taste of what's between your legs? You're a beautiful young woman and you love having sex with a handsome young man like me."

Palutena's reply was, "Absolutely, anything to let people see us naked and fucking."

Both the woman and man had a big proud smile on their faces, Pit requested, "Please turn around, put your hands on the table and spread your legs. Enjoy it, Lady Palutena. It's going to feel nice."

Pit watched Palutena slowly turn around and put her hands on a nearby table, then she spread her legs. Being touched sexually by her nudist husband in front of people always turned her on.

When Palutena looked around the room, she noticed that more people were looking at her again and smiling, especially Pit. She could hear Pit kneel down behind her and in a quick moment, she felt a tongue press against her pussy, making Palutena gasp, "Oh!"

As Palutena kept her eyes forward, towards the crowd, she felt Pit lick up and down the folds of her labia. He had a soft tongue and mouth which felt arousing against Palutena's pussy. Given the sexual pleasure both of them were feeling, Pit and Palutena felt so much excitement that so many people were watching them.

Moans escaped Palutena's lips, which only drew more attention to her and Pit. Many of the guests ended their various conversations so they could watch Pit eat his nudist wife's pussy. Some guests were sipping their cups of soda while they watched, as if the entire scenario was all so normal.

Then, Pit spread Palutena's labia apart and continued to perform oral sex by using her tongue and slurping the vaginal fluids. Palutena's moans became louder, her mouth was wide open and both of her eyes became squinted.

Before long, Palutena could feel her dainty toes curl against the floor as her hands tightly squeezed the edges of the table. Finally, she came, then her face and body relaxed. Pit rubbed Palutena's buttocks and giggled, "You obviously enjoyed that, Lady Palutena."

Palutena felt that her body was slightly trembling as she stood up straight. Her toes were still curled, the orgasm felt so good and giggled back at Pit, "That was nice."

"I know everyone enjoyed watching that."

The older woman then turned around and leaned over to kiss her smiling husband on the lips.

Pit then asked a dirty question so brazenly, "Ready for oral sex, Lady Palutena? I love a woman who knows how to suck."

Without a verbal response, Palutena got down on her knees in front of Pit, hoping to keep the sexy show going. She smiled at Pit's penis was dangling in the air while semi-erect, held it with both hands while on her knees and then caressed it. Palutena stroked it a few times, and it instantly grew.

Leaning forward, Palutena wrapped her lips around Pit's dick, forming a perfect O shape with her mouth and sucked. Slowly lowering her head, Palutena took more of Pit's cock inside of her mouth.

Once Pit had his private all the way inside Palutena's mouth, she kept her eyes open and briefly glanced around the room to see the crowd of people all staring at her while she sucked Pit's cock.

Given their love of nudism, Pit and Palutena were not at all embarrassed. Both of them were very comfortable being completely naked in front of people as Palutena performed oral sex on Pit for everyone.

When Palutena looked up at Pit, they looked deeply into each other's eyes as her head kept on bobbing back and forth. She kept her lips wrapped tightly around Pit and continued sucking hard.

In a while, Pit pressed his hand against Palutena's forehead and pulled back. His cock slipped out of her mouth and he said, "Stick your tongue out."

Pit stroked his cock just inches from Palutena's beautiful face as she stuck her tongue out. They were both excited because Pit was about to cum in Palutena's mouth for everyone to see. He grunted a few times as he stroked his cock furiously.

It wasn't long before heavy spurts of cum shot from Pit's boner and into Palutena's mouth and she didn't even flinch when it hit her tongue. More spurts of Pit's cum coated Palutena's tongue, some cum missed and hit her in the face, nearly getting in her eyes.

By the time Pit finished his orgasm, he looked at Palutena and saw that her tongue and face were coated with sperm, which she willingly swallowed.

Pit and Palutena looked around the room and saw men and women more clothed than them staring at the bare angel and goddess with extremely delighted looks on their faces. They were entertained by the show Pit and Palutena were putting on. Some men had amused smiles on their faces as they looked at Palutena while some women giggled at Pit.

Realizing there was cum splattered all over Palutena's face, Pit allowed her to wipe some of it off her face and on his. Around the room, the guests began returning to their normal conversations after they watched the sexually explicit show.

The bare boy and woman continued their duty of walking around the room totally naked, this time with a coating of sperm on their faces. Pit grinned, "We put on quite a show. Everyone must think we're some of the best performers they've ever had. We must be complete naturals to them."

Palutena grinned back while laughing, "We sure are. We appear naked anywhere and everywhere."

"It was a pleasure to perform in the buff. I think you were great, Lady Palutena."

"Thank you, Pit. You were too."

"I bet we look especially stunning with all of this cum on our faces."

Pit then whispered in Palutena's ear, "Don't you think it's time we put on a _real_ show for this audience?"

Intrigued, Palutena's eyes widened as she asked, "What's your idea?"

"Turn around, put you hands on the couch and spread your legs."

Palutena did what she was told to do, Pit's words let her know that she was in for something special. She put her hands on the armrest of the couch, then spread her legs as she anticipated what was coming.

Suddenly, Palutena felt something stiff with a soft touch rub against the outer layer of her labia. It was Pit's penis, and the touch made Palutena grip the armrest of the couch with both hands, squeezing tightly in preparation to be vaginally penetrated by the sweet young angel that loved her dearly for the entertainment of other people.

Pit's hard cock slowly pushed its way inside, making Palutena's hands squeeze the armrest harder, making her toes curl on the floor and making her back stiffen so that she would stay in place.

As Pit's penis continued to work its way inside of Palutena's vagina, she felt like the penetration was comfortable since they had sex all the time. He went slowly and her body had time to adjust to his size.

Before long, Palutena felt pleasure when Pit's erection entered all the way. Pleasure soon amplified the excitement that Pit and Palutena felt from having sex in front of a large group of people. Pit pulled his cock back and thrusted it back in, making Palutena moan loud enough to everyone to hear, "Ohhhh god."

After all, Pit's penis was bigger than it used to be and he felt like he was fucking Palutena better than ever. Both of them looked around the room and noticed that people were ending their conversations to watch Palutena getting pounded from behind by Pit. Men and women were smiling in amusement. Some guests were watching as they took sips of their soft drinks.

Because the pleasure was too great, Pit and Palutena enjoyed the exhibitionist moment. Being watched only added to their pleasure, Palutena eventually pushed her hips back and clenching her vaginal muscles so that the sex would become even more intense. Pit grunted a few times as a result, "You're pussy is so wet, Lady Palutena. You have the body of a goddess."

Groaning, Palutena said, "Ughh... thanks... just keep fucking me."

"All of this fucking fuels our love of being completely nude."

As Palutena's body was rocking back and forth, she and Pit continued looking at the audience which had gathered around them to admire Pit pounding Palutena mercilessly from behind for the sake of entertainment. He grunted, "I'm almost there, Lady Palutena. I'm close. Get down on your knees."

Obeying, Palutena got on her knees, knowing what to expect as she opened her mouth wide while Pit furiously stroked his cock. He orgasmed directly inside of her mouth without missing a single drop until he finished. Once Palutena's mouth was full of Pit's semen and her cheeks puffed up like the cheeks of a chipmunk, she gulped it all down and swallowed.

People in the room clapped as Stanford and Michelle approached the naked duo and commended them. The former said, "Wow. Both of you were outstanding. You're natural performers. Easily the best we've ever seen. Above all else, you're both natural exhibitionists."

Pit smiled, "The pleasure is all ours."

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time the party ended. Pit and Palutena's hair were a mess when it was time to go. They felt great, though they felt like they would be lying if they said weren't a little exhausted. Palutena smiled, "We used a lot of stamina."

Giggling, Pit said, "Yeah, but it all worth it to be fully naked the entire time with at least 50 guests there to see everything from head to toe."

"Those guys were right, we are naturals."

"Now, we desperately need a shower and some mouthwash."

Pit looked at Palutena's exposed pussy, which still looked like a glazed donut, and she said, "Yeah, we do. When it comes to being naked, few people are as brave as us."


	32. Tattoo Parlor

Pit and Palutena were naked in a tattoo parlor.

When it was their turn, a female worker put a heart on Pit's stomach and a male worker put a butterfly on Palutena's lower back. Once they were done, the naked angel and goddess were happy with the results. Looking down, Pit smiled, "Do you like my tattoo, Lady Palutena? It's a red heart and my cute little belly button is right in the middle of it."

With a giggle, Palutena poked Pit's belly button and smiled back, "Looks sexy. What do you think of mine? I got a butterfly."

Palutena turned around and moved her hair to let Pit see it, the butterfly was just over her butt crack, Pit was amazed as he rubbed her lower back and bottom, "Looks wonderful, Lady Palutena!"

"Look how close it is to my butt, you can't spell butterfly without butt."

Pit laughed, Palutena turned around and her hand ran all over Pit's painfully erected cock. His laughing gradually turned into moaning and his breath was shallow.

Once Palutena stopped, she and Pit were standing completely naked in front of each other. Staring sexily at Pit, Palutena tilted her head and spoke with a husky tone, "Pit, you do not understand how horny I am, so how about we help each other?"

The naked boy nodded his head slowly and the naked woman took a step closer, letting Pit fondle her exposed breasts. Pit's eyes were glued on Palutena's breasts and her nipples too. His cock felt like it was about to explode as he felt the need to fuck her in public once more.

Both Pit and Palutena were wearing nothing but a sweet smile, Palutena slowly and delicately cupped Pit's cute young face with both her hands and softly kissed Pit on the lips. That kiss almost made him cum. It was intense, beautiful, and it seemed like time literally stopped.

Palutena was soon kissing the side of Pit's neck, then his throat before spending some time on each of his nipples, licking and nibbling them.

Pit moaned out of pleasure as Palutena kissed him hungrily on his lips again for a few long seconds. Licking her lips, Palutena kneeled down and took Pit's cock in her hand.

Slowly and softly stroking Pit's penis up and down, Palutena also kissed the tip from time to time. It was pleasure like this that made Pit and Palutena never want to stop being completely nude in front of each other, Pit was in bliss and Palutena looked so hot sucking his dick.

Once again, Palutena took Pit's face in her hands, his cheeks were in her palms as Palutena kissed Pit. Such delicate sensations made both of them feel intimate with each other, they were both naked and wanted to fuck.

Pit wrapped his arms around Palutena's neck and kissed her. She returned the kiss with a moan. He knew he was doing something right and Pit's cock was poking into Palutena's pubic bush while her breasts pressed on Pit's chest.

Palutena held Pit in her loving arms that were wrapped around his back as Pit still held her with his arms around her neck, Pit was giggling while kissing Palutena. She then had Pit lie down and knelt down between his legs that he opened for the occasion.

After Palutena broke the kiss on Pit's lips, she gave soft kisses on Pit's naked body, Palutena wanted to suck on Pit's penis, so that was what she did. Gently, Palutena licked his member and Pit responded with a moan, "Hmm. Yes, that's it, suck on it, Lady Palutena."

Sucking on Pit's pee-pee softly with only a little suction to start, Palutena's hands were roaming aimlessly on Pit's body and caressing every inch of his bare skin before she lied down and had Pit do the same thing.

Pit moved his head down and kissed Palutena's naked body all the way to her mound, Palutena's bare pubic mound. He kissed over her nether lips, then kissed and licked her inner thighs while his thumb pressed on her lips was moving in circles where her clitoris was. All of that was sending Palutena jolts of pleasure as she moaned, "Oh fuck, you're a keeper, nudie cutie!"

That made Pit giggle as he then opened Palutena's bottom lips.

As Pit's blue eyes looked deeply into Palutena's green eyes, they looked at each other with lust.

What Pit did now was give a long and slow lick from bottom to top, and Palutena moaned as he did it a few more times. Each time, Pit was using his tongue on Palutena's clitoris a little longer and when he was flickering his tongue against her most sensitive part, he slowly slid two fingers inside her now soaking wet pussy, Palutena moaned at Pit, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh ffffuck!"

From the sound of it, Palutena could have sworn she just felt herself cum, but she knew she did not. Breathing fast, Palutena's body was shuddering and her nails were digging into Pit's shoulders, but his hands were not stopping and the pace was still the same, not too fast or too slow.

Pit and Palutena stood up, Pit wrapped his arms around Palutena's shoulders while hers were around Pit's waist. Smiling and looking at Pit with sparkles in her eyes, Palutena kissed Pit again. Placing her hands on Pit's butt cheeks, Palutena kissed him so passionately while slowly descending, she was on her knees and smiled as she ran up her hands on Pit's legs and kissed his toned stomach.

Because Palutena was kissing Pit's navel in the middle of his heart tattoo, Pit felt ticklish as Palutena was running her fingertips on his sides and sending shivers through Pit's whole body as he asked, "Can you give me an orgasm, Lady Palutena?"

"Sure can, nude dude."

As Palutena took Pit's cock in her hand, she started stroking it up and down so slowly and teasingly that a loud moan escaped from Pit. She kissed the head when her hand was completely down and it felt so fucking good, then she took half of Pit's dick in her mouth and her tongue was twirling around it, it almost made Pit cum.

Keeping a slow pace with Pit's member in her mouth, Palutena stopped from time to time to kiss the head, sometimes to lick each side of his cock until she was covering all of it with kisses and licks. Pit knew he wouldn't last much longer and Palutena must have felt it too because she stopped. Standing back up, Palutena kissed Pit hungrily, stroking his cock while kissing him.

Palutena looked at Pit with eagerness, need and desire as Pit got closer and rubbed the tip of his cock on Palutena's cunt lips, teasing the entrance to her vagina. She reached for Pit's hips and pulled him in at the right timing.

At first, it was a little tight, Pit moved his hips slowly and steadily while Palutena wrapped her legs around him. Their lips were locked together, they were both moaning, it was a blissful pleasure to both of them. Pit placed his hands under Palutena's butt cheeks to keep her lifted up, Pit sat on a chair and Palutena sat on him, sliding herself down his member. Palutena giggled at Pit, "Hmm, you're a good lover, Pit."

Before Pit could thank Palutena, she kissed him and moved her hips fast, tightening her vaginal muscles, and it made her even tighter. Soon, they were both almost out of breath, probably from the pleasure as Pit moaned, "Oh yes, oh God. I love you, Lady Palutena. Oh fffuck yes... I'm cumming again."

Pit and Palutena moaned louder and louder as she held tightly onto him, he let out one more last moan before shooting cum into Palutena, she came all over Pit's crotch.

Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood were satisfied yet again. The naked husband and wife rested in each other's arms with Palutena on top for what seemed to be a short while, and their sweaty bodies didn't bother either of them as their eyes closed.


	33. Erotic Photos

On this day, Pit and Palutena had their tattoos magically removed. Then they were invited to a photo shoot for naked couples. It took place in a room with a camera and blank backgrounds for picture taking.

Pit and Palutena welcomed all opportunities to have people see them naked, Pit liked exposing his penis to women while Palutena liked to have men seen her breasts and vagina. Neither of them had feelings of shyness nor needed to worry about stripping bare. Their photographers were Jenny and Jerry, the former said, "Thanks for coming."

With a smile, Pit said, "Anytime. What are these photos for?"

Jerry said, "Lots of things. Magazines, books, calendars, marketing posters, online images, etc."

Palutena smiled, "Ready when you are."

First, some pictures were shot of the naked angel and goddess just standing side by side and smiling. Some had Pit's right hand holding Palutena's left, looking like a romantic couple. Every click of the cameras made Pit and Palutena's naked bodies more aroused. Other pictures even had the nudists kissing.

Then, Jenny got pics of Pit alone, some with him just standing naked and some with him having his hands on his hips to look sexy. She also got closeups of Pit's young and cute face, his toned chest, his small nipples, his cute belly button, his 3 inch flaccid penis, his 5 inch erection, his testicles and finally, his cute and ticklish bare feet.

Meanwhile, Jerry was getting photos of just Palutena, some had her just standing nude and some where she had her hands on her hips. He also took closeups of Palutena's beautiful face, her big breasts with cute nipples, her sexy belly button, her green pubes and her luscious pink folds before taking pics of her bare and dainty feet.

Moving behind the naked couple, the photographers took pictures of Pit and Palutena's bare bottoms, Palutena moved her hair so they could see it. They moved back in front of the nudies and Jenny said, "This is hot, you two. Now why don't you hug and kiss?"

With Pit's arms around Palutena's shoulders and her arms around his waist, the naked boy and woman smiled at each other before kissing as several pictures were taken from both sides. Some had Pit's leg popping up, and some had Palutena grabbing Pit's buttocks. Pit moaned as Palutena squeezed and pinched his naked butt cheeks.

More pictures were taken, some with Pit and Palutena just standing naked in front of each other, some with them looking down at Pit's penis poking Palutena's pubic hairs, some with them kissing while keeping their arms at their sides, some of Palutena breastfeeding Pit while kissing his head and some with Palutena cupping Pit's cheeks in her palms before giving him soft kisses on the lips and his cheeks. There were even closeups of their tongues making contact. The photographers were on opposite sides, taking pics from different points of view.

Soon, Jenny and Jerry were in front of Pit and Palutena again. Instructed to face their left, Palutena was behind Pit and could see his bare bottom as pictures were taken of their sides. While cameras clicked, Palutena pinched and slapped Pit's bottom before she put her hand on his buttocks to squeeze them some more.

Pit moaned as Palutena then hugged him from behind, kissing his neck while wrapping her arms around his chest. He felt her pinch his nipples before rubbing his stomach, poking his belly button and fondling his penis. Jerry commented, "This is erotic. Now turn around, please."

Turning 180 degrees, Pit was now behind Palutena. He moved her long green hair to look at her bare back and bottom. As Pit heard Jenny and Jerry taking pics of his penis poking Palutena's butt crack, Pit happily slapped and then caressed Palutena's buttocks with lots of pinching and squeezing.

Taking a step forward, Pit's cock was wedged between the cheeks of Palutena's bottom. Then he kissed the back of her neck while fondling her breasts. Palutena moaned from Pit's touches and yelped whenever Pit squeezed her boobs or pinched her nipples.

After a few more seconds on Palutena's breasts, Pit's hands moved down to rub her stomach, stick a finger in her navel and finally have two fingers in her vagina. Jenny then requested after some more photos, "Now have your bare butts face the camera."

Doing as they were told, the nude angel and goddess stood with their exposed buttocks on display as pictures were taken. Pit and Palutena standing in the nude once again, side by side and smiling. This time, Pit's left hand was holding Palutena's right while they kept looking like a romantic nudist couple. Every click of the cameras made Pit and Palutena's nude bodies even more aroused as they kissed some more.

Jenny then took some pictures of only Pit with his ass facing the camera, she even got some closeups of Pit's butt. Jerry did the same with Palutena alone, getting some shots of her back and butt before getting closeups of Palutena's butt. The photographers said to Pit and Palutena, "Bend over and show off your naked asses for the camera."

Once they got more photos of Pit and Palutena's asses, they said, "Now for some shots of you touching yourselves. Put your hands on your genitals. Smile! Touch your private parts."

Pit and Palutena masturbated. He fondled his cock while she fingered her pussy, while Jenny and Jerry clicked away. Moaning, Pit said to Palutena, "This is so much fun, Lady Palutena. A bunch of ladies will see me unclothed and jack off to pictures of me being naked."

Palutena moaned back to Pit, "I know, Pit. Men will see me bare and masturbate to photos of me being nude."

It got Pit and Palutena hot to know that their bare bodies were attractive enough to be photographed. Eventually, they were asked to stop and the next series of photos comprised the nude boy and woman touching each other.

With both photographers on opposite sides, Pit and Palutena stood nude in front of each other, their nipples got all erect as Pit fingered Palutena with one hand and fondled her breasts with the other. Meanwhile, both of Palutena's hands fondled Pit's dick as they shared a kiss.

In a little while, Pit and Palutena were ordered to sit down on their butts on the floor. Their legs were closed together as the soles of Pit's feet touched Palutena's. From opposite sides, Jenny and Jerry took some pictures before having the bare angel and goddess spread their legs as wide as possible with their bare feet still touching.

After some photos of that, they closed Pit and Palutena's legs with their feet still touching, laid them down on their backs and had their arms at their sides. Taking more pictures from opposing sides, Pit and Palutena were then told to spread their legs with their bare feet still touching and after even more pics.

Then Pit and Palutena pivoted their bodies so their heads touched. Both nudists spread their legs wide as Jenny took closeup shots of Pit's most private area while Jerry did Palutena's. The bare boy and woman saw each flash and smiled at how their bare private parts were being photographed extremely close up. One flash after another, Pit and Palutena ran their hands across their bodies to feel nothing but flesh. Jenny said to Pit, "Masturbate with your hands."

Jerry said to Palutena, "I'd like you to use your fingers to spread the lips a little more."

Pit and Palutena felt so dirty as he fondled his own cock while she spread her pussy wide open with her fingertips. Both of the photographers went in so close that Pit was sure Jenny could see his scrotum and Palutena felt like Jerry could see her clit.

As Pit and Palutena touched themselves, Pit's penis was very hard while Palutena's vagina was drenched with juices down there. They were really turned on from how dirty and thrilling the photoshoot was. While Pit masturbated faster, Palutena spread her pussy as wide as possible before she stuck a finger inside.

Both photographers commanded to both nudies, "Now put your finger up to your lips and taste yourself."

With cute smiles, Pit tasted his own pre-cum while Palutena licked her own pussy juices. Jenny and Jerry then told them, "Turn around and spread your ass cheeks as wide open as you can."

Because Pit and Palutena bent over just right, the photographers could get Pit's ball sack and Palutena's pussy lips in the shot along with their bottoms. Some had Pit and Palutena separate, some had them side by side as their assholes were spread open and shockingly visible to the cold lens of the camera. As Jenny and Jerry took closeup pictures of both Pit and Palutena's behinds, they spread their asses as wide as they could.

Finally, Jenny and Jerry took photos of Pit and Palutena in various sex positions. Some had Palutena giving Pit a hand job, her giving him a foot job, her giving him a blowjob, Pit fingering Palutena, him eating her pussy, doggy style, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl and 69.

The photoshoot almost ended when Pit and Palutena started climaxing. Jenny and Jerry took a lot of photos of them cumming, some with only Pit, some with just Palutena, some of them squirting together.

Tired, the naked duo lied down. Before wrapping up, the photographers had some pics of Pit cuddling on top of Palutena, Palutena cuddling on top of Pit and both of them side by side. Jerry congratulated them, "Well done, you two."

Pit grinned, "Our pleasure."

Palutena asked, "Can we look at some of them?"

Jenny said, "Sure."

The photographers paid the naked lovers in cash and even showed them how the photos turned out. They comprised Pit and Palutena doing sexy things in the buff, some pics had Pit without Palutena and vice versa, some were closeups of their body parts, some had Pit on the left side and Palutena on the right, others were sort of like mirror images. Pit and Palutena were impressed and even received copies of each photo that was taken.


	34. Airport

Pit and Palutena were naked in an airport. They savored the feeling of exposure and of exhibition in a lot of scenarios, but they didn't remember committing public nudity at an airport, so they gave it a shot.

The naked angel and goddess felt so primal and virile as they streaked from the parking lots to the loading/unloading areas. Naked, Pit and Palutena looked like two fertility gods to worship and be worshipped by each other.

While Pit and Palutena walked naked through airport security, they giggled at the confused airport security guards, Palutena even remarked at them, "No pockets to empty, no shoes to take off, no bags to scan, nothing but bare skin. Hopefully, we made your jobs a little easier."

Soon, Pit and Palutena were naked at the gates where people would board airplanes. With people looking at the naked boy and woman, Palutena kneeled down to kiss Pit's shaft, gently, quietly and seen by everyone.

Turned on by what they were doing, Pit smiled as his eyelids fluttered. He was wet clay in Palutena's hands. Then, her full lips engulfed Pit's cock, making a puff of breath escape his gasping mouth. She was, Palutena really was. Her warm, moist mouth tightened to hold Pit's penis with her lips. Giggling, Pit asked, "You're teasing me, aren't you, Lady Palutena?"

As Pit moaned, he was keeping one eye on Palutena and the other on everyone who was watching them. Palutena mumbled with her mouth full, "Mmmhmm."

"Are you having fun?"

"Mmm_hmm_..."

"Good. Me too, Lady Palutena. Look at us, completely naked in an airport. You look so beautiful sucking my penis while on your knees."

Pit moaned as Palutena's tongue spun around his cock, swirling around its length, the tip of her tongue flicking across the tip of his duck. She suckled Pit's shaft, slowly trying to milk his orgasm out of him, a long, torturous, teasing orgasm. Palutena knew Pit well and vice versa, they both loved when Pit's penis was uncovered and showing in public, they also loved when Palutena's vagina and breasts were out and exposed to the people.

If it was not Palutena's head and the mess of long and green hair hiding Pit's manhood from view, it was definitely her mouth. To everyone walking by or standing to watch, they were getting a good view of a handsome and cute naked young boy being fellated by a beautiful naked young woman in public.

Given how much fun Palutena was having as she was sucking Pit's cock, she did not want to stop until her nude husband came inside of her perfect little mouth. Pit knew just how well she was doing it.

Aroused beyond belief, Pit closed his eyes and surrendered to the pleasure. He rested his hand on Palutena's head, stroking her long green lovingly and encouragingly, mentally planning how he could repay his nude wife. His cock throbbed between her soft lips, pulsating against the inside of her tight little mouth.

Palutena's head, almost imperceptibly, bobbed up and down along Pit's shaft, but her tongue was the real star, slurping and licking Pit's cock passionately as if she was starved for his cum and for his orgasm. Pit grabbed a handful of Palutena's hair tightly and was rewarded by a squeal of delight when he pulled her hair.

While Palutena's head had stop moving, her mouth hadn't. She was still sucking Pit furiously, forcing his orgasm out of him. His cock buzzed with ecstasy. He didn't know how much longer he could last inside of her. Getting close, Pit could actually feel the pleasure building in his private part, the pleasure growing larger and larger. Whispering, Pit said to Palutena, "I'm close, Lady Palutena. I'm going to cum..."

Moaning softly, Palutena sounded like she emitted a delighted noise of eager expectation. Her head bobbed ever faster and ever deeper. Her hand reached for Pit's scrotum and stroked his balls as they tightened in preparation.

As Pit's orgasm rose up within him, his teeth tingled and his skin buzzed when he came inside of Palutena's mouth. His cock was spasming between her luscious lips, his hot cum was gushing into her mouth.

Pit held onto Palutena's head tightly as he bucked his hips, holding his nude mother in place and forcing his cock as deep down her throat as possible. He groaned, unable to keep his mouth shut and not caring who could hear them. Palutena's lips sealed around Pit as she diligently swallowed every last drop from him, gently sucking out the last of his cum, thirsty for his salty taste.

In the end, Pit was left breathless and panting heavily with his heart pounding as Palutena cleaned her nude son up.

Softly, Palutena kissed and licked Pit's wilting cock for a little while before she lied on her back and let Pit cuddle on top of her. Happily swallowing Pit's seed loudly, Palutena brushed her hair out of her face, a wickedly mischievous grin upon her lovely face. She asked while licking her lips, "How was it?"

Pit smiled, "You're amazing, Lady Palutena... I really am lucky to have you love me, take care of me and be naked with me."

"I'm super lucky to suck and fondle my son's penis."

"I'm super lucky to caress my mom's breasts and finger my mom's vagina."

Palutena kissed Pit's forehead and held his cheek in her hand. The naked husband and wife were gazing into each other's big and beautiful eyes. The nude angel and goddess beamed at each other and their hearts fluttered.

Being delicately held in Palutena's arms, Pit cuddled above her, resting his head on her shoulder and his hands around her neck. As Palutena looked up into Pit's eyes, she asked seductively, "Pit, have you ever heard of the mile high club?"

"No. What is that?"


	35. Mile High Club

Pit asked, "Doesn't the mile high club require a membership payment or something?"

Palutena laughed, "No, silly. The mile high club is when we have sex on an aircraft."

"Oh. How are we going to get on an airplane? We don't have tickets."

"Easy. We just warp into one."

That was when Pit and Palutena noticed a plane departing. They warped into it.

People were surprised to see a naked angel and goddess come out of nowhere, but they just minded their own business afterwards. Lucky for Pit and Palutena, there were two empty seats, so they sat their naked butts down on the seats.

While being nude in the airplane, Pit rolled over to Palutena's seat, she adjusted hers to lie down as Pit got on top of her and hugged her. With Pit gazing at Palutena's chest that was mere inches from his face, he looked at her two firm, round and perfectly full breasts.

Kissing, Pit felt Palutena's breasts against his chest and her hands caressing his bare back and bottom. Pit moaned louder whenever Palutena grabbed his ass.

Then, Palutena had Pit turn around and lie down so her breasts could press against Pit's back and her lips could brush against the back of his neck. Pit only got more excited when her fingernail grazed slowly up his thigh, caressing his stiff cock. Shuddering, Pit gasped at Palutena's touch, electric in its intensity. She slid her finger up and down his shaft as she kept kissing Pit's neck.

As Palutena swirled her finger in slow circles around the head of Pit's cock, he hissed through gritted teeth and his hips bucked of their own accord. He wanted her to touch it more, to grab it, caress it and stroke it. as Pit moaned, "I can't hide my excitement, Lady Palutena."

In response, Palutena said, "Neither can I. We need lots of witnesses looking at us, a naked boy and woman fucking on a plane in front of everyone at least 32,000 feet above ground."

"That doesn't sound like a mile high."

"It's roughly five to six. I guess you can call it the five to six mile high club."

Pit turned around again, opened his mouth and nibbled Palutena's neck, just below her chin. He made her feel good and her hands gripped the armrest as she inhaled sharply. Sucking gently, Pit was bringing the skin of Palutena's neck against his teeth and tongue. She looked at him with her lovely green eyes and giggled, "You are horny, nudie cutie. I love it."

Working his way up Palutena, Pit kissed her neck, bit her earlobe and caressed her ear with his lips and tongue. All of it made her quiver, "You are really teasing me, aren't you?"

Unwilling to take his lips off of Palutena, Pit giggled, "Guilty as charged."

Trying to stifle a moan, Palutena bit her lower lip and her head tilted back, Pit looked at her pink nipples hardening and standing erect, brazenly displaying her arousal. He asked, "Are you having fun, Lady Palutena?"

"I'd be lying if I said no, so my answer is yes."

Pit and Palutena were too busy with their nakedness and sex that they did not notice the stewardess passing by them, collecting empty cups and cans. A gasp escpaed Pit when Palutena's hand gripped his tumescent cock and gulped as her long, deft fingers wrapped around his shaft, caressing it to its full hardness. Uncontrollably, Pit squirmed in Palutena's grip as he fondled his manhood and he grabbed her breasts.

Reveling in the public exposure and exhibitionism, Pit kissed Palutena's breasts gently and quietly while being seen by many people looking ahead and behind. Pit's lips engulfed Palutena's and a puff of breath escaped her surprised mouth. His warm and moist mouth tightened around her left nipple, Palutena asked Pit, "Are you having fun, nude dude?"

With Pit's tongue spinning around Palutena's nipple, it swirling around its length. He nodded yes to Palutena's question as the tip of his tongue flicked across the tip of her nipple. Pit suckled Palutena's breasts like a baby, slowly trying to milk her orgasm out of her, even fingering Palutena's pussy.

Pit and Palutena's genitals were out and exposed, their audience knew very well what was going on. It looked like Pit was fingering Palutena until she would cum inside the plane.

Palutena closed her eyes and surrendered to the pleasure, resting her hand on Pit's butt, rubbing and patting it encouragingly. Soon, her right nipple was encased between Pit's soft lips, inside of his tight little mouth. His tongue was slurping and licking her nipple passionately while Pit fingered Palutena as if he were starved for her cum, for her orgasm.

When Palutena pinched Pit's bottom tightly, she was rewarded by a squeal of delight. Suddenly, a stewardess asked, "Sir, ma'am, do you two need anything?"

While Pit acted like he didn't hear, Palutena answered, "We're ok."

The stewardess left, Palutena coughed to cover up a groan she couldn't contain as Pit was still sucking her nipple and moving two furiously in and out of her, forcing her orgasm out of her. Palutena's vulva buzzed with ecstasy. She didn't know how much longer it would take before she climaxed.

Getting close, Palutena could feel the pleasure building in her love canal, the pleasure growing larger and larger. Then Palutena whispered. "I'm going to cum, Pit. Keep it up."

Pit moaned softly, a delighted noise of eager expectation as he fingered Palutena faster. Her orgasm rose up within her as her teeth tingled, her skin buzzed before she came, her hot cum was gushing all over the back of the seat in front of her. Palutena had Pit hold on to her body tightly as she was left breathless, panting heavily, her heart pounding as the nudists looked at their mess.

Embracing Palutena, Pit asked with a cute smile, "How was it, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena smiled back, "You were amazing, Pit."

Pit kissed Palutena's lips and cheeks while she held his cheeks in her hands, gazing into Pit's cute blue eyes. They beamed at each other and their hearts fluttered as Pit looked deeply into Palutena's beautiful green eyes.

As Pit happily cuddled on top of Palutena, she asked, "Did you enjoy joining the mile high club?"

Pit kissed Palutena on the forehead. "Absolutely."

The intercom pinged, "Ladies and gentleman, this is your pilot speaking. We are beginning our descent to..."

However, Pit and Palutena warped home before the pilot finished his sentence.


	36. A Porno

Pit and Palutena were offered a chance to star in some porn. The director filled them in on the premise, "You two will be an embarrassed naked couple with a case of missing clothes. Both of you will flee through town in the nude and then end up with a big circle full of people surrounding you."

A naked Pit stated, "Embarrassed? We're not embarrassed about being naked."

Palutena told Pit, "I think he knows. We just need to act embarrassed."

"Oh."

One set was a locker room, Pit and Palutena had brought their clothes, wearing none of them, and put them in two messy piles on the floor. The director said, "Action."

* * *

The porno started with Pit and Palutena showing in a locker room completely naked together. Both were so aroused by each other's naked beauty that they couldn't help but hug, kiss and eventually fuck like animals.

While the naked angel and goddess made out, a pair of hands was seen stealing Pit and Palutena's clothes and their other belongings.

When Pit and Palutena stopped showering and having sex, Pit noticed that their clothes were gone after they dried off with towels and whimpered, "Lady Palutena, I think someone stole our clothes."

That made a naked Palutena gasp, "What?"

Palutena desperately searched around, hoping to prove Pit wrong, but their clothes were nowhere to be found. He was right.

Pit and Palutena wrapped themselves in the towels, their only cover now. However, another pair of hands took both of their towels by surprise. They briefly saw someone flee with their stuff.

Completely naked and with no way to cover themselves except for their hands and arms, Pit and Palutena blushed as they looked very embarrassed.

Red in the face, Pit covered his penis with both hands while Palutena hid her breasts with her left arm and hid her vagina with her hand as she gulped, "You were right, Pit. Now, our towels are missing too."

Pit and Palutena's survival instincts and a rush of adrenaline kicked in. Both the naked boy and woman fled as fast as their legs would carry them as they were rushing out.

The next scene found Pit and Palutena outside, their nude forms exposed to the public. As their eyes darted around the crowd, their flight instincts took hold of them both as Pit asked, "How do we get home, Lady Palutena?"

In response, Palutena gulped, "We're just going to have to run naked in public."

Pit and Palutena felt an urge to get away as they leapt into action. Barefoot, Pit and Palutena could feel their feet getting dirty and having little gravel stuck on their soles.

While running, Pit continued to cover himself with two hands while Palutena covered herself with her left arm still in front of her chest and her right hand in front of her pubic area. However, those postures were slowing them down a great deal. After some hesitation, they decided that speed was more important than modesty.

Thankfully, Pit and Palutena fled to an empty park that offered so many places to hide with its trees, benches, mailboxes and street signs. That idea appealed to them because they needed to get home as fast as possible and from there, they would make their way home by going down the street hidden and unseen while in their birthday suits.

Soon, Pit and Palutena stood behind some lawn objects that hid their private parts. While discussing their predicament, Pit blushed, "Lady Palutena, we're completely naked in public."

Palutena looked red in the face as she said, "I know, Pit. We have to get home before someone sees us."

"You know, this incident reminds me of when I first had my clothes stolen by you. Now it seems like my embarrassing situation all over again, except with you having your clothes stolen too."

Now, the hard part was about to begin. The nude angel and goddess were on a street that was bright, very crowded and always busy at all hours of the day with sidewalks packed, crammed and inundated with tourists. Before running for it, Pit and Palutena took a minute to think.

Peering onto the avenue, Pit and Palutena's minds were still in a whirlwind from their fear and their compulsion to escape. The only plan they could form was that they needed to run as fast as possible. In their fright, the only solution that came to Pit and Palutena was to run naked on the street to avoid being trapped by the crowds. Resolved, they jumped into action and began running in the center of the street, naked from head to toe.

Pit and Palutena did not go unnoticed and soon, they felt tens, if not hundreds, of eyes turning toward them. Their fear grew tenfold with people taking out their smartphones to film them. They put their hands up on each side of their faces to preserve their anonymity. What a sight they were.

The young nude boy and woman were running with nothing on. It was no surprise that Pit's spiky brunette hair, smooth and hairless skin, blue eyes, toned midsection, erect penis and bubble butt made a lot of females giggle at the naked boy. Also, Palutena's long green hair, green eyes, soft and sensitive skin, tight lithe body, her bulbous and curvy bottom and her perky g-cup breasts began attracting the stares and grins of the male onlookers.

Traffic stopped to a halt as Pit and Palutena's distracting display caused a crash behind them. As their hearts began pounding in their heads, it felt as if the crowd fell silent. From there, things got even worse. A police siren began blaring behind them, but the car could not pass because of the accident.

When Pit and Palutena turned their heads to see what was going on behind them, two police officers got out of the vehicle and began chasing after them. The naked duo sped up their pace, but their bare feet were hurting as they smacked onto the pavement while the officers were in a dead sprint and catching up to them fast as they heard the sound of the cops' steps getting closer. Now, the nudies were almost within arm's reach.

Suddenly, Pit and Palutena jumped into the crowd for cover. Their naked bodies pressed, bumped, stroked and rubbed against the onlookers. In a desperate attempt to get away from the police, they wiggled one way and another to get out of their reach and out of their sight.

As Pit and Palutena weaved through the human obstacles, they felt the wandering hands of some anonymous strangers. Pit's cock and Palutena's pussy and tits were being groped as they made her way through the multitudes. Some of these hands were getting bolder trying to reach between their legs, but the streakers could not yell out their outrage as they feared attracting the attention of the law officers in pursuit after them.

Suddenly, the adrenaline gave Pit and Palutena a second wind. They zigzagged quickly and built some distance between themselves and their pursuers. The cops were gasping behind her and running out of air. The portly pigs were clearly unfit to pursue her much longer.

When they were convinced that the officers could no longer run, Pit and Palutena jumped back onto the street and went into a dead run towards the park and near a playground. At that time of the day, they knew that the area would be mostly deserted, and they were right.

Sure that there was no one around to see the bare angel and goddess, they picked the thickest and densest group of bushes to take refuge.

Pit and Palutena needed to rest, their feet were killing them and their energy was depleted. Shivering, they crouched motionless for some time as their nude bodies were cooling down from the hectic workout.

Mechanically, Pit and Palutena began rubbing their bare skin in an attempt to stay warm. As their hands moved from their arms to their chests, Pit and Palutena became fully aware of their nudity.

Now that the rush of hormones that had guided Pit and Palutena's escape was dissipating through their systems, their cognitive senses were returning. A deep burning shame instantly gripped their guts to replace the fear that had taken over their minds, Pit was humiliated, "Lady Palutena, we're both completely, totally, fully naked in public!"

Palutena was equally humiliated, "Look at us, Pit. We're both outdoors without a stitch of clothing for our chests, crotches, butts or even our feet!"

Neither Pit nor Palutena could believe what was happening to them as they huddled in her damp hideout. A breeze passing through the hedges swirled around Pit and Palutena. Every inch of their naked skin was caressed by the zephyr, the motion of the leaves scratched and tickled them, sending shivers down their spines.

Pit and Palutena felt so exposed, the sensations coursing through them were foreign and unnerving. While they kept on trying to warm themselves with the friction of their hands on their skin, they reached their erect nipples. They were hard as pebbles and overly sensitive, moans faintly escaped their lips as the unexpected pleasure of that stroke surprised them. The bare boy and woman moved their hands away quickly, shocked by the reactions from their bodies.

Huddled in a squatting position, Pit and Palutena made themselves into small balls in an attempt to keep as much heat as possible. Again, they began scrubbing themselves vigorously to generate more warmth. This time, they started at their ankles, trying to avoid their erogenous zones.

However, as Pit and Palutena worked their way up their thighs, they lost their balance and fell backwards onto the cold rocks and dirt beneath them. Pit and Palutena felt their naked bums and their most intimate flesh make contact with the ground.

An unexpected small wave of pleasure had spread through Pit and Palutena's nervous systems from that impact on their intimate spots. Some soil stuck to their skin and with the tips of their fingers, they brushed it away quickly.

Reaching between their legs to remove the last of the muck, Pit noticed his penis was hard and pointing up while Palutena discovered that a gooey liquid had pooled on her thighs past the trimmed hair of her pubes. They both thought to themselves, "What is happening?"

With their extended indexes, Pit only slid his finger along the length of his dick while Palutena timidly touched the delicate petal of her labia. Pit was so erect while Palutena was so wet and so hot. It felt so good, though they still had to brush away the last of the dirt that was stuck on Pit's external sex organ and the hairy patch around Palutena's sex.

Without realizing it, Pit's hand was touching his private while Palutena's fingers began tracing the contour of her tender folds. Both of them exhaled as Pit fondled himself and Palutena reached her clitoral hood, nearly climaxing from the soft touches. A deep male voice called out in their direction, "Is anybody there?"

Pit and Palutena froze in a panic. They had attracted the attention of a passerby with their shouts. The bush started shaking as the man began poking it. The young naked couple needed to get out of there, stat!

Fortunately, the shrub offered several opportunities for escape. As the man stepped into the vegetation to explore where the noises were coming from, Pit and Palutena could evade them unseen and scampered towards another corner of the park, but they could no longer run as their bare feet were blistered from their run on the hard pavement.

Earlier, the rush of adrenaline had allowed Pit and Palutena to run through the pain. The cool grass of the lawn had soothed the ache to some degree, but now that they were walking again, a pain coming from each of their battered legs shot up their spines. They pitter-pattered from one foot to the next, biting their tongues in an attempt to keep quiet.

When Pit and Palutena stumbled awkwardly into another hedge for cover, they then realized in horror that their great plan for escape had just hit a road block. Their fast run home had turned into a slow crawl and to add to her despair, what confounded them and bothered them further was that the fire in their loins had not fizzled away.

As Pit and Palutena squatted in the shrubbery, a powerful magnetic force attracted Pit and Palutena's hands directly to their hungry genitals. They could not recall having ever been this excited. Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, what are we doing?"

Palutena answered, "I don't know. It just feels so good to have our hands on our private parts. Something deep inside us probably seeks relief, solace and pleasure."

"I can't stop for some reason either, like an animal part of me wants to escape this dreadful feeling through sexual stimulation."

However, Pit and Palutena's rational center did not want to be caught, they did not want to attract the attention of anyone to her desperate situation. Pit kept masturbating his whole penis while Palutena's digits had kept on digging into depths of her steamy wet love canal of their own volition. They screamed internally as they forced their hands away from their enthralling pursuit, knowing that they could not do that right there and now.

Trying to calm themselves down, Pit and Palutena looked out onto the walkways to see if it was safe for them to proceed to their next hideout. Everything seemed to be calm and deserted, so they crept towards the next big group of plants and then another, progressing methodically up the park. It was a long and laborious process.

Unfortunately, halfway through, Pit and Palutena were surrounded by at least a hundred people in the middle of the park. The huge circle had trapped them.

Pit and Palutena covered themselves, looking embarrassed as hell and blushing wildly, Pit lamented, "Lady Palutena. People are looking at us naked and we can't escape. I'm so embarrassed."

Palutena bemoaned, "What can we do now?"

A woman told Pit, "Why so embarrassed? You look like a very sexy boy!"

Pit was surprised, "I'm sexy?"

Another woman assured him, "Yeah! You have a hot body!"

Pit was a little flattered, Palutena even said, "You know, Pit. They're actually right. You look handsome."

When a third woman moved Pit's hands to uncover his penis, she said, "Look at you. Cute face, toned chest, six pack, ticklish feet, little penis, firm butt, you're a real chick magnet."

Amazed by the compliments, Pit slowly stopped being embarrassed and started being empowered by his nudity. Pit put his hands on hips and smiled, "I'm completely naked in public, ladies. My penis is fully exposed and needs a beautiful woman to fondle, suck and lick it."

The ladies screamed in joy from Pit showing his hard cock, he turned around to expose his butt, "Also, my bare bottom could use some female hands to rub, slap, pinch and squeeze it."

Meanwhile, a man told Palutena, "No need to be humiliated, you're so beautiful."

Palutena smiled a little and asked, "Am I really so beautiful?"

Another man said, "Totally, your cute body is amazing to look at."

Palutena really appreciated their admiration, Pit even told Palutena, "It's all true, Lady Palutena. You're smoking hot."

A third man moved Palutena's arms to reveal her breasts and vagina, he said, "Beautiful face, lovely hair, big breasts with exposed nipples, flat stomach, dainty feet, wet vagina and a big round ass. You have everything a man could want."

Pleased to have such praise, Palutena gained a lot of confidence with no clothes, put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I'm totally nude in public, dudes. My breasts want a handsome man to fondle them and suck on the nipples. My vagina is dripping wet and needs a male to contain the leakage."

The men wolf whistled at Palutena, who happily played with her breasts and vagina for them. She turned around to let them look at her bottom, "Furthermore, my naked butt is desperate for a guy to play with it, spank it and grope it."

Pit and Palutena faced each other, they smiled at each other as Pit giggled, "Lady Palutena, people are looking at us being bare outside and they love it! Now I love it too!"

Giggling back, Palutena said, "So do I, Pit. Do you think we should...have public sex?"

"You mean here?"

"Right here, right now. Our private parts need attention, so who better to make someone who is fully naked feel good than someone who is also nude?"

"Great idea!"

Pit smiled at their audience, "Who wants to watch us have sex in public?"

The circle of watchers cheered loudly, Palutena smiled, "Looks like everyone does."

As Pit and Palutena walked towards each other, they looked down and Pit grinned, "Lady Palutena, my penis is poking your vagina."

"I see that. That's so sexy."

Then, Palutena opened her arms wide to hug Pit, wrapping her arms around his back while Pit hugged her neck. They kissed very softly on the lips. Pit and Palutena embraced and kissed some more.

Soft kisses turned into deep, deep passionate kisses. Fire flowed through their veins as Palutena's hands ran up and down Pit's back while Pit kissed Palutena's neck, lips and cheeks. Pit's whole body shuddered and a little moan escaped from his lips as he nuzzled Palutena's neck with his kisses before having her kneel down to suck his dick for a few minutes.

When Pit had Palutena stand up, he cupped one of her breasts in his hand and sucked her left nipple. It became hard at his gentle nipping and tugging. Palutena could feel the heat running through her veins, heading towards the "V" between her legs as she kissed Pit's head.

Kissing his way down to Palutena's shoulders, Pit was soon sucking and kissing her shoulder, around her neck and to her right breast. Nibbling, sucking and licking, Pit's fingers were running through Palutena's hair while she had Pit's buttocks in her palms, Palutena was soon laid down by Pit on the ground.

Pit's face approached Palutena's pussy and he could see the glistening wetness. He straddled her hips and stroked his manhood a few times. As Palutena licked her lips and nodded, Pit leaned down and kissed her. His hard shaft poked her body.

Passion and electricity were flowing between Pit and Palutena, taking them to that place beyond. Kissing his way down Palutena's body, Pit came to the "V" and was brushing his lips gently against her pussy lips.

Moving down her left leg and back up her right, Pit kissed Palutena's hot wet mound as he slid back up her now burning body. Pit's tongue traced Palutena's lips, making them part for another passionate kiss before traveling back down her naked body, awakening every nerve with his kisses.

Desire was now running through every fiber of Pit and Palutena's beings. Gliding over her mound, Pit slid his tongue along the slit and Palutena let out a gasp. Her inflamed body was spread wide open for Pit to devour. He kneeled between her legs, stroking his cock as a bead of pre-cum glistened on the tip and she moaned. Pit told Palutena, "Not yet. I have more for you first."

Pit took his cock and begin sliding it up and down Palutena's slit. Bending over her, Pit's cock touching her clit, Pit take both titties and suckle first her left, then the right. Palutena arched her back and try to touch her mound to Pit's groin, which made Pit hold her hips down. His tongue ran down her tummy, over and around Palutena's belly button. Her whole body is trembling with passion and desires running wild within.

Parting Palutena's pussy lips wide, Pit slowly flicked his tongue over Palutena's clitoris. Sucking and kissing her clit to make it harden and throb, Pit then ran his tongue up and down her slit, up to her now throbbing clit. Tongue flicking back and forth faster and faster, Pit's finger slid in Palutena's vaginal hole. She was wild now with juices flowing.

Switching his tongue to her hole and his fingertips on her clit, Pit's tongue explored Palutena's hole, fucking her pussy. Her moans were getting louder, her body was writhing under him as her hips were raising and twisting. Pit's tongue dove deeper, Palutena's vulva gripped it, his tongue brushed over her G-spot and she moaned, "Oh my God!"

Palutena's eyes were rolling back in her head as Pit went faster and deeper. He told Palutena to cum, though when she heard Pit's voice, it seemed like a million miles away. Lights were flashing before her eyes, Palutena's whole naked body was taut with desire.

Pit raised Palutena's hips, Pit's tongue was wildly fucking Palutena's, whose whole body tensed and brought her closer to the inevitable. Eyes half-glazed over, Palutena kept watching Pit with his tongue fucking her and drawing me nearer. Her hips were grinding against Pit's mouth and the pace increased until Palutena was bucking uncontrollably.

As Pit's tongue searched for and found Palutena's G-spot once again, the licks were making her tense. Flicking it over and over, she tensed and with a deep moan, cum blasted all over Pit's tongue.

Juices were exploding on Pit's tongue, swallowing the vaginal sweetness. Palutena's whole body was jerking and twitching as Pit lapped her juices, still sucking her pussy that kept throbbing and pulsing. At that point, Palutena was begging Pit for his cock, he assured, "It'll happen, Lady Palutena."

With Pit's tongue diving deeper and deeper, it went back and forth over Palutena's swollen clit. It was so sensitive as it slid in and out of her hole. She groaned, "I'm cumming. Oh, darling. I'm cumming."

More juices burst from Palutena's pussy. All the while, Pit had been stroking his cock. As Palutena's orgasm overtook her into another world, Pit got up and asked her, "Still want my cock, Lady Palutena?"

A hoarse whisper from Palutena contained the answer, "Yes."

Palutena felt Pit rub his cock up and down her slit, not entering, just teasing her. Feeling Pit's erection going up and down her slit as well as back and forth across her clit made Palutena's body raw with passion and desire. She wanted him so badly, Palutena looked at Pit's naked body towering over her, her eyes begging him. Pit was bringing Palutena on the verge of another orgasm.

Closing her eyes, Palutena was moaning as Pit's hard shaft kept teasing her, her body arched as Pit's cock kept grazing her clit, down her slit and into Palutena's hole. He pushed just the tip against her hole and Palutena exploded in a shattering orgasm. With a quick move, Pit thrusted his hard cock deep in her and held it there, her pussy convulsing still deep in orgasm, gripping Pit's cock tight.

Pit began thrusting their naked bodies in perfect rhythm and Palutena wanted to kiss him. He moved over the top of her breasts, Pit then made Palutena gasp by running his tongue along her lips.

Now locked in a passionate kiss with Pit's penis pounding Palutena's vagina faster and deeper, his hips were rotating deep inside her. While Pit's cock was thrusting, Palutena's pussy was squeezing and pulling him in. Palutena tensed, cried out and exploded all over Pit's cock with her pussy still wrapped around it, squeezing tight.

As Palutena came down, Pit's dick still hard and glistening, he rolled Palutena over and pulled her up on all fours. Pit's dick slid in Palutena's cunt. It was sopping hot, wet and throbbing. The crowd was staring at Pit pounding Palutena from behind, Pit's balls were slapping Palutena's buttocks. She pushed her ass against Pit, grinding it against his groin. Pushing and pulling, Pit fucked Palutena hard and fast, she felt Pit and her insides tense, both of them were ready to erupt.

When Pit released his load with his cock still buried deep inside and grinding Palutena, she moaned as Pit was squirting his cum into her raw pussy. Then Palutena exploded all over Pit's private. They were motionless for a while, then they collapsed. Everyone enjoyed the show and let Pit and Palutena snuggle in private. The nudies cuddled, cooed and kissed as Pit giggled, "I love you, Lady Palutena."

Palutena giggled back, "I love you, Pit."

"Maybe losing our clothes was a blessing in disguise."

"It was. Whoever stole them can keep them."

"You're right, we look so attractive that we need not wear shirts, pants, dresses, undergarments, footwear or anything else."

"We'll both wear nothing but a smile and not cover our private parts."

"We can both be naked in public all the time too."

"Everyone will love that."

"You're so beautiful, Lady Palutena."

"You're so handsome and cute, Pit."

Palutena kissed Pit's cheeks, and they held each other they napped.

* * *

The director said, "Cut and print. That's a wrap."

Filming was over. The director commended them both, "You two performed and emoted very well. The way you looked scared, embarrassed and excited was so realistic, the tones of your voices sounded convincing too."

Pit said, "Thanks."

Palutena said, "Also, keep our clothes, we don't need any since we're nudists."

Pit and Palutena left, getting paychecks and a copy of their porno 1-2 weeks later.


	37. Feigning Embarrassment

One night, Pit and Palutena were naked as they stood inches away from the lake, water gently lapping at their toes as the naked angel and goddess clenched and unclenched their toes, savoring the feeling of the mud against their bare skin.

A warm breeze blew, and the stars shone brilliantly across the sky as Pit and Palutena stood on a small mud puddle, hidden from the outside world by a dense crescent of trees. Breathing deeply, Pit and Palutena's arms clasped to their naked bodies as they were trying to psyche themselves up. Facing each other, they flashed naughty grins as they hid their private parts like they wanted to tease each other.

Pit and Palutena both wore nothing but an exuberant smile and their wedding rings as they looked around, making absolutely certain that they were alone. The water was calm; the air was silent, and not even a shadow stirred in the night. Even from there, the center of the lake was nearly invisible in the darkness. Slowly and seductively, Pit pulled his hands away from his penis while Palutena pulled her left arm away from her breasts and her right hand away from her crotch.

As Pit and Palutena stood completely exposed, they smiled at how sexy their nude bodies were. Being naked felt so freeing to them. The naked boy and woman shared a kiss, Pit's right held Palutena's left hand as they both simultaneously took their first tentative step into the lake, their grins beaming as they started skinny dipping.

Cool water enveloped Pit and Palutena as they waded deeper and deeper into the lake. Cool, wet pressure surrounded them, almost caressing me. They gasped quietly as the water reached their crotches, a sudden icy surprise, but they continued onward.

In public, Pit and Palutena kept every part of their body unclothed, meaning they didn't even wear any underwear and that both of them were naked as jaybirds. Pit giggled loudly, "This is so sexy, Lady Palutena. We're throwing caution to the wind."

Their toes left the lakebed as Pit and Palutena pushed themselves off into the water and began to lazily swim towards the center of the large lake. From there, they could just barely see the shore and Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, being completely naked feels so free, so comfortable, so natural, so primal and just so right."

Palutena smiled back, "It sure is, Pit. The water against our bare flesh is heavenly, invigorating and euphoric."

Pit and Palutena's spirits soared as they paddled across the black water, giggling ecstatically and being absolutely giddy like they always were when streaking in public. The naked husband and wife lied on their backs and watched the night sky, moving only enough to keep themselves buoyant. They were alone, and only the quiet buzzing of dragonflies broke the otherwise total silence. Cool water of the lake held Pit and Palutena with the gentleness of a tender lover, and they were completely at peace.

Eventually, the naked couple felt satiated and slowly swam towards the shore. Their nipples hardened in the night air once they left the water behind. Goosebumps erupted along Pit and Palutena's naked skin. Both of them were still giddy from their au natural swim. Palutena then asked Pit, "You know what we should do, nudie cutie?"

"What?"

"Feign embarrassment and sneak through town like in our porno."

"Lady Palutena, we're not embarrassed about being naked in public."

"I know. We just need to act embarrassed for the sake of being theatrical."

"Oh, ok. Let's get started."

* * *

Pit looked around and gasped, "Lady Palutena? Where are they? Where are our clothes?!"

Playing along, Palutena gasped and looked around, "I don't, Pit. They couldn't have gone far and they don't have legs. Alright, it's dark out. Maybe we just missed them. Let's just close our eyes, take a deep breath and count to three, then they'll be right here."

Both Pit and Palutena counted, "One... two... three..."

No clothes in sight, Pit whimpered, "Where are they?! This is bad!"

Soon, Pit and Palutena were hyperventilating, clenching their fists rhythmically and focusing on their breathing as they tried to calm themselves down. Palutena then deduced, "Maybe we just came out of the wrong part of the lake. Yeah, that must be it! We had gotten mixed up while swimming and came out someplace new."

Pit mentioned, "However, if we want to go search for our clothes, we would have to leave our little sheltered enclave."

They then peeked out from behind the trees. Pit and Palutena were still alone, so far as they could tell. Huddled over, Pit futilely tried to cover his penis while Palutena desperately hid her breasts and vagina from any potential voyeurs.

As the nudies waddled along the shore line, they studied the tree line for any hint of their clothes, still nothing. Gulping, Pit worried, "What do we do, Lady Palutena? Our clothes are gone. Just gone. What are we going to do now?"

Palutena sighed, "We can't stay here, someone would come down eventually. Looks like we're going to have to be naked in public, constantly hiding and sneaking."

"Do we have to, Lady Palutena?"

Still keeping their private parts covered, Palutena reluctantly nodded, "We have no other choice."

After taking a moment to plan out their route in their heads, Pit and Palutena took a deep breath and stepped out from the trees. At that point, Pit and Palutena stopped trying to cover their bodies, wanting to focus on staying hidden and being aware of their surroundings.

Slinking through the trees surrounding the lake, Pit and Palutena kept their ears perked for any sudden noises, a difficult task with their hearts pounding so loudly.

Pit and Palutena crept naked from tree to tree, scouting ahead from each hiding place, staying low to the ground as they scuttled to safety. Every sound made them freeze as they tried to locate its source, feeling like hunted animals, prey to any predator that might come across them in their defenseless state. Blushing, Pit said in mortified, "Lady Palutena, we're streaking in public."

"Yes, we are. All we can do is stay hidden."

From the darkness came a giggle, making Pit and Palutena pause, listening for the source. Voices were approaching and getting louder, making Pit frantically search around them for some sort of covering, but there were only trees. Then, as an idea bubbled up past their fears and worries, Pit and Palutena climbed.

Above Pit and Palutena were the sturdy, leafy branches of an ancient tree and they scampered up its trunk, climbing into the branches as they tried unsuccessfully to protect their most sensitive spots from the rough bark. They were in the middle of climbing onto an even higher branch when a couple appeared below Pit and Palutena at the base of the tree.

Pit and Palutena had found a good spot to rest in. The spot was high enough off the ground and the leaves were dense enough that the nudies were unlikely to be seen unless somebody was looking directly up at them.

However, neither Pit nor Palutena couldn't move without making any noise and now they were trapped spread-eagled between the branch below them and the branch above. Their arms and legs were spread. They had no way of even hiding themselves should one of them look up at them. If they tried to take one of their hands down from the branch above, they might lose their balance.

Palutena tried to breathe as silently as she could and so did Pit, praying that no one could hear Pit and Palutena's heartbeats pounding in their bare chests.

Pit and Palutena watched as beneath them, the guy took the girls' hands in his and raised them up over her head. He pressed her against the tree and kissed her lips, her cheeks and her neck. The nudies felt like voyeurs watching them, but if they closed their eyes, they might miss a chance to escape, so the naked couple kept watching the clothed one.

Below, the woman giggled as her boyfriend nuzzled her neck and pressed himself against her body, she cooed. "What are you doing? We're in public..."

She gently pushed her lover away from her as he reasoned, "So? There's no one around, babe. Besides, haven't you ever wanted to mess around outside?"

His hands reached up under her blouse. Her head tilted back as she surrendered to his touch and asked, "What if someone sees us?"

"Who's going to see?"

"I don't know..."

The guy's hands reached down to his pants. Pit and Palutena watched, eyes open in shock, as he unzipped his fly and pulled out his manhood. It was enormous! Undoubtedly, it was bigger than Pit's penis.

Pit and Palutena bit their lower lips, trying to keep themselves from gasping over the sexy scene beneath them. Their crotches showed signs of arousal. As they continued to watch, Pit felt himself being erect while Palutena felt hot and wet down there. On the ground, the woman laughed, "Please, put that away."

Her boyfriend chuckled, "Come on. Just a quick blowjob. If we hear anyone coming, we can zip it up and no one will know. I know you want to do this. Your nipples are pebble-hard and I bet you're absolutely soaking through those little pink panties of yours, aren't you?"

Amazed, Pit and Palutena watched them have public sex for a few seconds with the woman sucking her boyfriend's dick before they came to their senses and made their way out of the woods without them noticing.

Thankfully, Pit and Palutena didn't run into anyone else. Now, they were on the campus proper, intending to use it as a shortcut. It was nearly empty, but also much better lit. Pit asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena replied, "Believe me, Pit. This should help us get home faster with no one seeing us."

Pit and Palutena stuck to the quads, shunning the walkways. From time to time, they came across some college students, making their way home from somewhere.

Sometimes, Pit and Palutena lied in the grass or hid behind whatever covering was available. The students used the paths, so Pit and Palutena had an advantage.

At one point, two men and two women passed by the streakers just a few feet away from where Pit and Palutena were lying on the other side of a row of hedges, completely naked. Had one of them taken just a single step closer to examine the bushes, there was no doubt they would have been caught.

Pit noticed his cock was hard, Palutena did too and giggled, "Looks like the idea of getting caught is exciting you."

Embarrassed, Pit covered his penis from Palutena, who smiled, "It's ok to have an erection in front of me, Pit. Your penis is cute because it's a little below average size, yours is cuter than any other man's penis. Women would surely giggle at its cuteness. Seeing your pee-pee certainly makes me giggle."

That surprised Pit as he asked, "You think so, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena giggled, "I do. I bet the ladies would smile at how erect it would be if they caught you."

Slowly, Pit uncovered his penis and giggled back, "Ok. Thanks, Lady Palutena."

"Getting caught is exciting me too."

With a little smile, Pit asked, "Really?"

"Of course, we were aroused when we saw that couple fucking right by the tree."

"I wonder what they might make us do?"

"Would the guys force me to give you a blowjob?"

"Would the ladies want me to cum onto your face with my hot seed dripping down your body?"

"That sounds kinda sexy."

"It does."

Pit and Palutena quivered in the darkness, their quiet perversions warming their bodies in the spring night as their footsteps passed by. Once again, silence reigned. Slowly, Pit and Palutena raised themselves up to survey the area. It was time to move.

Both Pit and Palutena felt feral as they were running barefoot across the grass at night, completely nude, nothing marring their perfect nakedness that made Pit and Palutena feel like werewolves, like primal beings of nature. It was exhilarating and for a brief while, Pit and Palutena almost forgot their predicament completely, lost in the freeing sensation on streaking across a college campus unseen.

Suddenly, voices made Pit and Palutena freeze, where were they coming from and where could Pit and Palutena hide? They were almost at the edge of campus, away from the large and poorly lit quads that dominated central campus. It was too bright there. There were no easy hiding spots for Pit and Palutena, whose eyes jumped from spot to spot, judging its potential.

Nothing looked good so far. Then Pit and Palutena found a set of stairs leading up to the side of one of the building, which gave them a small enclave to hide in. Pit and Palutena wedged themselves into the corner facing away from the path and waited, listening as the voices came closer and closer to them, wishing they could get a look at them, but not daring to risk it. If one of them saw Pit and Palutena naked...

Cold brick dug into Pit and Palutena's bare backs, they quieted their breathing as much as they could. They were only a few feet away from being visible. Just a single corner stood between the naked people and the clothed ones, between them and total humiliation as many strange men and women saw Pit and Palutena's naked bodies. Pressing their hands to their chests, Pit and Palutena were trying to calm their hearts before they somersaulted out of their chests.

Steps came closer. Voices were discussing a party they had apparently just come from. Pit and Palutena whispered, Just keep walking."

However, the footsteps stopped. From the sounds of their voices, they were only a few yards from Pit and Palutena, right on the other side of the wall separating them. Why had they stopped? Did they know Pit and Palutena were there? Goosebumps spread across Pit and Palutena's naked bodies. They readied themselves to sprint away as best they could if they came over to them.

One man asked, "Come on, let's go. What's the holdup?"

Another man said, "Hold on, I dropped my lucky pencil. Help me look for it."

"Really? You're such a fucking klutz. Just get a new one or I can give you a new pencil if we just go home right now."

"No way, man! _Right after_ I got that pencil, that cute classmate agreed to go out with me."

"... the blonde with the big boobs?"

"Yes!"

"Well, fuck, I'd have been looking a lot harder if you told me sooner."

Palutena looked down at her own chest, Pit gave them a tentative squeeze, pushing them up a bit, telling her, "Don't listen to them, Lady Palutena. They look more ample than anyone else's and your nipple look cute too."

"Thanks, Pit. Now I wonder what would they think if they saw them now."

Pit smiled, "You said I have a cute penis that would make women giggle. Likewise, I would say your tits are good enough to look for a pencil over."

Palutena smiled back, "Maybe it'd be nice if men looked at my boobs. Would he describe them as epic to his friends?"

"They're epic to me. That's all that matters."

"Aw. Maybe letting people catch us naked wouldn't be so bad."

"I guess not."

Pit and Palutena bit their lips, lost in thought when the guys started talking again, "Hey, is that it?"

"Yes!"

One person scrambled towards Pit and Palutena, who wished they could melt into the wall as they backed themselves as deeply into the corner as they could, covering themselves lamely with their slender arms, praying that he wouldn't look left as he grabbed his pencil. Once that person got it back, their voices drifted off.

Pit and Palutena let out a relieved exhale and waited another minute or two for them to get far enough away before leaving their hiding place and continuing their naked trek across campus. After another few minutes, Pit and Palutena reached the edge of campus and got to the road.

Crouching down behind a large blue mailbox, Pit and Palutena were now safely away from the streetlights. Cars came singly and in pairs erratically, but never leaving a large enough gap for Pit and Palutena to run through without being spotted. They couldn't just wait here forever, either. Eventually, someone else would approach them and they would be caught with nowhere safe to go.

A choice was made. If Pit and Palutena didn't get a chance in the next sixty seconds, they would make a break for it, so they counted down, "Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight..."

The cars kept coming, Pit and Palutena had enough gaps to make it across if they sprinted, but they would be caught in their headlights, totally exposed before them.

"Thirty-two, thirty-one, thirty..."

A bus pulled up to the curb only a dozen yards away from Pit and Palutena. An obviously inebriated couple got out and staggered towards the naked couple, giggling loudly. Pit and Palutena cringed behind the mailbox, contorting themselves into a fetal position, hoping the couple might miss them in their drunken state.

"Nine, eight, seven..."

Still, Pit and Palutena had no clear shot, but the couple was getting closer and closer. In another few seconds, they would be on top of them.

Now that they were out of options, Pit and Palutena scanned the road and decided that they could make it across if they went right now, but they might be seen by a coming car, they risked it. As Pit and Palutena suddenly stood up and ran across the street, another man and woman in a car shouted, "Whoa, what the hell?!"

Not bothering turning back to see their reactions, Pit and Palutena couldn't slow down. Another car to their left beeped its horn at them loudly as its lights illuminated their nude flesh. They kept going and made it across the last lane into the parking lot before stumbling to a landing in between two parked cars at the far end of the lot, almost hidden in the darkness.

Pit and Palutena looked behind them. No one had followed them. The car had kept driving, its passengers with a new story to tell over dinner. Hopefully, the drunken couple wouldn't even remember them in the morning. Their hearts were pounding, Pit panted, "I can't believe we had just been seen naked in public, Lady Palutena."

Trying to calm down, Palutena blushed, "Neither can I. We actually got caught."

Palutena's cheeks burnt and Pit's did too, their chests were flushed red, Pit and Palutena's whole bodies were shaking. It felt like their legs were barely strong enough to keep them upright.

At the same time, it felt like electricity was coursing through their nerves. Pit and Palutena noticed tingling in their crotches, then Palutena looked at Pit's crotch and noticed, "Your pee-pee is hard again, Pit."

Looking down, Pit's dick was hard as a rock. He then saw Palutena's body and pointed out, "Your nipples are hard again too, Lady Palutena."

Feeling her nipples, Palutena noticed they were stiff, and she giggled while looking down, "I can feel warmth in my pussy, there is some moistness I could even now feel between my lips."

"Lady Palutena, do you think the thought of someone seeing us naked against our will is arousing? Our private areas are so turned on."

"Most likely, Pit. Not all the heat in my cheeks was from embarrassment."

"Same here."

"Do you think... we should try to be caught naked again and let people see us?"

"Probably."

Slowly, Pit and Palutena walked across the parking lot as fast as they could barefoot, ignoring the bits of gravel stinging against their bare feet. They were completely exposed beneath the lights, visible to anyone who glanced over for at least a hundred feet.

Palutena then asked Pit, "Maybe we can head to the middle of the campus and let hundred of people catch us in the nude? Our excitement could increase exponentially."

Pit smiled, "Good idea."

Walking back the way they came, Pit and Palutena wiped the gravel from their dirty feet and before crossing the street again to have a few more cars honking.

Going in a different direction, Pit and Palutena were completely naked in the middle of the campus. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Sweat was beading on Pit and Palutena's completely naked bodies and their legs were trembling. They felt that the idea of getting themselves caught naked by a huge crowd was insane.

With Pit covering his boner and Palutena covering her breasts and crotch, they finally reached the center of the campus. There, Pit and Palutena allowed themselves to realize that they were too exposed in public, covered only by their own hands and arms.

However, Pit and Palutena uncovered themselves. They were not acting humiliated anymore, now they went back to having their nakedness seen by many and genuinely loving every second of it.

* * *

Pit was giggling as people noticed them, "Lady Palutena, people are looking at us being totally naked."

Giggling back, Palutena said, "That's right, Pit. Anyone can see everything right now, your penis, my breasts, our nipples, our belly buttons, our thighs, our asses, even my pussy is not hidden."

"Wait, are we still feigning embarrassment, like in our porno?"

"Nope. We're not acting anymore. Now, we go back to openly exposing ourselves and sincerely enjoying the attention our nudity brings us."

Soon, a circle of at least a hundred students were now staring in shock at Pit and Palutena, fully naked in the middle of the campus. Gasps rang out, quickly followed by a quiet susurrus of whispers as more people were drawn to the indecent exposure.

Pit didn't hide his cock, and Palutena did not cover their bare breasts and pussy from anyone's eyes. They felt the heat of their stares, of lust and of shock as their genitals gave away their excitement.

Naked, Pit put his hands on his hips and smiled at all the female students, "I'm a completely naked boy and I went streaking in public because I get excited from being caught in the nude. My naked penis is showing and erect, do you ladies like seeing my exposed cock?"

About 99.99% of the women seeing Pit screamed with excitement, only a few looked away in disgust, Pit grinned at all the hyped ladies, "I'll take that as a yes."

Then, Pit turned around to show his bare bottom, "How's my cute butt, does it look sexy when it's not covered by any underwear?"

A lot of the ladies kept cheering and voicing their approval, Pit was happily twerking as Palutena put her hand on her hips and smiled at the male students, "I'm a completely naked woman and I like to walk around in public with no clothes on, the prospect of people catching me in the buff really turns me on. My breasts and vagina are exposed, do you dudes like seeing my bare boobs, my erect nipples and my wet pussy?"

99.99% of the men seeing Palutena shouted with joy, only a couple didn't want to look, Palutena grinned at the excited men, "Seems a lot of you do."

As Palutena turned around to show off her naked butt, she giggled, "My beautiful bottom is hot, especially without panties, don't you all think?"

Almost all the men kept going nuts, Palutena smiled as she shook her booty, her left butt cheeks sometimes bumped Pit's right.

When Pit and Palutena stopped dancing, they looked at the audience and asked, "Who wants to see a completely naked boy and woman have public sex?"

At least 99.99% of everyone in the circle did. Palutena reached down and gingerly took Pit's cock into her hands, slowly stroking it. He moaned softly, "The danger of being caught naked in public really thrills us, doesn't it?"

Palutena giggled, "Sure does, nude dude."

While Palutena licked the length of Pit's shaft, she deftly wrapped her lips around his cock and bobbed her head back and forth as Pit loudly moaned. Still, Palutena could definitely fit Pit's private inside her own mouth and wrap her lips around it. It felt so sexy to have Pit's hard dick inside her mouth, and it still tasted good. While sucking Pit's penis, Palutena's vagina was tingling, and it was wet with moisture.

Pit moaned as Palutena sucked his cock passionately, being absolutely in love with it as her mouth and tongue caressed it lovingly. His hands rested on her shoulders. Both of them moaned and groaned, Pit said to Palutena, "I'm going to cum, Lady Palutena."

In response, Palutena took Pit's cock out of her mouth, it glistened with her hot saliva and she told Pit, "Cum on my face, Pit. Do it!"

Rapidly stroking Pit's dick with her right hand, Palutena aimed it at her smiling face, her eyes looking up at his. Everyone was entranced by the scene before them. Palutena kept coaxing Pit's cock, encouraging him to cum on her face. Her hand was a blur, moving back and forth rapidly.

Pit groaned loudly and his knees buckled as his cock spasmed, gushing thick white streams onto her eagerly awaiting face. Again and again, Pit's cock spurted onto Palutena. Liquid ivory dribbled down her face as a quiet mewl escaped their lips, but they were too distracted to notice.

Pit smiled, "Mmmm, thanks, Lady Palutena."

"My pleasure, Pit. I just looooove how you taste."

Palutena licked her lips and used her finger to collect as much of Pit's cum as she could before suckling her finger clean, then got back onto her feet and kissed him deeply. The two of them, now satisfied, walked hand-in-hand back home while smiling, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd along the way.


	38. Increased Sensitivity (Part 1)

Pit and Palutena were walking naked on the grass in a field when Pit suddenly felt a light beam surround him. When it was gone, Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, what just happened?"

With a giggle, Palutena said, "I made your skin more sensitive, my love. Your soft skin is now so sensitive that only a motherly hug or a soft kiss would make you cum instantly."

As Palutena hugged Pit from behind, he ejaculated so quickly. Pit was surprised, "Lady Palutena, I..."

However, Palutena cut Pit off by softly kissing the back of his neck, making Pit cum again. Palutena would make Pit cum repeatedly by holding him in a loving embrace and kissing his lips.

Soon, Pit came lots of times on the grass. He could still see his spurts of semen. Now, Pit was at a loss for words, "Lady Palutena, what happened to me?"

Giggling, Palutena told Pit, "Like I said, I drastically increased the sensitivity of your bare skin, every inch of it."

Pit then felt Palutena cup his cheeks with her palms as she smiled, "Your cheeks feel so soft and silky, they feel as soft as my cheeks."

While cumming uncontrollably from Palutena's touches, Pit then felt Palutena caress his neck. She giggled, "Such a soft and slender neck."

Going down to Pit's arms, Palutena admired the lack of body hair on them, and the lack of hair on his stomach. He could orgasm more when Palutena kissed and tongued his innie belly button while she cooed, "What an adowable widdle bewwy button."

Kneeling down and kissing Pit's penis made Palutena's vagina wet as he climaxed over and over. Also, Palutena liked how Pit's legs were hairless too and tickled his cute feet, whispering, "Your bare feet seem rather dainty for a boy. They seem to be as dainty as my feet."

Finally, Pit squirted every time that Palutena squeezed or pinched his soft and round bottom. She said softly, "Undoubtedly the cutest boy butt ever, so round and fleshy."

While snaking her hands all over Pit's body, Palutena could help but say, "Wow, Pit. Given the lack of hair on the skin if your naked body, I can safely say that your skin is as soft and silky as my skin, if not even softer and silkier."

Soon, Pit's hands were gliding along Palutena's waist as he glided his nose across the bare skin of Palutena's neck. Automatically, she tilted her neck to give him a better exposure before she got in front of him to press her soft lips against his equally soft ones. Capturing her lower lip and softly tugging and sucking it, Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, are my lips as soft as yours too?"

Palutena moaned in agreement as Pit's cock kept ejaculating cum, making him comment, "How sensitive can I be?"

"Let's find out."

Finally wanting each other again, Palutena laid Pit down on the grass, making Pit smile as Palutena straddled him and kissed him into momentary submission. Public nudity and public sex turned them both on to no end.

Being so lost in pleasure of Palutena's tongue sucking his and exploring his mouth, Pit didn't even notice the slight tremble of anticipation of Palutena's hands as they glided over Pit's muscular chest and delicious abs. She lost herself to his kisses while he gradually stopped noticing his constant orgasms.

Pit had always appreciated Palutena's soft, delicate hands running over his sensitive bare skin. The way she rubbed his tummy made it flip in anticipation.

Needing to distract his mind for his imagination was getting better of him, Pit slowly unlatched himself from Palutena's mouth and planted small kisses on her neck as he ever so slowly got near her sensitive sweet spot. Palutena was getting too much worked up, and she played with Pit to pay him back for the sensual torture that was going on her neck.

When Palutena put her hand on Pit's squirting member, he gasped when she took his member in her hands and slowly massaged him while he still kept cumming. The tantalizing friction was deliciously taking Pit's breath away.

Suddenly, Palutena stopped to slowly kissed her way down Pit's left leg and up his right. She then caught his constantly cumming member in her lips and sucked Pit long and hard. His moan resonated through nature and he had to beg Palutena to stop, even if his body was screaming otherwise. Pit asked while caressing Palutena's red tinted cheeks, "Do... do you... want it, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena blushed further, nodding to Pit as no words could escape her. He responded by having them switch positions, giving her a quick kiss and tasting himself on her lips. To Pit, Palutena looked like a goddess as she lied naked on the grass, looking like the portrait of perfection. Sighing happily, Pit kissed Palutena and massaged her soft and beautiful bare breasts.

Then, Pit sucked one of Palutena's breasts as he massaged the other with his soft fingers. As Pit took the nipple in between his teeth and tugged it softly, he twisted the other with his fingers.

Given all the licking and playing with Palutena's nipples, it wasn't long until Pit noticed a soft red glow was barely visible. Palutena moaned and clutched the grass and dirt below her tightly to have the slightest grip of sanity and reality. The immeasurable pleasure was making her lose focus, and it was making her feel things she felt lots of times.

Pit gave similar treatment to the other breast and then slowly went down, licking and kissing Palutena's body while leaving a trail of hickeys on her soft and supple skin. He rubbed his fingers near her entrance and felt the wetness, then hastily licked her essence while she kept on moaning. His tongue slowly entered her entrance, making Palutena writhe in pleasure. She panted and lost herself as she moaned loudly, "Ple... Please... just... ahhh..."

That was when Pit stopped licking and put his fingers in Palutena's mouth, asking her to lick them. The pleasure Pit got as Palutena licked his fingers was something he usually experienced every day. Her looking like that, panting and licking his hands as they got covered in her saliva was all exciting Pit to no end. He knew he had to prepare her fast or he would burst.

Slowly though, Pit entered one of his fingers in Palutena's entrance, massaging her walls slowly as more of her essence came out. His delicate fingers provided her too much pleasure, and she kept begging for more, "Pit, ple... please... just hurry... up already!"

Pit liked how Palutena's sentence ended in a scream of pleasure as he entered a second finger, slowly massaging and scissoring Palutena, who felt all of her rational thoughts fly away as Pit entered his third finger through her wetness.

Unable to handle it any longer, Palutena tightened her grip on the ground as she spread her legs even further. Adding another finger and looking at Palutena's beautiful face, Pit was searching for any sign of displeasure, only to find her breathless and lost in the endless sea of pleasure.

As Pit thrust his fingers into Palutena's entrance, her hips wildly rocked matching her rhythm with his. He knew he was supposed to pull out his fingers now, but he was enchanted with the way she looked. She panted and moaned at the same time, leaving them both breathless, "Pit...Pit...I want you...now! Please!"

Pit looked at Palutena longingly, wanting to consume her beautiful body forever. Looking deeply in Palutena's passionate and lusty eyes, Pit smiled at the gaze with which she looked at him. Her gaze was more than enough for him to hold her body tightly and spread her legs further.

Clutching onto Pit, Palutena pressed her lips against his soft spot, ready for another journey. As Pit closed his eyes, he took in the pleasing sensation Palutena's hands made upon his body. Due to the arousal, Pit's member throbbed even further as it still could not stop cumming.

Palutena lied back down as Pit spread her legs, positioning himself before making eye contact with her and thrusting himself into her depths softly. He removed himself from her, only to thrust back in. There was only pleasure, no pain.

The pounding made Palutena's hips rock wildly with Pit's as the dance continued on the grass. She wanted more with every thrust and every moan, her walls were engulfing him and her tightness made him reach a new height of pleasure.

Pit grunted, he held Palutena's body tightly against his, not wanting to be separated from her even for a second. He needed her everything, her moans, gasps, sexual fluids, her body and her soul.

Now, Pit was on his back again as Palutena topped him. Her long legs were by his sides and her breasts pressed tightly against his chest. As Pit let Palutena sit on him, he smiled, "Go on, Lady Palutena. Ride me, my love."

The naked angel panted and moaned by the ethereal sight before him, his equally naked goddess was on top of him and riding him. Pit felt a sudden surge of happiness course through him as the age old dance went on with him and Palutena. Their breaths were uneven, but their pace became faster.

It seemed like Pit and Palutena couldn't even say each other's names properly as they both came with a happy kind of noise. His self control vanished within moments as Pit surged into Palutena one more time before he let go, feeling her walls clenching around him, sucking him dry as they panted each other's names again and again.

Pit removed Palutena from top of him and as she beckoned him to get on top of her now. Palutena tucked Pit in her arms, murmuring sweet nothings as he asked hoarsely, "Lady Palutena?"

"Yes, Pit?"

"I love you."

As Pit buried his face in her massive chest, but not before they both smiled a happy smile of satisfaction as Pit pressed his lips against Palutena's as she said huskily, "I love you too, Pit. Every sensitive and delicate part of you."

They both smiled tiredly and slept in their little corner of heaven while Pit's penis was still too sensitive to stop squirting.


	39. Increased Sensitivity (Part 2)

A few minutes later, the naked angel woke up, then Pit noticed the naked goddess surrounding herself in a light beam. When it was gone, Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, what just happened now?"

With a giggle, Palutena said, "I made my skin more sensitive. My soft skin is now so sensitive that only a motherly hug or a soft kiss would make me cum instantly, just like your skin."

As Palutena hugged Pit, they both ejaculated so quickly, making ask Pit, "Lady Palutena, do you think we're too sens-"

However, Palutena cut Pit off by softly kissing his lips, making them both cum again.

Pit and Palutena would make themselves cum repeatedly by holding each other in a loving embrace and kissing on the lips. Soon, Pit and Palutena came lots of times on the grass. They could still see their semen. Once again, Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, are we... too sensitive?"

Giggling, Palutena told him, "I drastically increased the sensitivity of my bare skin too, every inch of it. I don't think we're too sensitive. Having very sensitive skin feels more erotic, in my opinion."

Pit then kissed Palutena's cheeks softly to kiss him as they both came uncontrollably from touching each other, Pit then caressed Palutena's neck before feeling her hairless arms, Pit admired the lack of body hair on them, and on her flat stomach. They could only orgasm more when Pit's kissed and tongued Palutena's navel while he giggled, "Innie belly buttons are cuter than outies, they're like cute little dots on our sexy tummies."

Kneeling down and kissing Palutena's vagina made Pit's penis hard again as the two of them climaxed over and over. Also, Palutena liked how Pit caressed her equally hairless legs and kissed her dainty feet, whispering, "You have such small and delicate bare feet, like the feet of a naked princess."

Finally, Pit and Palutena squirted every time that Palutena felt Pit squeeze or pinch her thicc and bouncy bottom. He said softly, "Undoubtedly the most beautiful bottom that a woman could ever have, so doughy and soft. You have a very beautiful naked body, Lady Palutena. It's so smooth, your breasts are big, your midsection is toned, your vagina has a cute bush, your bare feet are pretty and you have such a motherly face with long green hair that smells fantastic."

While Pit was snaking her hands all over Palutena's body, she said to him, "Don't sell yourself short, Pit. Given the lack of hair on the skin of your equally sexy naked body, your petite feet, your six pack, your cute young face, your firm buttocks and your sweet smelling brunette hair, I can safely say that your body is as feminine as my body, if not even more."

Soon, Pit's hands were gliding along her waist as he glided his nose across the bare skin of Palutena's neck. Automatically, she tilted her neck to give him a better exposure. Getting in front of Pit, Palutena pressed her soft lips against his equally soft ones. Capturing her lower lip and softly tugging and sucking it, Pit asked, "Lady Palutena, are my lips as soft as yours too? Your lips feel so full and luscious."

Palutena moaned in agreement as Pit's cock and Palutena's pussy kept ejaculating cum, making him comment, "How sensitive can we be?"

"Let's find out again, though I think we already know by this point."

Lying down on the grass, Palutena was on her stomach and moved her hair to show Pit her bare back, her butt and the constant squirts of white fluids coming out of her vagina. Pit smiled as he lied on top of Palutena, felt his stomach press and rub on her back, then Pit's penis was wedged between Palutena's buttocks, making both of them cum a lot on the grass between their legs.

As Pit's lips lighted touched Palutena's neck, they were both so lost in the pleasure of Pit softly kissing Palutena's neck and smelling her hair that she didn't even notice the slight tremble of anticipation of Pit's hands. With his hands gliding over her bare back, he was massaging her as she lost herself to his kisses while the naked boy and woman gradually stopped noticing their constant orgasms.

Pit ran his soft, delicate hands over Palutena's sensitive bare skin. The way he rubbed her back and bottom made her stomach flip in anticipation. He continued to plant small kisses on her neck and Palutena was getting too worked up, especially with Pit's squirting member close to her squirting vulva.

Then, Pit slowly kissed her way down Palutena's left leg and up his right before rolling her over to kiss Palutena on the lips and massage her soft breasts. While sucking one of Palutena's breasts, Pit massaged the other with his soft fingers. As Pit took the nipple in between his teeth and tugged it softly, he twisted the other with his fingers.

Pit licked it and played with the nipple until a soft red glow was barely visible. Palutena moaned as Pit lied on his back to let her give him similar treatment. With Palutena's fingers messing with Pit's nipples and belly button, he clutched the grass and dirt below him tightly to have the slightest grip of sanity and reality.

After one nipple, Palutena pinched Pit's other nipple and then slowly went down, licking and kissing Pit's body as she left a trail of hickeys on his equally soft and supple skin. She sucked Pit's streams of semen from his cock into her mouth, making Pit writhe in pleasure. He panted and lost himself as he moaned loudly, "Ple... Please... just... ahhh..."

That was when Palutena stopped sucking and kissed Pit again, letting him taste his own seed, and he liked it.

Slowly, Pit entered his dick in Palutena's entrance, massaging her walls slowly as more of their essences spilled out of them both. His delicate fingers provided her too much pleasure, and she kept begging for more as she got on all fours, "Pit, ple... please... just hurry... up already!"

Palutena's sentence ended in a scream of pleasure as Pit pounded her, who felt all of her rational thoughts fly away as Pit let his member slide in and out of her wetness. She couldn't handle it any longer. Once more, they were breathless, and they were both lost in the endless sea of pleasure.

As Pit thrust his sex organ in and out of Palutena's entrance, her hips wildly rocked matching her rhythm with his. He knew he was supposed to pull out his cock now, but he was enchanted with the way she looked. She panted and moaned at the same time, leaving them both breathless, "Pit...Pit...I want you...now! Please!"

Pit looked at Palutena longingly, wanting to fuck her beautiful naked body forever as he looked deeply in her passionate and lusty eyes. Seeing the gaze with which Palutena looked at Pit, he placed his hands on her hips as his member continued to throb. All the while, Pit's manhood and Palutena's womanhood still could not stop cumming.

Palutena moaned loudly as Pit kept thrusting himself in and out of her depths more rapidly this time. He constantly removed himself from her, only to constantly thrust back in. Her hips rocked wildly with his as her walls were engulfing him and her tightness made him reach a new height of pleasure while her as her ass kept bumping him.

Pit grunted, he held Palutena's hips tightly, not wanting to be separated from her even for a second as he smiled, "Come on, Lady Palutena. Until we're both tired."

The naked husband panted and moaned by the ethereal sight before him, his equally naked wife was on her hands and knees while his penis was in her vagina. It was only a matter of time before Pit and Palutena came more intensely than ever with cum blasting all over.

Pit and Palutena separated, noticing their private areas were still leaking, he asked hoarsely, "Lady Palutena?"

"Yes, Pit?"

"Are we going to stop cumming from maximum sensitivity? It feels like we're two broken faucets that can't be turned off."

"Don't worry, Pit. I'll make it stop soon. Right now, let's just keep feeling good while sleeping."

"Ok."

They both smiled tiredly, loving every sensitive and delicate inch of each other's nakedness as they slept in their little corner of heaven while Pit's penis and Palutena's vagina were still too sensitive to stop squirting. Seriously, cum was everywhere and soaked the grass within a three foot radius.


	40. Naked Hike

It was a warm summer afternoon, and the weather was pleasant enough to enjoy a naked hike.

Pit and Palutena hiked nude in a place with some shaded areas, a creek bed and some seemingly interesting views of the surrounding countryside.

The beginning of Pit and Palutena's nude trek brought them uphill some. Some large oak trees overhung the path in places, somewhat mitigating the effect of the otherwise persistent sun.

Several times, the naked angel and goddess passed over a creek bed which, surprisingly enough, was not exactly a bed as it contained slowly trickling water.

Pit and Palutena crossed paths with one other pair of hikers that were more clothed than them. Despite being confused over seeing a naked couple, the clothed one stayed calm and shared some polite greetings.

Despite the best efforts of the noble oaks, Pit and Palutena were both getting very warm, even though they were naked. They started to wonder how much farther the trail continued. Wonder as they did, they kept going.

The creek that was now intertwined with the path mocked the naked boy and woman, who kept going even more until they encountered something they did not expect. Ahead of Pit and Palutena, past a few more shady oaks, was the source of the creek they had been following.

There was a surprisingly large swimming hole, surrounded by some rocky ledges and partially shaded by the encompassing trees, bordered on one side by a large outcrop of stone. Pit and Palutena approached it happily. It was certainly the obvious place to take a break.

Being completely naked, Pit and Palutena had no clothes to take off as they dipped their feet into the pool. The water was cool and refreshing. They spent a while relaxing by the pool, holding each other's hands and talking for a while, finding that spot to be just the place to enjoy the company of one another.

Then Pit leaned over to kiss Palutena. It was a long, passionate kiss and Pit could tell that from Palutena's response, it was something that she was eager to enjoy as well. Pit put his arms around Palutena's shoulders, Palutena's were around Pit's waist as she pulled him closer and they continued to kiss each other.

Such intimacy of their actions was getting Pit and Palutena excited, Pit could feel the sensation below his waist. He reached to firmly grab Palutena's breast as they continued to kiss and caress each other until Pit stopped for a moment.

Looking into Palutena's eyes, Pit whispered, "I love you, Lady Palutena. I love you not only as a wife but also as a mother. I would like nothing more than to make love together here and now, under the trees."

Palutena giggled as Pit kissed her lips and cheeks, "I love you too, Pit. I love you not just as a husband, but also like a son. I agree that we should fuck like animals in public once more."

Giggling and blushing, Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, when you hold me like a child in your loving arms. I like to feel cute and little while cuddling and kissing you like a naked boy that loves his naked mommy."

Hearing Pit say mommy had Palutena giggle, she thought that was super adorable as she said, "Do you want to fondle your mommy's bare breasts, little Pit?"

"Yes, mommy."

Being a nudist couple, Pit and Palutena making out the raw meant there would be mischief afoot (though shoeless). They immediately began kissing once again, vigorously and impatiently.

Pit squeezed Palutena close to him and their naked bodies pressed against each other. In spite of enjoying the water earlier, the nudist son and mom were both hot and panting again already.

When Pit reached for Palutena's chest again, he grabbed her breast again, more forcefully this time as she sighed in enjoyment. While massaging it, Pit continued to kiss Palutena, feeling their rocky ledge against their naked butts and the air against their skin. Pit kept kissing Palutena's and ran his hand against her soft breast, caressing and squeezing it.

Soon, Pit began to feel Palutena's nipple getting firm as she enjoyed it, and Pit moved his hand to gently play with it. As Pit started doing the same with Palutena's other breast, he squeezed it firmly and gently, fondling the most sensitive part.

The fact that Pit was very aroused by now was clear by his penis growing to full size. He moved his hand from Palutena's breast and focused on kissing her again, leaning against Palutena as Pit felt her smooth skin against his smooth chest.

Knowing how physically excited he had gotten, Pit wanted to know the same of Palutena, so he touched her in the place that he knew she wanted to be touched the most. With Pit's hand slowly getting closer to Palutena's most sensitive place, he gently ran his fingers between her legs and against her lips. She sighed heavily again from the light touch along that place.

Pit gave Palutena more kisses as they allowed the cool breeze to blow along their legs, thighs and their already throbbing private parts. Then, Pit ran his hand down the inside of Palutena's leg and vice versa. They both had legs that were smooth to the touch.

As much a turn on for Pit as he knew it was for Palutena, they found their way down between each other's legs and ran their hands softly along the smooth skin next to their genitals, which made them spread their legs farther and lean towards each other in an unspoken request for closer attention. Both nudists obliged and Pit ran one finger in between Palutena's lips while hers glided along his scrotum.

Palutena was dripping wet as Pit glided against her clit while she gave Pit's cock a playful flick which caused them both to moan in pleasure. Pit and Palutena loved knowing how turned on they were and that their nude bodies were ready to feel each other.

To get started, Pit sat up and moved farther down, using his hand to move one of their legs so that he was now in between them. He put his head down towards Palutena's waist and briefly saw her looking down at him, Pit could tell Palutena was going to enjoy the next part.

Not wasting any more time building up and giving Palutena what she wanted, Pit gave her one long lick from his tongue all the way from the edges of her opening, along her slit and against her clit, which Pit stopped to kiss. Licking up along Palutena a little more, Pit pressed his mouth against her and rubbed his lips against her, tugging and sucking on them sometimes as he did.

Pit briefly slid his tongue inside of Palutena and curved it around. She could feel him sliding against her from the inside. Doing all of this influenced Pit too because he could feel his cock throbbing and already dripping in anticipation. They also both knew if Pit kept at this, he would bring Palutena too far to be kept from finishing, so he stopped.

Palutena watched Pit reposition himself, she could see how hard Pit was. His cock stood almost straight up, glistening with wetness in the light as he leaned forward again and she spread her legs around him.

Pit was on top of Palutena now with his bulging cock between her legs and rubbing up against her still throbbing pussy, Pit leaned forward to kiss Palutena longingly while their naked skin touched, both of them enjoying the feeling and imagining what was still to come.

When Pit couldn't take it anymore, he leaned on his arms and looked into Palutena's eyes as he pressed his tip against her lips. The motherly goddess was smiling, "Son, please put your penis in your mother's vagina."

"Yes, mother."

With how excited they both were, Pit easily slid the rest of his shaft into that spot between Palutena's legs. He could feel her lips spread and wrap around the sensitive head, it felt unbelievable to feel how wet Palutena were as Pit felt her from the inside, warmly throbbing against him. Palutena let out a long sigh as she felt Pit filling her up, inch by inch, and she pulled Pit towards her to help him finish being entirely inside of her.

Pit and Palutena held that way for a moment, feeling their bare bodies connected in the most intimate way possible and enjoying the closeness it made them both feel. He ran his hand through Palutena's hair and kissed her before slowly sliding out of her again, able to feel her lips tug against him all over again as Pit did.

It felt incredible, and Pit thought he could climax already if he lost himself in the feeling. Then, Pit pressed once more into Palutena, a little more forcefully this time, only stopping when he was entirely within her. Palutena let out another short whimper between kisses as she felt herself stretch to be filled by Pit's cock.

Again, Pit pulled himself out and pushed back inside of her, this time feeling Palutena push back harder with her hips to create more pressure as they rubbed against each other there. Their hips pressed against each other as they both pushed ourselves as close together as possible. They kept going that way for a while, building a sliding rhythm as they panted harder and their parts throbbed against each other.

The feeling was ecstatic, but it had yet to entirely sate the longing Pit felt for Palutena, who seemed to read his thoughts. She stopped kissing Pit for a moment to speak, imploring between rapid breaths, "I want you so badly, honey. Please go faster and harder."

Pit smiled, "Anything for you, sweetie."

Starting with a strong push, Pit grabbed Palutena's shoulders and without hesitating, he slid himself hard into his wife, entirely out again and back into her. Between deep breaths, Pit quickly pumped his cock in and out of Palutena's warm insides. Then, he went even faster and the friction between them was intense as their hot and slippery skin was constantly sliding and pressing against each other.

Having her pussy filled and stretched again and again by her husband, Palutena ravenously pounded against Pit as they made love so forcefully in the open wilderness where anyone could catch them. The feeling in their unclothed bodies was becoming beyond their control, their minds were filled with the sexual tension brought about by this quick tempo.

Now, it was Pit's turn to speak what Palutena was likewise thinking. He was almost out of breath, "I'm going to cum..."

Palutena gasped, "Me too. Please. Cum inside of me..."

Giving it his all, Pit pumped in and out of Palutena forcefully and deeply. At that point, Pit wasn't able to control it if he wanted to as he felt his cock begin to pulse, Pit pushed as deep inside Palutena as he could and held there, allowing himself to fill her with both his flesh and fluids.

At the same time, Palutena came as she felt every inch of Pit inside her, feeling the waves of pleasure spread across her body as Palutena felt Pit spasming inside of her. It was a moment of some of the strongest pleasure in life as their bodies simultaneously reacted to the feeling of one another.

After what was likely for both of Pit and Palutena one of the strongest orgasms they had ever had, it was over. Pit remained inside of Palutena for a moment as Pit's cute blue eyes looked deeply into Palutena's beautiful green eyes. They were both panting. Still with their hearts pounding, Pit giggled, "I love you."

Smiling up at Pit, Palutena giggled back, "I love you too."

They laid aside one another for a while, enjoying the afterglow of their passion for a while before doing some more naked hiking.


	41. Playground

One summer evening, after their hypersensitivity was gone, Pit and Palutena were taking another naked walk.

It was close to nighttime, so Pit and Palutena knew there wouldn't be many kids at the nearby playground. The play structure was built according to a grade school child's design and looked like a neat wooden castle with towers and enough hiding places to make parents think twice about letting the children loose.

As Pit and Palutena entered the park grounds, they met a few people on the recreation trail around the tennis courts. They were out for a walk too and they were fully dressed, unlike the angel and goddess. The clothed people that looked at the naked couple were distracted enough to make people that were walking go off the trail and people playing tennis to lose track of the ball.

When Pit and Palutena rounded the corner to the castle, they found the place was empty entirely. Being children at heart, the naked angel and goddess broke into a race to the playground.

Pit was caught by Palutena around the waist as they entered the archway of the castle, the main entrance to the large play structure. Then, the naked boy and woman kissed under the wooden bridge and walked into the playground hand-in-hand.

After a while, Pit let go of Palutena's hand to climb a rope ladder and she walked around to use the stairs. Taking the time to run ahead, Pit hid in one tower. He quietly giggled while waiting for Palutena to walk by. Palutena surprised Pit by coming up behind him, reaching over from another tower and leaning in a window to kiss him again.

Running around the equipment built for school-aged children was not an easy task for an adult, Pit and Palutena would often catch each other in precarious positions or tight spaces. Each time Palutena found Pit in a corner, he would get a kiss.

Sometimes, Pit and Palutena were running around the rubber tires planted in the ground, Pit grabbed the monkey bars and noticed that they were kind of low when he realized that didn't need to jump or even stand on his tiptoes to grab them. Coming up on Pit's left, Palutena kissed his cheek.

Pit then ran up a ramp and nearly tripped over Palutena hidden in the corner as he walked around. He kissed Palutena straight on the lips and made a point of making it last a couple seconds. She giggled as carefully crawled out of her hiding spot and gave Pit's penis a playful flick.

It was getting late and starting to get a little chilly, but Pit and Palutena couldn't believe the fun they were having while playing in the nude. It was past 8PM already and as Palutena simply stood in one spot for a moment, looking at how dark the sky was, she was suddenly drowned in a passionate kiss by Pit. Distracted momentarily from her observation of the night, Palutena yelped when Pit pinched her bare butt.

Palutena giggled as she chased Pit across the wooden bridge and pinched his butt when she caught up with him. After a long while Pit and Palutena cuddling, tickling each other and laughing like little kids, they calmed down.

Pit and Palutena then tried to go down some plastic slides. However, the slides were apparently too small as their naked butts ended up getting stuck, so they slid down very slowly and often had to wiggle themselves loose.

Getting up from the slide, Pit and Palutena went up and down on the seesaw, spending a few minutes ascending and descending. Next, Pit and Palutena rode on some horses with springs, though they had to bend their long legs to get comfortable riding them. Then they played on the swings. Every few minutes, Pit would push Palutena and she would push him too. They would also swing themselves while holding hands.

Once they got bored, Pit and Palutena saw the lampposts turn on. They walked to the nearest one so they look at how sexy they were with no clothing on at all. To Pit, Palutena's breasts were still big and perky as always, the light circles around her nipples were framing perfectly the pert little gumdrops of flesh.

Pit was aroused from seeing Palutena's exposed rack and started touching himself in front of her, not even trying to control his hard-on that he loved to show off. As Pit and Palutena were standing completely naked in front of each other, she couldn't hide the excitement she felt from seeing Pit masturbate for her in public.

Palutena reached down and gave Pit's hard cock a quick tug, Pit groaned in surprise and lust as he leaned a little and hovered his hand over her chest, not touching but caressing the air around Palutena's left breast.

Then Pit leaned in and kissed Palutena's lips very softly. Both of them giggled as Palutena slowly walked towards Pit and leaned forward just enough to touch her nipples to his and rub them both around in a circle.

There was a lamppost illuminating a nearby sandbox. Wanting to play in it, Pit and Palutena planted their bare feet in the sand before Pit caressed Palutena's tit with one hand, softly tweaking the nipple with the palm of his hand before he used the same hand to do the same to her other tit. He was using his free hand to stroke himself.

Turned on by Pit touching his penis, Palutena leaned against him and found his mouth with hers. She kissed Pit passionately and probed gently with her tongue. When Pit and Palutena's tongues met, it was electric as they both started getting into the kiss and welcoming any onlookers that passed by.

Soon, Palutena's hands wandered down Pit's body, resting gently on his hips before leaving the kiss and stroking his thighs. While she kissed her way down Pit's chest, she stopped to suck his nipples into her mouth and lightly nibble before releasing and moving further down.

Closing his eyes, Pit moaned quietly from Palutena's soft kisses as he had a hand instinctively running through her hair. The closer Palutena got to Pit's cute little penis, the harder he started breathing. The anticipation alone was going to make Pit climax.

Pit then noticed Palutena standing up, and she lowered him to her vulva. Gently, ever so gently, Pit spread Palutena's lower lips and lightly put a finger on her clit. She moaned and heard Pit echo his moan as he started teasing her clit with his fingers. All the feelings caused by all the attention Palutena was getting made her nearly scream with pleasure.

As Pit touched his tongue to Palutena's wet slit, he teased the edges of her lips and licked from her hole to her clit very slowly. After a few minutes of Pit settling in to working her clit with his tongue and lips, Palutena had him get up, and she kneeled down again to let Pit's cock edge its way across her face.

Eagerly, Palutena took Pit's dick in, licking and sucking the same way Pit did on her. Palutena also reached up and fondled Pit's balls with one hand while stroking the shaft into her mouth with the other.

Groaning and twitching, Palutena could taste the warm cum slide into her mouth in spurts. She knew that Pit could hardly stand the teasing, and she was actually expecting Pit to release so quickly. After sucking all the liquid from Pit and swallowing it, she got up and had Pit kneel down again to push a finger into her and start sucking her clit again. Palutena knew how to make Pit cum so quickly and it she had her own release just as fast.

Panting like dogs in August, Palutena lied down in the sandbox while Pit cuddled on top of her. They held each other awhile. Once they regained energy from their recent orgasm, Pit and Palutena played with themselves while they watched each other. While Pit was stroking his penis, Palutena kneaded her perky soft breasts with one hand while she fingered herself with the other.

Pit and Palutena moaned and looked at each other with intense, needy lust as they stood up. Then Pit moved his hand slowly down Palutena's side, to her hip and brought her close to him.

When Pit touched Palutena's pubic area gently, he felt that she was so wet that without even spreading her lips, his fingers were coated in her juices. Pit massaged Palutena's breasts with one hand as he fingered her gently with the other.

Palutena didn't want anymore gentle play tonight, she was too close to her own climax for that, so she took Pit's hand in hers to masturbate with. As she rubbed Pit's fingers against her clit, he started pinching and tugging at her nipples with his other hand.

It seemed like Palutena was appreciating this much more and quickly released on Pit's hand and her own. She sighed and fell forward against Pit, who held in place until she could balance herself.

While Pit licked at his fingers, Palutena watched closely as he cleaned his fingers with his tongue, giving her a suggestive show. Ready for more, Palutena lied down in the sand as Pit rubbed his cock against her crotch. As wet as she was, Pit slid in easily and began a slow, deep rhythm.

As Pit kept banging Palutena doggy style, they shared a kiss as his pace picked up a little. Their kiss became more passionate as Pit was still moving in and out of Palutena's wet pussy.

Soon, they both orgasmed again, Palutena turned to fall backwards on the sand, Pit's cum soaked her face as he collapsed on top of her.

Pretty well spent for a few minutes, Pit and Palutena snuggled together in a sticky, sandy mess of afterglow. Pit was resting on Palutena's breasts like a submissive boy.

When Pit and Palutena had the energy to get up, they covered all the wet sand with dry sand, covering their tracks as they left.


	42. Train Station

Wanting to try something new, Pit and Palutena streaked all the way to a train station. While waiting for the next train, Pit's fingers went from Palutena's hips to her thighs. They felt faces flush with excitement.

Being completely naked in public was always so deliciously naughty. Pit enjoyed being a hypersexual pervert while Palutena loved to play the role of the wanton whore, both completely submitting to their desires.

Pit and Palutena's eyes ran up and down each other's unbelievably long and sexy legs, finally resting on each other's bare feet. Turned on with an erection, Pit smiled at Palutena, "Hey, baby. Want some naked angel penis and ass?"

In response, Palutena squeezed Pit's bottom, then let her fingers linger at the cleft of his cheeks, working them all over the two doughy globes and making Pit giggle. Palutena whispered to him, "You are such a cutie. I could just eat you up."

Pit let out more sweet giggles as Palutena pinched his bare bottom and made him jump. As Palutena lightly swatted his ass, Pit did the same thing as he playfully spanked and pinched Palutena's bottom. That made Palutena giggle at Pit, "You are such a bad boy."

Giggling back, Pit smiled at Palutena, "You're such a naughty woman."

"We can't help it. We love to be naked and exposed to each other."

"We also like to be nude and exposed to the public with our privates parts on display."

Sitting their naked asses down on some chairs across from each other, Palutena spread her legs, placing her foot on the seat and next to Pit's thigh. His hand reached down and caressed her calf, Pit looked deeply into Palutena's eyes and shifted a bit in his seat. Her hand fell to her thigh and snaked its way up until Palutena could feel the silky smoothness of her cunt lips, mixed with the slickness between them.

Palutena watched as Pit's eyes darted around the train station to see if a train was coming. He did not see any so far. Then Pit grinned as Palutena slid her fingers between her wet lips. Now Pit's attention fell to her hand, while his own hand gripped his hard cock. Palutena brought her other leg up and spread her knees wide, moving her hand so Pit could see her silky smooth pussy with that cute pubic patch.

Pit was turned on to see that Palutena's clitoris and inner lips were swollen and wet, unfolding like a flower, opening her pussy for him. He licked his lips while Palutena was seeing Pit's cock grow harder and harder. She brought her fingers to her lips and licked them off, smiling coyly at Pit before bringing her feet back down and her legs back together. Then Palutena twirled around and slid onto the seat next to Pit.

Leaning over, Palutena kissed Pit and ran her fingers under his nose. After Pit savored her smell by inhaling deeply, they both stood up and stood naked in front of each other. Putting his hands on his hips, Pit smiled at Palutena, "Look at me, Lady Palutena. My nipples, my belly button, my penis, my testicles and my buttocks are all bare for everyone to see. Even my feet aren't covered."

Turned on by seeing Pit naked, Palutena put her hands on her hips too as she smiled at Pit, "Feel free to inspect me, Pit. My breasts, my nipples, my navel, my vagina, my clitoris and my butt cheeks are all exposed to the outside world. Even my dainty feet don't have any coverage."

Pit and Palutena welcomed the chance to rub up against each other, Pit's penis was hard and Palutena's vagina was on fire. She could feel the wetness come really close to reaching her inner thighs while he noticed pre-cum dripping from the tip of his sex organ.

Palutena was then asked by Pit to turn around. When she did, his palm came to rest on her lower belly and Pit pushed himself into Palutena, who pushed back playfully until they both felt skin. Their bare skin was warm, smooth, silky and naked all over.

Ready, Pit's hand reached for Palutena's hair and he gently tugged a handful of her long green hair to pull her back head back and kiss her as his cock entered her from behind. Aroused, Palutena opted to scream, but kept her volume low, "It feels so good."

Pit released Palutena's hair, but held his mouth to her ear, whispering to her, "There's no need for us to stay quiet, let's keep going and let's not stop until we cum."

Nodding in agreement, Palutena bit her lip as Pit's foot gently moved her legs apart further, then Palutena reached down and slowly fingered her clit. Pit grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back on his cock. Her fingers moved quicker over her swollen clit until Pit and Palutena finally came, Palutena was flooding Pit's cock with her juices. As her cunt gripped Pit, it pulled the nectar from his pulsing cock.

By the time Pit and Palutena regained their composure, they heard the whistle of an oncoming train. Smirking at each other, they both got ready to board as Pit asked, "Ready to be naked on a train, Lady Palutena?"

"Ready when you are."


	43. Train

Being naked on a train seemed new and exciting to Pit and Palutena. They found two free seats and sat down, turned on from feeling their bare bottoms making contact with the seats.

Pit and Palutena touching each other's privates, kissing with their hands, wandering as their eyes focused on each other. The naked angel and goddess got a sensation of someone watching them. Looking around, Pit and Palutena waved to people that stared at them, Pit giggled, "Mmmm, I'm glad someone is watching us, Lady Palutena. We're hot."

Jolting them from their fantasy, Palutena smiled back at Pit, aroused from being caught fucking. She giggled, "I know, Pit. We're so sexy and I enjoy seeing your cock twitching. You'd probably want your small and cute penis rubbing up against my fully naked body, wouldn't you?"

Nodding, Pit hugged and kissed Palutena, who was happy to have a cute and sexy naked boy entertain her green eyes, just like how Pit was happy to have a beautiful naked woman entertain his blue eyes on the journey to an unknown destination.

Pit kept kissing Palutena as they stood up. They stopped momentarily as they both giggled and blushed at people who were looking straight at them and smiling. Their hearts started pounding in their chests as Pit and Palutena made out before they separated to admire each other's nakedness.

As Pit's eyes were moving down Palutena's beautiful body, he became erect from seeing that her breasts were fully revealed and the pubic patch between legs wasn't covered at all either. While looking at Pit's handsome body, Palutena felt and heard her wetness leaking on the floor from seeing how hard Pit's boner was.

Palutena took her hand to her knee and sexily glided it up her toned thighs, making Pit's cock twitch again as his eyes wandered up her inner thighs. It made Pit have a coy smile, showing that he liked what he was seeing, which turned Palutena on even more.

Their attention towards each other pulled away for a second as Pit and Palutena noticed the train pulling into a station and the movement of people in the carriage as they left. There were fewer passengers now. As they scanned the carriage and noticed different people engrossed in the sexual display while others minded their own business, Pit and Palutena were happy to see that their nudity wasn't unnoticed and was known by at least one onlooker.

Pit and Palutena enjoyed the view of each other's naked bodies some more as their minds wandered, both thinking about how much they wanted to touch each other inappropriately in public. They both felt their hearts pounding in their chests as their eyes locked, Pit and Palutena saw a mischievous twinkle in each other's eyes.

Following each other's eyes down, Pit's eyes headed down to Palutena's breasts and vagina. Hers were on his crotch as she could see his cock bulging out in the open. Both nudies subconsciously licked and bit their lips as they moved closer to let their legs rub against each other, they were so turned on as Pit's manhood hardened while Palutena's womanhood was getting wetter.

The train slowed to another station, Pit and Palutena sensed people around the naked couple shifting and exiting. As the train emptied a little more, Pit moaned from feeling his throbbing cock in Palutena's hand and leaned in to her, pausing for a second close to her face, their eyes soaking each other in.

Breathing in, Pit and Palutena realized that they smelled as good as they looked, Pit and Palutena's nude bodies tingled as their lips met again, Pit's tongue parting Palutena's lips to play with her tongue. Putting her hands round Pit's lower back, Palutena pulled him into her, her pussy delighted in feeling his hard cock pushing against it.

Pit moaned from how Palutena was rubbing her pussy over and over his cock as her hands were wrapped around his lower back. Kissing madly, their tongues were wrestling and exploring each other's mouths.

As Pit wrapped his arms around Palutena's neck and kissed her neck, her body shivered with pleasure. While Pit's mouth moved back to Palutena's lips, her hands moved to Pit's buttocks, making him moan as Palutena squeezed them.

Palutena smiled as Pit's hands were now caressing her breast, she gasped as his hands touched her nipples while she kept groping Pit's butt before her hands found his cock.

Gripping Pit's penis, Palutena's hand made firm strokes up and down as they moved their hips closer again so Pit could rub his cock on Palutena's clit.

Pit was kissing Palutena harder, his fingers were squeezing her nipples, his hands were squeezing her breasts harder and Pit was more turned on from feeling her hand rubbing his cock against her pussy. Neither Pit nor Palutena could hold off any longer, they were aching to fuck once more.

Keeping one hand on Pit's ass, Palutena pulled him in closer while her other hand guided Pit to move his dick in and have it rub against her pussy. His pee-pee was circling around the entrance for a moment, coating the tip in her juices.

Next, Palutena leapt up to wrap her legs around Pit's hips and lower herself slowly onto his cock. He exhaled deeply into her neck as his cock sunk gradually inside her, inch by inch, deeper inside her. Her pinkness welcomed Pit's cock deeper inside, Palutena bit her lip with her face buried in Pit's neck.

With Palutena's hands on Pit's shoulders and gripping tight, Pit's hands firmly grabbed Palutena's buttocks, squeezing them tightly as she lowered fully down into Pit's body and begin circling her hips, screwing into him, screwing his cock deep inside Pit.

The nudist couple paused for a second, both savouring the moment. Pit loved being inside Palutena, their eyes were fixing and as they kissed, her hips raised and lower on his cock.

At first, Palutena kept her movements slow and deliberate, Pit's hands continued to squeeze Palutena's butt and push her up before lowering her down. Each time Palutena lowered into Pit, she pushed her bum harder into his thighs, circling her hips and screwing Pit's cock a bit deeper inside her.

Looking deeply into each other's eyes, a twinkle in both Pit and Palutena's eyes was from the thrill of what they were doing. The slow movements made them want each other more. As they held the gaze, Palutena moved her hips quicker. They both glanced round the carriage and giggled at everyone who was paying attention.

It felt like the train gained speed as Palutena did, riding Pit's cock harder and faster, eyes locked as they were breathing faster into each other's faces, smiling and gasping.

Palutena kissed Pit to suppress a moan as she circled her hips again, rubbing her clit against Pit's body, her pussy throbbing, her whole body tingling with excitement. She kept moving forward and backwards on Pit's cock, speeding up with each forward movement, Palutena's clitoris was slamming against his body as they fucked faster and faster.

With Pit and Palutena so close to cumming, they lost themselves in the sensations consuming their bare bodies. Kissing each other hard to suppress any moans, Palutena's hands were gripping into Pit's shoulders and her knuckles were white, Pit's hands were squeezing her bum and his knuckles were white too as they fucked harder and faster.

Sometimes, Pit and Palutena pulled away to bury their faces in each other's necks, biting their lips while trying to suppress all of their moans as they orgasmed together, gasping into each other's shoulders.

Throbs in Palutena's pussy were rushing through her body as it pulsed on Pit's cock, milking it as he exploded cum deep inside her. Her body shook in his tight grip as Pit pulled Palutena close into him, hands moving up and down her back to hold her in. Their eyes met as they breathlessly laughed, kissing each other and gaining composure.

The train slowed down, Pit asked Palutena as they exited at the next stop, "Do you think everyone enjoyed the ride?"

"Which ride? The train ride or me riding you?"

They both laughed as Pit said, "Both."

"I'm sure everyone did."


	44. Art Models

Pit and Palutena were standing out in a hallway, wearing nothing but a smile. The door in front of them had the words "Art Dept." stenciled on the frosted glass. The head of the Art department for the college went to address the class as he beckoned Pit and Palutena up to the stage, "Today, we will do a study of the male and female nude. You may use any medium you like."

The students were sitting around Pit and Palutena in a semicircle. Each sat upon a stool and had an easel in front of them. It was then that Pit noticed that half of the students were women all on one side and gorgeous too. Palutena saw that the other side was all men.

As they began, Pit and Palutena were just standing completely naked and smiling as the instructor walked off the stage to wander around the room.

Pit and Palutena looked around the room as far as they could, lots of beautiful women staring at Pit's naked body. That was when Pit felt his penis move. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the sexiest images he could. It was arousing enough standing naked in front of all those beautiful women, but to be sporting wood too was enough to make him cum instantly.

While Pit's little soldier was rising to attention, Palutena noticed her lady juice leaking on the floor. Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, I'm completely naked in front of lots of ladies and all of them are looking at my naked penis being erect."

With a giggle, Palutena smiled back, "That is so sexy, Pit. Meanwhile, being totally nude and ogled by men is making my nipples hard and my bare vagina wet."

A gorgeous female redhead with the name Lindsay on her nametag in a very short skirt was sitting directly in front of Pit on a stool, angling herself to give him an unobstructed view of her beautiful legs. She sat with her legs crossed and stared at Pit with a look of total concentration on her face. When she turned towards her easel and painted, her legs uncrossed. It took Pit a little while to notice it, but he could tell that Lindsay wasn't wearing any panties as just sat there drawing, oblivious to the show she was giving him.

Pit's penis resembled the Washington monument, and there was nothing that was going to stop it. The students just kept working like nothing was out of the ordinary. A male brunette wearing short-sleeve shirt walked up to the instructor, asking, "Could I move closer so that I can get a better look?"

"Certainly, Tony."

The student named Tony pulled a chair and placed it a foot and a half in front of Palutena. He laid a pad on his lap and drew, being so close that Palutena could feel his breath on her pubic hairs. If this man needed to be that close to see, he must be almost blind. Palutena, on the other hand, was not blind, Tony was sitting right under her and grinned at her a few times, she grinned back.

Meanwhile, Pit saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. A lovely blonde woman walked across the room, went into a locker, pulled out a jar of red paint, walked over to the counter near the sink, opened the jar and poured some thick liquid into a small bowl. She bit her lower lip as she tried very hard not to spill any paint on the counter.

Palutena looked behind her and saw another young man sit up and stretch. He was still holding a charcoal pencil in his hand, though. As he reached out, he accidentally poked the guy next to him, making him jump off his stool. The guy with the pencil said, "Sorry about that, Eddie! Are you bleeding?"

Eddie looked at his arm and said, "No. I think I'm alright. Be a little more careful."

While Pit and Palutena stood there on the stage completely nude, they felt their nipples grow even harder in the cool air of the classroom.

Some students finished early and showed the nudists what they had drawn. On the pads, all of them had Pit and Palutena standing naked side by side with cute smiles, but then some had closeups of Palutena's face with Pit's dick in her mouth, others depicted his dick in her hands as it spurted all over her face.

Both Pit and Palutena put their hands over their mouths to stifle their giggles, and the students ran back over to their stools before the instructor had Pit and Palutena do a different pose.

The next pose had Pit wrapping his arms around Palutena's neck while hers were around Pit's back. Pit loved being naked in Palutena's loving arms and Palutena loved being naked when holding Pit like a slutty nudist mother holding her horny nudist adult son. They both kissed passionately while feeling nothing but smooth, warm and bare skin.

Pit and Palutena were kissing for at least a few minutes, then they noticed some men and women taking all of their clothes off. That was when the instructor asked the naked couple, "Do you two like what you see? I bet you're both wondering what's going on here."

Palutena asked, "Yes. What exactly is happening?"

"You see, this is not an ordinary art class. Hell, most of the students here can't draw at all. What we are...is a masturbation club. With the threat of STD's, this is a much safer way of having sex. We meet here every week and have some a couple pose for us to get the guys and gals all hot. Then we get the couple all hot."

Looked down at his leaning tower, Pit smiled, "Looks like it's working. Now I guess you want us to put on a good show for you?"

"Yes, just do what comes naturally."

All the men and women around them got undressed. The women stared at Pit and the men started at Palutena. As the nudist angel and goddess could see the lust in everyone's eyes that they were hiding before, Pit and Palutena could almost hear their private parts screaming for them to do what they usually do.

Once they knew what to do, Palutena lightly bit Pit's earlobe before whispering, "Ready to give them a show, Pit?"

Pit whispered, "Ready when you are, Lady Palutena."

Closing their eyes, Pit reached down to rub his swollen dick with two hands while Palutena caressed her breasts with her left hand and rubbed her vulva with her right. It felt so good after all the visual stimulation to touch themselves after posing.

A moan from someone else was heard, so Pit and Palutena opened their eyes to see that the club members had taken their leads. They were all naked now, men stroked their cocks while women were rubbing their pussies with one hand and using their free hands to twist and pull on a nipple.

It was fantastic, Pit and Palutena were completely nude in the middle of a semicircle of men and women that were using them to masturbate to. Everywhere they looked, Pit could see fingers rubbing clits, plunging into pussies and pinching nipples. It was one of the most glorious sights he had ever seen. The same was true about Palutena being fascinated by looking at hands rubbing penises.

In no time at all, the whole room filled with the scent of sex and the moans of self-pleasure. Pit and Palutena were getting close, but this was so great that they didn't want it to end so soon.

Trying hard to hold it back, Pit could no longer do so when he heard the first sounds of a female orgasm, the scream was too much for Pit, whose cock exploded.

Looking around, Pit felt that his orgasm must have triggered Palutena's, then everyone else's. It was like a chain reaction.

Exhausted, Palutena fell back on the floor, catching Pit as he fell too. No one said a word as they all tried to catch their breaths. The instructor was the first to break the silence, "Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you both for coming. We'll keep in touch if we need you again."

There was a murmur of agreement from the males and females, there were a few nodded heads too.


	45. Pit's Two Penises

In front of lots of people walking down the street, Pit and Palutena made naked love in public like street performers.

Pit turned so Palutena could see his back and butt, he moaned Palutena hugged him from behind, his legs felt weak while Palutena felt her pussy get wet just from touching Pit's naked body.

Feeling his bare skin tingle, his breathing stop and his heart race from feeling Palutena behind him, Pit wanted to orgasm from feeling her lips on his neck. He closed his eyes as her body heat overtook him, then Pit felt Palutena's hands on his shoulders slowly slide down his arms to his hands and catch his fingers in hers.

Palutena began kissing Pit's neck with slow and gentle kisses, then moved on to gentle bites. His hands gripped her harder and with an almost animalistic growl, Pit turned in her arms and kissed her hard.

As Palutena's tongue snaked into Pit's mouth, her hands caressed Pit's body. Wrapping his arms around Palutena's shoulders, Pit looked into her eyes for a fleeting moment, saying all he needed to say in that one look before dropping his head to her breast.

Pit licked and sucked all around it before taking Palutena's hard nipple into his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue over her, causing Palutena to moan again. They knew they wanted and needed each other, and Pit's mouth continued to torture Palutena while his hand found her other breast and squeezed. He could feel the nipple hardening beneath his palm and her breathing become faster in her chest.

Then, Pit took Palutena's nipple between his fingers and rolled it around back and forth, then squeezed it gently, feeling it harden more.

With Palutena's mind racing and her pussy flowing more and more with every move that Pit made, she was squirming with Pit's hands holding her up when his mouth found her body. Her knees weakened and the ache she felt between her legs was almost unbearable.

Pit turned again until his back and bottom were facing her again, Palutena quietly whispered in his ear, "Does Pit like being naked when I kiss him?"

Hearing Palutena's voice, Pit moaned, "Yessss. Does Lady Palutena like being naked while kissing me?"

"Without a doubt. When two people hug and kiss, it feels so much more romantic, erotic and arousing when they're both completely naked because of the intimacy."

More moans escaped Pit as Palutena kissed his neck again and then slowly began dropping kisses over his shoulder blades and down his spine. She could feel the slight shiver that was running through his body as she reached Pit's bottom.

Palutena kissed both of Pit's butt cheeks, making him shiver. Before moving to Pit's thighs, Palutena's mouth and tongue made their way down the back of one leg and then inched toward Pit's inner thigh. His legs moved apart slightly, and she smiled to herself as she lifted her mouth off of his bare skin. Pit moaned as Palutena moved to his other leg and repeated the procedure, taking an agonizingly long time to reach his inner thigh.

The loving touches made Pit feel like he was in heaven. When Palutena turned Pit and kissed inside his ear, he felt as if he would collapse. Palutena's slowness of movement down Pit's back was torturous to him, but he didn't want it to end so soon. He chanted over and over in his head, "Make me cum, Lady Palutena. Please make me cum in public."

Feeling Palutena's lips on his inner thigh made Pit chant faster, and he moved his legs slightly to allow her to gain better access. When her mouth left Pit, he could have cried out in distress, feeling how hard his cock was and wanting to just fuck her right then and there. She could smell Pit and it was driving her wild, Palutena wanted to make him climax, but also wanted to keep their lovemaking going as long as possible.

Pit gasped as Palutena licked back up his body and turned him to face her again. His face was only inches from hers, their eyes glazed with lust.

Placing his hands around Palutena's neck, Pit brought his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. Palutena could feel his tongue wanting to slide into her mouth, she opened her mouth and Pit's lips abruptly smashed against hers as his tongue quickly started exploring.

Once the kiss ended, another began. As Pit's tongue was ravaging Palutena's mouth, her lips played havoc with his until Pit felt his own lips becoming surrounded by Palutena's. With Pit's hands around Palutena's neck, hers were exploring Pit's nakedness while his mouth kissed Palutena's face. He was hungry for her and vice versa.

Blindly, Palutena kissed down Pit's chest until she found what she was looking for. Her hands slid down to his thighs and then to his butt. Then she smirked, "I have an idea."

Palutena's staff was pointed at Pit's cock, a light beam shone on it so brightly that Pit had to close his eyes. When he opened them, he gasped as he looked down and saw another penis, "Lady Palutena, what did you do?"

"I caused you to have two penises, Pit."

"Whoa. This is nuts. Literally."

"No kidding. You have four nuts now, both scrotums have two testicles each."

Pit smiled, "Lady Palutena, this is awesome!"

Happy, Pit rapidly kissed Palutena's face all over, saying mwah with every smooch.

Looking at both boners on her knees, Palutena sucked around the head of Pit's left penis and back down again. He moaned and his hips moved ever so gently in circles as her lips and tongue caressed the soft skin. Her tongue flicked the tip before she took Pit's left cock into her mouth while fondling his right.

As Palutena's lips encased one of Pit's penises and her hands caressed the other, she could feel both of them growing even harder. She sucked around his head as her tongue and hands played over his skin.

Pit groaned again as Palutena sucked the cock into her mouth. One of her hands was removed from Pit's right penis to dig into his ass for leverage, wanting to make Pit cum down her throat as Palutena started a rhythm. Down, up, tongue swirling around his head, down, up…

Pressing his left dick deeper into Palutena's mouth, Pit laid his hands on her head, feeling like he wasn't going to hold out much longer. Then Pit saw Palutena pull out of his mouth, not wanting to cum yet since she had other things planned.

Palutena stood up to have Pit lie on his back before she dropped back down to her knees. Her gaze moved from Pit's blue eyes down to his lips, his body, and finally came to focus on his adorable smile. Pit giggled and blushed when he knew Palutena was looking at her.

The way Palutena's fingers traced maddening patterns on Pit's thighs gave him goosebumps. While she just looked at him, Palutena was able to see how erect Pit's cocks were, and the urge to taste them was growing too strong to ignore. She moved her head down and kissed the tips.

Pit shivered from feeling the outside air on his skin and private areas. His dicks pulsed as Palutena's hair tickled his inner thighs when her head lowered to his crotch. Her tongue touched Pit's so softly that he wasn't sure if he'd actually felt it at all.

To Palutena, the taste of Pit was sublime and he felt himself harden more with that first lick. Palutena pleasured his left cock with her mouth while pleasuring his right one with her hands. She heard his sharp intake of breath when her teeth grazed over her clit. Bobbing her head up and down, she making Pit moan and move his hips as he could feel the sweat breaking out on his body.

Knowing Pit was going to cum, Palutena stopped to pull him back from the edge. All the torture was driving him bonkers, but Pit knew that if he rode it out, he'd have the best reward at the end of it, so he tried to make it through with his sanity intact.

Palutena could feel Pit's nude body reacting to her mouth and knew that she had him right where she wanted him. His hips bucked as she held her down and finally made both penises cum, his left one sprayed her mouth while his right squirted everywhere. Pit's moans were music to Palutena's ears.

After sucking Pit's right pee-pee and fondling his left for a few minutes, he came on Palutena again. She giggled and grabbed Pit's hands as they reached to finish the job that they started, Palutena told him, "Almost pounding time."

When Palutena pulled Pit back up, she kissed his mouth again. Standing, she took Pit's hands in hers and kissed his throat from under his chin, working her way down to his shoulder blade. Then, Palutena bit down firmly on Pit's neck where it joined his shoulder.

First, a bite, then licking it, mixing it up with gentle kisses. Next, Palutena moved her hands to Pit's pee-pees and began rubbing them, feeling them both harden again. Pit smiled at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, my cute little pee-pees are exposed in public and they want to fuck your beautiful vagina."

"Then what are you waiting for, Pit?"

Getting on all fours, Palutena could feel her pussy juice running down her thighs and desperately wanted to feel his cocks there as she offered her pussy up to Pit, who grabbed his left cock in his hand and ran it around her opening, coating it with her wetness.

Pit slipped just the head of his left penis inside Palutena and groaned aloud when he felt her grip him with her muscles, milking him. Pulling out again, Pit played with Palutena's clitoris using the head of his left cock, then ran himself up and down her lips.

While Pit drove his left erection into Palutena as far as he could reach, he masturbated his right. Her whole body reacted to his thrust and pushed back on Pit to get him even deeper. He kept pounding Palutena's bottom until his left penis came inside her and his right one spayed all over the place. They both screamed as they orgasmed. Once they calmed down, Palutena said, "Now fuck me with the other."

Pit began slamming his right cock into her pussy while fondling his left, both with equally frantic paces. Know neither of them would last much longer, Palutena had Pit fucked her with every ounce of energy he had with his right penis while one hand masturbated his left and the other hand held Palutena's hips.

Both Pit and Palutena had their senses on overload. They were going to cum and cum hard, feeling the heat envelope them in waves.

With one final hard push, Pit's right dick exploded inside Palutena while his left made a mess on the ground. Their eyes could hardly stay open and their legs went numb. Finally, they were sated as they collapsed, Palutena was on her back as Pit cuddled on top, his breathing matched her own as he asked, "Lady Palutena, what's more out of the ordinary than a naked boy with two penises?"

Palutena smirked, "Well..."


	46. Palutena's Three Breasts

Pit and Palutena stood up and she pointed her staff at her breasts, shining a light so bright that Pit had to briefly avert his gaze. When Pit looked back at her, he saw a third breast on Palutena's chest, right in the middle. He was fascinated, "Three boobs?!"

With a giggle, Palutena said to Pit, "Yes. Three breasts, three nipples, all of them are yours to play with."

Amazed, Pit then slowly and very deliberately began to gently squeeze Palutena's thighs, making her ask, "Aren't you going to grab my boobs, Pit?"

Pit assured her, "I will. I just want to get you really excited again first."

Palutena felt Pit's hands gently caress her waist before caressing her arms. After rubbing her stomach and poking her navel, Pit began to gently caress Palutena's breasts. He fondled the left and right breasts while sucking on the one in the middle. She moaned as Pit squeezed her boobies. This continued for a few more minutes.

Being naked meant making contact with only skin, Pit's hands felt very warm on Palutena's bosom. The left and right boobs were pleasured by Pit's hands while the middle one was in his mouth. While sucking on the middle nipple, Pit's fingers grazed the left and right ones, all of them erect.

Feeling Pit's penises poking her inner thighs, Palutena giggled as he temporarily ceased pleasuring her breasts to cup them and assess their sizes and firmness. They were all equally big and firm.

Pit then went back to gently touching and pinching her left and right nipples while sucking the middle. As Pit played with all three breasts, Palutena played with both of Pit's penises once again. His hand felt wonderful on her totally exposed bosom, Pit made Palutena feel good by cupping, squeezing, pinching and sucking the erect nipples. Likewise, her hands felt great on his crotch, Palutena helped Pit felt great by fondling both cocks. He momentarily stopped sucking the middle breast to kiss every inch of it, which was fantastic.

By Palutena's heavy breathing, Pit knew she liked what he was doing to her, he also like what she was doing to him. Pit stopped sucking on the middle nipple to suck on her left. She enjoyed his mouth on her left breast, slowly and gently sucking on her nipple while his hands caressed Palutena's middle and right boobs.

A few more minutes later, Palutena let one hand touch both of Pit's cocks and had her other hand caress, knead and squeeze Pit's buttocks. His moans got louder as a result as Pit switched from sucking her left breast to her right while fondling her middle and left for a while.

Once all three nipples were given equal attention, Pit asked Palutena to spread her legs open for him. When she did, he pushed his hand in between her thighs. The people passing by became well aware of Pit and Palutena's erotic act in public.

Pit was sensuously caressing Palutena's inner thighs, making her more aroused as she kept fondling his rock hard cocks that throbbed in her palm. She loved the feel of them while caressing it slowly, enjoying the sizes and hardness.

Palutena moaned as Pit was kissing her bosom all over, kissing all three breasts while rubbing on her inner thighs as Palutena pinched Pit's buttocks. She spread her legs open some more so Pit could rub Palutena's vagina directly and insert a finger in to feel her moistness. With his thumb, Pit slowly rubbed on her clitoris too.

Pit and Palutena were turned by having some extra private parts to play with. They knew their public lovemaking was really beautiful and they enjoyed it.

As Pit's lips kept kissing her breast, his hand kept fingering and caressing her cunt. While Palutena was holding his cocks and butt cheeks, they both felt a shuddering orgasm coming. He kept fingering Palutena while she kept fondling Pit, her hand left his butt so both hands could slowly masturbate him until Pit ejaculated his warm semen onto her hands, Palutena came shortly after.

Before Pit knew it, Palutena started caressing him again, hugging him lovingly and kissing Pit full on his lips, pushing her tongue deep in and caressing his back. Totally aroused, Pit ground his crotch against hers while hugging her neck, rapidly kissing her whole face.

Pit was tightly hugged by Palutena, who kissed Pit on his lips and caressed his naked back while Pit was squeezing her three fully naked breasts. The passion they both were generating from having sex in public was fantastic. Soon, he was aggressively sucking on Palutena's breasts, nibbling and biting her nipples while kissing her neck, cheeks, ears and shoulders.

It seemed that Pit was very passionate and so was Palutena, who bent down to rub her three breasts on his two penises, putting them between the two cleavages before she nuzzled them with her lips and cheeks. Pit was turned on when Palutena rubbed his boners on her face and neck before slowly sucking on one and fondling the other, alternating every minute.

Finally, Pit ejaculated on Palutena's face and with his hand, he rubbed his warm semen all over her cheeks and lips. He even got some on himself. Palutena lied down on her back, rubbing Pit's seed all over her nakedness.

As Palutena got her staff, she made their extra body parts disappear. Pit went back to having one penis and Palutena went back to having two breasts. She rolled over to lie on her stomach, Pit snuggled above her, kissing her bare back and letting his hard cock wedge between Palutena's buttocks. He whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful, Lady Palutena."

Palutena giggled, "You're so handsome, Pit. Did you like having two pee-pees?"

"It was a fun experience, did you like having three boobies?"

"Yes."

Pit let Palutena roll over to lie on her back again. He rested on her breasts like a pillow as she kissed his head and they slept.


	47. Pit's Birthday Gift

Today was Pit's birthday, and what better way for Pit to celebrate than to walk around in public in his birthday suit?

After cake and presents back home, Pit and Palutena were being naked in public, hugging and kissing on the streets to show off their naked bodies. They were suddenly interrupted by a group of at least five young women, giggling and gawking at Pit. One laughed, "Oh my god, a naughty boy!"

Pit was pleasantly surprised to have company and smiled at them, "A naughty naked boy."

The ladies giggled at Pit's penis. It was a bit on the small side of average at three inches, but that meant it still looked cute while being closer to normal length. He was flattered to see that they liked how his cock stuck out.

Pit's penis was enjoying the fresh breeze, freedom and eyes upon it. All ladies seemed a bit wide-eyed too as they were getting a glimpse of his cock. They also looked at each other with smiles. Pit smiled at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, I'm completely naked in public. My penis is fully exposed in public and now it's getting erect in public."

As the feeling of public nudity and women ogling Pit was super exhilarating, his cock kept rising to the occasion. Soon, Pit had a hard stiff erection, pointing straight at those beautiful babes because of how horny and excited he was. Again, Pit giggled at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, I'm standing completely naked in front of women. They're looking at my naked penis getting hard and they're giggling at my erection."

Palutena laughed, "Oh my. I can see that and I like how it's sticking up."

Pit's cock was now in its fluctuating stage, slightly lowering but still wanting to stand at full attention. It would be like that for the next few minutes, seeming like hours as Pit just stood naked in their presence, letting them take in the sight of his erection. Then another one asked, "Can we take pictures of your naked body?"

With a giggle, Pit said, "Please."

The five ladies got their cell phones and began clicking away. A third one giggled, "You look nice naked."

Pit knew that was true, Palutena giggled, "Yeah, he has a cute pee-pee."

That made Pit's cock reach maximum hardness as he mentioned, "It's my favorite body part along with my bare bottom."

Then, the fourth one asked a with grin, "Can you move back a little and turn? I want some shots of that cute boy butt."

As they took them, Pit was happy to expose his bare behind, he had received compliments on it many times and felt comfortable with his boner now at full attention as the paparazzi focused on Pit's butt and clicked away. The exhilaration of being seen naked kept Pit's dick completely hard, his bare boner pointing straight at the female photographers that were more clothed than he and Palutena were.

Soon, Pit was asked to turn back around and show his member. Sometimes, they stopped taking pics and simply stared at him, eyes wide, as Pit stood there naked and hard.

After they got lots of shots of Pit's penis and buttocks, they instructed Palutena to give Pit a warm motherly hug. Pit's arms were around Palutena's shoulders while hers were around his waist. She giggled as his boner pressed against the skin on her crotch. It was a terrific turn on, being naked in front of five beautiful girls.

Some pics had Pit hugging Palutena like she was his slutty nudist mom, some had them kissing like a romantic nudist couple and other had Palutena's hands on Pit's buttocks as she smiled, "Oh, Pit. You naughty nudist boy."

Next, Palutena gave Pit's erection a few light strokes, making him moan, "Oh, my goodness! It felt so good and so arousing."

Pulling her hand away, Palutena whispered in Pit's ear, "Aw, you need to feel good, don't you?"

Pit nodded, Palutena wrapped her hand around his cock and began pumping. The ladies were watching, fascinated with Pit being totally naked, hard and fondled by an equally naked woman. Those five fans all cheered Palutena on, continuing to watch her stroke Pit's cock.

Palutena used her fingertips once in a while along Pit's small shaft and head, then would go back to pumping him with her hand wrapped around it before suddenly coming to a stop. Getting close, Pit needed to cum, then Palutena offered, "Would you like to pump your cock in front of those ladies, nudie cutie?"

The five of them giggled at that nickname as they stared at Pit with full attention, as if giving him permission to pull on his boner, Palutena grinned, "Looks like they want you to, nude dude. Pump away."

Again, the ladies giggled at the other nickname as Pit stroked his cock with his fingertips, then circled it with his thumb and forefinger before just yanking on it with his hand, giving those girls an intimate view of how he jerked off.

Everyone seemed to enjoy it, watching Pit and then looking at each other with laughs and smiles, but their eyes remained on Pit's jerking action with curiosity. Pit grinned at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, I'm completely nude and now women are seeing me masturbate."

Laughing, Palutena grinned back, "They seem to love every second of it."

It didn't take long after the incredible ordeal. Feeling the rush through his entire body, Pit turned red and hot, as did his penis. He warned everyone, "Oooo, oooo, I'm cumming, ladies!"

As Pit felt the orgasm flow from his genitals, streams of hot cum flew out of his hard-on, landing one after another after another and another on the ground in front of the five. He continued moaning until the last drop fell.

Then Pit looked at his mess after jerking off and shooting his load. Cum all over the floor, ladies looking at Pit being naked before them and looking at his spent load, Palutena giggled, "Looks like you were more excited than we thought."

Pit broke out with laughter, Palutena did too, and so did everyone else before they all silenced themselves. Finally, the last girl in the group giggled, "That was a great shoot...in more ways than one."

Palutena just smiled, admiring how Pit was relishing in his nakedness before those wonderful girls as his penis shrunk back to a flaccid state. She gave a couple of pats on Pit's butt, giggling, "This bare boy just loves being in his birthday suit."

Before Pit and Palutena left, the ladies said, "Happy birthday."

Finally, Pit and Palutena departed. His bouncing bare bottom caused a few giggles. Palutena said, "Happy birthday, Pit."

"Thanks, Lady Palutena. I'll be sure to give you something similar for your birthday."


	48. Palutena's Birthday Gift

Today was Palutena's birthday, and they celebrated it just like they did on Pit's birthday.

Pit and Palutena were being nude in public, hugging and kissing on the streets to show off their birthday suits. They were suddenly interrupted by a group of at least five young men, wolf whistling and catcalling at Palutena, one laughed, "Oh my god, a naked woman!"

Pleasantly surprised to have company, Palutena smiled and blew kisses at them.

The men liked how Palutena's nipples stuck out. Her breasts and vagina were enjoying the fresh breeze, freedom and eyes upon them. Palutena smiled at Pit, "Pit, I'm completely nude in public. My breasts and vagina are fully exposed in public and now men are looking at them like perverts."

Pit giggled. As the feeling of public nudity and men ogling Palutena was super exhilarating, her wet vulva soaked her inner thighs while her nipples were pointing straight at those handsome men because of how horny and excited she was. Again, Palutena giggled at Pit, "Pit, I'm standing completely nude in front of men. They're looking at my bare breasts with hard nipples and they're also smiling at my vagina."

That made Pit remark, "Oh my. I can see that and I like how your vagina is getting your inner thighs wet."

Palutena just stood naked in their presence, letting the men take in the sight of her naked boobs and pussy. Then another one asked, "Can we take pictures of your naked body?"

With a giggle, Palutena said, "Knock yourselves out, guys."

The five men got their cell phones and began clicking away. A third one chuckled, "You look great naked."

Pit knew that was true and giggled, "Yeah, she has a sweet rack."

That made Palutena's nipples reach maximum hardness as she mentioned, "My breasts are my favorite body parts along with my naked butt."

Then, the fourth one asked a with grin, "Can you move back a bit and turn? I want some shots of that beautiful bottom."

As they took them, Palutena was happy to expose her thicc booty as the paparazzi focused on Palutena's butt and clicked away. The exhilaration of being seen naked kept her nipples completely hard and pussy wet, her bare vulva was dripping on the ground.

Soon, Palutena was asked to turn back around and show her bosom. Sometimes, they stopped taking pics and simply stared at her, eyes wide, as Palutena stood there naked and beautiful.

After they got lots of shots of Palutena's breasts, vagina and buttocks, they instructed her to give Pit another warm and motherly hug. Pit's arms were around Palutena's shoulders while hers were around his waist again. She giggled as his boner pressed against the skin on her belly. It was a terrific turn on, being naked in front of five good-looking men.

Some pics had Pit hugging Palutena like she was his slutty nudist mom, some had them kissing like a romantic nudist couple and other had Pit's hands on Palutena's boobies as he smiled, "Lady Palutena, you naughty nudist woman."

Next, Pit gave Palutena's crotch a few light strokes, making her moan as he whispered in her ear, "Aw, you need to feel good, don't you?"

Palutena nodded, Pit stuck two fingers inside her and began pumping. The men were watching, fascinated with Palutena being totally nude, wet and fingered by an equally nude boy. Those five fans all cheered Pit on, continuing to watch him finger's Palutena's pussy. He used his free hand to squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples.

When Pit stopped, he then suggested, "Would you like to finger your pussy in front of those men, Lady Palutena?"

As they stared at Palutena with full attention, she grinned, "I think we all knew the answer before you asked, Pit."

"Finger away."

Palutena fingered her vagina with two fingers while squeezing her breasts with her hand, giving those men an intimate view of how she touched herself. They seemed to enjoy it, watching Palutena and then looking at each other with laughs and smiles, but their eyes remained on Palutena's masturbating action with curiosity. She grinned at Pit, "Look at me, Pit. I'm completely bare and now men are seeing me masturbate in public."

Laughing, Pit grinned back, "They are really enjoying it while it lasts too."

It didn't take long after the incredible ordeal. Palutena felt the rush through her entire body as he turned red and hot as she warned everyone, "Ahhhh. I'm cumming, boys!"

As Palutena felt the orgasm flow from her genitals, blasts of hot cum fired out of her cunt, landing one after another after another and another, on the ground in front of the five. She continued moaning until the last drop fell.

Then, Palutena looked at her mess after pleasuring herself and shooting her loads. Cum all over the ground, men looking at Palutena being naked before them and looking at her spent load, Pit giggled, "Looks like you were as excited as I was when I jerked off in front of five women."

Pit broke out with laughter, Palutena did too, and so did everyone else before they all silenced themselves. Finally, the last man in the group chuckled, "Man, we have so much images to masturbate to. Thanks."

Palutena smiled, "Don't mention it."

Pit then gave a couple of pats on Palutena's butt, giggling, "This bare woman just loves being in her birthday suit."

Before Pit and Palutena left, the men said, "Happy birthday."

Finally, Pit and Palutena departed. Her bouncing bare bottom caused a few chuckles. Pit said, "Happy birthday, Lady Palutena."

"Thanks, Pit. Soon, we should attract enough men and women so we can entertain them all at the same time."


	49. Almost Done

The next day, Pit and Palutena's nakedness had attracted enough people for both males and females to see what they wanted to see at the same time.

Pit put his hands on hips and smiled as his penis grew hard in front of his loving wife, Palutena happily showed her wanting husband a full view of her glistening wet lips. Cutely, Pit giggled, "Lady Palutena, my naked penis is showing in public and you're staring at my exposed cock, it's getting erect in front of you."

Giggling back, Palutena smiled, "I sure am and I love it. How much do you like my bare breasts and vagina showing in public? How turned on are you from my vagina getting wet and dripping right in front of your eyes?"

"Very much and a whole lot."

Pit watched as Palutena's fingers were making contact with her bare and beautiful slit. She slid them slowly down its length. While touching herself, Palutena looked at a naked Pit and saw her husband's cute penis standing tall in all its glory, veins popping and twitching from excitement. As she saw the beautiful sight, she whispered, "Touch it. Stroke your cock for me, Pit. Stroke it with me..."

Palutena continued with heavy breaths as she circled her fingers around her stiff clit, "Touch your penis while I touch my vagina."

As Pit stroked his cock and watched his wife's fingers dive greedily into her own warm and gooey depths, the circle of watchers liked what they saw. Women enjoyed seeing Pit jerking off while wearing no clothes. Likewise, men enjoyed looking at a naked Palutena.

When Palutena brought her fingers back out, Pit knew her wetness made for quite a sweet and tasty treat as he watched her lick her fingers clean. Then, Palutena allowed two of them to dive in deep to the knuckle again and again, her thumb still circling her clit.

Pit let his hand glide across the sticky clear pre-cum at the slit of his cock and used its wetness to heighten his own pleasure as he circled around his head and then slide slowly down his shaft again, feeling the friction of skin to skin contact.

While occasionally turning his head left and right to see ladies giggling at him, Pit watched and stroked as Palutena used both hands. Soon, Pit touched his cock with both hands. Palutena said shakily with her sexy lips and eyes, "Let's cum together, Pit. You cum for the ladies while I cum for the men."

"Can you cum from watching me, Lady Palutena? Do you like what you see?"

Palutena replied in slow gasps, "Of course to question one and hell yes to question two."

After seeing the men having bulges in their pants at the sight of Palutena, she smiled at Pit, "I love seeing your hands wrapped around the softness of your cock, Pit."

"I love seeing hands and fingers fucking your pussy, Lady Palutena. I know how wonderful they must feel inside and outside of your body, just like how they feel amazing on my dick."

Licking the fingers from both hands, Palutena moved her hair and slowly rocked her hips left and right, letting the men have a better view of the skin of her supple ass cheeks. She even spread apart a little and yelped as a few men even pinched her butt.

Pit didn't need to worry about moving his hair to expose his butt, he also twerked to make women want to pinch his bare bottom.

Then, Palutena took Pit quickly to the edge of pleasure and let him hang there in awe as Pit watched her wet finger slid deep inside her own hot cunt. It was quick and to the knuckle as she squealed out in infinite joy. Adding a second and now with two fingers, she pumped in and out of her pink love hole and circled her clit with her thumb. As Palutena squealed, Pit watched the hot, creamy nectar run from her flower bud and onto her fingers.

Pit's edge was finally reached when he watched Palutena bring the two fingers from her hot wet vulva, up to her mouth before sucking them clean. Palutena then did the same with her other hand and licked the two fingers that had been deep in her pussy. Finally, Pit cried out, "Oh fuck, that is so hot, Lady Palutena. You're tasting your own luscious vagina cream while I fondle my cock. Oh shit, that's it. I'm done, I'm gonna cum..."

Palutena grinned, "Well, we masturbated to each other. There may have been no touching, but that doesn't have to mean...no catching..."

That was when Palutena quickly and greedily walked towards Pit, just in time to feel his hand jerk his load of hot, white spunk into her mouth and feel its warmth as the overflow ran down between her ample breasts.

Then, Pit got between Palutena's legs to receive a blast of her white woman juice. Once they both came on each other, Palutena smiled at Pit, "Now, it's time for the cleanup!"

As Pit licked his beautiful wife clean from top to bottom, he made her moan some more by licking her face, neck, breasts, tummy, belly button, thighs and vagina and Palutena licked him in the same that he licked her.

When they were both clean, Palutena sat on her butt, opening her arms and saying softly to Pit, "Come here."

Pit happily sat down on his bottom and let Palutena hold him, Pit's arms were around Palutena's neck while hers were around his back, his legs were around Palutena's waist while her legs were around Pit's buttocks. Palutena kissed Pit's face all over and vice versa before they whispered, "I love you."

Everyone said, "Aw..."

However, when they started leaving, Pit said to the females and Palutena said to the males, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You all don't have to leave yet, everyone. There's still a little more."

They all eagerly came back.


	50. Finale

Now that people stopped leaving to keep watching, Pit and Palutena stood up as Palutena fondled his penis while Pit groped her breasts with his left hand and fingered her vagina with his right. Pit smiled at Palutena, "Lady Palutena, you're touching my penis in public."

Giggling, Palutena smiled back, "Pit, you're groping my breasts and fingering my vagina in public."

"That's because you're a very beautiful naked woman."

"You're a super handsome and cute naked boy."

Pit's arms were around Palutena's neck again and hers were around his back, Palutena was kissing Pit softly while sticking her tongue in his mouth. Enjoying the feel of nothing but bare skin, Pit giggled at Palutena, "I like the way you hold me in your loving arms, Lady Palutena. You're more than my nudist wife, you're also a slutty mother figure to me."

"That's so sweet, Pit. You're not only my nudist husband, you're also like a horny adult son to me."

"A horny adult son that thinks his beautiful naked mom is a MILF and actually has incest sex with her in public."

Feeling Pit getting harder, Palutena let his cock rub against her soaking pussy while still kissing him. As Pit's hands were still on Palutena's neck, he rubbed her shoulders while kissing her face, Palutena's were on Pit's buttocks and she was kissing Pit harder with their tongues dancing together.

Pit ground his crotch against Palutena so she could feel the heat coming from his cock and she needed to have him. He lied down to let Palutena sink himself down onto his cock. She was making an "O" with her mouth as she went all the way down. Their hips were meeting and she feel Pit shudder beneath her. She slowly made her way back up his pole until just the tip was in her.

Palutena felt Pit close to cumming, so she stood up, got on her knees and took him into her mouth to deep throat Pit while he watched. Once Palutena moved her hair away from her face, she started licking and kissing Pit's penis while looking deeply into his eyes.

A minute later, Palutena started using her hand and mouth, going up and down and feeling Pit's member swell in her mouth as she fingered herself. It didn't take long for Pit's thick creamy cum to shoot down her throat and Palutena's to spray on the ground. There was a little of Pit's semen left after Palutena take Pit out of her mouth, so she smeared it all over her nipples and licked them.

One person asked, "Is it over now?"

They both replied, "Yep, thanks for watching."

Everyone clapped and left.

* * *

Later that night, Pit and Palutena were taking a shower as Pit started kissing Palutena and pinching her nipples. He kissed her way down Palutena's neck to her breasts, her tummy and finally made his way to her dripping slit. Taking a long lick from her little pearl clit to her tight little vaginal hole, Pit was savoring her taste.

Pit fucked Palutena with his tongue a few times and then went back up to her super sensitive clit, he was so good at eating her pussy that Palutena could barely keep her ass still. To top it off, Pit was now fingering Palutena's cunt and found her g-spot. He could tell he find it because Palutena jumped slightly every time Pit hit it.

Palutena told Pit, "I'm going to cum."

Smiling, Pit said, "Say no more, Lady Palutena."

When Palutena started to cum, Pit clamped down on her clit with his mouth while she gushed all over his chin. Pit started lapping up her juices as Palutena kept cumming because her clit was very sensitive to Pit's touch. He came back up and kissed Palutena while she sucked on Pit's tongue, tasting herself. She could feel Pit's hard dick bobbing against her and she was ready to go as their cum went down the drain.

* * *

The naked couple dried off to fuck on their bed, Palutena lied down on it as Pit pushed her legs back as far as they would go and Pit then speared into Palutena with his hot rod.

Pit looked down and saw his thick cock spreading Palutena's pussy open, taking it all the way out and pushing it back in, teasing her.

Seeing Palutena begging for relief, Pit flipped her over, started biting her neck and shoulders, then reached around and stroked her little clit, pressing his dick against her tushy while she was pushing back on it. Palutena playfully growled in Pit's ear and told him, "Rub that clit."

Obeying, Pit wet the head of his cock and pushed himself into Palutena's tight vulva, sliding all the way in with how soaked she was until she felt Pit's balls against her. He bent down to kiss her neck while he pushed forward gently. She was humping back on Pit's cock and he fucked in and out of Palutena, who started rubbing her slick clit again to make her hips move.

Taking more of Pit's private into her just by moving her hips, Palutena was loving his penis in her vagina and Pit started doing longer strokes in and out of her cavern.

Pit could feel Palutena's pussy tighten around his dick as she came once, then twice, then thrice all over his cock. Palutena screamed and orgasmed while Pit could not hold back anymore as he shot his cum into Palutena. She could feel his warmth fill her up. He stayed in there until she got soft, letting Pit pull out with a little of his spunk dribbling out.

As Pit took his cock out with Palutena's juices glistening in the light, Palutena was so sore that she could barely move as she lied down on the bed. Pit cuddled above Palutena, kissing her forehead, chin, ears, eyes, nose, cheeks and then her lips. Palutena held Pit lovingly while they waited to fall asleep from all the sex, giggling, "That was awesome, honey."

"Glad you liked it, sweetie."

Palutena looked a little disappointed, "Too bad it's all over."

Pit looked disappointed too, "Really? What now?"

"Well, I heard the writer may be planning some stories focusing on Dark Pit and Pandora with some naked adventures of their own."

Pit perked up and grinned, "Sounds sexy. Can't wait to read them."

Palutena perked up too, "Me neither. Good night, Pit."

"Good night, Lady Palutena."

THE END


End file.
